El Salvador
by ina minina
Summary: La paz de los siete Reinos corre peligro. Las sombras se empiezan a mover y las fuerzas del bien pasaran por diferentes peligros para poder recuperar el equilibrio entre los habitantes de todas las especies. Bulma emprenderá un viaje ocultando su identidad que le jugará en contra a la hora de enamorarse del príncipe de los saiyajin Fantasía, Aventura, Romance, Épico. B/V G/M
1. Chapter 1

Hola, se me ocurrió una nueva idea xDD y simplemente no pude contenerme xDD

* * *

Prólogo

En los inicios de la humanidad, existía el caos y la destrucción.

Las diferentes razas que habitaban en la tierra vivían en constantes confrontaciones.

Los primeros hombres idearon la organización de su especie, formando el primer Reino, con eso, tuvieron una ventaja sobre el resto de las razas, por lo que las demás criaturas imitaron el modelo de gobernar y formaron sus propios Reinos. Se crearon un total de siete Reinos.

Reino Humano

Reino Elfos

Reino Namekianos

Reino Saiyajin

Reino Orcos

Reino Trolls

Reino Trasgos

Durante unos cien años, las confrontaciones continuaron, reduciendo la población de cada reino hasta el mínimo, por lo que cada Rey alzó una bandera de Paz. Con ello, la guerra y los conflictos entre naciones habían parado.

Algunos Reinos comenzaron el dialogo y a formar tratados entre ellos, a excepción de los últimos tres Reinos.

Pasaron siglos de paz para todo el planeta, hasta que un gran poder maligno apareció, sacudiendo la armonía y poniendo en riesgo la vida de algunos Reinos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!, este es un fanfic UA, es un un mundo fantástico, podría definirlo como de aventura, fantasía, épico y romance... es de categoría M (habrán escenas para mayores de 18 en capítulos próximos)

esta idea se me ocurrió hace un par de días, y no pude evitar publicarla jajaja espero que sea de su agrado c:

recuerdos y pensamientos en "cursiva"

-diálogos

* * *

Veía la ciudad desde una colina, un ave de color rojo sangre voló sobre su cuerpo, el rojo atardecer cubría cada metro cubico, la brisa golpeaba su rostro, se sentía fría, movía sus cortos mechones, vio como un ejército de orcos y trasgos se acercaba a paso firme a las murallas que rodeaban la ciudad, quiso gritar, moverse, correr, pero su cuerpo no respondía… las campanas del templo resonaron en sus oídos, eran la alerta de que los invadían.

Pronto los soldados salieron a hacer frente al enemigo, pero la desventaja era notoria, mientras que los invasores estaban listos para iniciar el combate, ellos aun ni siquiera se formaban en la estrategia de defensa, su corazón latió con fuerza, al ver como uno a uno caían los hombres que defendían la ciudad, divisó unas catapultas cargadas con unas enormes rocas, su cuerpo tembló, gigantes trolls llevaban unas formidables mazos cubiertos de espinas de acero.

- _huye_ -una voz masculina se escuchó en el aire

-no-respondió ella

- _huye_ -repitió

-¡no!-

- _vive hoy por el bien del mañana_ -buscó en el cielo la dirección de aquella voz, de pronto toda la escena se iluminó de color blanco y abrió los ojos.

Restregó sus ojos somnolienta, movió los flecos de su rostro y suspiró… la tensión que experimentó en su sueño se le repetía en ese momento. Hace cinco meses que tenía ese sueño, visto desde diferentes perspectivas…

La primera vez solo pudo ver la ciudad desde la colina, la segunda vez vio a un chico de pie en la colina en el lugar en que se veía la ciudad en su sueño, la tercera vez volvía a estar ella en el lugar del chico, la cuarta vez vio al ejército de orcos, la quinta vez escuchó la campana de la ciudad, la sexta vio como los soldados salían a defender la ciudad, la séptima… vio como los hombre morían en garras de los invasores, y la octava… empezó a oír esa voz diciéndole que huyera, se tardó tres sueños más para poder responderle…

¿Qué debía hacer? Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, intentando pensar… no era normal que se le repitiera tanto aquel sueño, necesitaba aclarar su mente, ¿y si era un sueño premonitorio?, claro, había oído que los primeros hombres tenían ese poder entre otros… y ella era una descendiente de ellos. ¿Debía avisarle a su padre?

Se trenzó su largo cabello y se puso una bata, salió de su habitación a paso rápido, miró la ciudad por la ventana del pasillo del castillo y un fuerte dolor en el abdomen se le hizo presente… ese dolor que sentía en su sueño… se estaba repitiendo.

Corrió por el pasillo, hasta llegar al dormitorio de sus padres, los guardias reales la reverenciaron, entró a la habitación dando un golpe, sus padres dieron un respingo por el susto.

-¡papá! Soñé que nos invadían los orcos-habló aceleradamente, el rostro de su padre lucía sorprendido.

-jajaja hija, esos horrendos seres no se atreverían a invadirnos-sonrió

-padre… lo vi-dijo intentando sonar seria-y no es primera vez…. Hace cinco meses que lo estoy soñando

-solo es un sueño Bulma… ve a la cama-la chica lo miró extrañada

-padre… no es solo un sueño…-vio a su padre reincorporarse en su cama, dándole la espalda-¡padre!

-ya fue suficiente… ve a tu cuarto-dijo con voz autoritaria.

Decepcionada y frustrada salió de la habitación de su padre, el Rey… ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba segura que eso era un sueño premonitorio, ¿con quién debía hablar? ¿Quién podía oírla?... la sensación en su vientre no se iba…

 _Huye_

Abrió los ojos de par en par… ¡esa voz! Miró hacia todas las direcciones, estaba sola en el pasillo, corrió hasta su cuarto y esperó.

-¿quién eres?-esperó, se sintió como una tonta hablando con "nadie", llegaba un punto en que se sentía un poco loca…

- _huye_ -su pecho se detuvo al oír nuevamente… pero esta vez, entendió que esa voz estaba en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

- _sabes porque…-_ contuvo la respiración, la adrenalina corría por sus venas

-debo advertirle a mis padres…

- _ya lo hiciste_

-¿Qué debo hacer?-preguntó al borde de las lágrimas

- _huir… vete antes que lleguen_

-pero… la ciudad… todos van a-no pudo seguir, el llanto se hizo presente y sintió un nudo en su garganta

- _debes vivir Bulma… de ti depende la paz de los siete Reinos_ -abrió su boca de sorpresa

-¿Qué debo hacer?-volvió a preguntar, intentando controlar su temor

- _vete… búscalo_ -frunció las cejas extrañada

-¿a quién?

- _cuando lo veas lo sabrás…_

-¿quién eres?

- _Kami-sama_ -Bulma abrió los ojos consternada, ¿el mismo Kami-sama estaba hablándole?, no podía creerlo, desde pequeña que fue criada bajo las creencias de Kami-sama, muchas veces leyó relatos sobre viajeros que se pudieron comunicar con él, o de gente que perdió la fe y la recuperó por un acto milagroso- _no hay tiempo Bulma… debes irte, busca lo necesario y huye…_

-Kami… tengo miedo-nuevas lágrimas se asomaron por los azules zafiro de la muchacha

- _no temas… te estaré guiando aunque no oigas mi voz_ -Bulma asintió y secó sus rebeldes lágrimas y se calmó- _vive el hoy por el bien del mañana_

Sintió su cuerpo temblar, pero no de miedo, la adrenalina recorría cada rincón de su interior, sentía su cuerpo llenarse de coraje. Ya no era un sueño, era real. Debía huir, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para poder salir del palacio sin ser vista.

Caminó hasta su clóset y buscó todas las joyas que tenía, las dejó en una bolsa de género y la lanzó a la cama, iba a tomar su ropa y se detuvo antes de que sus delicados dedos tocaran alguna prenda… su sueño… era ella, pero lucía como un varón. Tragó en seco, si iba a viajar sola, lo más seguro era tomar medidas preventivas, acarició su cabello trenzado involuntariamente, cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños.

Salió de su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, corrió hasta el cuarto de su doncella más confiable, ella era más que su doncella, era su mejor amiga, se habían criado juntas, entró al cuarto sin llamar y despertó a la mujer de forma brusca. La mujer se sorprendió cuando vio a la princesa en su cuarto, no era normal que la chica estuviera en pie tan temprano, ella era la que solía ir a despertarla, la mujer de pelo turquesa estaba alterada y sus ojos demostraban ansiedad.

-Milk debes ayudarme-susurró, vio como el bello rostro de su amiga se desfiguraba por la conmoción de sus actos, su doncella era una chica de la misma edad que ella, su piel era blanca y su cabello negro intenso, sus ojos igual de negros, sus facciones eran delicadas y femeninas

-¿Qué pasa Bulma?-preguntó extrañada, cuando estaban solas no usaban las formalidades-¿Por qué susurras?

-promete que me ayudarás y no dirás nada a nadie-en ese momento sintió como una teja le caía en la cabeza, si dejaba a Milk ahí, podía pasarle algo malo… un momento… todos corrían peligro en la ciudad, frunció las cejas asustada por sus pensamientos, ¡tenía que hacer algo! Pero la única forma de advertirle al resto de la ciudad era por medio del Rey, y este la había ignorado… _"vive hoy por el bien del mañana"_ esa frase vino a su cabeza y resonó varios segundos… respiró profundamente, debía ser valiente, debía confiar en Dios…

-¿Bulma que diablos te pasa?-preguntó asustada la pelinegra

-no… Milk debes venir conmigo-la doncella abrió la boca sorprendida-No hay tiempo, ven-tomó de la mano a la chica para sacarla de la cama, pero la fuerza de la pelinegra la hizo detenerse.

-Bulma… si no me explicas no te ayudaré-regañó a la princesa, Bulma la miró angustiada y suspiró

-bien… pero no me cuestiones-aclaró su garganta-volví a soñar lo mismo… pero esta vez, pude conversar con la voz, me dijo que huyera-Milk la miró incrédula, en ese momento entendió que era difícil que alguien creyera su historia, apretó los puños frustrada y continuó-la avisé a mi padre pero no me hace caso… mi sueño me estaba avisando Milk… Dios me estaba avisando, debo huir… algo muy malo pasará, no solo aquí… yo… lo siento…-tocó su pecho intentando calmar su pulso-debo huir… necesito tu ayuda para que no se den cuenta-tomó las manos de la chica-es más… Milk deberías venir conmigo… por tu seguridad…-musitó despacio

-Bulma…. Estás loca… ¿Cómo que te irás? ¡Es muy peligroso para la Heredera al trono andar por ahí sola!

-es más peligroso quedarse Milk… vi lo que pasará… y la ciudad arderá… Dios me ayudará-la doncella miró asustada a su amiga, intentó calmar su respiración.

-Bulma… cálmate… es peligroso ¡entiende!

-¡no! Lo haré con o sin tu ayuda-habló con tono de reproche-pero con tu ayuda será más sencillo….-ahogó sus últimas palabras.

-Bulma…-miró los desesperados ojos azules de la muchacha y entendió que no era un capricho de su princesa-bien… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-genial… consígueme ropa de hombre-la pelinegra la miró confundida-no preguntes solo hazlo… un arco y flechas… eh… dios… eh… ve a mi cuarto cuando tengas todo…

Salió del cuarto sin darle tiempo a su amiga para que la cuestionara, entró a su dormitorio rápidamente, en su sueño ella veía la ciudad en el atardecer, dedujo que se debía al tiempo que demoraría en salir caminando, se iría por las criptas que estaban en el subsuelo del palacio, ahí nadie la vería, debía conseguirse las llaves… lo haría en el momento.

Se sentó en su tocador y miró su reflejo en el espejo, deshizo su trenza y peinó su cabello, sus manos temblaban, abrió un cajón y sacó una tijera, la tomó y miró unos minutos, su respiración se volvía lenta, estaba asustada, las emociones la invadían en cuestión de minutos, se sentía una cobarde por huir, temía lo que sucedería, temía a su futuro, todo era incierto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y antes de que cayera una gota, tomó un gran mechón y lo cortó hasta la altura de su rostro, siguió cortando sin ver el resultado, presionaba sus parpados con fuerza, sentía las lágrimas recorrer su mejilla, su cuerpo temblaba de ansiedad.

-¡Bulma!-se volteó rápidamente para ver a su amiga en el umbral de la puerta, llevaba las cosas en la mano, entró y cerró con pestillo, caminó hasta ella mirando el suelo con su cabello y el rostro de la princesa-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó conteniendo el llanto

-debo hacerlo…-respondió volteando hasta el espejo, el corte estaba disparejo, no lucía como el varón de sus sueños… -está quedando fatal-sonrió forzosamente, las manos de su amiga le quitaron la tijera de su mano, antes de que pudiera reprochar, sintió a Milk peinar su cabello y empezar a cortar, se quedó quieta para no arruinar el trabajo de la doncella, escuchó como su amiga lloraba en silencio, cerró sus ojos con pesar, ya no había vuelta atrás…

-¿así?-abrió los ojos al oír a su amiga, miró su reflejo y frunció la boca, no lucía como el peinado de su sueño….

-corta los mechones de arriba hasta mis orejas… y la mitad-apuntó con sus dedos-hazla desaparecer lo que más puedas…

-…. Bien-cerró sus ojos al sentir la tijera cerca de su oreja, sabía lo difícil que debía ser para su amiga, le estaba pidiendo ayuda en algo que ella no creía ni confiaba ni apoyaba, pero lo estaba haciendo igual-Bulma iré contigo…-abrió sus ojos y la miró por el espejo

-¿estás segura?

-no te dejaré sola… estaré ahí contigo-la peliturquesa sonrió al oírla, suspiró aliviada, sería de gran ayuda estar con Milk, ella era más valiente y capaz, tenerla cerca sería un apoyo fundamental, y además, era su mejor amiga, siempre era confortable estar con ella.

-gracias Milk

-yo no me cortaré el pelo ni me haré pasar como un chico ¿eh?-gruñó la doncella

-ajaja está bien…-sonrió-nos iremos por las criptas… hay que conseguir las llaves

-ya lo hice…-habló mientras seguía cortando el cabello de la princesa-supuse que era la única forma de salir del palacio sin ser vistas…

-eres grandiosa-rió la doncella-llevo mis joyas… las venderemos de a poco y compraremos caballos en algún pueblo

-vaya… esta sí que será una gran aventura-sonrió sarcástica-espero no pasar por pellejerías ¿eh?

-no prometo nada-habló con tono burlesco

-ya…-miró su reflejo y sonrió, era igual que en su sueño-¿Cómo te llamarás?-Bulma miró a los ojos de su amiga por medio del espejo, pensó unos minutos y sonrió

-Trunks-se levantó y sacó unos vendajes de un cajón, caminó hasta su cama y se sacó el camisón, miró a su amiga limpiar el desastre de sus mechones esparramados y tomó la punta de la venda y la posicionó en su busto, comenzó a apretar y dar vueltas, intentando aplanar lo que más podía con las tiras de tela. Milk volteo a verla y se sorprendió, su amiga sí que estaba dispuesta a todo, siempre creyó que Bulma era una chica con armas de tomar, no se comportaba como una princesa señorita, era decidida y un poco caprichosa, pero era inteligente y muy valiente, ahora lo podía ver. Ella estaba dispuesta a todo siguiendo los consejos de sus sueños, y la apoyaría.

Caminó hasta ella y la ayudó a esconder los montes de la princesa, apretó con fuerza y cerró con varios alfileres de gancho, ambas se vistieron en silencio, a su princesa le había traído ropa de hombre como ella se lo había encargado, consistía en un pantalón de color ocre, una malla negra y una polera con mangas de color café, amarró en su cadera una correa, y calzó unas botas negras. Ella usó su vestido tradicional del pueblo de dónde provenía, unos pantalones rosados y un vestido azul, amarró su cabello en una cola baja.

-traje unas capas con gorro-habló mientras se las mostraba a la peliturquesa.

-genial-tomó un bolso en forma de saco y echó las joyas que ya había apartado, metió bragas y su cepillo de dientes, vio cómo su amiga le mostraba un bolsito-¿tienes todo preparado?-preguntó sorprendida

-claro-sonrió-siempre soy así de organizada-le guiñó un ojo, Bulma le sonrió en respuesta.

-bien…-miró a su alrededor pensativa-creo que no hay nada más que llevar…-tomó el arco y las flechas y las puso en su espalda junto al bolso, se colocó la capa y escondió su cabeza con el gorro, su amiga la imitó y salieron del cuarto, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la cocina, Milk sacó una bolsa y echó pan, queso y frutas, siguieron caminando hasta adentrarse en lo más profundo del castillo, el aire frío hizo temblar a ambas chicas.

La doncella miró a la princesa mientras caminaban, no sabía si su mente estaba igual de decidida que su postura, pero Bulma desprendía seguridad y valentía, nunca la había visto más bella que ahora, su amiga siempre fue hermosa, y debían conocerla a fondo para ver sus virtudes, pero verla así, valerosa y dispuesta, la hacía ver más hermosa que en cualquier gala, aunque se había cortado tanto su cabello, seguía viéndose femenina, su espalda pequeña la hacía ver como un adolescente debilucho, sonrió al pensarlo, detuvieron el paso cuando se toparon con un portón de fierro, el ambiente se volvía cada vez más frío, sacó las llaves y las ingresó en el cerrojo con fuerza, se notaba que no usaban ese camino hace mucho tiempo, el lugar lucía abandonado y no se habían encontrado con ningún guardia en el camino.

Entraron a un salón hecho de piedras, estaba húmedo y gélido, caminaron en silencio hasta que el ambiente se volvió demasiado oscuro, sacaron una antorcha que colgaba de la pared y la encendieron.

-me terminaré enamorando de ti-Bulma giró a ver a su amiga por lo que acababa de decir-luces muy guapo Trunks-río

-idiota-rió-no sé cuánto más tendremos que caminar…

-no mucho… una vez que salgamos del palacio, compramos unos caballos y salimos de la ciudad…

-quizás debamos rodearla…

-pero nos demoraremos más-Bulma miró el suelo pensativa, ¿Cómo saber si tomaban el camino correcto?

Kami-sama no le había vuelto a hablar, ¿lo debía invocar?... seguramente si hacía algo mal él le hablaría, siguió los consejos de su amiga. Salieron del palacio en unos treinta minutos, aún era medio día, la invasión en su sueño era al atardecer.

Rodearon el palacio para llegar a la ciudad, Milk habló con un mercader y le ofreció una gema por dos caballos y sus monturas, la princesa miró a su alrededor, y vio como un grupo de tres sujetos observaban a su amiga sacar la joya del bolso, y dársela al caballero. El estómago se le revolvió, no había pensado en toparse con ladrones… caminó donde la doncella y le quitó la bolsa de las manos y la guardó entre sus cosas, debió ser más cuidadosa cuando le entregó en primera instancia la bolsa a Milk… miró en dirección de los tres sujetos, pero ya no se encontraban… quizás estaba sugestionándose…

Montaron los animales y recorrieron por el camino oficial de la ciudad. Pensó en los pasos a dar, ¿irían por el camino oficial?... pero un ejército de Orcos, trasgos y trolls venían… pero… ¿Cómo los iban a sorprender si iban por el camino tradicional? Miró hacia el bosque lejano, luego las montañas, la colina en que en su sueño se paraba para ver la ciudad caer… trató de hacer funcionar la cabeza mientras salían de la ciudad…

-Hey hey! Bu.. Trunks!-la princesa giró hacia su amiga

-¿ahm?-preguntó distraída

-¡te estoy hablando hace rato!-regañó molesta la pelinegra

-perdón… iba pensando…-miró el camino nuevamente-no sé por dónde ir

-¿es una broma? ¡Me sacaste del palacio y no sabes por dónde ir!

-silencio Milk-alzó la voz-debemos ser precavidos… -pensó eso último al considerarse un chico-debemos tomar ciertas medidas… como por ejemplo, no decir de dónde venimos-la regañó

-bien…-acató apenada

-lo otro… no debemos sacar las joyas así como así delante de la gente…-pensó en lo de hace un momento mientras la brisa movía sus cortos mechones-¿crees que sea buena idea ir por el bosque?-miró hacia su amiga

-Bu.. Trunks, si lo que dices es cierto-miró hacia el frente-ellos no vendrán por el bosque, ingresarán por las montañas…-la chica de cabello turquesa la miró expectante-cuando era pequeña… mi pueblo fue atacado por una legión de trasgos… nadie supo de su llegada, simplemente aparecieron después de un fuerte ruido, parecido al de un terremoto-decía pensativa, como si estuviera reviviendo ese hecho-ellos poseen gusanos come tierra, hacen túneles que atraviesan las montañas y así se ocultan…

-oh… -miró hasta las montañas que rodeaban cerca de la ciudad-bien… iremos por el bosque entonces…

Se concentró en el camino, miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando, estaba inquieta, a pesar de poseer la determinación necesaria para salir, no podía evitar sentir nervios y estar preocupada por lo que se le avecinaba, Kami-sama le había dicho que buscara a alguien, pero no sabía ni siquiera el nombre de ese alguien, el único dato que le había dado, si es que se podía considerar como tal, era que sabría quién era con solo verlo.

-aceleremos el paso Milk-habló mientras el daba unos golpecitos al caballo, el que al instante empezó a trotar por la llanura, miró hacia atrás para comprobar que su amiga la estuviera siguiendo, los mechones largos de su amiga se movían en todas las direcciones, por un momento envidió la caída de su negro y largo cabello, se sentía extraña al llevarlo tan corto, sus mechones se movían pero ni los sentía, estaban tan cortos que no le incomodaban para nada, quizás no era tan malo llevarlo corto… miró hacia adelante, el bosque estaba a solo unos minutos, no sabía bien pero creía que se sentiría más segura una vez dentro de este.

No dejaba de sentirse culpable, dejaría atrás a todo su reino, estaba confundida, quería devolverse y alertarlos, pero sabía que nadie la escucharía, Milk lo había hecho a regañadientes, porque vio su determinación para cumplir su misión, y porque no la dejaría sola… ni siquiera su padre la tomó en cuenta… y ahora… ahora ¿Qué sucedería con su padre?... toda la gente que había conocido seguramente moriría… ¿Por qué invadirían su reino?... no entendía, los siete reinos solían no involucrarse entre ellos en planos conflictivos, todos sabían que los orcos, trasgos y trolls eran extraños, estos ni siquiera se relacionaban diplomáticamente con los demás reinos, se sabía muy poco de ellos…

Siempre creyó que si estallaba una guerra sería con los Saiyajin, estos eran violentos y algo salvajes, solían meterse en guerras por tonterías, tenían fama de seres crueles y dominantes. Quizás las cosas cambiarían ahora… con la invasión al reino humano, las fronteras cambiarían, su pecho empezó a latir con fuerza, tenía tantas preocupaciones en su cabeza, que ni cuenta se dio cuando entraron al boscaje, los grandes árboles cubrían casi en su totalidad la vista al cielo, lucía un poco sombrío, ninguna había salido antes sola de la ciudad, Bulma detuvo el caballo, y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa?-escuchó a su amiga detrás

-no lo sé… me siento extraña-habló bajo mirando en todas las direcciones-no estamos solas…

-¿Qué?-preguntó asustada la doncella, vio el rostro preocupado de su amiga y un frío recorrió por su espinazo-¿estás segura?

-me siento observada-susurró

-ah… es otra cosa loca tuya-rodó los ojos, Bulma la miró acusadora y volvió a mirar su entorno, miró hacia atrás y vio la ciudad desde lejos, tocó su pecho plano y respiró profundamente, Milk vio la tristeza en los oceánicos ojos de la princesa y se lamentó, al igual que ella, ambas tenían miedo, y no podían evitarlo-comamos algo antes de continuar… ni siquiera desayunamos

-uhm… no tengo hambre la verdad-si la pelinegra no le hubiera recordado, ni siquiera habría pensado en comer

-debes comer… Trunks-moduló el nombre burlonamente, Bulma sonrió por eso y se bajó del corcel.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron arriba de los animales, pero sus piernas le pedían a gritos que las moviera, las masajeó un poco y estiró los brazos, aun con la capa puesta.

Le dio la espalda a su amiga y miró los árboles hacia arriba, eran bastante grandes, uno podía perfectamente escalarlos sin problema, en cosa de minutos se giró para ver a su amiga y se quedó pasmada.

Milk estaba en su caballo con los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando a la princesa que también la observaba con los ojos totalmente abiertos, antes que una hablara, cada una se sintió aprisionada por un cuerpo detrás.

La pelinegra, que aún estaba arriba del animal, sintió como una fuerte mano la sujetaba con fuerza, pero sin dañarla, desde la cintura, al segundo una fría espada apuntaba su garganta. Se quedó inmóvil, viendo a su amiga, que estaba en peor situación que ella.

Bulma estaba aprisionada desde el cuello por un fuerte brazo, casi asfixiándola, el agarre era lo suficientemente firme como para dificultarle el habla, pero no para dejarla sin respirar, lo próximo que vio fue la punta de una espada apuntarle al centro de sus ojos.

-¿Dónde están las joyas?-maldijo por lo bajo, eran los sujetos que las habían visto en la ciudad… la voz del hombre sonaba ronca y fuerte. Sintió un frió recorrerle el cuerpo, su abdomen se sintió pesado, podía sentir un nudo en el pecho haciéndole presión-¡habla mocoso de mierda!-¿mocoso? ¡Bien! Su camuflaje servía, ese forajido la había reconocido como un chico.

Miró hacia su amiga, el sujeto que la tenía llevaba una capucha al igual que ellas, con la diferencia que llevaba el gorro puesto, por lo que no podía ver su rostro, vio directo a los ojos de su amiga, Milk lucía seria, podía ver en sus ojos la furia, ella iba a pelear… se miraron a los ojos y se entendieron.

Al mismo instante en que Milk lanzaba un codazo a su opresor, Bulma hacía lo mismo con el suyo, añadiendo una pisada al pie del sujeto. Con la adrenalina del momento, la pelinegra no supo cuanta fuerza empleo en el golpe, creyó que fue poco, se separó del tipo y tomó el caballo de la princesa para hacérselo llegar.

El sujeto que tenía a Bulma sin embargo, no se movió en lo absoluto, fue como si ella no lo hubiera golpeado… la espada del tipo salió de su campo visual, cerró los ojos con fuerza creyendo lo que se aproximaba, sintió como el agarre de su cuello se liberaba, para al segundo después voltearla y empujarla al suelo. El hombre le pegó una patada en el abdomen, sintió la vida irse en el momento del contacto. Milk miró angustiada la escena, quedó paralizada, estaban en desventaja, ella en el caballo y Bulma en el suelo… temió por la vida de la princesa, antes de que pudiera gritar el nombre de su amiga, el sujeto que también estaba en caballo se puso delante de ella.

-no hagas las cosas más difíciles señorita-la voz del hombre era suave y agradable, más con el susto y adrenalina del momento no lo pudo percibir-denos las joyas y no le haremos daño

-¡no! ¡Este mocoso me enfermó!-gritó el sujeto que volvía a patear a la peliturquesa

-por favor-habló temerosa la pelinegra, mientras miraba a su amiga en el suelo retorcerse de dolor-se las daremos pero no le haga más daño-suplicó

-hmp aprenden rápido-vio como el sujeto detenía la siguiente patada, posó su pie en la cabeza de la chica-no es seguro que viajes con un debilucho señorita-Milk vio la sonrisa ladina del hombre y se asustó.

-hey… dijiste que no le haríamos daño-regañó el sujeto que iba a su lado al otro, la doncella transpiraba frío… ¿quizás debió vestirse de hombre al igual que la princesa?...

-le daremos las joyas… pero déjennos en paz-habló con voz firme.

-vaya… es valiente-sonrió el hombre que estaba con Bulma, lo vio agacharse donde la princesa y tomarla del cabello-pero creo que me desaceré de este idiota-sonrió macabramente

-NO!-gritó Milk al momento en que se bajaba inútilmente del animal, antes de que empezara a correr, el brazo del otro hombre la sujetó y la tomó de un tirón sentándola en el caballo junto a él.

-BASTA-los tres miraron en dirección al tercer sujeto que aparecía, Bulma abrió los ojos lentamente intentando no hacer movimientos para que no sentir más dolor en el abdomen. Vio como el tipo se quitaba el gorro, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa… era un Namekiano, nunca había visto uno, sintió como el sujeto soltaba su cabello y la lanzaba al suelo-les dije que no hicieran estupideces-regañó a los dos sujetos

-tú no me mandas-sentenció el hombre que estaba con Bulma

-necesitábamos el dinero Piccolo-habló el que tenía a Milk junto al caballo, el hombre verde miró a su dirección y se quedó viendo a la doncella de manera reprochadora, el sujeto bajó a la mujer del caballo nerviosamente, como si los hubieran pillado en una travesura

-hey… sirve para el viaje-regañó el otro, Bulma se intentó parar del suelo, pero el dolor era más fuerte, el hombre observó con desdén la figura de ella, frunció el entrecejo al mirar el trasero del chico, vio correr a la mujer en dirección del mocoso y ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

-están infringiendo el contrato-regañó el ser verde-los acompañaría si no hacían este tipo de tonterías

-pero necesitábamos el dinero-volvió a decir el hombre en el caballo-y ahora ¡mostraste tu cara!-regañó al tercer sujeto

-da igual… no pueden hacer nada en nuestra contra-sonrió el más violento mientras miraba de forma burlesca, se bajó la capucha y miró al mocoso.

Milk miró al hombre de forma acusadora, el sujeto era bastante atractivo, pero era un patán, su rostro era cuadrado y tenía un gesto despectivo, su tono de piel era un poco bronceada en comparación con la de la princesa que era tan blanca como la leche, su cabello era negro y tenía forma de flama, se podía apreciar aun con la capa puesta, que poseía un fuerte cuerpo.

-como sea-habló el del caballo, Milk giró para verlo mientras se deshacía del gorro imitando al otro sujeto, abrió la boca por la sorpresa, el muchacho lucía como un buen tipo, a diferencia de los otros dos, que el verde parecía de malas pulgas, y el otro como un ser despiadado y orgulloso, su pelo era igual de negro, era alborotado y en puntas, también parecía un hombre fuerte, los ojos negros del muchacho hicieron contacto con los negros de ella, y se le detuvo el tiempo. Ambos se quedaron viendo en silencio, olvidándose del resto, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-¿estás bien?-habló el namekiano mientras caminaba en dirección de la princesa, Milk lo miró extrañada y desconfiada, ¿Por qué fingía preocupación por su amiga?-¿puedes levantarte?-Bulma lo miró a los ojos sin escuchar exactamente lo que decía, hace rato que no oía lo que hablaban, desde los golpes en su estómago-¿estás bien?-volvió a preguntar haciendo que la chica entrara en razón, volviendo al presente.

-si…-musitó por lo bajo, el chico de cabello en forma de flama alzó una ceja por el comportamiento del nameku, y sonrió burlesco al oír al mocoso-¿quién eres?

-soy Piccolo-los ojos de la princesa se abrieron de par en par al oír claramente la voz del hombre verde _"cuando lo veas lo sabrás"_ , las palabras de Kami-sama resonaron en su cabeza, su voz…. Era la misma voz ¿era Kami-sama?... abrió la boca involuntariamente

-¡tú!-gritó efusivamente, sorprendiendo a los presentes

-hey… Piccolo ¿se conocen?-preguntó el muchacho de cabello alborotado mientras se bajaba del caballo y se acercaba al nameku y la pelinegra con el chico.

-no-respondió rápido el sujeto verde, Bulma lo miró extrañada ¿debían mantener la misión en secreto?, la princesa frunció el entrecejo confundida, Piccolo también, se quedaron viendo unos minutos en silencio.

-Piccolo… si no le quitaremos las joyas a estos pobres diablos, larguémonos-sentenció el sujeto de cabello en forma de flama, al oírlo hablar, Bulma se giró para enfrentarse al hombre, el chico sintió la mirada de ella y giró para desafiarlo, la princesa se sorprendió un poco al ver que el ladrón era tan guapo y masculino, sus intensos ojos negros no se despegaban de la mirada de ella, él hombre la miró como si estuviera molesto.

-Vegeta… viajaremos junto a los pobres diablos-habló el nameku repitiendo la ofensa del muchacho, ambas chicas miraron con sorpresa al ser verde.

-eso es genial pero ¿Por qué?-preguntó inocente el de cabello alborotado.

-¡un momento! ¿Por qué deberíamos viajar con un mocoso y esta mujer?-dijo Vegeta molesto mientras se acercaba al grupo

-hey-regañó Milk-¿quién dice que queremos viajar con ustedes?

-preferiría-hablo Bulma, carraspeó la voz al notar que hablaba muy delicadamente, intentó sonar roncamente y siguió-preferiría no viajar con un grupo de ladrones la verdad…

-no seas maricón-se burló el de cabello en forma de flama-de todas formas explícate verde-Piccolo dio un suspiró forzado.

-ustedes necesitan dinero, la princesa y el chico lo tienen… ellos necesitan defensa, nosotros los defendemos-dijo calmado, ambas chicas se miraron sorprendidas, ¿creía que Milk era la princesa?, los hombre se miraron sorprendidos y voltearon hacia la mujer.

-¿eres la princesa del Reino de los humanos?-preguntó el chico de cabello alborotado, Milk miró a la princesa sin saber que responder, Bulma la miró de la misma forma, miraron al nameku y este asentía con la cabeza. La peliturquesa lo miró extrañado… ese sujeto era raro… quizás debía hablar con él a solas…

-si-respondió firme la pelinegra, Bulma se giró sorprendida por la respuesta, si Milk hacía eso, su vida correría peligro, tragó saliva nerviosa, sintió un golpecito en el brazo, miró a quién le había llamado la atención, el ser verde la miraba fijamente, intentando decirle algo con la mirada, supuso que debía seguir la corriente…

-wow… perdona-se disculpó el hombre-soy Goku-le sonrió alegremente

-oh…-se sorprendió por la genuina disculpa del chico-soy Milk

-Vegeta también es un príncipe-siguió hablando el chico, ambas chicas miraron en donde estaba el sujeto antipático, este ignoraba la conversación-estamos en una mis-

-¡Kakarotto!-regañó con voz autoritaria el príncipe-no hables más de la cuenta idiota

-ay verdad-se disculpó tocándose la nuca nerviosamente-¿y tú cómo te llamas?-preguntó hacia la princesa, el grosero príncipe miró de inmediato al grupo, disimulando su interés, Bulma se quedó en silencio meditando su respuesta.

-Trunks…-ya los habían engañado… no tenía caso ser honesta con ellos, Piccolo sonrió de lado, una sonrisa que no fue desapercibida para la princesa-tenemos prisa…

-¡mocoso!-la princesa miró hacia el ahora príncipe-si viajarán con nosotros, responderán a mis órdenes y mis ritmos ¿oíste?-la peliturquesa frunció las cejas molesta, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para dejarle en claro un par de cosas.

-mira salvaje-carraspeo la garganta olvidando que debía hablar como un chico-si estamos saliendo de la ciudad es por algo, no por gusto

-es cierto-habló el verde-debemos irnos, suban a los caballos

-tú no mandas Piccolo-gruñó el príncipe

-no se trata de mandar imbécil-habló molesta la princesa-se trata de pensar-tocó su cabeza con su dedo índice-hay que hacer las cosas bi-antes que terminara de hablar, el chico la había tomado de su camisa fuertemente, reduciendo todo el espacio de la prenda con sus manos tocando el aplastado pecho de la joven, acercó su rostro al de ella, sus gélidos ojos la miraban directamente a los temerosos azules.

-si viajaremos juntos, me respetarás mocoso-habló entre dientes-no quiero a sujetos como tú rondándome-la soltó con furia.

-si quieres que te respete, empieza por hacerlo tú-habló molesta la chica, antes de lo que hubiera imaginado, Vegeta se volteó y dirigió su puño directo a su cara, cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero los minutos pasaron y el golpe nunca llegó, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como el puño del príncipe estaba detenido en frente de ella, sin comprender la situación miró el rostro del hombre, que lucía hecho una furia, entonces vio la mano verde que sujetaba el fuerte brazo del chico agresivo.

-¿no te sientes mal por agredir a alguien más débil que tú Vegeta?-preguntó serio el nameku

-necesita que lo corrijan-sonrió burlescamente el príncipe, Piccolo soltó el brazo del chico y habló.

-esto es serio… si viajaremos juntos debemos llevarnos bien, confiar los unos en los otros-miró a los presentes-no se deben repetir estas situaciones-regañó al príncipe-si se vuelve a repetir, yo me largo Vegeta-el nombrado frunció las cejas molesto y gruñó dándole la espalda al resto, y caminó adentrándose en el bosque. Milk se subió a su caballo y le entregó las riendas del suyo a la princesa, Bulma lo recibió en silencio y montó el animal pensativa, ¿estaba bien ir con ellos?

No parecían buenas personas, intentaron robarles… y ese sujeto que se hacía llamar Vegeta era un completo idiota y violento, sentía adolorido el abdomen, vio como Goku y su amiga siguieron el camino, los imitó.

Miró el alrededor con detenimiento, necesitaba hablar a solas con Milk, debía regañarla, simplemente deberían haber dicho que eran unas campesinas comunes y corrientes, entonces una idea pasó por su cabeza ¿Piccolo había dicho que era una princesa porque realmente sabía algo? O ¿lo dijo para sacarlas del aprieto?

Cuando dijo que Milk era una princesa, la reacción de los hombres cambió, no se demostraron tan toscos y petulantes como antes, vio hacia adelante y notó como a la cabeza iba el príncipe Vegeta… ¿príncipe de que sería?... detrás estaba Milk y Goku, el chico miraba a hurtadillas a su amiga, y ella hacía lo mismo, no veía por ningún lado al nameku, miró los árboles cuando de pronto sintió un ruido entre los arbustos, antes que girara un gran bulto se unió a su lado, la princesa gritó del susto, haciendo que todos voltearán.

Era Piccolo en su caballo… Bulma dio un suspiro, y tocó su pecho aliviada, musitó un "lo siento" apenada.

-grita como macho-escuchó decir al príncipe, seguido de risas de ambos hombres, Milk miró de forma reprochadora al hombre a su lado, este al darse cuenta se calló de inmediato y le sonrió a modo de disculpa, Bulma rodó los ojos molesta y suspiró… debía trabajar en su actuación como hombre… sino ese sujeto la molestaría todo el tiempo.

-eres inteligente-musitó Piccolo para que solo Bulma lo escuchara, la princesa giró hacia el nameku-guardaremos el secreto por ahora

-¿Qué secreto?-miró desconfiada al sujeto verde, este que permanecía siempre serio, miraba el camino concentrado.

-que eres una mujer-respondió como si hablara del clima, Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida

-tranquila… no se te nota-respondió al ver la reacción de la chica-te ves algo amanerado pero hay sujetos así

-¿Cómo lo sabes entonces?-preguntó curiosa

-te vi en sueños-respondió pensativo

-¿eres Kami-sama?-preguntó esperanzada, el sujeto volteo a verla y sonrió

-no ajajaj ¿Por qué dices eso?-la princesa ocultó la sorpresa de su rostro bajo una faceta de completa confusión.

-olvídalo… ¿Por qué decidiste viajar con nosotros?-el nameku volvió su mirada al frente

-ambos sabemos porque

-no estoy segura… Piccolo-confesó

-yo sí lo estoy… Bulma-la princesa lo miró asustada-también soñé con lo que pasará… soy el príncipe de mi Reino-la peliturquesa lo miraba atentamente-partí hace mucho en este viaje… debía ir a buscar al príncipe de los Saiyajin-apuntó con la barbilla a Vegeta, ¿así que era un Saiyajin? Eso explicaba su conducta troglodita-juntarme contigo y con el príncipe de los Elfos…

-¿sabes que es lo que hay que hacer?-su cabeza estaba hecha un lío… necesitaba parar y pensar…

-no exactamente… supongo que lo sabremos después de encontrarnos con los Elfos… ellos deben saber bien que está pasando

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-los Elfos tienen contacto directo con la naturaleza… ellos deben percibir el peligro que corre el mundo, sé que con ellos no tendré tanto problema para que se unan a la causa-suspiró-como lo tuve con estos salvajes-rodó los ojos

-ya veo…. Gracias por guardar el secreto…-dijo apenada, Piccolo la miró y sonrió

-es asunto tuyo fingir que eres un chico-sonrió malignamente-sé de alguien que lo pasará bastante mal

-¿eh?-miró confundida al ahora príncipe Piccolo

-olvídalo… si señalé a la otra chica como la princesa, fue porque Vegeta y Goku sabían que debíamos juntarnos con los príncipes de los otros Reinos, así no harían más preguntas y acatarían viajar en grupo-la princesa asintió pensativa-en el fondo igual viajan con la princesa-sonrió de lado

-gracias…-vio asentir al nameku y miraron ambos hacia el frente.

Ya no se sentía tan perdida en su viaje, sabía que algo grande se le venía encima, pero debía ser fuerte, debía esperar más revelaciones por parte de Kami-sama, aún le costaba entender como Piccolo y Dios tenían la misma voz, ¿será que el príncipe Namekiano le estaba tomando el pelo y él realmente era Dios?, el chico parecía saber más cosas que ella…

Una fuerte punzada atravesó su pecho, tocó la zona afectada, pero no había nada, era una presión emocional… miró hacia arriba y vio un ave de color rojo sangre volar por el poco pedazo de cielo que se podía apreciar entre la floresta, sintió el tiempo detenerse, escuchó débilmente el sonido de las campanas de la ciudad, un grito ahogado escapó de su boca.

Había empezado… y ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

Gracias por leer c: cualquier duda o sugerencia deje su comentario

esta idea me tiene bastante motivada ajjaaj ojalá que les guste para continuarlo con más ganas :B!

chaolin!


	3. Chapter 3

holi! :D gracias por sus review

* * *

El fuego quemaba las brasas y deshacía los trozos de madera que le obsequiaban, las llamaradas rojas se fundían con las de tonos amarillo mientras carcomían cada rama y palo seco que le lanzaban.

Se habían detenido para comer dos veces desde su encuentro de la mañana, ahora con el sol escondido, estaban sentados rodeando el fuego. Era una noche de otoño, de esas que el viento soplaba levemente, pero no dejaba de ser denso y frío.

La chica disfrazada de hombre se hundía en silencio en las magníficas llamas, observaba perdida como el fuego crecía y borraba las huellas de la madera, reduciéndolas a cenizas. No era testigo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de qué hacían o decían… ella estaba en otro mundo, su mente estaba divagando, estaba pérdida…

Las malditas campanas no se borraban de su mente, las escuchaba una y otra vez… esa ave roja volaba sobre ella constantemente, y su pecho no dejaba de doler, su garganta se sentía obstruida, sus ojos ardían por no parpadear, y lágrimas estancadas en ellos sin mostrarse… pero se sentían en su interior. Por más que tragaba saliva su garganta no dejaba de sentirse seca y ardía. Estaba angustiada. La imagen de la ciudad cayendo que le mostraban sus sueños no se borraba de su consciente, ya dejaba de ser parte del mundo de su inconsciente y subconsciente, ahora era real, y no dejaba de atormentarle. Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos, de dormir… de ver en sus pesadillas el sufrimiento de las personas que dejó atrás, del pueblo, de su familia, los abandonó, su voz se repetía una y otra vez "eres una cobarde… los abandonaste, ahora estás aquí, sentada, respirando, disfrutando de la noche, del fuego… y ellos… ellos no pueden disfrutar, ni ver ni sentir… porque los dejaste… arderás en el infierno, y ellos te verán sufrir con una sonrisa en sus labios… no mereces nada…" esa voz… su voz, no cesaría con sus tormentos.

-B… Trunks-la doncella miraba con atención a su princesa, lucía ida… desde que empezaron el viaje con aquellos tres sujetos que Bulma no decía una palabra, sus bellos ojos de color zafiro estaban apagados, no había brillo en ellos-Trunks-volvió a llamarla, la vio pestañear lentamente, sin despegar su mirada de la fogata.

-que sucede Milk-su voz apenas era audible, el pecho de la pelinegra se comprimió al ver a su amiga en ese estado, prefería mil veces verla llorando, pataleando, gritando y haciendo un escándalo por lo que fuese que la estuviera atormentando, pero no… Bulma estaba en silencio, inerte, sin vida… ella no era su amiga…

-Trunks-dijo con voz comprensiva-debes comer-le acercó un trozo de pan que ellas habían sacado de la cocina con una porción de animal asado que el chico de cabello alborotado había cazado, Bulma no se inmutó por recibir la comida

-no tengo hambre Milk-susurró, la doncella frunció el entrecejo y dejó la comida en el suelo, se puso frente a frente, interrumpiendo la visión de la princesa, solo así consiguió que la peliturquesa alzara la mirada para encontrarse con la suya.

-Bulma-susurró-no has comido en todo el día-la regañó

-no tengo hambre-volvió a repetir, desvió la mirada del rostro de su amiga hasta el suelo

-mira jovencita-seguía susurrando, no podía dejar que se enteraran que Bulma era mujer y menos que ella era la princesa, la vida de la princesa corría peligro si lo hacía, y era lo que menos podía hacer por ella según su punto de vista-si no comes en este momento, abriré tu boca-usó su tono de voz amenazador-y echaré todo lo que quepa ahí dentro ¿me oíste?

-Milk… basta-vio ponerse de pie a la princesa y darse la vuelta

-hey ¡Bu!-tapó su boca-¡Trunks! ¡Ven aquí en este mismo instante!-gritó haciendo que los presentes se enteraran de lo que pasaba entre ellas-¡Trunks! ¡TRUUUUNKS!-siguió gritando mientras la veía perderse entre los matorrales, se giró en su mismo lugar buscando algo, miró hacia el suelo y cubrió su mano con un trozo de tela, tomó un palo de la fogata para iluminar el camino, este seguía igual de caliente ante el contacto con su piel.

-hey-escuchó una voz masculina-no grites-el príncipe Saiyajin la fulminó con la mirada-puedes atraer a ladrones o demonios

-¿Qué?-preguntó asustada-Dios… Trunks-se volteó hacia la dirección en donde su amiga había caminado

-déjalo…-ahora era el chico guapo de pelo alborotado-él se fue por su cuenta-el chico parecía molesto-una princesa no debería preocuparse por su "escolta"…

-eso no alcanza para escolta-dijo entre risas el de cabello en forma de flama, Milk sintió sus mejillas arder de frustración, esos idiotas no dejaban de burlarse de Bulma, más bien de Trunks y eso la enfurecía

-¿Cuál es su problema?-gruñó asombrando a ambos chicos

-¿eh? Ninguno-musitó consternado el más alto-solo decimos la verdad… no te preocupes por él-habló desviando su mirada del cuerpo femenino-yo puedo protegerte

-tú no eres Trunks-soltó con desprecio, haciendo que Goku volteara a mirarla-yo quiero a Trunks a mi lado-se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar a su amiga, dejando a un molesto Saiyajin, con su ego herido.

-wow-habló el príncipe-se te viene difícil-se burló de su compañero

-cállate-dijo por lo bajo el más alto-¿Qué rayos le ve a ese idiota?-preguntó sin esperar una respuesta

-a algunas chicas les gustan los chicos bonitos-habló mirando el fuego-Kakarotto… ella es una princesa, no te involucres

-¿Qué? Hablas como si me importara esa mujer-desvió la mirada avergonzado mientras sentía sus mejillas arder

-claro… bueno tenía dos consejos si es que te gustaba-se encogió de hombros-pero como no te interesa-abrazó su espada y cerró los ojos fingiendo sueño.

-¡hey! No… dime-reprochó volteándose rápidamente

-hmp eres tan predecible-se burló el príncipe-el primero es aléjate de ella-vio al chico mirarlo seriamente-solo te traerá problemas si te tiras a una princesa, hay muchas hembras por ahí-habló mientras miraba el fuego y removía las brasas-déjale esos problemas al mocoso maricón-Goku hizo un mueca decepcionado, su príncipe tenía razón, si se involucraba con Milk muchos problemas caerían en su espalda, pero había algo en lo que Vegeta estaba equivocado… él no pretendía solamente tener sexo con la pelinegra… ella realmente le gustaba… era muy bella, sabía que había mujeres más atractivas, pero ella lo flechó. Y lo hacía sentir extraño, le molestaba verla preocupada por el chico, recién la conocía y se sentía olvidado por la presencia de él… nunca tenía pensamientos negativos ni le deseaba el mal a nadie… pero en esos momentos quería que Trunks desapareciera, que dejara el grupo… que dejara a Milk para él solo.

-y ¿Cuál es el otro consejo?-preguntó desanimado, vio una sonrisa maligna formarse en el rostro de su príncipe-amigo

-que mandes todo a la mierda-rió maliciosamente-que te la cojas y no pienses en que pasara-se volteó a ver a su guardia personal-su reino ya desapareció-se encogió de hombros-¿a quién le importa que pase con una princesa sin reino?-"a mí me importa" pensó Goku-no te molestes por ese mocoso… es una mierda en comparación contigo-el más alto se sorprendió al oír a su príncipe tan amable con su persona-eres un hombre… él es un mocoso-removió las brasas-dejará al marica cuando pruebe un Saiyajin-sonrió mostrando sus blancos colmillos

-eres tan despreciable Vegeta-respondió sonriendo

-lo sé-sonrió burlonamente el príncipe-igual tomarás en cuenta mi segundo consejo-Goku se echó a reír y miró en dirección a donde se había ido la princesa, se levantó y caminó siguiéndola. El príncipe lo observó irse y sonrió nuevamente, estaba solo, y así le gustaba.

Ya se estaba aburriendo de la presencia del nameku, sus personalidades no se acoplaban en absoluto, el verde era responsable y con una moral intachable, no creía seguir soportando un poco más su presencia, ya llevaban un par de meses de viaje con él y lo estaba saturando… y ahora se sumaba la presencia de la princesa humana y el mocoso ¿acaso no pararía su "sufrimiento"? además debía soportar a su amigo que estaba caliente con la pelinegra, no había nada más desagradable que tolerar a un Saiyajin entusiasmado por una hembra.

Vez que paraban en algún pueblo, ambos se iban a un bar y disfrutaban de alcohol y mujeres, mientras que el verde se quedaba en el hostal. Ese sujeto era de todo menos hombre, eso pensaba él, no era normal que en dos meses de viaje no mostrara un ápice de deseo por una mujer o que se descontrolara por algo.

…

Goku siguió el camino que había tomado la princesa, no quería que anduviera sola por el bosque, aunque fuese en búsqueda del mocoso, estar con el enano era como estar solo, de eso ya se había dado cuenta… no solo aparentaba ser débil, lo había demostrado claramente cuando Vegeta lo había golpeado.

El bosque estaba completamente a oscuras, pero eso no le importó, por su genética no tenía problemas con ambientes nocturnos, podría reconocer la presencia de la princesa porque ella iba con una antorcha improvisada, así que no sería un problema. Rompía ramas y golpeaba rocas en el camino, se había adentrado bastante y aún no daba con el paradero de ella.

La noche se sentía un poco lúgubre, había un ambiente pesado en el aire, era como si la naturaleza estuviera en luto por todas las vidas perdidas…

Ambos sabían lo que sucedería con el Reino humano, Piccolo se los había advertido, y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto. No alcanzaban a llegar a ayudarlos, cuando el nameku llegó al Reino saiyajin, y les contó lo que sucedía, el Rey Vegeta había decidido no involucrarse, para ellos era beneficioso que el Reino humano desapareciera, después no tendrían problemas para deshacerse de los invasores. Pero Piccolo les había advertido que el problema era más profundo de lo que creían.

No supo a ciencia exacta que fue lo que el nameku habló con el Rey y el consejo, Vegeta hijo tampoco lo sabía, no lo habían dejado asistir a la reunión, y este a muy regañadientes acató. Creía que por ello su príncipe detestaba al verde, no confiaba en él, sentía que ocultaba cosas, y él también lo creía. Era bastante misterioso.

Lo único que sabían era que debían ir a buscar a la princesa humana, y viajar hacia el Reino de los Elfos, se aproximaba una gran guerra y debían prepararse. Lo que no le calzaba era por qué debían ir por ella… si su reino ya no existía. Aunque para él, eso había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en sus 23 años…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a la princesa apoyada en un tronco de un árbol mirando el suelo, con la antorcha apagada. Caminó hacia ella intentando mantener en silencio sus pisadas, pero la chica alzó su mirada en su dirección de todas formas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-susurró molesta la chica, Goku frunció las cejas y se acercó a ella

-me preocupé-confesó, si hubiera un poco de luz habría visto el rubor en las mejillas de la doncella

-vete-gruñó molesta

-no sin ti-el pecho de Milk se encogió por la emoción, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese sujeto? Se mostraba preocupado y atento con ella… pero no podía perdonar que se burlara y menospreciara a su princesa, sería firme con él.

-lárgate-seguía susurrando

-¿Por qué susurras?-la imitó, vio a la princesa mirar hacia su izquierda y luego hacia el suelo, el chico la imitó y miró hacia el mismo lado, notó que detrás del árbol en donde Milk se apoyaba había un pequeño río, vio una silueta sentada en el suelo y otra de pie. Pudo deducir que se trataba del mocoso, el que estaba en el suelo, lo podía asegurar por la menuda figura, el de pie era Piccolo… ya dos meses viajando con él se le hacía familiar y además sus antenas resaltaban-¿Por qué los espías?

-¡no lo hago!-gruñó avergonzada-…. Llegué y él ya estaba con ell… Trunks-debía empezar a practicar, si seguía así terminaría delatándola

-mmm déjalos… volvamos-musitó un poco molesto

-no… tu vete-miró el suelo evitando entrar en mayor contacto con él-esperaré a que decida volver

-¿sales con él?-no pudo evitar soltar esa pregunta, necesitaba saber a qué se enfrentaba

-¿eh?-preguntó sin entender

-ya sabes…. Él es tu pareja-Milk lo miró unos segundos analizando la postura del chico

-no… nos conocemos desde niños-confesó-es mi familia-era su hermana… eso quiso decir, que Bulma era como su hermana… pero no podía…

-ah ya veo-le volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca de la pelinegra-en fin… creo que debemos volver… no sé si se sientan cómodos sabiendo que los espiamos

-ehm…-se volteó a ver a su amiga y pensó un momento-tienes razón…

Caminaron en silencio, la doncella no dejaba de voltear hacia atrás, se sentía mal dejando sola a la princesa con aquel sujeto, que aunque era el que menos miedo inspiraba, seguía siendo un desconocido para ellas… volvió a mirar hacia su amiga y la vio ponerse de pie, detuvo su paso inconscientemente, pensando que regresarían con ellos pero siguieron estoicos. Suspiró y siguió al saiyajin, se sentía incomoda con la presencia de ambos saiyas, pero había algo en Goku que le inspiraba confianza, no sabía a ciencia exacta porque, pero era una intuición…

Cuando llegaron donde el príncipe este seguía removiendo las brasas de la fogata, miró en dirección de la pareja y sonrió burlonamente, la doncella se sintió un poco avergonzada, sin tener motivos, pero ese sujeto la hacía pensar que estaba haciendo algo malo. Se sentó en silencio en su lugar anterior y miró la comida que había dejado en el suelo…

….

Estaba pérdida escuchando el río manifestarse, si se concentraba podía oír las piedrecillas que el agua arrastraba río abajo, se podía oír un par de cigarras y grillos, el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles a la vez que movía sus cortos mechones turquesa. Sentía frío. Ahora extrañaba su melena, le otorgaba calor en días de invierno o tardes de otoño.

Piccolo llevaba junto a ella desde que había encontrado el río, estaba de pie, acompañándola, ninguno hablaba, el respetaba su silencio, y ella no pretendía preguntar el por qué la había seguido. Porque ella creía que así había sido, aunque no había visto si se encontraba alrededor de la fogata… no lo tenía claro.

Su presencia no le molestaba, tampoco la reconfortaba, no estaba concentrada en ello, tampoco se sentía concentrada en algo en especial… se sentía vacía.

Se sentía como la peor persona del mundo… no podía derramar lágrimas, simplemente no salían, era como si no mereciera romper en llanto para consolarse y superarlo… su cuerpo la castigaba, su mente la torturaba, y su corazón se sentía agrietarse.

Intentaba recordar los rostros de sus padres pero algo se los bloqueaba, creía que era su propia culpa, no podía arruinar la imagen de ellos pasando por su retorcida mente.

-ya basta-Bulma miró al nameku, este la miraba hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido.

-… puedes irte-musitó mirando el río nuevamente pero sin concentrarse

-es suficiente Bulma… no es tu culpa-sintió su pecho comprimirse al oír esa frase, una ola de sensaciones invadieron su cuerpo y explotaron culminando en un llanto descontrolado, se dejó caer al suelo y ocultó su rostro con sus manos, para evitar ser vista, como si sus gritos y gemidos de dolor no los escuchara.

Oía ajena su propio llanto, quería detenerse, pero no podía, mientras más forzaba sus ojos para parar las lágrimas, más se escurrían de estos, el aire se le hacía pesado y cada vez entraba menos en sus pulmones, y lo que quedaba en ellos, los expulsaba entre gritos ahogados y gemidos.

Piccolo esperó a que el llanto de la mujer cesará, no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó para que se calmara, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de demostraciones de sentimientos, pero sabía que por lo que estaba pasando no era sencillo… se debatía entre consolarla o no… podía hacer que esa pena y culpa se fuera de su cuerpo, pero si lo hacía, corría riesgo de que toda la misión se arruinara… ¿Qué hacer? Vio a la chica limpiar su rostro con la manga de su ropa.

-gracias…-frunció aún más el entrecejo, no entendía el motivo de su agradecimiento-no podía llorar… -sonrió apenada-me ayudaste

-es la verdad… no es tu culpa-musitó mirando el agua en movimiento-intenta no volver a mostrarte débil ni distraída durante el resto del viaje-la regañó sin sonar cruel-te puede costar la vida-giró hacia ella y la princesa lo miraba atenta

-bien… gracias-volvió a repetir-¿volvemos?-el nameku asintió con la cabeza y caminaron juntos entre los árboles para encontrarse con el resto-porque… ¿Por qué me ayudas Piccolo?-miró hacia el sujeto verde, no era normal que alguien que recién venía conociendo la ayudara así… quería sospechar de él, dudar…. Pero no podía. Él no le inspiraba malos pensamientos.

-somos compañeros-los ojos zafiro de la muchacha se abrieron de sorpresa-los compañeros se ayudan-habló sin mirarla, Bulma sonrió y caminó en silencio, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Cuando los dos Saiyas y la humana vieron regresar al nameku y al humano, la fogata ya estaba la mitad del tamaño. Milk vio la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga y se sintió aliviada, miró al sujeto verde sentarse en silencio alrededor de la fogata, y se preguntó que le había dicho a su amiga para animarla y hacerla volver.

Bulma se sentó junto a Milk y se apoyó en su hombro, intentando que con ese gesto ella entendiera su disculpa, y que no preguntara, la sonrisa aún no se borraba del bello rostro de la princesa, la pelinegra la miró atenta, su amiga alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los intensos negros de la doncella, Bulma le sonrió y Milk le devolvió la sonrisa, entre ellas no era necesario hablar, se entendían, y con eso era suficiente.

Los Saiyajin miraron molestos la escena, el más alto conteniendo la incomodidad que le resultó la acción del mocoso, ¿esa era una actitud de un familiar a otro? ¡No! No lo era… ese mocoso era un atrevido, estaba ahí, apoyado en el hombro de la princesa, sonriéndole, a una distancia sumamente corta, creía que en cualquier momento se besaban, sentía como los latidos se aceleraban, no sabía qué hacer para romper esa confianza… ese mocoso era su rival. Lo había decidido.

Vegeta miraba consternado, nunca había visto al nameku tan "interesado" si es que podía decirlo, con una persona que no fuera el mismo, era la tercera vez en lo que llevaba del día que ayudaba al mocoso, eso no era normal, algo se traía escondido ese mocoso y el verde, y lo descubriría. Cuando vio la sonrisa del mocoso quedó pasmado, aturdido… por un momento, ese mocoso le provocó algo... miró el fuego haciendo caso omiso a sus pensamientos… lo cierto era que le extrañaba que un chico fuera… fuera lindo… demasiado lindo. Se sentía extraño al pensarlo, pero no podía hacer la vista gorda, ¡el mocoso era más lindo que muchas de las mujeres con las que se había acostado! No recordaba haber visto un rostro así antes, era incluso más lindo que la princesa según su opinión, y eso lo fastidiaba… se supone que los hombres debían ser toscos, no lindos y delicados. Porque todas las acciones del mocoso lo eran, y si… había estado observándolo. Lo estaba perturbando… y eso lo enojaba. Era un mocoso debilucho y con cara de ángel, no era necesario en el grupo. Y lo haría saber, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro… le dejaba libre el camino a su amigo y se deshacía de la desagradable presencia del chiquillo.

-hey-llamó la atención de la princesa-deberías irte-dijo con desprecio, el rostro del chico no se inmutó, sus grandes ojos lo miraron con atención, lo vio tomar un trozo de pan y comer sin tomarlo en cuenta-hablo en serio-gruñó molesto

-él se queda Vegeta-habló calmadamente el nameku, Vegeta y Goku lo miraron sorprendidos, ¡el mocoso no servía en la misión! ¿Por qué lo necesitaban?

-no es por ser pesado-habló el de cabello alborotado, esa era su oportunidad para deshacerse del chico-pero Vegeta tiene razón… ehm no eres fuerte, y en esta misión tu vida corre peligro-intentó sonar comprensivo, aunque por dentro se sentía culpable por lo cínico que estaba siendo

-un momento-gruñó Milk-ustedes no deciden quién se queda y quién se va-dijo molesta

-déjalo Milk… no por lo que digan les haré caso-habló un poco ronco para sonar más masculino, mientras mascaba el pan-quizás no sea más fuerte que ustedes-decía mientras mascaba, la doncella la miró asqueada, Bulma se estaba tomando bastante en serio su rol de chico-pero soy astuto… y tengo buena puntería-dijo soberbia, haciendo enojar a un Saiya y reír burlonamente al otro

-¿sí? No te vi disparar ninguna flecha hoy-soltó venenosamente el príncipe

-ya basta…-gruñó Piccolo parando la discusión que daría inicio, Bulma mascó con fuerza actuando como chico rudo, y el príncipe bufó molesto-desde hoy somos compañeros… estas tonterías solo hacen que nos dividamos, y eso no le conviene a nadie de nosotros

-sinceramente no entiendo la presencia de Trunks en el equipo-dijo serio el Saiya más alto, Bulma lo miró por un momento, entre él y Vegeta, Goku era más agradable, pero parecía que ella no le agradaba al chico, de hecho, sentía que Goku estaba más entusiasmado con la idea de que ella se fuera.

-para mí es imprescindible su presencia-sentenció la doncella, haciendo enojar al muchacho, ocultando su humor, el Saiya se quedó en silencio y miró el fuego evitando la mirada de la pelinegra.

-claro… las necesidades físicas de una princesa son importantes-se burló el príncipe-pero aquí hay otros muchachos disponible princesa-sonrió malicioso, Milk sintió una ola de indignación recorrer su interior ¡ese sujeto era despreciable!

-idiota-gruñó Bulma, el Saiyajin de cabello en forma de flama la miró sorprendido-ya oíste a Piccolo-antes que respondiera con una ofensa ella siguió-la próxima vez verás mi puntería, cuando una flecha este metida en tu trasero, príncipe idiota-dijo molesta

-sonrió, pero esa sonrisa solo se vio escalofriante acompañada de su gélida mirada-disfrutaré ver cuando caigas muerto en la primera pelea

-es suficiente-sentenció el nameku-ya duérmanse, mañana partiremos al amanecer.

Piccolo sentía que ya no daba más… era insoportable ser la única persona madura en el grupo, era como estar rodeado de niños y ser el único adulto al cuidado… ¡era el colmo! ¿Debía explicarle con manzanas lo importante que era que realizaran la misión con éxito? Quizás no había sido buena idea que Bulma se hiciera pasar por chico, no habría quejas si supieran que era la princesa… y no creía que hubieran por su compañera, ya que Kakarotto tenía otras intenciones con ella, y estaba más que claro porque Vegeta quería que se largara. Sonrió al pensarlo… disfrutaría ver el tormento del Saiyajin intentando acercarse a la chica. Porque pasaría, él lo sabía… tarde o temprano pasaría. Debía pasar.

Cada uno se instaló cerca de la fogata, aprovecharon unos troncos secos para usarlos de apoyo, Milk y Bulma se durmieron acurrucadas, aumentando el enojo en cierto Saiyajin, intentaba borrar los celos de su mente, pensar en lo que ella le había dicho, que se querían como familia, pero ver al chico así de cerca con ella no le hacía gracia.

A la mañana siguiente, ambas chicas se levantaron un poco antes que los demás y fueron al río en que Bulma había estado la noche anterior, se asearon por turnos, cada una vigilando que nadie se acercara en el turno de la otra. La cosa se estaba volviendo tediosa, no llevaba ni un día como chico y ya se estaba hartando… el fingir ser alguien más era agotador, sobre todo ser un chico.

Siempre creyó que era un poco masculina, pero ahora se sentía lejos de serlo… se vistieron en silencio, el agua fría las había dejado bastante despiertas.

-Milk…-la pelinegra se volteó hacia su amiga quién se ponía las botas-¿Por qué mentiste?

-ehm… creí que era lo mejor, ese tal Piccoro creyó que era la princesa…-pensó mientras se tomaba el cabello en una cola

-él sabe que no lo eres-la doncella la miró sorprendida, Bulma le sonrió con ternura-Piccolo sabe quién soy… lo sabía de antes… él… él también soñó con esto

-wow….-meditó antes de contestar… todo resultaba extraño, sabía que la cosa era seria, al toparse con aquellos tres sujetos se lo había confirmado, Bulma estuvo teniendo sueños premonitorios y no pudieron usarlos para ayudar al resto… si tan solo el Rey hubiera escuchado a su hija…-entonces podemos contar con él

La princesa asintió con la cabeza y se devolvieron hacia el grupo, cuando llegaron todos estaban de pie, listos para seguir el camino, los caballos tenían las monturas preparadas pero los rostros de los tres sujetos decía que había un problema.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Bulma, miró con atención a todos, buscando el problema, pasó desde el suelo, hasta los tres sujetos, los caballos… los caballos.

Habían cuatro.

-oh no-musitó, Milk la miró sin entender todavía-Shiny no está-la pelinegra miró hacia los animales y abrió los ojos de par en par, efectivamente, el corcel de su amiga no estaba… Bulma tenía la costumbre de ponerle nombres a sus animales, cosa que para los demás resultó algo curioso-¿Qué pasó?

-se la llevaron-dijo el Saiya más alto-unos animales del bosque la atacaron-hizo una mueca intentando ser empático con el chico.

-menos mal que andabas con tu mochila-habló la pelinegra-iremos en el mismo caballo hasta que encontremos un poblado-le sonrió a la princesa

-¡no!-gruñó Goku, todos se voltearon a verlo sorprendidos-eh-miró a todos nervioso-no creo que eso sea bueno… es peligroso para ti princesa…-se excusó-Trunks puede ir conmigo-dijo a regañadientes

-prefiero ir con Milk-caminó hasta el caballo de la princesa cuando Vegeta se interpuso entre ella y el animal, la tomó de la ramera y la subió al caballo.

Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par, él saiya la había tomado como si de una pluma se tratara, se sintió como una muñeca que movían a disposición, la acomodó delante suyo, miró al príncipe sorprendida, en su rostro no había rastro de expresión, Piccolo sonrió burlonamente, mientras que la pareja de pelinegros miraron consternados la escena, Milk corrió hacia su caballo y habló molesta.

-¡deja a Trunks!-gruñó-¿Qué quieres? ¿Lo lanzarás al suelo mientras estamos en movimiento?-desafío al saiya, Bulma se acomodó en el animal, dejando una pierna en cada lado, no quería lucir como una chica montando con las piernas juntas.

-no se me había ocurrido-dijo pensativo el príncipe, Bulma se volteó a verlo frunciendo el gesto, Vegeta la miró y se permitió perderse unos segundos en sus ojos-si van ambos en el mismo caballo irán más lento-explicó

-no perdamos más tiempo-sentenció Piccolo, creía que el príncipe de los Saiyajin se demoraría un poco en aceptar la presencia de Bulma, que lucharía más consigo mismo para no acercarse a ella, pero ahí estaba… ofreciéndose para llevarla en su caballo, un momento… algo no andaba bien, ¿Qué estaba planeando ese sujeto? Él no era un tipo amable, anoche dejó en clara su posición respecto a la humana, ¿Por qué hoy se ofrecía para ayudarla?... –Vegeta… si Trunks no llega vivo al siguiente pueblo te irá mal-amenazó, el príncipe sonrió burlonamente y guió al animal para avanzar.

-hey-habló la doncella-toma Trunks-la princesa recibió el arco y las flechas, escuchó un bufido por parte del Saiyajin, rodó los ojos molesta… no pensaba hablarle. Ni siquiera para defenderse, eran palabras perdidas.

Siguieron el viaje a un ritmo constante, los animales corrían en el camino que dividía el enorme bosque, la formación era la misma que la del día anterior, el príncipe Vegeta en la cabeza, seguido por su amigo y la princesa pelinegra, y el nameku al final.

A la velocidad que iban cabalgando, era fácil que ambos cuerpos se tocaran, era casi imposible no hacerlo. A la princesa le costaba afirmarse del animal, las riendas las llevaba el Saiyajin, creía que en cualquier momento caería, quizás ese era el plan del príncipe, si eso pasaba, al ritmo que llevaban no creía sobrevivir… no hallaba bien la forma de mantenerse segura, se sujetaba de la montura, después del animal, estaba sumamente incomoda, sentía el cuerpo del saiya detrás suyo, pegado a ella, nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre, menos de un saiyajin, sentía sus mejillas arder, afirmaba con fuerza su arco y el estuche de sus flechas, no las llevaba en la espalda ya que estorbarían en el galope, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban recorriendo el camino, parecía eterno, por el movimiento del sol parecía ya ser medio día, los animales debían estar cansados.

Veía el cuerpo del chico inclinarse hacia adelante intentando evitar el contacto con el suyo, le parecía bien, ya era bastante extraño ir detrás de un chico, pero como estaba seguro de su sexualidad no le interesaba que pensara él o el resto. Su mirada se desviaba del camino hasta la espalda del mocoso, le parecía extraño que un chico tuviera la espalda tan pequeña, quizás era un mocoso de doce años todavía… los humanos eran una raza bastante débil, había estado conviviendo con un par de ellos, algunos viajeros que llegaron a su reino, parecían tan similares y a la vez tan diferente a ellos… su carne era débil, eran frágiles y claro… eran sentimentales, y tenían esos conceptos ridículos de moral y valores que no servían para nada según él.

Las mujeres humanas eran un caso aparte… físicamente eran demasiado apetecibles, pero eran tan emocionales que fastidiaban a cualquier Saiyajin. Había estado con varias humanas en ese viaje, creía que era uno de los factores positivos dentro de la delicada misión que debían cumplir.

Inhalaba aire con malestar, su aroma se colaba en su nariz y le molestaba de sobremanera… no podía comprender como un chico olía tan bien, su intoxicante olor lo estaba llevando a otro espacio tiempo, ¿cómo era posible que su aroma lo cautivara más que cualquier otra persona? ¡Era inaudito! Anoche había decidido que él muchacho debía irse porque lo estaba incomodando, y ahora iba junto a él en el caballo… cuanta inconsecuencia…

-¡paremos aquí!-escucharon el grito de Piccolo, de a poco, fueron reduciendo la velocidad y deteniendo por completo las andanzas. El príncipe nameku se bajó de su caballo y miró a los alrededores. Volvió la vista a los cuatro molestos compañeros y caminó al animal del saiya más bajo.

Desde su lugar en el viaje, observó con detenimiento cada movimiento del príncipe Vegeta, le parecía de todo menos amable que este haya llevado a Trunks. Sospechaba del sujeto, no podía evitarlo, con los de esa raza todo era posible…

Se acercó y le ofreció ayuda a la princesa para bajar, al estar junto a Vegeta, descender del animal sería difícil, Bulma al entender las intenciones del sujeto verde apoyó sus manos en los fuertes hombros del y le permitió ayudarla a bajar. Vegeta observaba todo con ojo crítico, esto era extraño… Piccolo era demasiado amable y atento con el mocoso… hey, en todo el trayecto en que demoraron en llegar a buscar la princesa humana, el verde nunca estuvo con una mujer, y ahora le dedicaba una profunda atención al mocoso de cabello turquesa… ¡el nameku era gay! La idea se coló en su cabeza y no saldría de ella.

-¿estás bien?-Bulma asintió con la cabeza, el nameku la dejó en el suelo y sintió la mirada del saiya puesta en él, se volteó a verlo para encontrarse con el rostro burlesco del enano, lucía un poco diferente… era una sonrisa de triunfo ¿pero porque?-¿Qué me ves príncipe enano?-Vegeta mostró sus colmillos blancos al extender la sonrisa, casi sintió un leve escalofrío al verlo. Bulma se alejó de ellos para ir donde su amiga.

-es interesante-susurró Vegeta solo para que el nameku lo oyera, Piccolo frunció el entrecejo confundido-tus gustos-sonrió el saiya alzando la barbilla en dirección a Trunks, el sujeto verde se giró y vio lo que señalaba el saiya, y sonrió burlesco, ¡sí que era tonto! Bueno no lo culparía… cualquiera que viera la situación desde afuera pensaría algo así, pero si supiera más de su raza esa retorcida idea no pasaría por su mente.

-¿algún problema?-le siguió el juego

-no, en lo absoluto-se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, creyó que Piccolo se mostraría nervioso o intentaría negarlo, quería burlarse y atormentarlo, pero verlo reaccionar así no le gustó para nada… además, algo de incomodidad ante la idea le atravesó el cuerpo, imaginar a Piccolo cortejar al mocoso no le gustó… no sabía porque, simplemente no le agradó.

Antes que pudiera responder, una flecha pasó a velocidad rápida por encima del hombro de Vegeta, ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver la flecha pasar, miraron en dirección a donde fue a parar y pudieron ver a un sujeto en el suelo con la flecha incrustada en la sien. Sorprendidos miraron hacia la dirección en donde provenía la flecha para encontrarse a Trunks con una postura firme sujetando el arco frente a él, tomando una nueva flecha. Todo en cuestión de segundos.

Antes que Bulma tomara una nueva flecha un grupo de aproximadamente treinta personas los emboscaron, solo la princesa y el príncipe nameku habían alcanzado a bajar de los caballos.

Vegeta desvainó su gran espada y dirigió el corcel hacia un grupo de cinco sujetos de aspecto hostiles. Parecían ser humanos, ladrones del bosque seguramente.

Por su lado, Goku imitó al príncipe, con la diferencia de que este, se puso delante de la doncella que él creía que era princesa, comenzó a defenderla de un grupo pequeño de bribones, se notaban salvajes, y poco organizados, sería pan comido pensó el saiya.

Milk al ver la situación se bajó del caballo y corrió donde Bulma, la princesa era útil en confrontaciones a distancia, cuerpo a cuerpo estaba indefensa… golpeó en la cara con un puño a un sujeto un poco más alto que ella que pretendía cortar con una daga a su amiga. Goku volteo para verificar la seguridad de la pelinegra y quedó pasmado.

La buscó con la mirada para verla luchar ágilmente con un par de sujetos que se acercaban a Trunks. Dos ideas/pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, la primera… que esa mujer era grandiosa, no necesitaba socorro, ahí estaba dando puñetazos y patadas a los tipejos, defendiendo al mocoso… y esa era la segunda idea que lo fastidió ¡ella era la princesa! ¿Por qué se molestaba en defender al chiquillo? ¡Debía ser al revés! Trunks defendiéndola, no ella a él. Movió su caballo en dirección a la princesa, ayudándola a disipar a los hombres que intentaron acercarse.

Piccolo daba puñetazos y noqueaba a sus contrincantes sin dar tregua, de vez en cuando giraba para ver al resto, cada uno se defendía bastante bien, eso ya lo había visto de los saiyas, pero ver la tenacidad y valentía de ambas mujeres lo dejó bastante impresionado.

Bulma estaba de pie en medio de la pelea, lanzaba flechas a los sujetos que intentaban pasarse de listos al enfrentar entre varios a uno solo. Le había dado como a diez tipos, y el cada uno de sus compañeros hacía frente como a cinco más a la vez. Vio Piccolo lograr zafarse de sus contrincantes en pocos minutos, miró al príncipe grosero y quedó de boca abierta, el hombre sabía lo que hacía, daba estocadas y atravesaba la carne de los salvajes sin remordimiento alguno, era sumamente hábil en eso… en matar.

Antes de darse cuenta, sintió una patada en su espalda, cayó al suelo y giró rápidamente para intentar ponerse de pie, un tipo de contextura gruesa se le acercó intimidantemente, por la distancia no podía lanzarle una flecha, pero lo intentó de todos modos, mientras se alejaba de él tontamente usando sus pies.

Tensó la cuerda del arco y soltó la flecha, esta revotó en la tosca armadura de metal del sujeto, vio como alzaba su brazo con un hacha en su dirección, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vio la punta de una espada atravesar el pecho del enorme sujeto. Este cayó al suelo al instante, soltando el arma consigo. Bulma abrió la boca sorprendida, miró al dueño de esa espada y quedó estoica. Sin creer lo que veía.

Vegeta terminó de arrebatarle la vida al último ser debilucho que osó enfrentársele, miró al resto buscando más contrincantes, Piccolo terminaba de dar sus últimos golpes, la princesa se defendía bien y Goku la defendía a ella. Miró a Trunks involuntariamente, su pose decidida se mostraba impasible, dando más y más aciertos con sus flechas. Vio a un enorme sujeto golpear al mocoso por la espalda. Un calor le recorrió el cuerpo al presenciarlo, no lo analizó en el momento, solo se bajó del animal, sabiendo que en un enfrentamiento a corta distancia el mocoso no tendría oportunidad. Odiaba atinar a sus enemigos por la espalda… pero él había hecho lo mismo con el mocoso, sin dudarlo atravesó su caja torácica y lo pateo para que cayera al suelo, volteó a ver al resto, ya todos habían acabado de eliminar a la banda que intentó emboscarlos.

Su respiración era agitada, volteó a ver al mocoso, quiso burlarse por su cara de sorpresa, Trunks lo miraba embobado. Claro… había salvado la vida de quién dijo que disfrutaría verlo muerto… se golpeó mentalmente por sus acciones. No pensó, simplemente lo hizo, actuó impulsivamente al ver al chiquillo en peligro.

-¿Qué me ves?-gruñó mirándolo hacia abajo, el chico cerró su boca intentando ocultar su asombro.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?-interrogó curiosa

-no te ayudé-resopló dándole la espalda-quedaba un enemigo en pie… lo derribé. Solo eso-Bulma miró la espalda ancha del Saiya alejarse, miró consternada la escena, sangre y cuerpos por doquier.

Volvió la vista hasta sus compañeros que se habían reunido alrededor de Milk, también observaban la escena, intentando buscar alguna situación fuera de lugar, miraban precavidos a su alrededor. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos.

-¿por eso querías que nos detuviéramos Piccolo?-preguntó mientras llegaba al lado del grupo. El nameku la observó fijamente y negó con la cabeza sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-los animales debían descansar…-musitó-fuiste tú quién se dio cuenta-todos se voltearon a verla, Milk lucía preocupada, miraba a su amiga de pies a cabeza buscando algún indicio de heridas, Goku miraba la escena un poco ofuscado, no debía poner sus intereses en medio, pero no lo podía evitar… ahí estaban, poniéndole atención al mocoso…

-ahm… alguno debe haber quedado con vida-soltó sin prestar atención a las miradas escudriñadoras de sus compañeros-deberíamos interrogarlos

-eres más útil de lo que creí-habló el príncipe saiya, sorprendiendo al resto por el reciente "halago", se volteó para evitar las miradas de los presentes y caminó buscando algún sobreviviente.

-hey-habló Goku mirando a Trunks-se supone que debes cuidarla-apuntó con la cabeza a la pelinegra-no ella a ti-Piccolo maldijo por lo bajo, la idea que Bulma se hiciera pasar por un chico ocultando su identidad como la princesa les estaba pasando la cuenta y solo llevaban un día de viaje.

Era cierto que Milk se hiciera pasar por la princesa tenía sus beneficios, como el mantener a salvo a la peliturquesa, pero a la vez no lo hacía, en situaciones como la que acababan de enfrentarse, quedaba desprotegida y eso no era bueno… tendría que estar atento y actuar como escolta de la humana.

-lo siento-no supo que más decir… Milk miró la escena perpleja, se estaba aburriendo de ser tratada así, además, esa protección debía ser de su amiga-no se me da bien la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo

-pero tienes una magnifica puntería-admitió Goku, no podía ser inconsciente de ello, el chico los había puesto alerta y había eliminado a varios sujetos, no podía ser injusto aunque quisiera-trabajaremos en ello… te entrenaré en los tiempos libres-no supo porque soltó eso, seguramente por Milk… quería protegerla, y con dos estando al tanto de ella era mucho mejor.

-oh… gracias-miró al pelinegro sorprendida, la doncella sonrió al ver la cercanía que se estaba formando en el grupo, anoche discutían al punto de querer matarse, y hoy se habían defendido entre todos… porque sí, todos habían visto al príncipe salvando a Trunks.

-aquí hay uno-gritó el príncipe de los Saiyajin, todos giraron hacia él y lo alcanzaron rápidamente, el saiya tenía a un sujeto tomado desde el hombro con una mano y la otra la usaba para amenazarlo con un cuchillo en su garganta.

El sujeto tenía una cara tosca, con nariz producente, la mayoría de su cara estaba cubierta por una barba de aspecto desagradable, usaba una armadura barata, su cuerpo tenía una profunda herida en su abdomen, que pudo haber sido propiciada de Goku o del príncipe. El hombre tosió sangre, el líquido de la vida se escurrió entre los pelos de su barba, la doncella lo miró con repulsión, Bulma en cambio, tenía fruncido el gesto, no mostraba un ápice de miedo o de inseguridad.

-¿Qué querían?-habló serio el nameku, el sujeto no respondió, antes que volviera a preguntar Goku lo golpeó en la entrepierna, un grito ensordecedor se oyó en los cuatro vientos, espantando a ambas mujeres, Vegeta lo empujó al suelo y le pateó el rostro, a los minutos lo volvió a sujetar como antes.

-habla mierda-gruñó, verlo así de agresivo hizo recordarle a la princesa las patadas que le había dado el día anterior-te despedazaré si no hablas

-¿Qué querían?-repitió Piccolo

-a… ase… asesinar a la princesa-soltó con dificultad el sujeto mientras miraba a Trunks, situación que para los presentes no pasó desapercibida-cof cof-tosió más sangre-alguien más lo hará-iba a sonreír pero su garganta fue cortada sin tapujos, derramando el valioso líquido por el pasto.

Podía tener miedo, o estar nerviosa… pero no lo estaba, Bulma miraba la escena con atención, analizando cada uno de los hechos, miraba la sangre del hombre bajar por el cuerpo tosco de él y desparramarse en el suelo, buscaban matarla… pero ¿Por qué? Su reino ya estaba reducido a cenizas… la mirada de ese sujeto se cruzó en sus ojos cuando dijo el propósito… ¿había sido una casualidad o sabían que ella era la princesa?

"las casualidades no existen" se respondió así misma… ahora lo sabía. Milk no corría más riesgo que ella en esa misión, si alguien venía por ella, por la princesa humana, sería a ella a quién intentarían liquidar, no a su amiga pelinegra… pero porque… miró a su alrededor, a cada sujeto en el suelo… eran humanos.

Claro… ellos sabían quién era la princesa. Frunció la boca con molestia, ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros que estaban fijamente en ella. Quizás no todos sabían de su identidad, ellos habían sido contratados por alguien… ese alguien más terminaría el trabajo de esos forajidos. Pero no lo permitiría, Bulma Brief no caería tan fácil. Una ola de valentía removió su pecho, se sentía fuerte. Las dudas se habían disipado. Su corazón ahora estaba en calma, tenía una meta que cumplir y lo haría… ayudaría a salvar a los siete reinos y traería de vuelta la paz a toda costa, incluso poniendo su vida en riesgo.

* * *

gracias por leer c: cualquier duda o sugerencia bienvenida sea c:


	4. Chapter 4

gracias a quienes se molestaron por escribir c:

Advertencia: malas palabras, groserías y lenguaje vulgar, improperios y ... ok basta de sinónimos xDD Ud. no los repita! solo eso

* * *

Se impulsó con la mayor fuerza que pudo, la espada que sostenía en sus manos se balanceaba ligeramente, le costaba manejarla, no estaba acostumbrada, se armó de valor y se lanzó sobre su oponente, pero nuevamente, recibió una sacadilla en sus pies y cayó al suelo.

-¡estas mal!-alzó la voz el chico de cabello alborotado, escuchó los quejidos del muchacho en el suelo y suspiró resignado-todo en ti está mal ¡maldita sea!-se quejó

-auch… lo siento-se puso de pie aguantando las ganas de gritar, estaba hastiada, desde el encuentro con la bandilla de bravucones, que Kakarotto se había ofrecido para enseñarle a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. En cada parada, el chico insistía en entrenarla, eso hace ya una semana. No habían tenido ningún proceso, empezaba a dudar de las capacidades de enseñanza del chico. Quería gritarle que se fuera al carajo, pero él tenía razón en algo… debía prepararse, no podía confiar solamente en su arco, la última vez tuvo la suerte que el príncipe estuvo ahí y "la salvó", la próxima vez no sería así. Él… el saiyajin grosero la ignoraba por completo, a veces le decía algún comentario mal intencionado. No entendía bien cuál era su problema, ella no le hacía nada… podía entender el de su "maestro", se le notaba su interés en su amiga y según él, ella era un obstáculo… eso le causaba gracia.

-santo cielo… uff contigo no hay remedio-musitó fastidiado el azabache

-una vez más por favor-vio la mirada del chico endurecerse, Bulma volvió a su postura y se lanzó al ataque, y en dos segundos volvía a estar en el suelo.

-deja de perder tu tiempo con esa escoria Kakarotto-escuchó la voz del arrogante príncipe, gruñó por lo bajo mientras sentía la sangre hervirle, se paró rápidamente y se volteó a verlo.

-¡cállate idiota!-gritó la princesa-no es asunto tuyo-se cruzó de brazos y le hizo un desprecio con la mirada, el chico frunció el entrecejo molesto y con una sonrisa en los labios tomó la espada que estaba usando la chica, que se había quedado en el suelo por la caída

-claro que es asunto mío, estás todo el día con mi soldado-movió la espada de su mano a la otra sin mirar a la pareja que practicaba-es un arma muy ligera y con suerte la puedes manejar já… eres una vergüenza mocoso

-¡ya cállate! Me especializo en el arco… no en la espada-a estas alturas, ya había dominado el tono de voz grave, incluso estando a solas con su doncella hablaba con la voz forzada-quizás ustedes son buenos con la espada, pero dudo que lo sean con el arco-sonrió orgullosa, vio al chico sonreír, eso le provocó un ligero espasmo, lo vio caminar hasta el árbol donde tenían las cosas de todos resguardadas, tomó el arco de la princesa, sacó una flecha, tensó el hilo y la lanzó pasando por milímetros de distancia de la mejilla del muchacho, sintió el roce de la flecha y le ardió, al siguiente segundo sintió un líquido tibio rodar por su mejilla, abrió los ojos de par en par, el príncipe la miraba burlesco, soltó el arma de la chica y soltó una carcajada burlona.

-¿decías?-escuchó una risita de burla por parte de su "maestro", lo miró encolerizada, a la risa del guerrero alto se unió la carcajada del príncipe, sintió sus mejillas arder, se sentía humillada, y nadie humillaba a Bulma Brief.

-¡soy mucho mejor que tú en el arco!-gritó perdiendo la calma-no debí salvarte hmp-gruñó cruzándose de brazos

-¿salvarme? Si claro… fui yo quién te salvó mocoso-la princesa alzó una ceja y lo miró suspicaz

-no que ¿solo vencías a un enemigo que estaba en pie?-la burla desapareció del rostro masculino.

-hey hey calmémonos… Vegeta ehm déjanos seguir practicando-pidió suplicante el chico, pero el príncipe pareció ignorarlo mientras avanzaba para quedar frente a frente al humano.

-de todas formas salvé tu trasero mocoso-dijo con desdén

-y yo el tuyo gruñón-respondió altanera, vio los inexpresivos ojos del príncipe estrecharse.

-empiezas a molestarme mocoso-gruñó contemplando la mirada oceánica del chico, sus zafiros ojos parecían arder, sus delicadas cejas estaban fruncidas y sus labios rosados hechos una mueca hacia un lado, ¿Por qué rayos lucía… atractivo? Eso lo enfurecía, en la última semana había empezado a fijarse demasiado en el mocoso, no podía evitarlo, sin darse cuenta siempre terminaba mirándolo, estudiando sus acciones, sus gestos…le atraía… aunque le costara asumirlo, le atraía el chico… y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor, inconscientemente siempre intentaba llamar la atención del chico, diciéndole alguna pesadez o burlándose de él.

-te molestas solo Vegeta-todo en él era demasiado cautivante para el príncipe, aunque se debatía en ignorar lo que sabía de antemano, se decía así mismo que no tenía por qué tomar medidas drásticas como alejarse de él, ya que no había nada de qué preocuparse, por eso se permitía esos tratos, como el seguir cabalgando con él, molestarlo de vez en cuando, y provocarlo.

-ya cálmense…. Vendrá Piccolo y nos regañará-hace un par de horas que el nameku había ido a recorrer el terreno, llevaban una semana y aún no podían ver la salida del bosque, empezaban a preocuparse, no tenían tiempo para perderse, el camino al reino de los elfos era bastante largo.

-es él quién empieza-gruñó ella

-es porque eres un mocoso inútil-respondió con burla

-pues eso a ti no te interesa-dijo con sus manos en la cadera, Vegeta la observó extrañado por la postura del chico, al darse cuenta la princesa regresó a su postura de cruce de brazos y alzó la barbilla orgullosa.

-me interesa si haces perder el tiempo a Kakarotto

-pues él se ofreció-el aludido miraba a ambos nervioso, Vegeta siempre se metía en los entrenamientos con el chico, a veces lo agradecía, ya que se cansaba de entrenarlo y no ver resultados, aparte que siempre estaba ese factor… aunque no podía odiarlo del todo, el muchacho era agradable, pero cuando Milk estaba entre ellos la cosa cambiaba…

-hmp…ya ríndete y muere en el siguiente combate-dijo con desprecio

-no creo que muera si andas salvándome-respondió divertida, el príncipe frunció las cejas molesto y gruñó encolerizado.

-¡yo no te salvé!-gritó y se volteó rápidamente dándole la espalda para evitar que alguno viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-bien como sea, vete-ordenó-estamos ocupados-alzó la barbilla arrogante.

-quizás Vegeta pueda ayudar-musitó nervioso el más alto, ambos, princesa y príncipe giraron a verlo rápidamente, rascándose la cabeza ansioso él respondió-ehm él tiene más madera de maestro que yo

-¡yo no le enseñaré a este mocoso Kakarotto!-alzó la voz demostrando su descontento, Goku con sus manos en frente intentaba calmar al príncipe.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó temeroso, Bulma miraba la situación interesada

-pues… porque _-"no quiero que me guste el mocoso"-_ porque lo detesto hmp-se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el entrecejo molesto-no tolero pasar tiempo con él

-hmp pero aquí estás-habló la humana, desviando la atención a su persona

-hey ¡la comida está lista!-la voz de la pelinegra los sacó de la discusión, los tres voltearon al instante, el más alto la miró completamente cautivado, el más bajo soltó un bufido por la interrupción y se quedó viendo al chiquillo, Trunks estaba de brazos cruzados viendo a la princesa.

-¿Piccolo aún no llega Milk?-preguntó la peliturquesa, Vegeta la observó por el rabillo del ojo, en la semana, notó claramente que el nameku y el humano se llevaban bien, los veía de vez en cuando hablando solos, el verde se preocupaba por el mocoso, y a la vez el mocoso recurría a él por cualquier cosa.

Hasta el momento todos se llevaban relativamente bien, excepto el príncipe y el humano, pero la reciente relación que se formaba según él, entre el nameku y el humano era misteriosa, de partida porque Piccolo era sumamente reservado y desinteresado en casi todo, y con la llegada de Trunks de pronto parecía más colaborador y se notaba la preocupación por el chiquillo. Estaba convencido que le gustaba el mocoso, y eso… le molestaba. No quería que se formara una relación entre ellos. De por sí le era extraño saber de una relación entre hombres, pero no era por eso que le molestaba…

-no Trunks… empieza a preocuparme la verdad-musitó la doncella con un dedo en su cara. Todos se dirigieron al "campamento", Milk se había convertido en la cocinera del grupo, desde que Goku le enseñaba a luchar a Trunks, la peliturquesa ya no era de ningún apoyo en las tareas cotidianas. Se sentaron alrededor del fuego y probaron de la comida, los chicos iban preparados con cubiertos y platos, por lo que se aventuraban a comer algo más que solo algún animal asado.

-esta sabroso como siempre Milk-halagó el chico con cabello alborotado, la doncella se ruborizó por el gesto y asintió con la cabeza, sabía que algo estaba pasando entre ellos, en el poco tiempo que llevaban viajando, una inexplicable atracción se había formado entre ellos, y ambos eran consciente de eso. Para el nameku y el príncipe saiya la situación era de lo más molesta, mientras que para la princesa era adorable.

Bulma miraba su comida concentrada, aun pensaba en lo que había dicho Goku, si Vegeta era mejor entrenador, lo más recomendado era que el príncipe la entrenara, aunque eso significara tener que tolerar al insoportable sujeto, tenía que priorizar la misión.

-ehm… Vegeta-habló apenada, el aludido giró a verlo atento, era extraño que el chico le hablara, por lo general él empezaba las "pláticas" y Trunks solo respondía sus pesadeces. Lo miró sin dejar de comer, el chico alzó la mirada y entendió que el saiya lo estaba escuchando-eh… ¿es cierto que eres mejor entrenador que Goku?

-no te entrenaré mocoso-ignoró al chico y siguió con su comida

-¡es Trunks! Maldición ¿eres tan tonto que no puedes recordar un nombre?-suspiró el chico-¿a qué le temes príncipe?-Vegeta detuvo su acción y se volteó lentamente hacia el humano, sonreía burlonamente y lo miraba fijamente.

-no le temo a nada-dijo serio mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

-¿entonces?-el saiya frunció el ceño furioso, ese chico lo empezaba a fastidiar, lo vio mascar unas verduras mientras hacía caso omiso a la rabia del príncipe. Lo cierto era que no tenía una excusa de peso para negarse, y entendía el objetivo de que el chiquillo entrenara, en cualquier enfrentamiento debían ser capaces de salvar sus traseros por cuenta propia, y si a alguien debían defender era a la princesa humana. Eso lo había dejado claro Piccolo antes de llegar a los territorios del hombre.

-ve a fastidiar a alguien más-musitó mientras fingía estar concentrado en su comida, Bulma miró al saiyajin sin decir nada, no podía obligarlo al fin de cuentas, y entendía que no quisiera, en la semana no había demostrado ningún proceso, seguramente creía que era un retrasado o algo así.

Se quedaron en silencio en los siguientes minutos, dándose miradas a hurtadillas, la princesa dejó el plato vacío en el suelo y miró hacia el cielo, ¿estarían por buen camino?, Kami prometió guiarla, ¿le hablaría si tomaran una decisión incorrecta, no? Los cuatros miraron hacia el pasaje donde se oyó el galope de un caballo aproximarse, el príncipe tomó el mango de su espada al igual que Kakarotto, el cuerpo de la doncella se puso en alerta, mientras que la princesa buscaba su arco y flechas, no los veía por ningún lado ¡el maldito saiyajin no los había dejado en donde estaba! Volteó hacia el lugar donde estaban entrenando Kakarotto y ella, y divisó su arma tendida en la hierba. Los galopes se volvieron más fuertes, volteó rápidamente y pudo ver al nameku acercándose a ritmo pausado, a la vez que todos aliviaban sus posturas de defensa.

Bulma se puso de pie al instante y corrió hacia el príncipe nameku, bajo la atenta mirada del grupo, sobre todo la del príncipe saiyajin, Vegeta frunció el entrecejo al ver al mocoso correr hacia el verde, ¿es que no iba a dejar de andar como perro faldero detrás de Piccolo?, le surgió la necesidad de meterse entre esa relación, separarlos… vio al pepino amargado bajar de la montura, y caminar hacia el grupo mientras platicaba con el chiquillo.

-¿Qué tal te fue?-preguntó el saiya alto, Piccolo se sentó en un tronco cerca de la fogata y tomó un jarro con agua, bebió grandes sorbos y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-bien… estamos a una hora y media más o menos, de salir del bosque-tronó el cuello y miró a la princesa-nos estábamos preocupando por anticipado-se encogió de hombros

-es un alivio-suspiró la doncella-ya estoy harta de dormir en el suelo-se quejó

-tampoco nos quedaremos mucho tiempo en el pueblo Milk-musitó la princesa, ganándose la atención del grupo-debemos comprar provisiones para el viaje, quizás un par más de caballos-miró al príncipe-para que no se repita lo de… ehm cabalgar de a dos ¿no?-preguntó dudosa al ver que nadie decía nada

-tienes razón enano-asintió Piccolo-quizás nos quedemos un par de días Milk-hizo una mueca-Trunks tiene razón, no tenemos tiempo que perder, y debemos recolectar lo necesario para continuar

-ehm ¿Piccolo?-musitó la princesa, el namek volteó a verla-eh… ¿crees que puedas entrenarme?-desvió su mirada al suelo, sentía sus mejillas arder, no entendía porque se sentía avergonzada, pero la mirada atenta del grupo la apenó.

El príncipe miró la escena intentando mantener su ira oculta, pero no podía evitar que la mueca se formara en sus labios y que fulminara con la mirada a Piccolo, ¡que tonto! El chiquillo le había pedido a él que le enseñara y se negó, y ahora corría hacia el verde, con mayor razón estarían pegados todo el día…

-lo siento enano-sonrió el namek-los saiyajin tienen un modo de pelea compatible con los humanos-hizo una mueca bajo la mirada de desilusión de la princesa-los namek combatimos de un modo muy diferente

-rayos….-maldijo la peliturquesa, miró el suelo cruzándose de brazos a la vez que la brisa mecía sus flecos, miraba pensativa las puntas de sus botas.

Un alivió indescriptible ¿quizás oportunista?, pasó por el cuerpo del saiyajin de cabello con forma de flama, miró al namek por el rabillo del ojo mientras este seguía bebiendo agua, había sido suerte que el verde se negara a entrenar al mocoso, miró al chiquillo que parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, sonrió y golpeó el pie del humano con su bota, el joven volteó asustado hacia él y frunció el ceño al instante.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!-el príncipe miró divertido al humano, sonriéndole ladinamente, la princesa se quedó pasmada viendo la actitud del saiyajin, sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse al notar lo atractivo que lucía cuando tomaba esa actitud arrogante y burlona.

-te entrenaré-habló sin dejar de sonreírle, Bulma abrió los ojos en sorpresa-pero no esperes que tendré la paciencia de Kakarotto-advirtió

-¡pero si Goku no tenía nada de paciencia!-se quejó la princesa, era cierto que entre el príncipe y el otro saiya, Goku tenía mejor carácter por lejos, pero cuando llegaba la hora de entrenar, el saiyajin se transformaba, y vivía diciéndole malas palabras por su torpeza y quejándose.

-¡hey!-se quejó el saiyajin de cabello alborotado-no es mi culpa que seas lento para aprender-se encogió de hombros

-no soy lento-frunció las delgadas cejas-es que…-miró hacia ambos lados buscando alguna excusa

-a Trunks nunca se le ha dado bien el combate cuerpo a cuerpo-habló la doncella, desviando la atención hacia ella-tampoco la lucha con espadas-sonrió mirando las llamas, Goku miró atento a la princesa, admirando su rostro mientras la escuchaba, Piccolo miraba la interacción de los demás en silencio, en lo que llevaban viajando por el bosque, los ánimos habían mejorado bastante, empezaban a aceptarse de a poco, incluso el príncipe y la princesa, discutían de vez en cuando pero nada con malas intenciones-cuando éramos niñas ¡digo yo era niña!-corrigió alterada-eh, nunca pudo mejorar, siempre le ganaba ajajaja-el príncipe miró al chiquillo mientras oía a la princesa, Trunks miraba el suelo avergonzado, sus labios rosa y sus cejas fruncidas, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos se veían más azules al ruborizarse, sonrío divertido mientras lo admiraba inconscientemente-pero con el arco le iba bien… y con los estudios-sonrío recordando viejos tiempos-también es muy buen artista

-¿hace cuánto que se conocen?-preguntó Goku, por primera vez que oía a la princesa hablar del chiquillo y no se sentía celoso, la vio hablar de ellos tan ensimismada y alegre que lo contagió con esos buenos sentimientos, algo muy ajeno a un saiyajin pero no pudo evitarlo… Vegeta escuchaba atento, nunca prestaba atención a lo que la pelinegra hablaba, pero estaba hablando del mocoso… inevitablemente le llamó curiosidad

-eh… desde que tenemos cinco años-respondió Trunks mirando a la doncella, quien asintió alegre

-¿hace un par de años?-preguntó burlonamente el príncipe, la peliturquesa le hizo una mueca de burla y desprecio, negó con la cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada-pero si eres un crío- se burló

-eeh cierto… ¿Qué edad tienes?-preguntó avergonzado el saiyajin alto a la princesa

-pues tengo 18-sonrío, a lo que el saiyajin celebró internamente, era bueno saber que no era una adolescente, no se sentiría mal seduciéndola-Trunks también… soy mayor por unos meses solamente-se encogió de hombros, ambos saiyas miraron sorprendidos al humano, Vegeta estudió el cuerpo del chico con cuidado, fijándose en sus hombros pequeños, su espalda menuda, y sus piernas.

-¡deja de mirarme!-gruñó la princesa, estar bajo el escrutinio del príncipe la alteró en niveles insospechados, la penetrante mirada del saiyajin la puso nerviosa, Vegeta miró el rostro del chiquillo y frunció el ceño, estudió las facciones del chico e hizo una mueca.

-¿en serio tienes 18?-Trunks arrugó el ceño y asintió-¿los humanos se demoran en crecer o tú te quedaste en la pubertad?-preguntó curioso, y aunque sonó a burla, de verdad estaba interesado en la respuesta, no podía concebir que un hombre pareciera un niño de 12-13 años

-ash ¿Qué se yo?-se quejó a la vez que se ponía de pie-¡ustedes son los fenómenos! ¿Me dirás que tienen 15 o algo así ah?

-ajajaj-rió Goku a la vez que se apretaba el abdomen-yo tengo 23, y Vegeta tiene 25-Milk miró sorprendida a ambos, físicamente se veían bastante maduros, demasiado… tenían los cuerpos de los dioses que habían estudiado en las clases de historia-los saiyajin por mucho tiempo permanecemos de baja estatura y con cuerpos menudos, similares a los de Trunks pero con más músculos-sonrío divertido mientras miraba la cara del chico-pasando la adolescencia cambiamos nuestros cuerpos, más adecuados para el combate-sonrió orgulloso

-Vegeta se quedó en la adolescencia entonces-musitó la princesa mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-habla por ti enano-Piccolo se puso de pie y les hizo señas alzando la barbilla para que se levantaran.

-ya basta de tanta charla, pongámonos en marcha-las chicas asintieron y empezaron a ordenar las pertenencias, Goku apagó la fogata, mientras que Piccolo y Vegeta arreglaron las monturas de los caballos y amarraban los bolsos.

Cada uno se subió a su animal, Piccolo se adelantó y los guió en la cabeza del grupo, Bulma caminó hasta el caballo del príncipe y se subió con dificultad, acomodó sus piernas a ambos lados cuando sintió al saiyajin montar, el saiya se amoldó detrás de la princesa, aun no se acostumbraba a la cercanía del príncipe, siempre que cabalgaban se sentía nerviosa, el cuerpo masculino era tan vigoroso que la alteraba, no podía negar lo atractivo que era el maldito saiyajin, era tan atractivo como lo era de antipático. Pero debía ocultar esos pensamientos, se supone que era un chico, no podía distraerse babeando por el príncipe, de partida porque estaban en una misión importante, segundo porque el saiyajin lo patearía si lo descubriera, se veía tan macho para sus cosas que dudaba que viera normal que un chico lo mirara con otros ojos. Ahora sería más complicado que empezarían a entrenar juntos, aunque la idea le gustaba y aterraba al mismo tiempo.

Tal como dijo Piccolo, después de una hora y cuarenta minutos aproximadamente salieron del bosque espeso, vieron los destellos del pueblo a unos cuantos kilómetros, seguramente en media hora estarían entrando. Ya era pasado el mediodía, la doncella miró ansiosa el fin de su camino, no hallaba la hora de estar descansando en una cómoda cama, no entendía como Bulma estaba tan tranquila con la situación, normalmente la princesa haría un escándalo y se quejaría por las condiciones del viaje, no podía dejar de pensar que era parte de su compromiso con la misión el hecho que estuviera con esa disposición, y a la vez no dejaba de asombrarla y admirarla.

Su princesa se estaba esforzando, en cada tiempo libre le pedía al apuesto saiyajin que la entrenara, era testigo de las jornadas de golpes y caídas de las que era víctima, y cuando se aseaban en el río podía ver los hematomas como resultado, las rodillas raspadas y las zonas enrojecidas. Solo habían pasado una semana en el interior del bosque, y las consecuencias ya se estaban cobrando en el cuerpo de la princesa. Pero lejos, el hematoma más grande y feo que tenía, era el que se formó después de la paliza que el príncipe le había dado cuando se conocieron.

El pueblo era un conjunto de edificios de no más de tres pisos, el centro del poblado estaba cubierto por tiendas de comercio, a la princesa se le hizo agua la boca al ver un puesto de verduras, aún habían fresas aunque no era su estación, miró atenta el puestecito hasta que lo perdió de vista, los caballos habían aminorado el paso una vez que ingresaron al pueblo, buscaban una residencia para quedarse antes que decidir los siguientes pasos. La gente que habitaba la pequeña aldea se veía amable, Bulma sonrío al verlos tan ajenos a todo, ¿sabrían del ataque hacia el reino?, ¿Qué harían el resto de los poblados humanos?, la punzada en su pecho se hizo presente, tragó con dificultad mientras miraba a la gente interactuar en su vida cotidiana.

Se detuvieron frente a un hostal en el centro de la aldea, Vegeta descendió del animal, lo palmeó por el costado a lo que el caballo rechinó contento, Bulma miró al príncipe alzando una ceja, se le escapó una sonrisa al verlo ajeno a su postura de chico amargado y petulante. El príncipe guío al caballo hasta la barandilla del hostal y amarró la cuerda a la madera, al igual que el resto, Bulma esperó que el saiyajin terminara, observaba con atención los movimientos ágiles del saiyajin, el príncipe sintió su mirada y alzó el rostro para encontrarse con la oceánica mirada el chico.

Se quedaron viendo en silencio, él quiso burlarse, decir alguna pesadez, pero su mente no pensó en nada, desvió la mirada derrotado y se unió al grupo, la princesa miró al saiyajin marcharse y se bajó del animal. Caminó a paso lento hasta ellos.

-bien… no podemos pagar tantas habitaciones-habló el namek-debemos cuidar el dinero que tenemos-miró a ambos saiyajin-a ustedes casi no les queda, y los humanos tienen joyas que debemos vender

-estaba pensando-interrumpió Bulma-que vendamos de a poco las joyas, así no corremos el riesgo de perder dinero o gastarlo de una vez-se encogió de hombros, Vegeta miró al grupo con el ceño fruncido, los cierto era que ellos habían salido con un alto presupuesto de su reino, pero Kakarotto y él lo habían derrochado en alcohol y buena comida, ahora solo les quedaban unas cuantas monedas, que les alcanzaba para la cena.

-los humanos siempre son más racionales-dijo el namek mirando con superioridad a los saiyajin

-¿Qué estás insinuando Piccolo?-gruñó el saiya alto, el namek se encogió de hombros

-en fin… como decía-puso sus manos en su cadera-pagaremos por dos habitaciones-las humanas asintieron-la princesa y Trunks compar-

-¡no!-negó Goku llamando la atención-si algo pasara Trunks no podrá defenderla-habló frunciendo el ceño, la princesa abrió los ojos asombrada, la conclusión del saiyajin no era errada, asumiendo que alguien intentaba dañar a la princesa, Milk corría peligro

-¿y qué sugieres?-preguntó Bulma mientras se cruzaba de brazos-¿quieres dormir en la misma habitación que Milk?-Piccolo ingresó al hostal a la vez que tomaba el bolso de la princesa que era donde guardaban las joyas, el grupo se quedó afuera discutiendo la distribución de los dormitorios

-¡eh!-miró a la pelinegra con el rostro enrojecido-quizás… solo sé que tú no podrás protegerla

-¡hey! Puedo defenderme sola-se quejó la doncella-no necesito que se preocupen

-oíste a esos ladrones-habló serio el príncipe-buscan matarte, comparte el cuarto con Kakarotto-mostró un rostro sin expresiones, pero en sus ojos se veía un brillo de diversión al mirar a su compañero saiyajin

-Milk creo que es lo mejor-musitó la princesa, la pelinegra se ruborizó y miró al grupo sin saber que decir-estaré al lado, si ese saiyajin intenta sobrepasarse gritas-dijo seria-te oirá todo el hostal-soltó divertida

-¡hey! ¿Qué piensas que soy? ¡Un pervertido! ¿Eh?-dijo alterado el saiya alto, a la vez que salía el namek del hostal, Bulma se burlaba del saiya y Milk miraba avergonzada.

-bien… pedí dos habitaciones con dos camas-la princesa miró ceñuda al namek

-pero somos cinco…-frunció el ceño-¿quién compartirá cama?

-Trunk puedes dormir conmigo-dijo la pelinegra, Goku miró a la princesa en completo shock ocultando su decepción

-no es necesario-interrumpió el namek-Vegeta y Trunks usarán la otra habitación-la princesa dio un salto en respuesta, miró en dirección del príncipe quién no demostraba ninguna expresión, miró el suelo mordiendo su labio inferior, le incomodaba la idea, ¡dormir en la misma pieza que un hombre! Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, quería negarse y quejarse, pero no podía… estaba intentando hacer el menor escándalo posible, el éxito de la misión era lo importante.

-¿y tú?-preguntó la peliturquesa, Vegeta miró por el rabillo del ojo la interacción entre el namek y el mocoso, pudo ver que al enano no le gustó la idea de que compartieran el cuarto, a él le daba igual.

-yo no duermo-se encogió de hombros-estaré de guardia

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida la pelinegra-¿cómo que no duermes?

-mi raza no necesita dormir-respondió desinteresado-bien, llevemos los caballos al establo del hostal y saquemos los bolsos-todos asintieron en silencio.

.

.

.

Observó el cuarto en silencio, era un dormitorio pequeño pero con baño propio, se veía limpio por lo que le inspiró confianza, caminó arrastrando los pies y dejó su bolso a los pies de la cama. Estiró su cuerpo haciendo crujir sus huesos en el intento. Caminó hasta la ventana y miró el pueblo bajo las luces del ocaso, se perdió en los tonos rojizos y anaranjados del cielo, miró con atención la inmensidad de las alturas, sonrío cuando divisó la primera estrella.

No estaban a gran altura como en el balcón de su dormitorio, el hostal era de solo dos pisos, la cama no era enorme como la suya, y la ropa de cama no era suave y fina. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició las cobijas, pensó en el palacio, en los guardias, sirvientes, el resto de sus doncellas… sus padres. Sintió sus ojos arder, y el agua asomarse por sus lagrimales. Tragó con dificultad, llevó sus manos hacia su rostro y restregó sus dedos en sus ojos, desapareciendo toda evidencia de su flaqueó emocional. Oyó la puerta abrirse y secó sus manos en la tela de su pantalón, miró hacia la puerta y vio entrar al príncipe.

-¿vienes al bar?-preguntó alzando una ceja

-¿cómo?-parpadeo confundida

-pff-frunció el ceño mirándolo molesto-¿Qué si vienes a tomarte un par de copas? Kakarotto no quiere-se encogió de hombros a la vez que se apoyaba en la muralla

-¿Por qué no quiere?-miró atenta al saiyajin, era primera vez que hablaban sin discutir y burlarse del otro

-imagino que por no dejar sola a su conquista-se encogió de hombros

-y ¿Piccolo va?-sintió su ira crecer cuando lo nombró, hizo una mueca en los labios y negó con la cabeza-oh… la verdad es que no bebo

-¿eres marica o qué?-preguntó alzando una ceja, sintió sus mejillas arder ante la acusación del saiyajin

-ash ¡no! Como sea ¿de dónde sacarás dinero? No te pasaré mis joyas para eso-se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla

-¿tus joyas?-preguntó curioso-tengo dinero… no lo suficiente para comprar un caballo o pagar un par de días en un hostal-se encogió de hombros-pero si para un par de copas

-uhm… bien-se puso en pie, y sacudió sus pantalones, caminó hasta la esquina del dormitorio para tomar su arco, antes que rodeara el arma, el saiyajin se interpuso y negó con la cabeza

-lleva una daga, el arco es muy notorio-la peliturquesa asintió y tomó el cuchillo de bolsillo, siguió al saiyajin en silencio, pasaron por la habitación de Milk y Goku avisando que saldrían, cosa que llamó la atención de la pareja, era extraño ver a ambos salir cuando durante toda la semana se llevaron como el perro y el gato.

Lo cierto era que el saiyajin tenía sus motivos, se había decidido a alejar al namek del mocoso, solo para fastidiar la vida del verde, no permitiría que disfrutara del viaje, era tanto el desprecio que sentía por el namek que jugaría con su enano solo para fastidiarlo. Además, si iba a entrenar al mocoso debía empezar a mantener una relación civilizada, no podían estar discutiendo a cada momento, de esta forma, le daba un poco de privacidad a su compañero con la princesa.

La gente amable y decente parecía dormir cuando la noche abrazaba, y las personas amantes de lo nocturno empezaban a salir, podía ver grupos de hombres adueñándose de las esquinas, discutiendo o riendo en voz alta, mujeres con poca ropa coqueteando a cada hombre que veían, inevitablemente la situación la hizo sentir incómoda, miró por el rabillo del ojo al príncipe, él lucía como siempre, concentrado en el camino, con sus manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia el frente.

Entraron a una caverna ruidosa, frunció el ceño por la luz tenue, el recinto estaba repleto de hombres borrachos, otros jugando cartas y apostando, mujeres sentadas en los regazos de hombres fornidos, o mujeres en la barra esperando que les inviten un par de copas. El príncipe ubicó una mesa en un rincón de la taberna, se desplomó en la silla mientras que la princesa se sentó observando el ambiente, tragó saliva, la gente festejaba, pero no como lo hacían en la corte en su palacio.

Una mujer con un vestido de escote pronunciado se acercó a atenderlos, no pudo evitar mirar el busto de la mujer, parecía que en cualquier momento se escaparían de su lugar, seguramente lo usaban para que les dieran una buena propina, miró su pecho aplanado y sonrío al notar que hace tiempo que no veía sus propios senos, miró hacia el saiyajin quien también notó el escote de la mujer, frunció el ceño con disgusto viendo al príncipe actuando como un pervertido. Carraspeó su garganta, el saiyajin alzó la mirada al chico y levantó una ceja mirándolo curioso.

-¿Qué se servirán guapos?-sonrió coqueta la mujer, Bulma frunció el ceño a la camarera, su cabello era rubio y estaba tomado en una coleta desordenada, por la poca luz no podía ver el color de sus ojos, aunque podía asumir que a nadie le importaba, difícilmente la mirarían a la cara…

-quiero un whisky helado-sonrió seductor, Bulma parpadeó ante el cambio de actitud del príncipe, sintió sus mejillas arder ante su reciente modo conquista, ¡vaya que funcionaba!

-oki ¿y tú jovencito?-sonrío dulcemente, la mujer empezaba a molestarla, no sabía porque, seguramente porque hería su ego femenino, ver una mujer exuberante coqueteando con el saiyajin no le hizo para nada de gracia, miró al príncipe quien no despegaba la mirada del escote de la mujer y sintió vergüenza ajena.

-eh… ¿Qué tienen?-carraspeó la garganta mirándola al rostro, luchó para no bajar la mirada, siendo mujer igual le llamaba la atención, la perturbaba que usara su cuerpo de ese modo ¿Qué no le molestaba ser objeto de ese tipo de atención?

-no tienen leche mocoso-se burló el saiyajin, frunció el ceño al saiyajin y miró a la camarera

-imbécil… una copa de vino estaría bien-no solía beber, rara vez bebía una copa de vino en alguna celebración o cena, pero para no quedar mal en frente del saiyajin debía actuar un poco, la mujer asintió y se fue, no sin antes disparar una mirada coqueta, Bulma fulminó con la mirada a la mujer y suspiró-se te caerá la baba pervertido

-hmp-sonrío-¿acaso no eran buenas tetas?-frunció el ceño ante la palabra grosera-los ojos están para mirar mocoso-desvió la mirada del chico y se concentró en su alrededor-no hay hembras que valgan la pena-hizo una mueca en los labios

-esto es un bar, no un burdel-respondió malhumorada, el príncipe volvió su atención hacia el humano y alzó una ceja

-jamás he pagado por una mujer-soltó serio y orgulloso-no lo necesito-se encogió de hombros-y no tiene sentido, es mejor seducirlas y follarlas, no pagar para follar

-ash ¿quieres dejar de hablar así? Eres un grosero-se quejó la princesa

-¿Por qué eres tan amanerado?-Bulma volteó a ver al saiyajin quien estaba apoyado en el respaldo de la silla de madera y la miraba serio, no había un rastro de burla en su pregunta

-no soy amanerado-respondió frunciendo los labios-tú eres maleducado-se encogió de hombros-se supone que eres un príncipe-lo miró acusadora

-de los saiyajin, no de los maricas-sonrió burlesco-no me comportaré como de la realeza en un bar y en un viaje con un namek, y un par de humanos sin hogar-sintió que el calor se le subió a la cabeza con lo último que dijo el saiyajin, en eso se acercó la mujer con sus tragos, posó el vaso correspondiente en frente de cada uno, esta vez ninguno le prestó atención, el príncipe se perdió en la ardiente mirada de odio del chiquillo, y ella intentaba controlar su temperamento para no gritarle y salir corriendo del bar.

-tenemos hogar-dijo rechinando los dientes-lo recuperaremos-dijo con determinación, el saiyajin lo miró fijamente, la seguridad y valentía que desprendía el chiquillo era admirable, no parecía un pequeño vulnerable en ese momento.

-suerte con ello-dijo serio, alzó su vaso y celebró un "salud" silencioso al aire, sin despegar la mirada del humano. Vio al chico tomar la copa y beber un sorbo pequeño-¿alguna mujer de tu gusto mocoso?

-no-respondió sin mirar a su entorno, Vegeta estudió el rostro del chiquillo mientras bebía de su vaso, el líquido frío pasó por su garganta entumeciéndola y calentándola en el instante, ¿acaso buscó alguna mujer? es más, no había visto al mocoso comerse con la mirada a alguna hembra, notó la incomodidad que desprendió con la presencia de la camarera, ¿eran sus suposiciones ciertas? ¿Al mocoso no le interesaban las mujeres?

-¿no te gusta ninguna?-Trunks negó con la cabeza y bebió otro trago de su líquido sabor a uva-¿tienes una relación con la princesa?-alzó una ceja expectante, era la mejor ocasión para sacarle información y de paso darle una ayuda a su amigo

-no-sonrió divertida, ¿era lo único en que pensaban el par de saiyajin?, le hacía gracia que interpretara su amistad con su doncella de ese modo, aunque no los podía culpar-nos criamos juntos, es como mi hermana

-no… ¿no te la has tirado?-en el momento que sorbió un poco de su vino lo escupió al oír la pregunta del saiyajin, tosió con dificultad y limpió las gotas de vino que caían de su barbilla con la manga de su ramera.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que no!-respondió dándose golpecitos en el pecho

-¿Qué tiene? Es una probabilidad-se encogió de hombros-será que… ¿no te has acostado con alguna chica?-preguntó alzando una ceja

-¿eh?-sintió sus mejillas arder, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Mentir?, pero no tenía idea de qué decir, sabía sobre el sexo, pero al no experimentarlo no tenía idea que comentarios podía hacer. El príncipe miró atento cada reacción del chiquillo, su nerviosismo y rubor le dijo todo… el muchacho era virgen, estrechó los ojos estudiando sus facciones, el chico era guapo, quizás no era masculino pero a las chicas tontas les gustaban los chicos bonitos ¿Por qué era virgen a los 18? Su teoría empezaba a tener sentido

-eres virgen-asumió, vio al chico dar un respingo y desviar la mirada avergonzado-busca una chica-miró su entorno intentando divisar alguna hembra que valga la pena, aunque para él ninguna era tentadora, para el mocoso daba igual, sobre todo si era para que iniciara su vida sexual ¿no?

-¡no!-chilló haciéndolo voltear rápidamente-no me interesa-frunció el ceño mirándolo retadoramente

-¿ah no te interesa?-sonrío burlesco alzando una ceja-¿eres gay verdad?-el rostro del chico se congeló, el rubor se fue de su cara y lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué?-había oído bien, pero no tenía idea como contestar, si decía que le gustaban las chicas él insistiría en que buscara una mujer para hacer quién sabe qué cosas, pero si le decía que le gustaban los chicos, cosa que era así, quizás se negara a entrenarla y la despreciaría con mayor razón, era sabido que los hombres despreciaban y trataban mal a los hombres homosexuales.

-que si te gustan los hombres-se encogió de hombros-es lo único que se me ocurre para que no hayas acostado con una mujer y no te interesen como dijiste-el joven lo miraba sin decir una palabra, había dado en el clavo, sonrió triunfante, le encantaba esa sensación que lo recorría cuando tenía la razón-tranquilo chico-bebió de su vaso-es asunto tuyo a quién le prestas el culo o donde lo pones-el chico frunció el ceño y lo miró con disgusto

-eres tan maleducado-se quejó, el príncipe la miró divertido y volvió su atención a su entorno-¿Por qué te interesa?

-no es que me interese-respondió sin mirarlo-es solo curiosidad… no es asunto mío de todas formas-volvió su atención al chico-no me afecta en lo más mínimo que te gusten los hombres

-¿y eso no te afectara para entrenarme o compartir cuarto?-preguntó divertida mientras bebía el último contenido de su copa

-no me interesa-se encogió de hombros-compartir con un gay no me hace gay, estoy seguro de mi sexualidad-imitó al chico y bebió el último sorbo de su copa, tragándose los cubos de hielo, saboreándolos en su boca, y mascándolos a los segundos después-también hay saiyajin gay… tenía unos compañeros que preferían los hombres-asintió al aire

-creí que eras un machista retrogrado-bostezó cubriéndose la boca-creo que me iré… estoy cansado-el príncipe lo observó sin decir palabra-tú invitaste así que tú pagas-se puso de pie y salió de la caverna.

Inhaló el aire mientras estiraba su cuerpo, la noche era fresca, aún no era tan tarde por lo que las calles no se veían tan peligrosas, una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios mientras caminaba, había hablado amenamente con el príncipe, aunque se sintió ofendida por lo de que no tenían hogar, creía que no lo había dicho con intención, los saiyajin eran crueles, no eran atentos a los sentimientos y tampoco eran gentiles, no podía pedir que fuera empático al príncipe de la raza. Una parte de ella estaba tranquila con los resultados de compartir un trago con el príncipe, había reconocido sus gustos y a él no le importó, es más, actuó bastante tolerante, eso hablaba bien de él. Quizás ahora tendría más cuidado en decirle ofensas como "marica" o cosas así, o quizás por el contrario lo ofendería más, hizo una mueca al pensarlo.

Lo cierto era, que una molestia en el pecho no se borraba, desde que había visto al saiyajin coquetear con la camarera… ¿celos?, arrugó el ceño ante la inquietud, no tenía sentido, ella no sentía nada por el saiyajin ¿Por qué lo celaba? Bien, era guapo… ok bastante guapo, masculino y no era un idiota descerebrado, al contrario, era astuto y bastante fuerte. Sintió sus mejillas arder al pensar en él, levantó sus manos y cubrió su rostro con ellas intentando apaciguar el calor, ¡no podía estar pasándole esto a ella! se sentía atraída por el príncipe troglodita ¡esto estaba mal! Muy mal… lo cierto era que, a pesar de que discutían todo el tiempo, pasaba la mayor cantidad el día cabalgando con él, y el resto discutiendo o burlándose del otro, y que fuera apuesto le jugaba en contra. No había tenido mucho acercamiento con el género masculino, y ahora que lo tenía, era con semejante espécimen masculino, ¡encima vestida de chico! Así no podía coquetearle… negó con la cabeza meciendo sus flecos, no podía pensar en eso ahora… no era el momento de dar rienda suelta a sus locuras femeninas ¡malditas hormonas!

Cuando llegó a la fachada del hostal en que estaban quedándose, pudo ver al príncipe de los namek de pie, subió los eslabones mirándolo con atención, parecía dormido, pero por lo que les dijo esa tarde, él no dormía…

-¿Dónde estabas?-dio un respingo cuando oyó su voz

-salí al bar con Vegeta-confesó apenada, el namek abrió los ojos y la miró sorprendido

-¿con Vegeta?-preguntó extrañado, la princesa asintió con la cabeza-já… menudo imbécil… ¿volviste sola?-la peliturquesa se encogió de hombros-enana… no vuelvas a pasearte sola por la ciudad, menos de noche-dijo serio

-hey tranquilo-levantó sus manos para calmarlo-no pasó nada… y es Milk quién corre peligro

-no lo sé-musitó bajo-algo me dice que no es buena idea que viajen con los rol intercambiados-Bulma frunció el ceño y se acercó al namek para hablar bajo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-susurró

-todos intentan defenderla, y es a ti a quién debemos proteger-dijo imitando su tono de voz-ella es reemplazable, tú no

-Milk no es reemplazable-frunció el ceño-es mi amiga… y si algo le pasara me sentiría horrible-desvió la mirada-prefiero que la protejan la verdad… puedo cuidarme sola-dijo con determinación-si viajo así fue… porque mis sueños… yo así me vi-confesó afligida, vio el ceño del príncipe namek fruncirse

-en mis visiones no viajabas así…-los labios de la princesa se entreabrieron con sorpresa-te reconocí porque tu rosto es irrepetible y por el color de tu pelo… pero viajabas como una mujer-confesó

-oh… bueno… es un detalle-arrugó el ceño

-no lo creo… sé mejor qué pasará gracias a eso, lo mío no eran sueños Bulma… eran visiones-dijo serio-mis visiones se habían cumplido, hasta que apareciste así…-apuntó con su barbilla a su cuerpo, la princesa frunció el ceño sintiendo que la estaban regañando y que había metido los pies hasta el fondo-¿Qué soñabas?-sintió su respiración volverse pesada, podía notar la tensión en el ambiente, esta no era como esas conversaciones triviales que sostenía con Piccolo…

-yo… veía el ataque a mi ciudad desde un acantilado, o algo así-miró el suelo intentando recordar-y me vi como un chico de pie, mirando la ciudad arder

-¿te viste o viste a un chico?-esto estaba mal… debían corregirlo, estaba seguro que la princesa había malinterpretado su sueño, y ahora, todas sus visiones se habían disipado, ya no tenía claro que pasaría, ¿cómo un detalle tan minúsculo podía afectar tanto? Estaba convencido que se debía a que Bulma corría peligro, y eso no era nada más que culpa de su idea de camuflarse como la princesa.

-yo…-abrió la boca indagando en su mente, no era ella… no era ella, el chico que vio en las alturas no era ella… no podía ver su rostro, solo veía su espalda y cuando volvía hacia la ciudad la miraba desde la posición del chico, y los siguientes sueños seguía ella en ese lugar-vi a un chico, pero… yo veía lo que veía él… yo creí…

-no… lo viste a Él-la princesa arrugó el ceño ¿él? ¿De quién hablaba Piccolo?-maldición… ¡¿Qué rayos debo hacer?!-suspiró pesadamente-mañana a primera hora diremos la verdad

-¡no!-negó meciendo sus flecos-Milk necesita esa protección-pisó con fuerza las tablas del suelo que crujieron con el esfuerzo-yo… Vegeta me enseñará y no necesito que me defiendan

-no seas neci-

-¿Por qué pelean?-la ronca voz del saiyajin congeló a ambos, voltearon a ver al príncipe quien los miraba suspicazmente, Piccolo arrugó el ceño ¿desde cuanto que estaba ahí?

-regañaba a Trunks por pasear solo-tragó saliva inquieto, Bulma miró al saiyajin extrañada, creyó que se quedaría en el bar buscando compañía femenina, y no había pasado ni diez minutos y se había venido… ¿de verdad no encontró mujer que valiera la pena? De todas maneras, un alivio recorrió el cuerpo de la princesa.

-uhm-miró a la pareja y entró sin prestarles más atención.

-eso estuvo cerca…-susurró la peliturquesa-como sea… mantengamos todo como está-el namek negó con la cabeza, la princesa frunció el ceño-mira… si el día de mañana, me llega a pasar algo, diremos todo… ¿de acuerdo?

-ash… eres tan terco-soltó rindiéndose-ve a la cama-la princesa miró el rostro del namek unos segundos y asintió.

Entró al hostal sigilosamente, la entrada estaba alumbrada con unas lámparas desgastadas, dándole un toque poco iluminado al recinto, se quedó de pie en la puerta unos segundos pensando en lo que Piccolo le había dicho, podía entender la preocupación del namek, pero no permitiría que su amiga corriera peligro por su culpa, ella le pidió que viniera y no la expondría. Restregó sus ojos con pereza y subió la escalera con lentitud.

Vio al joven perderse en la oscuridad hacia el segundo piso, miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia la puerta, podía sentir al namek de pie en el pórtico del hostal, ¿Qué se traían esos dos? Desde lejos pudo verlos discutir apasionadamente, por un momento pensó que Piccolo estaba haciéndole una escena de celos por salir con él y le divirtió la idea, pero cuando se fue acercando, notó la seriedad del tema por sus rostros, nunca había visto a Piccolo tan alterado, ¿Qué era lo que ocultaban? ¿Qué era lo que dirían a todos si Trunks salía dañado en el viaje?, algo no le gustaba, tenía la sensación que él saldría perjudicado y no entendía porque, él no tenía nada que ver con el namek ni con el mocoso… pero la curiosidad lo estaba inquietando, y no dejaría que las cosas pasaran sobre sus narices y ser ajeno a todo, él se enteraría, de una forma u otra, al príncipe de los saiyajin nada se le escapaba.

* * *

si ud. leyó hasta acá, felicidades! nah xD gracias por leer y si gusta en dejar su huella, bienvenida sea c:

este fic, me encanta, la idea me gusta demasiado, tiene todo lo que me gusta ajajaj (estilo hobbit :'c lo amo) lo mejor es que hay tanto material para meter en la trama D: espero que quien lo lea le guste y disfruten tanto como yo disfruté en escribirlo, creo que eso es lo que hace que uno valore una historia más que su popularidad, el amor que uno le pone y que uno quede satisfecho con el producto final :'3

gracias por leer y comentar

saluditos C:


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

La cálida iluminación que se filtró por las cortinas se impregnó a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, se movió entre las cobijas y sonrió ante la agradable sensación, estiró sus brazos y bostezó suavemente. Abrió sus ojos y pestañeó un par de veces antes de abrir sus ojos por completo. Divisó la habitación del hostal y los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a su mente. El cuarto era cómodo, hogareño y simple.

No se comparaba a su habitación en el palacio, pero era mejor que dormir en el suelo al aire libre. Aunque sabía que se venían muchos días así, no venía nada de malo disfrutar de la comodidad que podía brindarle un techo.

Ruido en el cuarto de baño la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó su rostro hacia la cama que estaba al otro lado de la habitación y sus mejillas se sonrosaron al instante… había compartido cuarto con él. Aunque no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal, lo cierto era que a pesar de lo que había pensado, no fue para nada incomodo compartir su espacio con el relajado saiyajin.

Sabía que entre ellos había una atracción mutua, y le costaba actuar con naturalidad por ello, y al parecer a él le pasaba igual, sonrió al pensarlo, Goku era adorable y amable con ella, preocupado y sentía que estaba siempre pendiente de su seguridad… pero entonces algo la inquietó… ¿sería que él se preocupaba porque creía que era la princesa y no una doncella? ¿Actuaría igual con ella si supiera la verdad?... esas preguntas se colaron en su pecho y cuando la puerta del baño abrió ella solo dio un respingo sobre la colcha.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver al guerrero salir, se había duchado, su pelo lucía algo agachado y las gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo invitándola a perderse en sus músculos firmes, tragó saliva cuando notó la toalla que se sujetaba en sus caderas con un simple nudo, parecía que en cualquier momento se caería… notó sus oblicuos marcados, sus pectorales y su abdomen firme y entonces tuvo que apartar la mirada.

-¡oh! Buenos días Milk-sonrió el saiyajin-el desayuno ya debe estar servido-habló despreocupadamente, la pelinegra frunció el ceño al ver ningún rastro de pudor en el hombre que se paseaba semidesnudo frente a una dama.

-bu bu buenos días Goku…-balbuceo nerviosa, el guerrero sonrió y buscó su ropa entre su cama, bajó su mirada apenada y al segundo después volvió a alzarla y quedó perpleja al ver a su compañero de cuarto deshacer el nudo de la tela y pasarla por su cuerpo, abrió los ojos de par en par en completo asombro ¡se estaba desnudando en frente de ella!-¡GOKU!-chilló haciendo saltar al guerrero

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-preguntó cerrando fuertemente sus ojos-¡estás desnudo en frente de una dama! ¿No tienes pudor? ¡Sin vergüenza!-el saiyajin brincó en su puesto y cubrió su cuerpo rápidamente con la blanca tela.

-yo yo… yo lo siento Milk…. No creí que te afectaría-musitó avergonzado-entre mi especie el cuerpo no es motivo de vergüenza… lo siento-se disculpó afectado.

-… lo siento… yo no pensé en las diferencias culturales…-musitó apenada al igual que él, abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo-iré a ducharme para darte privacidad-se levantó y buscó sus pertenencias, tomó su mochila y caminó rápidamente hacia el cuarto de baño.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la madera que dividía ambos espacios… sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo… más allá de dibujos en los libros de historia. Sus mejillas ardían con fuerza y su respiración era algo agitada. Sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar esas imágenes de su mente, y se desvistió.

El chorro de agua tibia le hizo sentir un espasmo agradable, el choque del líquido con su piel era reconfortante, tantos días aseándose en las frías corrientes de agua cristalina que atravesaba el bosque la tenía cansada y agotada, pero era mejor que nada, ¡no resistiría un día sin poder ducharse!

Después del agradable baño, secó su cuerpo en la incomodidad del cuarto, no se atrevió a comprobar si el saiyajin seguía en el dormitorio, no le daría el lujo de verla en paños menores, no señor ¡ella era una dama! Y el único hombre que la vería en esas fachas sería su marido. Aunque en ese momento no dimensionaba la seriedad de ese viaje, en la mente de la pelinegra no cruzó que posiblemente ya no habría prospectos para ella. El Reino humano había caído, y los pueblos que habitaban en los límites del territorio no eran dignos para un pretendiente a su altura, pero eso no era pensado por la doncella.

Una vez vestida, peinó su cabello y lo amarró en una coleta baja, sacó todas sus prendas sucias y salió del cuarto con ellas en manos, el saiyajin ya no estaba en la habitación. Recorrió el hostal y se dirigió a la lavandería, dejó su ropa en una de las regaderas y llenó un recipiente con jabón y agua. Dejó reposar sus prendas y una idea pasó por su cabeza… Bulma necesitaba limpiar su ropa también.

Con esa idea en mente, caminó hasta el comedor donde dedujo que ella podría estar, entró al aula con un agradable olor que la recorría y sonrió a los presentes. Pero su sonrisa vaciló al no encontrar a su compañera humana, estaban ambos saiyajin comiendo y solo Goku alzó su mirada para sonreírle, el namek estaba limpiando su espada en un puesto más alejado a la comida expuesta en la mesa, y una criada atendía a ambos machos.

-¿y Trunks?-preguntó desconfiada hacia el príncipe saiyajin, el macho ni siquiera alzó su mirada hacia ella.

-duerme-musitó entre bocados. La doncella frunció el ceño ante el guerrero descortés. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró resignada.

-Milk-habló Piccolo, la pelinegra miró al ser verde con curiosidad, por lo general él no se refería a ella-necesito el bolso de Trunks… allí están las joyas, debo vender algunas y comprar más caballos y provisiones.

-claro… iré ahora mismo-sonrió cordial y se dirigió al cuarto de la princesa.

(...)

Sintió la espada atravesar su abdomen, el aliento se escabulló por su boca y el filo del arma la desgarró cuando fue retirada. Llevó su mano hacia la herida y no fue necesario bajar la mirada para saber lo que vería, sus dedos se hundieron en su piel cortada y la sangre se escurría sin tregua, su cuerpo temblaba y podía asegurar que eran sus últimos alientos los que se escapaban de sus labios. Cayó de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de tocar su herida, el frío se hizo presente y la brisa cálida que movía sus hebras turquesas no se sentía en lo absoluto. En el fondo podía ver las rocas moverse a su alrededor, pero sabía que quién se movía era ella.

Oyó su voz. Él la llamaba. Quiso decirle que ese no era su nombre… pero su voz no salió. Cerró sus ojos por última vez y se desplomó en el suelo. No tenía fuerzas para volver a abrirlos, oía su voz a su lado, quiso tocarlo aunque fuera por última vez y se forzó abrir los ojos.

Entonces sus profundos ébanos la saludaron, una mueca que estaba lejos de ser una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, tosió con dificultad y sintió la sangre gotear por sus labios.

-no te fuerces-dijo su voz con un tono de preocupación, sonrió cálidamente al notarlo. Él se preocupaba por ella. No… por él-la ayuda viene en camino resiste-intentó mover su mano hacia su rostro. Él la ayudó y tomó su mano acercándola a su mejilla. Nunca lo vio más amable que hoy… lástima que fuera la última vez-Trunks…

-no…- susurró entre sus últimos alientos-Bulma-murmuró sin ímpetu en su voz, y la fuerza se esfumó de su cuerpo.

-¡NO!-gritó pegando un salto en la cama, vio las paredes de la habitación saludarla cambiando por completo la escena anterior que creyó ver-… un sueño…-susurró al viento, respiró agitadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo, llevó su mano a su frente para limpiar el sudor acumulado en su sien, sus flecos pegados a su frente los removió con su caricia y suspiró mirando la morada.

Había sido tan real… las fuerzas escapándose de su cuerpo… el frío y el dolor que la invadió… inconscientemente su mano libre subió hasta su abdomen, palpando para ver si encontraba la herida mortal que soñó. Negó con la cabeza por su paranoia. Entonces recordó su compañía… él. ¿Por qué él estaría preocupado por ella? ¿Habría sido por haber compartido un rato "agradable" en el bar? ¿Por darse cuenta que se sentía atraída por él?... seguramente, toda la situación le estaba pasando la cuenta.

Suspiró nuevamente y se desplomó en la cama… aturdida por su reciente sueño miraba el techo sin nada claro en su mente, volteó su rostro hacia el lado y vio la cama con las cobijas desordenadas. Alzó su mirada hacia la ventana y comprobó que ya era de día y que el sol cubría la ciudad.

-¡Trunks!-la puerta se abrió de golpe y su amiga entró con entusiasmo aparente-¿cómo amaneciste?-sonrió la pelinegra acercándose a su cama.

-eh… bien-murmuró intentando ocultar su confusión-¿Qué hora es?-la doncella parpadeó extrañada mientras miraba a su amiga, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo no andaba bien con ella, pero también sabía que si Bulma no se acercaba a hablar, aunque le preguntara no diría nada.

-eh… no lo sé-musitó mirando por la habitación-¿ese idiota se portó mal contigo?-interrogó frunciendo el ceño

-eh… no-musitó sonrosada-él es… es un idiota-se encogió de hombros.

-uhm… eso ya lo sé-alzó una ceja y miró a la princesa-en fin… Piccolo me pidió la bolsa de las joyas, irá a comprar los animales y provisiones-habló con sus manos en la cadera.

-ay ¡yo quiero ir!-se reincorporó en la cama-dile que me espere, que lo acompaño-habló mientras corría hacia el baño

-eh… Bulma-la peliturquesa volteó justo en el umbral de la puerta del baño-me llevaré tu ropa para lavarla

-¿eh? no… puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta-se excusó moviendo sus manos en señal de negación

-¿estás loca?-arrugó el ceño y buscó las prendas de la princesa entre sus pertenencias-¿Qué crees que dirán los saiyajin si te ven lavando bragas? ¿Eh?

-ahm… bien-musitó insegura-avísale a Piccolo-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

La doncella suspiró resignada y tomó la ropa interior de la princesa, sacó el par de rameras y pantalones de cambio y salió de la habitación rumbo a la lavandería.

(…)

Observaba como los transeúntes caminaban por la calle, algunos de compras otros dirigiéndose a algún lugar cualquiera. Estaba apoyado en un pilar del pórtico del hostal esperando al Namek. Había decidido espiar al guerrero solitario, algo ocultaba y quería saberlo. Además, no quería que estuviera a cargo de la misión, él lo acompañaría a comprar para estar al tanto de todo lo que hiciera o dijera el pepino andante, como solía llamarlo.

La puerta del edificio se abrió dejando ver al alto guerrero solemne, se miraron a los ojos casi echando chispas entre ellos, ambos eran conscientes de lo poco que se toleraban pero que se veían obligados a compartir por la situación.

-¿y las joyas?-interrogó curioso

-ya las baja Trunks-el saiyajin miró curioso al namek ¿Trunks? Parpadeó confundido y antes de preguntar la puerta se abrió nuevamente, ambos voltearon para ver al joven sonriendo en la puerta. El príncipe saiyajin volteó rápidamente hacia el frente cuando la calidez de la sonrisa del chico lo golpeó internamente, algo se movió en su interior al ver ese gesto que no había tenido el lujo de apreciar antes.

-¡ya! ¿Me demoré mucho?-preguntó entusiasmada

-no… ahora vamos-respondió el namek.

La joven miró al saiyajin estoico que esperaba apoyado en un pilar, no lo había sentido llegar a la habitación la noche anterior, a pesar de haber llegado al hostal a los minutos después que ella. El guerrero al sentirse observado volteó a verla con el semblante serio, se quedaron viendo en silencio, estudiándose… Piccolo empezó a caminar delante de ellos y ambos decidieron seguirlo al mismo tiempo, haciendo que nuevamente se estudiaran con la mirada.

No sabían cómo tratarse, esa era la verdad absoluta que los gobernaba en ese momento. Él pensando en lo extraño que era compartir con el chico ahora cuando el rencor que sintió al principio de conocerlo se había disipado, en la semana de viaje había aprendido a tolerarlo y de a poco se había acostumbrado a su presencia, y lo peor… le gustaba. El haber ido juntos a un bar para sacarle información fue un arma de doble filo, había comprobado de primera mano cómo era estar con el chiquillo sin discutir y saber un poco más de él fue… interesante. Además, estaba el hecho de que Trunks tenía un secreto que compartía con el namek, eso lo inquietaba aún más que su propio interés por el humano.

Ella por su parte, estaba ansiosa por saber qué le diría o cómo sería el trato del príncipe hacia ella ahora después de su charla nocturna, ahora él saiyajin creía que ella era un chico gay, y no podía causarle más gracia el asunto. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que lo único que quería era algún tipo de reacción por parte del guerrero, estaba consciente que no podía pensar así. Solo llevaban una semana de viaje y no podía distraerse con tonterías de esa índole.

Caminaron por el pueblo cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, el silencio reinaba entre los tres pero no era molesto, el clima cálido del día hacía disipar cualquier inquietud excepto la del príncipe namek. Había tenido una visión… y no había sido alentadora.

Pudo verlos en las últimas instancias en el camino hacia el reino de los Elfos, los atacaron y la princesa salió herida. Y no tenían como ayudarla. Eso lo tenía inquieto y lo hacía sentir torpe… ¿cómo no había pensado antes que necesitaban más ayuda? Tendrían que hacer un desvió.

Llegaron a una tienda de compra y venta de oro, entraron al modesto negocio y fueron recibidos por unas jóvenes sonrientes. La princesa parpadeó nerviosa cuando ambas chicas lo miraron coquetamente. Desvió la mirada de las jóvenes que eran aproximadamente de su edad. Oyó una risa burlesca y alzó su mirada hacia el origen de la burla, frunció el ceño al saiyajin que la miraba sosamente, negó con la cabeza y le entregó la bolsa de género al guerrero verde.

Piccolo recibió la bolsa y la abrió con cuidado, tomó tres piezas de piedras preciosas y cerró la tela entregándosela a la princesa. La chica asintió en silencio y la guardó entre sus bolsillos. Miró la tienda sin perderse detalle, se acercó a las vitrinas para observar la joyería en exhibición, miró el brillo de los metales y piedras con un semblante sombrío, hubo un tiempo en que ella se habría vuelto loca en una tienda así, comprando todo lo que pudiera… veía lejanos esos tiempos. ¿Cuándo empezó a cambiar?... claro, desde esos sueños. Le afectaron demasiado.

-¿buscas algún presente para tu novia?-alzó su mirada y vio a una de las chicas sonreírle del otro lado del mostrador. Era una joven de pelo castaño, su piel era de color crema, sus ojos pardos parecían mirarla con diversión, tenía sus brazos hacia delante empujando sus pechos juntos. Le estaba coqueteando.

-eh… no-balbuceó incomoda, tragó saliva-no tengo…

-oh… ¿un chico como tú no tiene novia?-preguntó fingiendo un tono inocente, la princesa buscó ayuda con la mirada, Piccolo hablaba con el dueño y Vegeta tenía el mismo problema que él, pero a diferencia suya, el saiyajin parecía no tomar en cuenta a la mujer. Observó en silencio como el guerrero ignoraba a la pobre chica y salía de la tienda con un semblante natural en él. Molesto-disculpa-le dijo a la chica y siguió al saiyajin.

-¿Por qué no intentas ligar con ella?-oyó apenas puso un pie fuera de la tienda, el saiyajin estaba de espaldas, caminó hasta quedar a su lado para poder verlo.

-ya sabes por qué-murmuró al llegar junto a él. El saiyajin se movió inquieto en su lugar y evitó la mirada del chico. Se sentía confundido… cuando vio a la joven hablarle al chico algo le hizo sentir extraño, similar a como cuando veía al mocoso con el namek. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que le pasaba, pero sí sabía una cosa. No era normal en él.

-deberías intentar-se encogió de hombros-quizás por eso no te gustan, no las has probado-arrugó el ceño intentando demostrar su semblante natural y volteó a ver al chico a su lado, una ligera brisa golpeó a la pareja en la entrada de la tienda, sintió su melena mecerse junto al viento y observó justo cuando las mechas turquesas se sacudieron también, quedó pasmado al ver el rostro del chico. Su rostro despejado lo dejó hipnotizado, si miraba solamente su rostro podía perfectamente confundirlo con una chica… una muy hermosa chica.

-deja de decir tonterías… son mis asuntos-musitó frunciendo los labios en una mueca-¿Por qué te fuiste temprano del bar?-preguntó volteando hacia él. Vio al príncipe girar rápidamente hacia el frente, frunció el ceño extrañada y lo imitó. Miró a lo lejos a una pareja discutir, un grupo de niños jugando al pillarse, personas caminar de aquí para allá.

-son mis asuntos-respondió el saiyajin imitándola, sonrió en respuesta y negó con la cabeza. Lo que más le llamaba la atención del hombre a su lado era que no solamente demostraba ser un guerrero fuerte, sino que también era un hombre listo. Aunque se manejaba con los puños y la espada, del mismo modo lo hacía con las palabras. Y no había nada más atractivo que un hombre inteligente, al menos para ella. Mordió su labio inferior y bajó su mirada hacia el suelo, era fácil perderse de su propósito, en cualquier momento hablaría normal y le coquetearía como hace poco lo habían hecho con ella. Sonrió de solo pensarlo.

-hey par de tortolos-ambos dieron un respingo y voltearon hacia atrás, Piccolo los miró con diversión, observó a la pareja y se contuvo para no reírse, ambos estaban ruborizados, claro ella más que él-hay un establo unas diez calles más abajo-dijo volviendo a su seriedad habitual, caminó y pasó de largo entre ambos, adelantándose. Ver el sufrimiento del saiyajin era uno de los motivos que tenía para no exigirle a Bulma que dejara el teatro de su mentira. En tan solo una semana ya podía sentir esa complicidad extraña que nacía entre las parejas, aunque su raza no experimentara ese tipo de cosas, era muy fácil leerlas entre el resto.

Ambos siguieron al namek en silencio, ella notoriamente avergonzada por la inferencia del príncipe verde y él… confundido. Absolutamente confundido. ¿Era normal encontrar a otro chico guapo? Había que ser ciego para no notar la belleza del mocoso que caminaba arrastrando los pies a su lado. Eso no lo hacía raro ¿o sí? no… era solo percepción de estética visual. Nada más…

(…)

Miraba las prendas femeninas enrolladas en una pila al lado de la tina con jabón, había estado observando a la princesa lavar su ropa desde el principio, fue interesante para el saiyajin que una princesa supiera hacer ese tipo de tareas domésticas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención del guerrero, era toda la ropa que ella enjuagaba y estrujaba. ¿En una semana usaba tanta ropa?

-es bastante ropa…-musitó rompiendo el silencio, la chica volteó hacia el saiya que miraba asombrado su labor. Sonrió en su dirección y volvió a su tarea, el guerrero había estado haciéndole compañía desde que se fueron los demás, se sentía tan protegida a su lado, casi como si estuviera con sus padres otra vez al igual que cuando era una niña.

-ajá-asintió.

-es extraño ver a alguien de la realeza que sepa hacer este tipo de cosas-confesó el saiyajin, la pelinegra dejó de sumergir la prenda en sus manos y volteó hacia el guerrero.

-hay que aprender-sonrió-no tiene mucha ciencia…

-ah claro…-bostezó perezosamente sin cubrir su boca-se están demorando bastante…

-ajá-respondió mientras sacaba la última prenda y la estrujaba con fuerza. Tomó una bandeja grande de plástico y dejó toda la ropa en ella. Al no haber estrujado en su totalidad cada pieza, el agua estilando se acumuló en el fondo de la fuente. Se inclinó para tomarla y el peso de esta la hizo forzarse un poco. Frunció el ceño cuando sus rodillas flaquearon y botó la bandeja haciéndola rebotar. Maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a intentarlo, pero antes de siquiera agacharse, el saiyajin se inclinó por ella y tomó la fuente de plástico sin esfuerzo.

-¿A dónde irás a tenderla?-preguntó ingenuo sin notar la mirada ensoñadora de la pelinegra. La mujer sin poder hablar apuntó con su mano en dirección a la salida. Ambos caminaron fuera del cuarto de lavado, salieron a un patio cercado que estaba detrás del edificio.

El espacio era de tierra plana, había una que otra maseta con plantas decorando el patio trasero del hotel. Divisaron unos tendederos en el fondo del cuadrado de tierra, el saiyajin caminó hacia las cuerdas amarradas a unos palos y dejó la bandeja en el suelo. La pelinegra lo siguió de cerca.

-gracias-musitó agachando la mirada para intentar ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Recogió la primera prenda y la estrujó fuerte con sus manos, los restos de agua caían al suelo bajo la atenta mirada del guerrero, una vez que la prenda dejó de gotear, la doncella la sacudió en el aire y la tendió en el alambrado.

-no hay de que-sonrió en respuesta el saiyajin, se agachó y tomó una prenda, la pelinegra observó al saiyajin imitar sus pasos, estrujar, sacudir y tender, parpadeó asombrada-así terminarás más rápido ¿no?

-uhm… claro-asintió aún perpleja, continuaron con su labor en silencio, uno que otro rubor por parte de ella cuando veía al guerrero tomar la ropa interior de ella y de la princesa, pero notaba que al saiyajin le daba igual, por lo que le restó importancia e intentó superar el pudor.

Una vez toda la ropa tendida, el saiyajin y ella entraron al hostal. Pasaron por el cuarto de lavandería nuevamente hasta llegar a la cocina, donde el almuerzo ya estaba listo.

-Goku… ¿ustedes no deberían también lavar sus ropas?-el saiyajin volteó a ver a la princesa mientras se sentaba.

-¿eh? ah… ya llevé mis cosas y las de Vegeta a una lavandería-musitó indiferente, la pelinegra observó pasmada al chico mientras este sacaba un trozo de pan y lo engullía feliz ¿habían pagado para que les lavaran la ropa?

-eh… pero no que… ¿no tenían dinero?-balbuceó confundida mientras hacía una mueca.

-¿eh? ah…-miró hacia ambos lados como si buscará a alguien, estiró el cuello un par de veces y volvió su atención a la princesa que estaba sentada en frente de él-la verdad es que el Rey me entregó dinero aparte-susurró inclinándose adelante para que solo ella pudiera oírlo, la joven abrió los ojos en sorpresa-el Rey conoce a Vegeta… sabe que es derrochador con el dinero, por lo que le entregó para que se divirtiera y a mí me dejó a cargo del dinero para las necesidades básicas-se encogió de hombros.

-¿y por qué intentaste robarnos?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-fue idea de Vegeta-susurró acercándose más a ella, mientras ella también se acercaba a él-le seguí el juego porque no debe enterarse… no aún al menos-miró al techo pensativo-cuando estuviéramos en verdaderos aprietos inventaría una excusa para dar alguna explicación por el dinero.

-ah ya veo-asintió pensativa, ambos se quedaron en silencio, el "secreto" ya había terminado, pero seguían observándose y disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Vio como el guerrero bajaba su mirada hasta sus labios y luego volvía a mirarla a los ojos, ella hizo lo mismo, sintió sus mejillas arder, pasaron los segundos y ambos decididos y de acuerdos sin decir palabra alguna, se levantaron de las sillas para poder acercarse todavía más, sin importarles que las criadas estuvieran observando.

Sus labios estaban por rosarse cuando oyeron la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza, saltaron asustados y se sentaron bruscamente en sus taburetes. El corazón de la joven latía con fuerza y sus mejillas se sentían calientes como si estuviera bajo el sol. El estómago del guerrero se tensó y sintió su pulso acelerarse. Se miraron y sonrieron en complicidad.

-¡eres un imbécil!-oyeron la voz de Trunks mientras entraba a la cocina, tenía el pelo mojado, su camisa ocre y sus pantalones también, sus ropas estaban empapadas, Milk se puso de pie asustada y preocupada, el rostro de su amiga estaba rojo de ira, iba a preguntar qué había pasado cuando el príncipe saiyajin entró riendo a carcajadas.

-¡debías estar atento!-soltó entre risotadas, Piccolo ingresó después con una mueca en sus labios que podía definirse como una sonrisa. La princesa balbuceó algo indescifrable y se perdió en la escalera.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasó?!-preguntó molesta, el saiyajin seguía riendo mientras apretaba su abdomen, frunció el ceño extrañada con la escena. Parecía realmente estar disfrutando, aunque su risa era de burla, era un poco contagiosa y lo comprobó cuando oyó reír a Goku mientras miraba al príncipe retorcerse de la risa.

-Vegeta empujó a Trunks a la pileta del pueblo-respondió el nameku intentando sonar serio. La verdad era que incluso para él había sido gracioso, habían ido a comprar los caballos, eligieron tres, unos para la princesa y dos por si acaso. Cada uno venía montando en un animal, se detuvieron en la pileta para que los potros bebieran agua, durante todo el camino tanto el saiyajin como la humana se fueron discutiendo por tonterías, y cuando se detuvieron no fue la excepción. Cansado de las discusiones, él se alejó un poco para observar el ambiente, algo lo hizo voltear hacia la pareja y vio como la princesa molesta por algo le daba un manotazo en el brazo al saiyajin, se tensó de inmediato pensando en la represalia del guerrero, caminó a paso rápido y cuando vio al saiya devolverle el empujón en el pecho, ninguno de los tres contó que el príncipe ejerciera demasiada fuerza o que la princesa fuera tan frágil. Lo siguiente que supieron fue el sonido del chapuzón, los caballos alejarse y la princesa dentro de la fuente con solo sus pies afuera. En el momento corrió a ayudarla, pero las carcajadas del príncipe… eran contagiosas, y si recordaba el momento exacto… sí, le divirtió.

-¡oh! Eres un imbécil-dijo molesta la pelinegra-¡lavé toda su ropa no tiene que ponerse!-golpeó la mesa con sus manos para darle énfasis a su acusación.

-él es el debilucho ajajaja solo le di un manotón-sonrió recordándolo-como sea iré a darme un baño-sonrió y siguió indirectamente al muchacho empapado que había subido antes que él.

No podía ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios, ya ni recordaba porque habían discutido y empezado con los empujones, pero la cara del mocoso cuando cayó y salió de la pileta fue inolvidable, hace mucho tiempo que no se reía de esa forma. Ahora que lo pensaba, realmente hace mucho tiempo que no se divertía así… apenas empezaron sus obligaciones como príncipe, desde que cumplió quince años que los juegos ya no eran parte de su rutina, claro se divertía como un adulto… pero las carcajadas y los momentos libres de obligación y tensión se habían esfumado. Entró al dormitorio con una sonrisa de burla dibujada en sus labios, miró dentro del cuarto y no encontró al chiquillo por ningún lado. Frunció el ceño mientras cerraba la puerta, caminó hasta su cama, notó que su mochila estaba abierta y que sus pertenencias estaban desparramadas entre las cobijas tendidas.

Extrañado revisó sus cosas, la mayoría de su ropa no estaba, ya que su compañero saiyajin la había tomado para lavarla, buscó y notó que no le faltaba nada en especial.

-imbécil-oyó a la vez que la puerta del baño se abría, volteó y vio al mocoso con una musculosa de él, no llevaba pantalones, el largo de la ramera le llegaba a medio muslo-¿te divertiste?-alzó la mirada hasta su rostro rápidamente, se había quedado demasiado tiempo observando sus piernas. Lo vio caminar hasta su cama y tuvo que recordarse para cerrar la boca. Viéndolo por la espalda era como ver a una joven, la ramera era ancha y lo hacía ver aún más delgado, pero sus muslos redondos lo distraían demasiado, sus piernas eran hermosas… sintió sus manos temblar por la necesidad de palpar su piel, olvidando por completo que era un chiquillo el dueño de esas hermosas y blanquecinas piernas.

-lo merecías por escandaloso-musitó sin dejar de verlo, el muchacho se volteó cruzándose de brazos, tragó saliva imperceptiblemente ¿sabría que no parecía un chico? Era demasiado delicado para su gusto, nunca había visto a un hombre tan femenino. Tanto que lo empezaba a confundir-sácate mi ropa descarado-frunció el ceño al chico.

-no tengo nada que ponerme-se encogió de hombros y se lanzó a la cama, la tela se movió por el brinco y dejó ver parte de su trasero unos segundos, segundos que para el saiyajin fueron suficientes para tener que huir al baño. La princesa sintió la puerta cerrarse y suspiró. Recordó el incidente de la pileta y sonrió. El saiyajin era más guapo cuando sonreía. Oyó el agua de la ducha caer y cerró sus ojos unos minutos.

Se durmió, y despertó por los ruidos del guerrero, volteó su rostro hacia él y abrió los ojos en sorpresa, el príncipe saiyajin estaba completamente desnudo, admiró sus músculos unos segundos en completo asombro, lo observó sin perderse detalle del cuerpo vigoroso, sus ojos se posaron en cada parte de su piel y aunque sus mejillas ardían por su desfachatez, no podía dejar de mirarlo, su cuerpo bronceado, sus abdominales marcados, él era un dios. El hombre tomó una toalla y la pasó por su pecho, alzó su mirada hasta el chiquillo que parecía un tomate con los ojos abiertos de par en par, los zafiros brillando como dos luceros.

-normalmente no me parecería extraño que me mirarán _así_ -la voz del saiyajin la hizo dar un brinco, al notar el énfasis en la última frase y al verse sorprendida agachó la mirada avergonzada-sobre todo si es una mujer quién me come con la mirada… pero dado el caso que es un maricón quién lo hace… te exijo que no me comas con los ojos azules raros tuyos-sonrió de lado y secó su melena.

-no te estaba comiendo con los ojos-se defendió con la voz temblando, los nervios a flor de piel la hacían estremecerse a cada segundo-y mis ojos no son raros-se quejó indignada.

-hmp-" _son atrapantes, claro que son raros_ " pensó el guerrero mientras lanzaba la toalla al suelo, sacó una musculosa similar a la que el chiquillo avergonzado en la cama usaba, buscó su ropa interior y la sacudió por costumbre, aunque no se notara, él era bastante pulcro-no te entusiasmes conmigo mocoso-alzó su mirada justo para ver al chico sentarse abruptamente y mirarlo con rabia. Subió su ropa interior al mismo tiempo que el chico le gritó.

-¡¿QUIÉN SE FIJARÍA EN UN PELMAZO COMO TÚ?!-chilló encolerizada, sentía su rostro arder de vergüenza porque ella ya se había "entusiasmado" como él dijo. No tenía remedio… solo a ella se le ocurría fijarse en un saiyajin arrogante y malhumorado, y peor aún, vestida como un chico, encima con alguien con quién pasaría demasiado tiempo cuando empezaran con el entrenamiento.

-te nombraría la lista de mujeres pero me da pereza-murmuró sin prestarle atención, la princesa bufó molesta mientras lo veía terminar de vestirse.

No dijeron ninguna palabra más. El saiyajin metió sus cosas dentro de su mochila nuevamente y salió de la habitación dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, la chica suspiró cansada mientras miraba el techo. Aunque el guerrero fuera un idiota, era interesante, valoraba el hecho de que no fuera hiriente con su supuesta homosexualidad, claro, decía pesadeces pero era habitual en el saiyajin con lo poco que lo conocía. Sonrió y se acomodó nuevamente, estaba cansada y el sueño no había sido el mejor en esos días. Cerró sus ojos y se entregó al mundo de los sueños. O pesadillas.

(…)

El día estaba nublado, el viento que chocaba con sus cuerpos era frío y denso, a la hora que salieron del pueblo una capa de neblina se interponía en su viaje. Ahora cada uno montaba su propio corcel, los animales de sobra cargaban con las provisiones que el nameku se había encargado de adquirir. Piccolo miró hacia el cielo y frunció el ceño pensativo, por la noche empezaría a llover, estaba seguro… agradeció mentalmente haber comprado una tienda de campaña, él podía aguantar temperaturas extremas a diferencia de ambas especies que lo acompañaban, aunque los saiyajin eran más resistentes que los humanos, no eran inmunes al calor o al frío, él sí. Había comprado un nuevo mapa con la ruta siguiente, aun no les comunicaba sobre el pequeño desvió… la tarde del día anterior había salido en búsqueda de una tienda de mensajería. Le costó encontrar una pero lo hizo, en un cuervo envió un mensaje a su reino, necesitaban apoyo médico, así que se vio forzado a pedir ayuda, en el mensaje había añadido el punto de encuentro que sería en dos pueblos más en el límite de la frontera del reino humano con el reino Namek.

Se detuvieron por la tarde, no sabían a ciencia exacta que hora era, el sol no se dejaba ver entre las extensas nubes negruzcas. Bajaron de los animales y los amarraron a la vista. La pelinegra rápidamente empezó a organizarse para la comida, Goku ofreció su ayuda, Piccolo estudiaba el mapa y pensaba en estrategias y la pareja conflictiva daría inicio a su primera clase de entrenamiento.

El paisaje ahora era diferente, no había tantos árboles que impidieran ver si alguien los seguía, el camino era poco habitado por lo que había una aparente calma y soledad rodeándolos. El príncipe saiyajin guió a la princesa encubierta a una llanura cercana al campamento, ella pensó que era para tener más espacio… pero era netamente porque él quería estar a solas con el chiquillo, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. No asumiría que lo había extrañado en su caballo. No asumiría que le atraía el mocoso con pinta de niña y que indirectamente lo estaba cortejando a su manera.

Él no se daba cuenta de la atención extra que le daba a su compañero de cuarto y ahora alumno, su colega saiyajin si lo notaba, pero el despistado guerrero lo atribuía a que le gustaba fastidiar al enano afeminado. La doncella pensaba lo mismo, la princesa en cambio solo veía que le gustaba pelear y discutir, no ataba los cabos que solo lo hacía con ella. Para Piccolo era diferente, él era el único que notaba la fuerte atracción que surgía entre la pareja dispareja. Pero era inevitable que pasara.

Bulma miró a su alrededor ajena al escrutinio del guerrero, se abrazó así misma cuando una corriente de aire frío los sacudió, movió sus brazos de arriba abajo para darse calor, los árboles que los rodeaban eran más pequeños que el bosque anterior, pero servían de pared divisoria.

El saiyajin observó el menudo cuerpo frente a él, buscó en su postura que debían reforzar, entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo de pies a cabeza, negó resignado y suspiró con fastidio llamándose la atención de su aprendiz.

-¿Qué?-murmuró defensiva, a veces se extrañaba ella misma al oír su voz ronca.

-tú problema es que eres débil-soltó con desprecio, el semblante del joven mutó a uno con rabia-no me estoy burlando-se defendió antes que le gritara, el chico frunció el ceño y lo miró expectante-tu cuerpo es débil… no tienes musculatura y estoy seguro que fuerte no eres-afirmó pensativo, caminó acercándose al cuerpo del chico que lo miraba atento pero ni así vio venir el puño en su abdomen, en un rápido movimiento el saiyajin sacudió su brazo con su mano en puño hacia el cuerpo pequeño, el impacto la hizo caer instantáneamente al suelo. El saiyajin observó como el chico rodeaba su torso con su brazo y tosía al suelo sentado.

-¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?!-preguntó una vez que recuperó el aliento.

-siempre debes estar alerta-respondió con calma-es lo que pasó ayer, no viste venir mi empuje y como consecuencia caíste al agua-sonrió burlón-en una batalla eso te costará la vida mocoso ¿lo entiendes?-preguntó con sus manos en sus caderas.

-uhm… bien-dijo ignorando el dolor-¿tienes que ser tan bruto?-se quejó mientras se levantaba.

-no puedes pedirle clemencia a tu enemigo-respondió serio-ahora… con Kakarotto practicabas el manejo de la espada-el chico asintió expectante-también debes manejar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo-vio la mueca adorable que se formó en sus labios y negó con la cabeza para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza-eh…-balbuceó perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos por su torpe distracción-tienes que ponerte en todos los casos mocoso, si te enfrentan y no tienes un arma debes defenderte con los puños.

-ok-murmuró de mala gana, Vegeta arrugó el ceño mirándolo con decepción dibujada en su semblante.

-bien… ponte en guardia-el chico vio como el guerrero separaba sus piernas y las flexionaba, un brazo lo posicionó delante en un puño y el otro atrás, su mirada transmitía nada más que deseos de pelear, podía ver la pasión del saiya en sus ojos. Temerosa, imitó la postura del príncipe pero no inspiró la misma fiereza que el guerrero. Notó como el saiyajin alzaba una ceja y la miraba con desdén, suspiró cansado-no te muevas-ordenó brusco, parpadeó confundida y vio como el hombre deshacía su postura de combate y caminaba hacia ella.

El guerrero se acercó con paso iracundo, llegó detrás de ella y se pegó a su cuerpo, sintió su pulso acelerarse cuando las manos del saiyajin se posaron en su vientre, hundió ambas manos en su abdomen haciéndola erguirse hacia delante levemente, luego sus manos bajaron a sus piernas y se posaron en sus muslos, presionó en el frente de sus piernas como queriendo ejercer fuerza.

-afirma tus pies a la tierra-habló detrás de su nuca enviando escalofríos por el cuerpo de la joven-podría soplarte y caerías al suelo-murmuró molesto-¡mantente firme!-dio un respingo en su pose, las manos de él la rodearon llegando hasta sus brazos y casi suspira cuando el cuerpo del príncipe se apegó a ella aún más-tus puños carecen de fuerza, tú careces de fuerza-arrugó el ceño ante su acusación pero su nerviosismo le impidió hablar-tu postura no me intimida ¡quiero que muestres deseos de patearme el trasero! Tu enemigo debe ver tu fuerza aunque no la poseas.

-¿y cómo hago eso?-preguntó aturdida

-tienes que tener deseos de ganar-respondió mientras se separaba de ella, la princesa casi protesta por su distancia, los espasmos que la recorrieron con su cercanía nunca los había experimentado antes y temía que volviera a sentirlos por su culpa… estas clases privadas empezaban a gustarle aunque no lo quisiera.

-pero si es contigo no querré luchar en serio-balbuceó confundida, el saiyajin volvió a su lugar anterior sin dejar de estudiar su pose, suspiró y se puso en guardia.

-sea con quién sea-dijo serio-debes luchar para ganar-vio la determinación del saiyajin con solo esa frase, abrió la boca sorprendida y admirándolo en silencio, el saiya se lanzó hacia delante y le lanzó un nuevo puñetazo, abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se movió rápidamente de su lugar hacia el lado, sus pies se movieron de puntitas haciéndola girar para poder alejarse de él-¡aprendes a defenderte no a bailar maricón!-gruñó acercándose nuevamente al ataque.

-¡no me insultes así!-se quejó esquivando del mismo modo su golpe anterior, el saiya frunció el ceño ante el chiquillo, el mocoso evitaba sus golpes sin gracia de un guerrero pero sí con movimientos felinos, parecía un gato veloz.

-pelea-ordenó, el chico frunció el ceño y lo miró aturdido.

-no puedo si trato de esquivarte-intentó razonar, el príncipe arrugó aún más el ceño y con un rápido movimiento de piernas lo hizo caer al suelo al empujar sus pies del suelo.

-bien… ya me dejaste claro que eres bueno siendo un cobarde-acusó con desprecio-pero si quieres aprender a defenderte debes atacar.

-¡pero eres mucho más fuerte y veloz que yo!-se quejó al borde del colapso. Era cierto que Vegeta enseñaba mejor que Goku, su anterior maestro le mostraba como tomar la espada pero no como moverse, le decía cuando estaba mal y nada más, pero el príncipe era más ensayo y error… temía seriamente por su apariencia. Él era tan fuerte y ella tan débil…

-en eso te equivocas enano-la princesa se sentó en el suelo frustrada sin separar sus ojos oceánicos de los intensos y profundos negros de él-eres ágil y escurridizo-admitió el príncipe, se agachó de cuclillas para quedar a su altura-potenciaremos eso.

-¿de verdad?-preguntó anonadada ¿le estaba haciendo un cumplido?

-si… te movías como un gato con indigestión pero te escabullías-se encogió de hombros sonriéndole con burla, ella frunció el ceño en respuesta. El príncipe se puso de pie y sin pensarlo extendió su mano hacia el chico, la princesa la tomó sin pensarlo mucho, el guerrero afirmó su pequeña mano y lo impulsó hacia delante.

Vio como el joven se reincorporaba del suelo gracias a su ayuda, con el movimiento el chico terminó de frente a él y ambos aún sujetados de la mano. Se quedaron viendo en silencio. Quizás fueron segundos, o minutos, no lo sabían, pero no podían apartar la mirada del otro, y tampoco se separaban.

Él lo estudió de cerca, intentando dilucidar sus gestos, sus facciones, sus colores y a la única conclusión que llegó fue lo opuestos que eran en todos los sentidos de la palabra. El chiquillo era frágil, la delicadeza era sinónimo de él, sus facciones suaves y afeminadas eran perturbadoras para el guerrero, no lograba consolidar que un chico fuera así, sencillamente no caía en su cabeza… su raza era formidable y la testosterona irradiaba por los poros de cada macho, el joven en frente pareciera que nunca había pasado la pubertad.

Ella se perdió en sus profundos orbes oscuros, sus pozos negros la invitaban a sumergirse en ellos, su piel bronceada hacía juego con el negro de su pelo, su semblante fruncido se podía clasificar como uno de curiosidad, ahora notaba que el guerrero tenía diferentes modos de fruncir el ceño ¿cómo era eso posible? No lo sabía pero el saiyajin podía darle un significado diferente a cada uno. Tragó saliva cuando se fijó en sus labios, no eran sobresalientes pero si la cautivaron. Su cuerpo se movió por inercia, se acercó más a él olvidando por completo quién fingía ser. Miró sus ojos negros y él sus orbes zafiro, ella bajó su mirada nuevamente hacia sus labios y él comprendió que pasaba por la mente del chiquillo.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando el menor se acercó todavía más, incapaz de separarlo en ese momento solo pudo ver como el joven intentaba llegar a sus labios, lo vio cerrar los ojos e inclinar su rostro, maldijo por lo bajo que fuera tan atractivo para él, sus labios rosados se veían suaves al tacto y estaba tentado a imitarlo, lamió sus labios inconscientemente y esperó impaciente, entonces la realidad lo golpeó… ¿cómo era posible que estuviera meditando si se dejaba besar por el mocoso?

En ese segundo decisivo vio una verdad absoluta, a él le gustaban las mujeres pero estaba pensando en dejarse besar por un hombre, bien, él no parecía uno pero lo era… era un mocoso joven que parecía un niño púbero, y él estaba pensando en permitirle que lo besara ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? no podía estar pasándole esto, ¿Qué se supone que significaba? Alterado soltó la mano del chico y lo empujó con fuerza, el joven abrió los ojos asustado y cayó al suelo nuevamente, se golpeó fuerte en el trasero al chocar con la superficie dura.

-¡¿Qué intentabas hacer mocoso de mierda?!-preguntó molesto. El chico estaba en el suelo mirándolo hacia arriba, sus ojos demostraban la angustia que estaba pasando por ese momento, sus labios temblaron ligeramente y por un segundo quiso agacharse y consolarlo, y se molestó aún más consigo mismo por ello-si quieres que te entrene deja tus mierdas homosexuales-soltó con desdén, se volteó dándole la espalda-se acabó por hoy-sentenció y se perdió entre los arbustos.

Pudo respirar una vez que vio la espalda del saiayajin desaparecer… ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando? ¡Había intentado besarlo! Cerró los ojos con pesar, había arruinado todo, ahora el saiyajin no querría entrenarla y lo peor… él se alejaría de ella pensando que era un enfermo retorcido que intentaba sobrepasarse con él. Un puchero se formó en sus labios y se lanzó de lleno al suelo, abrió los ojos hacia el cielo y miró las nubes negras que cubrían todo en su esplendor. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Pensó en hacerle caso a Piccolo y decir la verdad… pero ¿Qué pensarían los demás? Frunció el ceño ante la idea, pero… él ya no la vería como un chico gay.

La idea era demasiado tentadora, sin embargo ella no estaba acostumbrada a dar su brazo a torcer, había iniciado el viaje como Trunks, seguiría como tal a menos que saliera herida como Piccolo le había indicado como condición. Tragó saliva al pensar en su calor, se había sentido tan bien estar cerca de él, su mano rodeando la suya, era tan grande en comparación a la de ella, tomó su mano afortunada y la acercó a su pecho invisible, acarició su piel y suspiró resignada.

No podía repetirse… debía controlarse, ya había cometido un error garrafal y no podía seguir arruinándolo, debía hacer caso omiso a su atracción por él, sufrir en silencio por su cercanía, aunque estaba segura que ahora sería más fácil… con su numerito lo más seguro era que él se alejaría por completo de ella. Sonrió con melancolía mirando el cielo. Quizás cuando todo acabara y volviera a ser Bulma, podría intentar acercarse a él… quizás.

Se quedó mirando el cielo sumida en sus pensamientos, ignorante de los ojos negros que la miraban desde lejos. Ignorante de que ella no era la única confundida con la situación, ignorante de la atracción mutua que había entre ellos.

* * *

pobre Bulma! :C! yo me hubiera lanzado y le zampo el beso aunque no quiera ;c xDDD ahahha bueno xD gracias por comentar en el cap anterior, me alegro que les guste esta versión del hobbit ajajja xDD bah! estilo hobbit xDD ehm quizás a algunas le sea extraño la atracción de Vegeta por Bulma al ser un chico, pero en mi defensa! a veces pasa D: no pueden negarlo e,é aahajhaha además dejé en claro que "Trunks" se ve afeminado :c así que es entendible o no? pero bueno, les advierto que para Vegeta la cosa se pone difícil bueno para ella igual xDD los únicos que la pasarán tranquilos serán Goku y Milk xD son tan adorables y despreocupados el parcito ajajaj xD en fin gracias por leer y si quiere comentar, tirar piedras lo que sea xD bienvenido! no dude de hacerlo xD se vienen nuevos personajes xD estoy ansiosa!

gracias por leer :D! cuídense y que estén muuuy bien

saluditos y nos leemos :D!


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

El cielo era gris, desde que salieron del pueblo que siempre era gris, algunas noches fueron lluviosas, si no hubiera sido por la tienda de campaña que Piccolo compró a esas alturas del viaje estarían todos agripados.

Había pasado un mes, un mes recorriendo el inmenso boscaje que los envolvía, era fácil seguir el camino oficial, pero por seguridad y precaución los líderes del grupo decidieron camuflarse por el bosque.

Vegeta y Piccolo seguían en una disputa indirecta por el mando de la compañía, eran quienes decidían y el resto solo podía acatar sus mandatos.

La princesa se sumía cada vez más en sus pensamientos, se sentía más sola que nunca. Milk siempre estaba con el saiyajin alto, la pareja se sentía más cercana que nunca, y ellas ya casi ni hablaban. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a su doncella, estaba con el saiya, y sentía que estorbaba entre ellos. Piccolo era una buena compañía, pero últimamente estaba más callado que ella, quedarse con él era aún más silencioso que estar sola.

Y el viaje había perdido su gracia o su distracción quizás, desde que había intentado besar al príncipe saiyajin este la evitaba por completo, ya ni siquiera la molestaba, era como si no existiera para él. Cuando lo entrenaba lo hacía en vista y presencia de todos, ya no se apartaban como lo hicieron la primera vez. Y su trato era meramente de profesor-alumna.

Aunque intentaba olvidar esa molesta sensación no podía, cada día, cada hora, cada segundo se instalaba más y más en su pecho una simple pero peligrosa idea.

El viaje no tenía sentido alguno.

Su misión no tenía sentido alguno.

Ella no tenía sentido alguno.

Ya nada tenía sentido alguno.

Sus mechones estaban un poco más largos, ahora su flequillo cubría sus cejas y era molesto al cabalgar, sentía la gélida neblina chocar con su piel pero no sufría por ello, ya no le molestaba el clima, ni la suciedad, la comida o el suelo para dormir. Se sentía disconforme con su apatía, pero por más que lo sintiera esta no se iba.

Se detuvieron para comer, no podía calcular si era medio día, no veían la luz del sol desde hace cuatro días cuando se asomó fugazmente entre nubes.

-¿puedes ir a lavar los platillos al río?-preguntó la pelinegra, se quedó viéndola sin responder, por un momento quiso negarse y decirle que no eran acciones de una princesa. Que lo hiciera ella o su estúpido novio.

Sin embargo, recibió la loza en silencio y caminó hacia el lago.

La doncella observó a la princesa caminar arrastrando los pies y con los hombros caídos, hace días que la notaba ida, pero por más que intentaba acercarse ella no accedía, era como si una muralla invisible se hubiera instalado entre ellas. Centró su atención en los alimentos y notó que aún no lavaba las verduras que Goku había encontrado, las tomó y siguió el mismo camino que la peliturquesa. Era la excusa para estar solas y platicar.

Cuando llegó al borde del río se encontró con su amiga mirando su reflejo y la loza sucia a un lado.

-necesitaba los platos para ahora-dijo en son de broma acercándose a ella.

-uhm-frunció el ceño y se agachó a su lado, observó el perfil de la princesa y notó las huellas de lágrimas que se secaron en su piel.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó preocupada

-nada-negó meciendo sus cortos mechones, la vio tomar las piezas de loza y sumergirlas en el agua.

-muy bien ya me harté ¡me dirás lo que te pasa ahora!-exclamó molesta-has estado desde que salimos del pueblo extrañísima ¿Qué te pasó?

-nada-repitió sin mirarla.

-Bulma-susurró-¿no confías en mí?-la princesa detuvo su acción y volteó a verla, en el rostro de la pelinegra se reflejaba su profunda preocupación. Que para ella solo fue una molestia.

-en serio que no pasa nada-se forzó por sonreír y volvió a enjuagar los platillos-ahora… ¿Qué pasa con Goku?

-¡eh!-su rostro se tornó rojo y rápidamente desvió la mirada para ocultar su nerviosismo-nada… ¿Qué iba a pasar?

-no soy tonta… ¿ya se besaron?-la pelinegra agachó la mirada y asintió, después del intento en el hostal, se repitieron muchos otros pero con éxito. Mantenían una relación discreta, y sobre todo lenta. Ella era una dama después de todo-se supone que eres la princesa-soltó con sorna.

-¿cómo?-preguntó con incredulidad, volteó a ver a su amiga que ahora recogía los utensilios y los sacudía para sacar el exceso de agua.

-eso… eres la princesa y andas besuqueándote con un soldado

-¿Qué pasa contigo Bulma? Creí que estarías feliz por mi…-murmuró apenada observándola buscando algún rastro de expresión aparte de indiferencia.

-nada…-se apresuró en contestar mientras se ponía de pie-supongo que estoy celosa-sonrió con amargura.

-ah no seas tonta-sonrió la pelinegra-cuando todo esto acabe podrás conseguir un novio y dar un beso por primera vez-dijo avergonzada recordando el suyo a la vez que escondía sus mejillas sonrojadas con sus manos.

La peliturquesa observó la tonta reacción de su doncella y frunció el ceño, su primer beso… su primer beso fue despreciado. Fue empujada e insultada.

-que estupidez-dijo con desprecio dándose la vuelta, la pelinegra abrió los ojos sorprendida y se puso de pie soltando los hongos que estaban apoyados en su regazo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó desconcertada-¿Qué pasa?-la princesa detuvo su huida y se volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos ardiendo.

-¿no te das cuenta en la situación que estamos?-la pelinegra abrió los ojos confundida-oh claro que no… tú solo te dedicas a coquetear y cocinar-la doncella frunció el ceño y apretó sus manos en un puño con rabia.

-¡no es así!-contradijo molesta-claro que sé lo que pasa y pongo de mi parte para ayudar en esta misión ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¿Estás menstruando o qué?-bufó con molestia.

-esta misión…-susurró con burla-¡está misión no tiene ningún sentido para nosotras! No seas ridícula… todo está perdido ¡esto es absurdo!

-¿de qué hablas? ¡Si tú me incitaste a esto! ¿Por qué dices eso?-chilló confundida-¿no que esto le concierne a todos los reinos?

-los que quedan-soltó con deprecio-para nosotras esta mierda no tiene sentido

-¡si lo tiene!-respondió sorprendida con el pesimismo de su amiga.

-¿Qué lo tiene?-preguntó con ironía-oh claro… después que lleguemos donde los Elfos y detengamos a los "feos" nuestro Reino volverá en paz, mis padres estarán en su habitación y los tuyos en su pueblo acicalando ovejas… ¿¡no te das cuenta que para los humanos esto ya no es de importancia!?-gritó con rabia- Se acabó ¡todos están muertos!-soltó los platillos al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para poder alzar aún más la voz, sintió toda su ira reprimida elevarse y queriendo salir con fuerzas, y ella se lo permitió- No hay reino, no hay reyes no hay nada ¡para nosotras no queda nad-la bofetada resonó en el ambiente a la vez que la voz de la peliturquesa se extinguió con ese golpe. El manotazo que le propició la pelinegra le dio vuelta el rostro a la princesa.

Solo pasaron unos segundos, segundos en los que se demoraron en entender qué había sucedido. La pelinegra abrió sus ojos en completo asombro por lo que había hecho, con la misma mano que golpeó a su amiga cubrió su boca y escondió el "oh" que se escapó de sus tiernos labios.

-Bulma…-susurró afligida-yo…-la princesa se agachó en silencio, recogió los platillos y se dio la vuelta, la doncella vio cómo su amiga caminaba de regreso al campamento en un completo y tenso silencio-yo…-sintió sus ojos humedecerse y arder, nunca habían discutido así, había golpeado a la princesa, el castigo era la muerte. Pero eso carecía de importancia, ella solo veía que había golpeado a su amiga. Su cuerpo se movió solo, al escuchar tantas cosas y odio, fue la única forma que encontró de callarla.

Sin pensarlo más corrió detrás de ella, no entendía que podía estar molestándola, no recordaba haber sido pesada con ella o algo así ¿había dicho algo o hecho algo que la hacía estar así de indiferente y molesta con ella?

-¡Bulma!-gritó para que esta se detuviera, logró verla no muy lejos y corrió más rápido para alcanzarla-¡Bulma!-la peliturquesa llegó al lugar donde acampaban, la vio caminar hacia el fuego y tirar la loza con furia-¡B-Trunks!-gritó al llegar llamando la atención de todos los que estaban allí.

Goku se quedó mirándola expectante, para luego mirarla confundido al ver sus ojos vidriosos, volteó a ver al chiquillo que ignoró el grito de la princesa y caminaba hacia el bosque, Piccolo miró a ambas chicas atento. Vegeta estaba apoyado en un tronco de árbol observando curioso.

-¡Trunks!-volvió a llamarla ajena al público-no lo hice apropósito… yo…-pidió suplicante, logró que su amiga detuviera el paso. Necesitaba que arreglaran su pelea, no quería estar enojada con ella.

-déjame en paz-soltó con desprecio sin mirarla, y siguió su camino.

-¡hey!-se metió Goku al ver el rostro perplejo y las lágrimas caer de la pelinegra-¡chiquillo de mierda!-gritó poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el chico, en menos de un minuto ya lo había alcanzado y detenido sujetándolo fuertemente del brazo.

-¡Goku no!-gritó la pelinegra temerosa de lo que haría el saiyajin.

-¡ella es la princesa!-dijo con indignación-¡le debes respeto!-Milk frunció el ceño sintiéndose culpable, miró a su amiga que volteaba el rostro hacia el saiyajin alto. Goku abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la mejilla del chico roja e hinchada, eso había sido un golpe. Y fuerte, frunció el ceño confundido.

-claro…-murmuró el chico-la princesa…-empuñó sus manos y tembló de rabia consigo misma, intentó soltarse del saiyajin sin mucho éxito, el guerrero al notarlo lo soltó al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba, él no dejaría pasar esa falta de respeto a su mujer-la princesa…-repitió con sorna-princesa del reino humano… un Reino muerto… ¡princesa de nada!-dijo en voz alta al tiempo que le daba la espalda al saiyajin y corría hacia el bosque.

-¡mocoso de mierda!-dijo con rabia el saiyajin dispuesto a seguirlo.

-¡no Goku!-lo detuvo la pelinegra. Ahora todo estaba claro. Bulma no estaba molesta con ella, Bulma estaba furiosa consigo misma. Con la situación, su amiga estaba en un mal momento. Y ella cegada por su amor con el saiyajin no lo vio.

-pero te faltó el respeto-dijo confundido-¿Qué pasó?

-yo…-¿Qué podía decir? No quería que se disgustaran con la peliturquesa, ella no tenía la culpa, llevaba mucha carga sobre su espalda y ninguno allí sabía nada a excepción de Piccolo.

Piccolo se puso de pie ignorando a la pareja que lo observaba en silencio, el príncipe verde caminó con calma en la dirección en que corrió la princesa, Milk agachó la mirada y luchó por no dejar escapar sus lágrimas, en ese momento sentía que solo el sujeto verde podría calmar a su amiga, en el último tiempo ella ya no era importante para la princesa, ¿Cuándo dejaron de necesitarse la una a la otra?

(…)

Sabía que lo seguía, ¿debía hacerle frente? No sabía que había pasado entre él y la princesa, pero de aquí hace algún tiempo ya no se hablaban, podía notar que era él quién la ignoraba, pero Bulma no le contó nada, así que no podía deducir absolutamente nada.

La peliturquesa estaba inquieta, hace tiempo que la sentía turbia y en algún momento iba a estallar soltando todo su veneno, ahora fue el momento. Su semblante se arrugó cuando los pasos detrás de él se acercaron más, dejando de lado su intento de ocultarse.

-¿se te ofrece algo?-su voz grave rompió el silencio entre el ruido de los árboles al mecerse con el viento frío.

-en mi reino el castigo es la muerte pública-respondió el saiyajin deteniendo su paso-¿lo buscas para castigarlo?-preguntó con curiosidad fingida

-…-Piccolo detuvo su paso y se volteó a ver al príncipe saiyajin que lo miraba suspicaz-¿eso te importa?-contraatacó

-en lo absoluto-se encogió de hombros-solo me llama la atención que nadie haga nada con ese mocoso-Vegeta vio como el namek sonreía con burla y le daba la espalda.

Frunció el ceño por su insolencia, detestaba al pepino andante como ningún otro. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo seguía.

-necesito que me hagas un favor…-abrió los ojos atento ¿el pepino necesitaba un favor suyo? Esto se ponía interesante, además, la mejor parte era qué estaría en deuda con él. Y una deuda con el príncipe saiyaijn no se pagaba fácil.

(…)

Su mejilla ardía, su brazo ardía, y su ego ardía. Se sentía herida. Sentía tanta rabia, necesitaba expulsarla de alguna forma, desde que había iniciado el maldito viaje que fue más de una vez humillada y maltratada, ella no se merecía eso ¡ella era una princesa! Y era tratada como si fuera nada.

Pero… ¿Qué importaba ser ahora la princesa? Como ella había dicho antes, era la princesa de nada. Su título carecía de importancia, ella carecía de importancia.

Chuteó una piedrecilla que se interponía en su camino a ningún lugar, desquitándose con la roca, como si con eso todos sus problemas se esfumaran.

-¿ya acabaste?-volteó sorprendida hacia la voz, Piccolo estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado en un tronco observándola con su semblante de siempre.

-uhm-arrugó su ceño y desvió la mirada, se sentía avergonzada, actuó como una imbécil y ahora no sabía cómo actuar frente al resto.

-¿Qué pasó?-interrogó el príncipe namek.

-Milk me bofeteó…-se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo-por decir unas cuantas verdades que le incomodaron.

-¿verdades?-preguntó alzando una ceja

-si… verdades-se cruzó de brazos y volteó hacia el namek con postura orgullosa-como que esta misión no tiene sentido para nosotras-los ojos del sujeto verde se estrecharon ligeramente al oírla-que la misión es absurda en sí… que no hay nada qué salvar.

-entonces lárgate-la princesa miró sorprendida al namek, por un momento creyó que él la haría cambiar de opinión, que la aconsejaría o intentaría apoyarla, no esperó esa reacción de él.

-podría ser…-dijo fingiendo desinterés.

-vete… no necesitamos a idiotas como tú en esto-algo en su pecho se quebró, Bulma vio como el que creyó que era su único soporte en el viaje le daba la espalda dispuesto a irse y dejarla sola.

-¿es en serio?-preguntó indignada, vio como la espalda del guerrero se tensó, volteó ligeramente el rostro hacia ella y con voz grave pero calmada habló.

-no necesito un chiquillo caprichoso que busca atención-la princesa quiso replicar pero él no se lo permitió-necesito un guerrero dispuesto a darlo todo por la paz, incluso su propia vida… un guerrero que priorice eso antes que sus propios problemas… así no me sirves…

-eso no es justo…-murmuró en desacuerdo. Ella había hecho mucho y que no lo valoraban la hacía sentir peor.

-la vida no es justa Trunks-frunció el ceño al oír ese nombre, últimamente empezaba a detestarlo-creí que eras necesario para esto-dijo decepción en su voz-pero ahora veo que no…

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-preguntó con un hilo de voz aguantando las ganas de llorar, el namek se volteó por completo y caminó hacia ella, se detuvo a dos pasos frente a la princesa, mirándola fijamente habló.

-necesito que crezcas…-los ojos zafiro temblaban, el namek vio como brillaban a punto de quebrarse-sé que no ha sido sencillo… pero debes seguir adelante-la princesa agachó la cabeza escondiendo con su flequillo las lágrimas que empezaban a caer-¿puedes?-preguntó mientras que sus dedos tomaban su barbilla y levantaba su rostro para verla a los ojos, la princesa miró al namek y asintió lentamente-buena chica-susurró despacio, casi inaudible.

-lo siento…-Piccolo negó con la cabeza y acarició su cabeza, removiendo su cabello-no volverá a pasar…

-conmigo no debes disculparte-sonrió arrogante-es con la princesa-dijo con burla, Bulma sonrió amargamente y agachó la cabeza con culpa.

-ella no tenía la culpa…-murmuró para sí misma

-me marcho-alzó su mirada rápidamente al oírlo, el namek se separó de ella y se cruzó de brazos mirándola fijamente-nos reuniremos en el monte solitario.

-¿cómo que te marchas?-preguntó incrédula secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la manga de su camisa.

-debo ir a buscar a alguien, y no podemos desviarnos… nos encontraremos en tres semanas-dijo serio

-bien… iré contigo-dijo con las energías renovadas.

-no-vio como el semblante de la princesa cambiaba de uno de confusión a uno de rabia en cosa de segundos-no puedo cuidarte, estarás segura con los demás.

-¡no necesito que me cuides!-chilló histérica-¡no pienso quedarme! Iré contigo lo quieras o no-soltó llena de ira.

-no-repitió sin perder la calma.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó molesta.

-ya te lo dije, estarás más segura con los saiyajin.

-pff los saiyajin…-murmuró con ironía-quiero ir contigo Piccolo… no me dejes acá-pidió suplicante

-nos veremos en tres semanas, no seas escandaloso-dijo sonriéndole, la princesa frunció el ceño y con sus mejillas sonrosadas gritó.

-¡pues te seguiré!-exclamó sacudiendo sus manos empuñadas al aire-no me quedaré aquí sola ¡iré contigo!-vio el rostro del namek tornarse serio y en cosa de segundos desapareció. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y antes que pudiera dilucidar qué había pasado, sintió un fuerte y certero golpe en su nuca, luego todo se volvió negro.

El namek la sujetó de su camisa antes que cayera al suelo, se quedó viendo el cuerpo en reposo de la princesa unos segundos, sabía que estaba pasando por un mal momento, pero no podía llevarla. Ella estaría más segura con el saiyajin que con él. Alzó su mirada justo a tiempo para ver al príncipe saiya asomarse entre los arbustos con su semblante de siempre, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, el namek lanzó a la princesa en dirección del guerrero, vio como el saiya levantaba su brazo para alcanzarla y justo en el momento en que eso pasaría, agachó la mano nuevamente dejando caer al chico al suelo.

-¡IMBÉCIL!-exclamó perdiendo toda la calma que mantuvo antes, vio a la princesa esparramada en el suelo y antes que pudiera acercarse, el saiyajin se agachó y la tomó como si un costal de harina se tratase y se lo echó al hombro.

-ya vete-dijo despreocupado el saiyajin de cabellera flameada mientras se volteaba y caminaba de vuelta con los demás.

-Vegeta-musitó antes que se perdiera por completo, el saiya se detuvo sin voltearse-cumple tu promesa

-hmp-fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta por parte del saiya. Sabía que podía confiar en él a pesar de su actitud hacia la princesa, aunque intentara parecer desinteresado, él podía notar su preocupación y sobre todo la atracción que sentía por la peliturquesa. Sí… ella estaría mejor con él. Su camino no era apto para ella, y debía traer a su compañero lo antes posible.

(…)

Pegó su cuerpo al de ella disimuladamente, él no era muy perspicaz ni observador, pero no era necesario serlo para notar la tristeza reflejada en sus hermosos ojos negros. No sabía exactamente qué había pasado con el chiquillo, pero desde que este había discutido con él que la princesa estaba deprimida. También preocupada ahora que el mocoso inconsciente había sido traído por su príncipe, el chico llevaba durmiendo todo el día, por lo que Vegeta les había comentado había sido noqueado por Piccolo porque quería ir con él y no entendía razones, no les quedó más opción que esa.

El namek se había ido a encontrar con un compañero, tendrían un nuevo integrante en la compañía y Piccolo había ido a buscarlo solo para que no se desviaran de la ruta.

Habían avanzado bastante por el día, después del escándalo del mocoso, se les había quitado el apetito a todos, ya era de noche, comieron más por costumbre que por hambre, el chico seguía durmiendo, Vegeta limpiaba su espada y él abrazaba a la pelinegra.

Apoyó su cabeza en la de ella, subió su mano a su hombro y lo acarició con ternura, a veces se desconocía, él era igual que cualquier otro saiyajin, le gustaba pasar el tiempo bebiendo y estando con mujeres, pero desde que conoció a la pelinegra que sus intereses habían cambiado en 360°. Solo tenía ojos para ella, esperaba por ella. Habían iniciado una relación "secreta", y en su vida había sido más amable y considerado con una hembra. La respetaba. Sentía que con ella era todo diferente.

Estaban rodeando la fogata, habían armado la tienda por si acaso. Era Piccolo quién sabía cuándo llovería, ellos como saiyajin no tenían esos conocimientos tan agudos sobre el clima. Habían dejado al mocoso dentro de la tienda, por más que intentó que Milk le dijera que había pasado, esta no lo hizo. Lo único que pudo responder fue que tuvieron una tonta discusión. Él aun no entendía como lo defendía, el mocoso le había faltado el respeto, debía ser castigado o por lo menos ser despreciado por ella, no causarle más preocupación.

Vegeta estaba sumido en su reflejo en el acero de su espada, pasaba el paño con suavidad y dedicación. Aunque sus ojos y sus manos estaban concentrados en el arma de su familia, él tenía la cabeza en otras cosas… en él. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo, el maldito mocoso lo había confundido aún más de lo que ya estaba. Desde ese intento del chiquillo por besarlo que no dejaba de pensar en qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera empujado. A veces se imaginaba la situación y por más que intentaba sacarla de su mente esta no se iba ¡era demasiado excitante! ¿Se estaba volviendo gay? ¿El mocoso lo había vuelto gay? No podía aceptarlo, por eso se había mantenido alejado de él lo que más podía. Y aunque no le hablaba, no lo molestaba ni se le acercaba, no podía evitar mirarlo a veces. Miradas fugaces pero que lo ayudaban a mantenerse firme.

Se estaba conformando con eso. Con poder verlo. ¿Cuán más patético podía ser? estaba pensando seriamente que se mantenía lejos de él por precaución. No sabía si sería capaz de alejarlo si lo intentaba besar otra vez. Después de todo, el mocoso era atractivo, ya no se podía seguir negándose eso.

Suspiró fingiendo cansancio, levantó su mirada disimuladamente hacia su soldado justo en el momento que este besaba la frente de la princesa, frunció el ceño asqueado, su escolta estaba actuando extraño. Podía notar que su interés por la humana no era solo sexual. Debía hablar con él, su raza no podía mezclarse más allá que con coito casual con alguien de otra especie.

Sus ojos inconscientemente se fijaron en la carpa alejada del fuego, por tres semanas tendría que estar pendiente del mocoso por petición del namek. ¿Por qué había aceptado? No sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando dijo que sí, porque el que el namek le debiera un favor no era un motivo suficiente para tirar por la borda el mes de indiferencia hacia el chiquillo.

¿A quién engañaba? Era la excusa perfecta.

Se levantó sin mucho ánimo, y bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero caminó hacia la tienda de campaña, sus pisadas eran el único sonido que interrumpía el silencio de la naturaleza, se agachó lo necesario para poder entrar a la tienda, con su mano derecha movió a un lado la tela que servía como puerta y asomó su cabeza dentro con cautela esperando encontrar la silueta del chiquillo aún inconsciente. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando no vio absolutamente nada, se demoró en reaccionar unos segundos, aturdido salió de la tienda y buscó con la mirada alguna señal del mocoso.

¿Cómo pudo salir sin que ninguno lo notara? Furioso corrió hacia los caballos, tanto Kakarotto como Milk al verlo actuar se reincorporaron en su puesto sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó el saiya de cabello alborotado

-¡el mocoso no está!-gritó en respuesta llegando donde los animales, contó cada uno y notó que la yegua café del chiquillo no estaba por ningún lado-¿cómo mierda sacó el caballo sin que este la delatara?

-Bul-Trunks tiene una conexión con los animales… sus padres son igual…-balbuceó la pelinegra asustada por la desaparición de su amiga.

-mocoso de mierda…-musitó con rabia buscando huellas con la mirada-Goku quédate acá con la princesa, iré por el imbécil-sin esperar respuesta montó su caballo y cabalgó hacia donde la hierba se veía aplastada por pisadas.

-¡ten cuidado!-gritó el saiya viendo como el príncipe cabalgaba hacia el _bosque del engaño_.

Sintió el miedo colarse en su cuerpo, él no era cobarde, pero pensar en la idea que algo le pasara al heredero al trono le hacía helar los huesos. Sabía que el príncipe era hábil, pero para atravesar o siquiera asomarse por _el bosque del engaño_ se necesitaba algo más que ser hábil… miró el suelo para buscar pistas, y encontró las mismas que Vegeta… las pisadas iban en esa maldita dirección… ¡maldito Trunks!

(...)

Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo, forzó al animal como nunca antes pero no sirvió de nada, de pronto Honey no quiso seguir corriendo, justo cuando estaba por entrar al bosque el animal se detuvo y rechinó fuerte, le gritó, la empujó e incluso la golpeó suavemente con los talones de su bota. Pero nada… Honey no se movió.

Había despertado al oscurecer, oyó al resto comer y hablar sobre el recorrido para el día de mañana, incluso escuchó que hablaron de Piccolo. Se quedó viendo el techo de la carpa por unas horas, hasta que se armó de valor (y el dolor de su cuello se disipó) para ir detrás del nameku.

No fue difícil salir sin ser vista, mucho menos sacar al caballo sin que este la delatase. Y ahora estaba varada en frente de la entrada del siniestro bosque. Estuvo inconsciente cuando lo cruzaron antes, por lo que no sabía cómo era, ni por donde había que seguir para no pasar por el trayecto oficial. Se quedó viendo los arbustos que se movían perezosamente, frunció el ceño al no sentir ninguna brisa capaz de lograr eso… sintió una corriente eléctrica sacudir su espinazo, la oscuridad que la envolvía era atemorizante. De lejos podía reconocer las formas de los troncos viejos y doblados, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

Honey rechinó lastimosamente, como sí ella presintiera algo que a ella se le pasaba por alto, volteó hacia el animal asustadizo y se acercó para intentar calmarla, pero la yegua se alejó antes que siquiera pudiera acariciarla y retrocedió unos cuantos metros. La princesa quedó mirando al animal anonadada, la veía moverse nerviosa y con temor, sintió el sudor frío recorrer su sien, sea lo que sea que estaba asustando a su yegua, se lo estaba transmitiendo a ella. Volteó nuevamente hacia el bosque tragando saliva nerviosa al mismo tiempo, no podía cruzarlo sin su animal.

Oyó una cabalgata a lo lejos, cada vez más próxima y su pulso latió aún más fuerte. El miedo fue creciendo y no sabía si esconderse o no, podía ser cualquier bandido o incluso algún trolls. No había tiempo para pensar con claridad, miró a su animal que seguía nervioso y escondiéndose entre los arbustos, dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar hacia el camino por donde ella había llegado, no sabía si entrar al horrible bosque, pero tampoco quería encontrarse con quién sea que venía. Dio otro paso más hacia el bosque dándole la espalda, justo en el momento que vio la silueta del jinete aparecer, aunque hubiera estado a millas de distancia podría haber reconocido la cabellera en forma de flama.

Frunció el ceño confundida ¿Por qué Vegeta estaba cabalgando a esas horas? No venía a buscarla ¿o sí? un poco más segura dio un paso hacia delante, el caballo negro se acercaba cada vez más, iba a dar el siguiente paso cuando de pronto algo rodeó su tobillo y la lanzó al suelo de golpe. Aulló de dolor cuando su rostro y sus codos chocaron con la tierra, no tuvo tiempo para levantar la cabeza hacia el saiyajin, en cosa de segundos fue arrastrada hacia la profundidad del bosque.

No supo cuanta distancia fue tironeada, ni cuánto tiempo estuvo así, con dificultad intentó voltearse pero solo consiguió que su cabeza girara un poco para mirar hacia atrás, aún con la oscuridad que la engullía pudo notar el lazo que amarraba su pie, frunció el ceño sin poder comprender la situación. De pronto un destello llamó su atención, levantó lo que más pudo su mirada y fue capaz de apreciar con claridad el cielo reflejado en el suelo.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Abrió los ojos sorprendida y por un momento completamente maravillada con la naturaleza, mientras más se acercaba entendió que era arrastrada a ese cielo, como las estrellas se reflejaban en la superficie, fueron de utilidad para poder iluminar el lugar y comprender que no era el cielo en la tierra. Era un lago, y una liana la arrastraba hacia ese lago.

El pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo, sintió que se le escapaba el aire antes de tiempo, no pensó con claridad y lo único que tincó a hacer fue enterrar sus dedos en el suelo, sintió como la tierra se metía entre sus uñas, el dolor pasó a segundo plano, lo único que podía hacer era arañar el suelo, gritó asustada y pronto se arrepintió de ello, ese era la última bocanada de aire que quedaba en sus pulmones cuando su pie se sumergió con violencia en el traicionero lago.

La desesperación fue eminente, su pecho se encogió y el pánico dominó su cuerpo, iba a ahogarse. Poco a poco el lazo que sujetaba su tobillo subió por sus piernas, amarrándolas con fuerza, estrechó sus ojos por el dolor al tiempo que se sentía hundir en las frías aguas. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, como si con eso pudiera borrar lo que estaba pasando. Sintió como el agua ascendió con rapidez, cubriéndola por completo, abrió los ojos por curiosidad y entendió que solo era el reflejo que hacía parecer que el lago era iluminado, porque en el fondo era totalmente oscuro.

Solo un negro la engullía, sus ojos empezaron a arder y tuvo que cerrarlos, sintió como el aliento se le escapaba de la nariz, mientras que la maldita liana subía más y más. Ya era hora, la había jodido y todo había terminado.

Lo último que pasó por su mente antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre fue en lo poco que vivió, quiso retroceder el tiempo, haberse disculpado con Milk, pasar más tiempo con sus padres, haber caído en el juego de uno de sus guardias y al menos no haber muerto virgen, y sobre todo… quiso probar los labios de Vegeta. Ya era tarde para todo eso…

(…)

Se bajó rápidamente del animal, había visto como el chiquillo fue arrastrado por una planta viviente. _El bosque del engaño_ tenía su fama por ser un peligroso lugar para recorrer por la noche, durante el día era como un camino común y corriente, sin embargo, cuando el último rayo de luz iluminaba la última hoja del último árbol que lo constituía, fuerzas extrañas y misteriosas lo dominaban, nadie sabía con exactitud que pasaba, por rumores que se habían expandido la población se volvió alerta, cuando se reportaron casos de expediciones completas desaparecidas en una noche. Se sabía que no había que acercarse ni un poco al lugar, era un bosque enfermo, infestado por una plaga acuática. Pero era más que eso, se podía sentir la sed de muerte que desprendía el boscaje, ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos y que lo sentía en carne propia, podría comprobar que no era el bosque el enfermo.

Era el lago.

Corrió a toda velocidad que sus piernas se lo permitieron, no llevaba ni un día de escolta del mocoso y ya había fallado. Él no fallaba jamás, no podía permitir que algo le pasara al chiquillo, el fracaso no estaba en su diccionario. Iba a mantener al mocoso vivo y salvo esas tres semanas cueste lo que cueste, pero solo lo hacía para salir victorioso de su promesa, solo por eso… quiso auto convencerse que era solo eso.

Sacó su cuchillo de su cinturón y cuando llegó al borde del magnífico lago se lanzó sin pensarlo, por sus genes su visión era más aguda en la oscuridad, pudo ver en el fondo al chico siendo envuelto por más de una soga viviente, nadó con rapidez hasta llegar al chiquillo, con cuchillo en mano prosiguió a cortar cada liana que rodeaba el menudo cuerpo, cuando cortó la última planta lo sujetó de la cintura y nadó a la superficie rápidamente.

Todo en cosa de minutos.

Sabía que esas cosas no se rendirían, por ello se puso de pie sin esfuerzo con el chiquillo en el lomo y corrió rápidamente para salir del bosque, debía salir del radio de alcance de las plantas, si los volvían a alcanzar estaban perdidos. Oyó claramente como si de una serpiente se tratase las lianas arrastrarse con velocidad hacia él. Maldijo por lo bajo, maldijo al mocoso, maldijo a Piccolo por dejarlo a cargo del chiquillo y lo maldijo por no llevárselo, y lo maldijo por prometerle que lo cuidaría.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, se detuvo y esperó que la enredadera viviente se acercara, contó los segundos y cuando estaba a centímetros de atraparlo se impulsó y saltó hacia arriba trepando el árbol más próximo. No volteó para ver si podía trepar árboles, solo se dedicó a saltar de rama en rama, esquivando y burlando a toda costa a la amenaza.

-por eso prefiero la carne-murmuró con fastidio, aceleró el paso como si no llevara peso extra, de todas formas el chiquillo pesaba menos que muchas mujeres que tomó tiempo atrás, ¿Por qué lo estaba comparando con conquistas pasadas? Frunció el ceño y aceleró el paso, ni siquiera comprobaba si el chico vivía aún…

Pudo ver claramente la diferencia de los árboles al salir del bosque, los que rodeaban el lago lucían muertos y enfermos, en cambio los que estaban por el camino se veían saludables. Cuando puso un pie en el tercer árbol saliendo del _bosque del engaño_ se lanzó con fuerza al suelo.

Aterrizó duro, pero no le dio importancia, vio como los caballos lo miraban con curiosidad al hacer ruido, dejó al chiquillo en el suelo y rápidamente apoyó su oído en el pecho, esperó unos segundos pero no oyó nada, hundió aún más su rostro comprobando lo suave que era el cuerpo pero que no había presencia alguna de latido.

Chistó nervioso, miró el rostro pálido cubierto de lodo del chiquillo y acercó su mano al flequillo separándolo de su frente para poder mirarlo mejor, frunció el ceño molesto por la ineptitud del mocoso pero aún más con él, decidido, tapó la respingada y pequeña nariz con dos de sus dedos, con su mano restante tomó la barbilla del chico y sin pensarlo más pegó sus labios a los de él. No quiso detenerse a pensar en los suaves y carnosos que eran, no. Debía salvar su vida… luego analizaría lo sucedido.

(…)

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a Vegeta con los ojos cerrados frente a ella, parpadeó confundida cuando sintió los labios de él alejarse de ella ¿la estaba besando? abrió los ojos como plato y antes que siquiera pudiera analizar, su cuerpo reaccionó en respuesta. Sintió el reflujo invadir su tráquea, pasar rápidamente por su garganta para luego expulsarse con velocidad por su boca, se sentó bruscamente y tosió con dificultad, el agua caía por su boca mezclada con saliva y quemaba su garganta.

-me debes la vida mocoso-secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y volteó hacia el saiyajin que se ponía de pie cansado, respirando agitado. Frunció el ceño confundida, no entendía que había pasado, miró a su alrededor y notó que estaban fuera del lúgubre bosque, vio a Honey pastar no muy lejos de ellos y al caballo del príncipe sacudir la cola de un lado a otro. Estaba viva… pero si ella recordaba haber sido sumergida en ese hermoso lago… ¿Qué le debía la vida? Volteó hacia él sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y aguantando el dolor en su pecho y garganta habló.

-¿Qué pasó?-susurró sin fuerzas.

-salvé tu culo… otra vez-dijo sonando desinteresado-muévete-ordenó sin mirarlo y caminó hacia su animal.

La princesa vio como el guerrero se subía a su caballo y sin pensarlo mucho lo imitó, agachó la cabeza avergonzada, no había sido un buen día… hizo demasiadas estupideces… siguió al saiyajin sin pensar mucho en qué su idea era seguir a Piccolo, solo podía meditar en lo tonta que se sentía.

Una vez que la adrenalina del momento pasara a segundo plano pudo notar lo adolorida que estaba no solo su garganta sino también su cuerpo, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta, claro… esas sogas la dañaron al hundirla. Volteó hacia atrás y vio por última vez la entrada al bosque funesto, casi muere allí… si no hubiera sido por Vegeta ella… ella seguiría sola en la oscuridad, sintió sus ojos humedecerse. ¿Por qué de todos él tenía que salvarla? Sus hombros temblaron y un par de lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla, había sido un pésimo día.

Llegaron al campamento y fueron recibidos por la pareja de pie y mirándolos preocupados, evitó al par y dirigió a Honey junto a los otros caballos sin bajarse de ella.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Milk al príncipe-¿Por qué están empapados?

-creo que descubrí porqué le dicen el _bosque del engaño_ -rodó los ojos y se dejó caer cerca de la fogata. Goku ladeó el rostro sin entender y se sentó junto a él.

-¿me cuentas?-preguntó ingenuo.

La pelinegra miró hacia la princesa que acariciaba el caballo intentando pasar desapercibida, conocía ese gesto… lo hacía cuando se sentía culpable. Caminó hacia ella y sin esperar que ella se diera la vuelta notando su presencia la abrazó por detrás. Sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba, su ropa pronto se humedeció al entrar en contacto con la de la peliturquesa.

-perdón-susurró la doncella.

-perdóname tú a mí-murmuró entre llanto la princesa. Ambas se quedaron en silencio, esperando que las lágrimas cesaran para poder hablar. Fueron ajenas al escrutinio de los saiyajiin que observaban de lejos a las humanas-de verdad que lo siento…

-tranquila…-la pelinegra se alejó de ella empezando a sentir frío por la tela mojada e imaginó que la princesa se sentía peor-ve a cambiarte para que comas algo caliente-le sonrió dulcemente.

-uhm bueno-asintió la peliturquesa mirando su ropa que ahora con la luz de la fogata pudo notar embarrada, frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada hacia su amiga-¿hay un lago cerca?

-¿eh?-vio el rostro de la doncella tornarse pensativo, la pelinegra miró el cielo unos segundos y con un dedo en su mejilla respondió-si hay uno… es pequeño pero está a la vista y presencia de todos, está siguiendo el camino principal

-mm no importa-sonrió la peliturquesa por primera vez en el día, caminó hacia la tienda de campaña y se metió para buscar entre sus cosas su ropa.

-¿no me digas que piensas bañarte allí?-preguntó acusadora la doncella

-lo necesito…-respondió mientras salía de la tienda encontrándose con su amiga mirándola acusadora con las manos en su cintura-no hay nadie siguiéndonos… no tiene nada de malo

-bien…-concordó la pelinegra haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar-pero iré contigo.

-Milk por favor-se volteó mirándola suplicante-necesito estar sola… he hecho muchas estupideces hoy… quiero un tiempo a solas ¿sí?-pidió tomando una de las manos de la doncella. Los ojos negros de la doncella buscaron algún indicio de mentira en lo que decía la princesa en su rostro, meditó unos segundos y resignada suspiró dándose por vencida

-bien… pero hazlo rápido ¿bien?-la princesa asintió entusiasta meciendo sus mechones llenos de lodo y caminó en dirección del lago.

La pelinegra miró la silueta de la princesa perderse, sabía que todavía quedaba una plática pendiente… necesitaba subirle el ánimo a esa niña, sonrió con nostalgia. La Bulma de hoy era la princesa que conocía, todavía había rastros de la chica caprichosa en la valiente chica que se vestía de hombre. Conforme en que se habían reconciliados caminó de regreso a la fogata, donde el saiya alto la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó extrañada.

-nada-dijo serio el saiya desviando la mirada molesto, Milk sonrió y supo entonces que estaba celoso, seguramente vio su trato con la princesa, era cómico que pensara que había algo entre ellas.

-¿A dónde fue el mocoso?-preguntó molesto el príncipe saiyajin, la pelinegra volteó hacia él parpadeando confundida.

-¿eh? solo fue a darse un baño…-dijo mirándolo extrañada

-lo que me faltaba…-musitó fastidiado mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡¿no irás a espiarlo verdad?!-chilló asustada la pelinegra, ambos saiyajin fruncieron el ceño y la miraron extrañados, al darse cuenta de su error tosió disimuladamente y desvió la mirada nerviosa-quiere estar solo…

-no iré a espiarlo ridícula-soltó con desprecio el saiyajin más bajo, y antes que alguno de los tortolos lo detuviera o regañara caminó en dirección opuesta al chiquillo.

Pero solo fue un despiste… claro que iría a espiarlo, pero no exactamente. Debía asegurarse que el mocoso estuviera seguro, él no se tomaba las promesas a la ligera, sin mucho entusiasmo se subió a una rama alta de un arboleda, saltó por cada árbol que rodeaba el campamento para poder llegar al camino que tomó Trunks sin ser visto.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando lo vio a cierta distancia, se mantuvo a alejado para no hacerse notar. Lo siguió hasta la laguna que rodeaba el camino oficial que los llevaba al siguiente poblado.

Vio como el chico se agachaba y sentaba en el borde del lago, y supo que perdería más tiempo del que quería. Maldijo por lo bajo y se sentó en una gruesa rama apoyándose en el tronco sin dejar de ver al chiquillo. Notó como el mocoso levantaba la cabeza hacia el cielo y sin darse cuenta lo imitó, el cielo estrellado se dejaba ver por primera vez en muchos días. Asintió a nadie en particular pensando que por fin podría dormir lejos de esa tienda de mierda. Oyó un ruido en el suelo y bajó la mirada hacia el chico que por fin empezaba a desvestirse para darse el maldito baño, si fuera él no estaría pensando en meterse al agua después de su experiencia, pero una vez más el mocoso lo sorprendía. Era valiente.

Aburrido vio como el joven apartaba sus botas junto a una muda de ropa que había llevado, por un momento se sintió extraño viéndolo desnudarse, pero rápidamente borró cualquier indicio de duda en su cabeza, no tenía nada de raro… debía dejar de buscarle la quinta pata al gato cuando de Trunks se trataba, solo estaba vigilándolo. Nada más.

Sacudió su cabeza meciendo su melena que aún goteaba después de su baño en ese lago siniestro, miró nuevamente al chiquillo justo a tiempo para verlo bajarse los pantalones. Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada sintiéndose molesto, en ese momento odiaba tener mejor visión que el resto, pudo apreciar a la perfección el bonito trasero del chico y se molestó aún más con esa percepción. Bufó molesto y volvió hacia el striptease del chiquillo.

Abrió los ojos como plato cuando vio las vendas rodear el torso menudo y blanquecino ¿en qué momento se había herido? ¿Fue bajo su cuidado? Imposible, no hubo tiempo para que se vendara ¿estaba malherido de antes? Pero no lo parecía, extrañado se reincorporó en su puesto y se inclinó hacia delante para poder apreciar con mayor claridad la herida que estaba por ver cuando el chico desprendía los vendajes de su cuerpo.

Pero no esperaba encontrarse con eso.

Sintió su corazón detenerse unos microsegundos para luego bombear con fuerza, sudor frío recorrió su sien y sintió su boca secarse. Cuando la última tela cayó al suelo, y el chiquillo se inclinó para desprenderse de su ropa interior comprobó lo que no quiso asumir en el momento que pudo ver los senos de él.

No. No de él.

De ella.

Sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, fue testigo mudo del chiquillo que se adentraba en el lago. Incrédulo pensaba una y otra vez en la escena que acababa de ver, los montes asomándose lentamente por los bordes de la tela que los aprisionaban para luego salir en todo su esplendor, luego ver su intimidad sin nada colgando lo confirmó. Trunks era mujer.

Cerró la boca cuando se percató que la dejó abierta en el momento que vio sus montes, estuvo viajando por más de dos meses con otra mujer. Estuvo por más de dos meses sintiéndose atraído por ese mocoso, estuvo por más de dos meses sintiéndose completamente confundido por él. La ola de rabia que lo recorrió al segundo después fue sublime, ¡estuvo autoexiliándose como un completo imbécil! Creyéndose homosexual cuando nunca fue así ¡claro! Ahora todo tenía sentido, él pudo ver todos esos rasgos femeninos en Trunks… maldito… maldita.

Se sentía como un completo idiota. Había sido engañado y sobre todo, fue un imbécil cada vez que pudo con esa majestuosa criatura que se sumergía en el suertudo lago.

Entonces… una realidad innegable lo golpeó al mismo tiempo que la seguidilla de recuerdos lo asaltaron desde que había conocido al chiquillo ¿él había golpeado a una chica? ¿Había maltratado a una chica? ¿Había dejado caer a una chica al suelo?

¿Había rechazado un beso de una chica hermosa?

* * *

después de mucho tiempo, por fin actualizo este fic que en lo personal me gusta mucho, pero como no tiene la llegada que los otros, no me insisten tanto que lo actualice entonces me relajo con él.

quise darle un poco de dramatismo a la cosa, a los sentimientos de Bulma más que nada, yo en su lugar estaría histérica o a full deprimida. En fin, espero que les guste y que no hayan muchos errores de redacción o de ortografía.

en lo personal, me gusta mucho este fic, lo siento mejor elaborado igual que JAT en ves de GTC, pero bueno... en gustos no hay nada escrito no?

Saludos y cuídense mucho c:

nos leemos


	7. Chapter 7

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

La gélida brisa chocó contra su piel tersa, ya no llovía pero el clima estaba más frío de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, usaba su capa como abrigo al igual que su doncella, eran las únicas que se veían afectadas por el frío, los saiyajin parecían ajenos a su sufrimiento. Sentía temblar su cuerpo y sus manos dolían mientras sujetaba las riendas de Honey, sus palmas entumecidas hacían que el trozo de cuerda se sintiera más distante de lo que debería ser.

Miró asombrada el pueblo junto a la _Colina del Lamento_ , era un pueblo grande, el más grande que habían visitado después de casi dos meses y medio de su viaje. Pero lo que asombraba a la princesa no era su tamaño si no la forma en que se constituía, se veía sumamente sobre poblada, o más bien transitada. Los edificios estaban apilados unos con otros, el más pequeño que se podía ver era de dos pisos.

El poblado carecía de color para gusto de la peliturquesa, la diferencia de materiales como madera o concreto, ladrillos o adobe solo permitían distinguir entre grises, cafés y rojos opacos sin vida, contemplaba en silencio cada rincón que sus orbes zafiro podían captar y lo único que pasaba por su mente era lo poco que conocía el mundo en que vivía. Para ella todo se reducía a su Reino. Las ciudades que bordeaban su reinado no las había visitado hasta esta "oportunidad", le faltaba mucho por recorrer y conocer. Volteó hacia el frente donde el líder de la compañía los guiaba hacia el centro de la gran ciudad, ni siquiera tenía un mapa para poder ubicarse… no se atrevía a preguntarle al príncipe saiyajin.

Después de su metida de pata se había excluido aún más del grupo, ayudaba en lo que podía a Milk, se sentía en deuda con la pelinegra y sobre todo culpable, a pesar de haber aclarado sus discrepancias y de las disculpas mutuas. Pero su relación con los saiya era diferente, Goku parecía no querer perdonarla, no le dirigía la palabra y pocas veces la miraba. Según su doncella, solo estaba celoso.

Con el príncipe era diferente, le debía la vida y no sabía cómo tratarlo al respecto. Ya no había bromas entre ellos ni discusiones como al principio del viaje, después de su error de intentar besarlo eso se esfumó por completo, y ahora se le sumaba su actuación infantil y que casi costó la vida de ambos. No quería siquiera intentar hablarle, era extraño estar tan callada últimamente, solo hablaba con su doncella y su yegua. Pero el saiya no parecía molesto por sus errores, o al menos ya lo había dejado pasar a su parecer ¿Por qué creía eso? Simple, él ya no la ignoraba como antes, claro no bromeaban ni discutían pero el trato era un poco más ameno. Parecía más pendiente, pero era ella quien ponía un límite, una pared invisible, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Se sentía avergonzada…

-no se quiten sus capuchas-ordenó el saiya de cabellera flameada una vez que se detuvieron cerca de una plaza, antes de entrar al pueblo les dio una serie de indicaciones que debían seguir al pie de la letra, como que no se sacaran la capucha de su cabezas por ningún motivo cuando estuvieran allí. Que no hablaran con nadie ni miraran a nadie, ellos debían pasar desapercibidos por completo.

-¿nos quedaremos en un hostal?-preguntó esperanzada la pelinegra

-no parece haber hostales por aquí cerca-comentó el soldado mirando en todas las direcciones.

-¿también quieres buscar un hostal?-preguntó el príncipe hacia la peliturquesa, Bulma parpadeó confundida ¿lo estaba considerando para tomar una decisión?

-¿Quién yo?-preguntó con su grave tono de voz actuado.

-¿Quién más?-soltó déspota el guerrero, vio al chiquillo fruncir el ceño y encogerse de hombros. Desvió la mirada molesto consigo mismo ¿Por qué le había preguntado? De aquí a un tiempo el mocoso era quien lo evitaba y él no encontraba la forma de volver a acercarse, claro, ahora no tenía impedimentos para estar cerca del chiquillo, no después de que supiera su verdad.

-me parece que hay unas cabañas por allí-apuntó la doncella quien no perdió la oportunidad de buscar algún techo que les sirviera de hogar por una noche. El grupo miró en aquella dirección que la pelinegra señalaba y sin hablarlo, cabalgaron hasta allí.

Una casita pequeña los saludó, hecha de madera vieja, el príncipe se bajó del animal y caminó hacia la peliturquesa que estudiaba lo que para ella era considerado como un cuchitril, bajó la mirada cuando el apuesto saiya se paró en frente de su caballo, el saiya estiró su mano hacia ella y la peliturquesa solo pudo fruncir el ceño extrañada a la vez que ladeaba ligeramente su rostro en señal de confusión.

-¡Dame las joyas maldita sea!-murmuró en un tono neutro pero que reflejaba su hastío-mocoso desesperante…-susurró para sí mismo

-¡pues habla!-exclamó molesta-¿Qué crees que soy psíquico y leo tu mente? Imbécil…-gruñó mientras sacaba de su mochila su bolsito con sus riquezas-iré contigo-habló después de pensarlo.

-¿disculpa?-preguntó ocultando su entusiasmo camuflándolo con indignación-¿desconfías de mí?

-obvio-murmuró después de bajar de Honey, caminó hacia la puerta de la pequeña casita sin esperar al saiyajin.

La pareja de pelinegros miraron en silencio como ambos entraban a la casucha, ella suplicando porque tuvieran habitaciones y él extrañado con la actitud del príncipe, en otra ocasión lo habría golpeado después de sus insinuaciones e insulto, ahora solo calló y lo siguió ¿Qué había pasado en el _Bosque del engaño_? Su príncipe estaba diferente con el chico desde esa noche. Incluso él que era normalmente despistado pudo notarlo, a veces le parecía que estaba siendo más blando con él, en los entrenamientos sobre todo donde era el momento en que más se reflejaba.

-ay dios por favor ¡que tengan cuartos!-suplicó al cielo gris la princesa-ya no soporto dormir en esa tienda de campaña… aunque es mejor que el suelo-soltó con un puchero

-¿no notas al príncipe algo diferente?-preguntó ignorando los dichos de la mujer.

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó ladeando su rostro, vio al saiyajin rascarse la mejilla con su dedo índice oculto por la capucha, el hombre iba a contestar cuando la puerta de material frágil se abrió y de ella salió un indiferente príncipe, vio a su amiga despedirse y agradecer antes de cerrar-¿Y?

-no habían cuartos-respondió la peliturquesa acercándose a su amiga, vio el rostro de la pelinegra entristecerse y no pudo más que sonreír-pero sí cabañas…-los ojos negros de la chica se iluminaron-trabaja con pequeñas casitas…

-¡debiste partir por ahí!-se quejó la doncella-¿están muy lejos?-vio a la chica vestida de chico caminar hacia su animal, acariciarlo y subirse a los minutos después, el príncipe no dijo palabra alguna y cabalgó hacia un pasaje que estaba al lado de la pequeña cabaña-¿es por ahí?

-eso parece-murmuró el saiyajin alto

-sí… es allí-confirmó el chiquillo-Vegeta tiene la llave-habló a ambos para luego seguir al príncipe orgulloso.

Honey rechinó llamando la atención de algunos pobladores, no era extraño ver a animales de carga en el lugar, pero sí animales tan bien cuidados y sobre todo, caros. No había que ser experto en caballos para saber que se trataban de corceles pura sangre.

El gorro que estaba unido a la capa de la princesa se deslizó hasta sus hombros por el impulso del animal una vez que se puso a trotar para seguir al príncipe, sus mechones turquesas se expusieron con elegancia y fueron notoriamente vistos, era lo único colorido que se veía en el lugar en meses, cuando los ojos de los ciudadanos se posaron en el aparentemente chico, fue que la princesa percibió su descuido, rápidamente se cubrió la cabeza nuevamente y miró a sus alrededores, sorprendida observó a los habitantes, habían sujetos de toda clase… y sobre todo, forajidos. Personas que perdieron el rumbo, ahora comprendía mejor el contexto de la ciudad, no era un pueblo rico y estaba sucumbido por la delincuencia, los habitantes se veían hostiles y bastante grandes para ser humanos normales.

-avanza Trunks-ordenó Goku, la princesa volteó hacia el saiya que le dirigía la palabra por primera vez en horas, el saiyajin se veía inquieto se posó detrás del caballo Ocre del chiquillo dejando a ambos humanos entre él y el príncipe que lideraba el grupo a unos metros de distancia.

El príncipe se detuvo a unos veinte metros después de ingresar al callejón, bajó de su caballo y lo guió hacia la que él creía era la cabaña 9 que le habían asignado. Cuando supo del sistema de hospedaje, se rehusó de inmediato, él no se arriesgaría a entregar el dinero y esperar de buena fe que la llave abriera una casucha a cierta distancia de la administración "hotelera". Pero _ella_ no pensó del mismo modo… la chiquilla, (como le decía mentalmente) había protestado que la princesa estaba cansada, y que no perdían nada con intentarlo, al fin y al cabo nada les costaría devolverse y encarar al recepcionista que los miraba nervioso.

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que considerarla. Es que ya no podía hacer más… la miraba y se perdía en sus ojos azules sin miedo, ¡ya no había restricciones! Se sentía tan aliviado de que quién lo confundía no era nada menos que una chica astuta que se vestía de chico. Ahora no se limitaba, la observaba sin reprimirse, aunque se maldecía a veces… era difícil para el príncipe quién estaba acostumbrado a poseer a la hembra que quería y no poder seducir a la chica de cabello corto que viajaba con él dándoselas de chico valiente. A la larga, debía respetar su decisión de ocultar su género, debía tener sus motivos, aunque no entendía porque la princesa no la imitó, era claro que la peliturquesa era la doncella de la pelinegra, pero no lograba comprender porque no viajaron ambas como chicos ¿estarían mucho más seguras así no?

Miró la cabaña que para él parecía una bodega de sirvientes, tenía unas rejas de fierro que dividían el terreno que correspondía a cada cabaña, el patio que la constituía era amplio en comparación a la pequeña casucha, al menos los animales caerían sin problema dentro. Sacó de su bolsillo la llave plateada y la introdujo en la cerradura de la reja, no tuvo problema alguno para abrirla. Alzó una ceja al mirar de cerca el lugar una vez que entró empujando a su caballo hacia dentro, a pesar del precio (que fue bastante barato muy por el contrario de lo que pensó) no estaba para nada mal.

-¿aquí es?-oyó a la pelinegra decir a sus espaldas, ignoró la pregunta obvia y caminó hacia la casita de madera rojiza. La fachada se veía remodelada hace poco, por lo que el color del barniz no estaba tan dañado como la casa de la recepción. Guió al corcel hacia lo que él supuso era un pequeño bebedero, giró la tuerca oxidada de la cañería y llenó el humilde recipiente, el caballo no tardó en beber del agua que le ofrecía su amo.

-¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene?-preguntó intentando sonar indiferente el soldado al llegar a su lado tirando de las riendas de su caballo y el de la pelinegra, el príncipe frunció el ceño al verlo atender las necesidades de la princesa, de pronto era como si se hubiera cambiado de reino.

-¿Qué importa?-preguntó mientras le daba palmaditas suaves en el lomo al negro animal-¿planeas algo?-preguntó malicioso alzando una ceja y sonriéndole de lado.

-¡no!-negó nervioso-solo era por curiosidad…

-¿podemos entrar a la maldita cabaña o no?-preguntó el chiquillo que los miraba a unos metros de distancia. Goku frunció el ceño por su atrevimiento, el chiquillo ya no era para nada un dulce mocoso, parecía que el viaje lo había endurecido de cierto modo y sobre todo en cuanto a su lenguaje, o es que se le pegaban las palabras que ellos mismos usaban…

-pues entra-dijo el príncipe encogiéndose de hombros.

-necesitamos la llave genio-dijo sarcástico mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. El saiyajin ignoró al chico y dejó sus manos bajo el chorro de agua que caía estrepitosamente en el bebedero, enjuagó sus palmas unos segundos, sabía que "el chico" lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, por lo que se tomó su tiempo, dejó sus manos mojadas refrescar su cuello y luego su cabeza, pasó su mano por su cabellera y después enjuagó su rostro.-¡hace frío! ¿Puedes apurarte?

-¿frío? No… el día arde…-susurró para sí mismo eso último, sacudió sus manos y a paso lento, con toda la calma que podía poseer… caminó hacia la cabaña, pasando cerca del chiquillo se detuvo y lo miró fijamente, sus delgadas cejas fruncidas y su adorable mueca en sus labios (que se supone debían intimidarlo) reflejaban su molestia, levantó su mano derecha y sin esfuerzo alguno golpeó suavemente con el nudillo de su dedo índice la frente de la chiquilla-respeta a tus mayores y superiores mocoso-dijo con burla y se volteó a tiempo para perderse la cara de sorpresa y rabia que desfiguró las facciones del "chico".

-maldito…-murmuró la princesa al tiempo que acariciaba su zona lastimada, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan fuerte? Notó que lo hizo suave pero aun así le dolió bastante. Milk negó con la cabeza mirándola con frustración, odiaba que menospreciaran y maltrataran a su amiga ¡¿es que acaso no sabían quién era?! Bueno no lo sabían… pero no era motivo para tratarla así. Ya había hablado con su Goku, no le gustaba que tratara así a su amiga, encima que eran unos brutos pensando que era un chico. No le gustaba para nada, no podía acostumbrarse a la loca idea de la peliturquesa. La vio llevar su yegua hacia el bebedero junto al resto de los animales, ¿sería que eso era lo que afectaba a la princesa? ¿Empezaba a hartarse de esos tratos y no poder erguirse con elegancia con su porte y gracia como la princesa que era? Ella en su lugar no lo soportaría…

Vio a la peliturquesa caminar con actitud renovada hacia la cabaña, no tenía que ser adivina para saber que iría a enfrentarse al príncipe bruto y que eso no terminaría bien para la princesa, corrió detrás de ella a tiempo para entrar a la cabaña a los segundos después que la peliturquesa, ambas se quedaron de pie en la entrada sorprendidas mirando el interior. El príncipe estaba en el medio del salón observando igual que ellas. La sala no era muy amplia, pero sí acogedora, tenía una alfombra vieja pero limpia en el centro, rodeada por sillones de terciopelo, la chimenea tenía leña sin usar que invitaba a las humanas a encenderla para calentar el ambiente, era lo único que estaba hecho de ladrillos, el resto era de madera de pino, se podía oler a la perfección. Al lado de la sala de estar estaba la cocina, donde una mesa con forma circular se lucía en un rincón de esta, el cuarto sin puerta estaba bien implementado, tenía sartenes que colgaban, igual que cucharones y algunas verduras como ajos, zanahorias y morrones en fuentes. Los muebles que fueron rápidamente asaltados por las humanas, contenían suficiente loza y cubiertos para los cuatros.

-es mucho mejor de lo que pensé-dijeron príncipe y princesa al unísono, ambos sorprendidos se miraron al mismo tiempo, el saiya vio como las mejillas de la peliturquesa se sonrosaron y volteó rápidamente desviando la mirada avergonzada.

-hay que descargar-dijo el saiyajin alto de cabello alborotado al ingresar al interior de la casita-vaya… luce bien-asintió admirando el lugar mientras veía a su mujer revisar los cajones de los muebles.

-bastante para el precio-volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo saiya y humana, el príncipe frunció el ceño en su dirección al igual que el chiquillo, Goku miró a ambos confundido, notaba que pronto iniciaría una discusión pero no entendía muy bien el motivo.

-¡deja de copiarme!-acusó el peliturquesa apuntándolo con un dedo.

-¡¿Quién te copiaría mocoso idiota?!-exclamó perdiendo la paciencia (que era poquísima)-como sea… ¿Qué hay para comer?

-creo que hay que ir a comprar-murmuró la pelinegra sin dejar de revisar la cocina-deberíamos ir antes que oscurezca

-o llueva-dijo la princesa mientras se acercaba a una ventana, miró por el vidrio hacia el ante jardín, su respiración chocó con el cristal empañándolo, estiró la manga de su polerón y limpió el vidrio-¿Qué haremos con los caballos si llueve?

-¡ah cierto!-dijo el saiya que aún estaba en el umbral de la puerta-atrás hay algo así como un establo donde podemos dejarlos… de todos modos no lloverá-se encogió de hombros-Trunks ayúdame a descargar-vio al chiquillo asentir sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera.

Bulma observó como el único animal negro empujaba a su yegua, Honey se movió inquieta y se apegó al caballo de carga, que era café oscuro con el cabello de la cola blanco, Fry, como ella lo había nombrado, se alejó dándole espacio a la yegua amarilla, ambos, Honey y Fry los habían comprado en el último pueblo al igual que Ami, yegua blanca con manchas café y negro que Piccolo se había llevado, parecían llevarse bien con el grupo, pero el pura sangre negro del príncipe solía molestar a Honey siempre que descansaban, frunció el ceño y se volteó molesta, caminó rápidamente sin mirar al resto y salió.

El subordinado del príncipe se hizo a un lado cuando vio al chiquillo molesto caminar hacia afuera, ¿no quería ayudarlo a descargar?

-mocoso engreído…-dijo molesto mientras salía.

-¡Basta Goku!-escuchó antes de salir, volteó hacia la cocina donde la princesa lo miraba con sus manos en la cadera y su ceño fruncido-¿Qué habíamos hablado?

-¡no hice nada!-se excusó molesto, por más que intentaba, no podía dejar de sentir un poco de enojo y celos hacia el chiquillo humano-¡estás todo el tiempo pendiente de él!

-oh por favor-negó indignado el príncipe quien con las manos en los bolsillos caminaba hacia él-deja de sentirte celoso por el chiquillo, deberías notar que no tiene intenciones de follarse a la princesa ni ella coger con él ¡estás cegado con tu estupidez!

-¡hey no hables así de mí!-gruñó la pelinegra con sus mejillas ruborizadas

-¡Vegeta!-los tres miraron hacia la entrada donde el chiquillo estaba de pie mirándolos molesto, Goku quien estaba en frente de él se hizo a un lado nuevamente para que entrara-¡tú caballo no deja de molestar a Honey!

-¿eh?-frunció el ceño confundido-¿en qué momento se volvió más importante los animales que los celos de Kakarotto?-el chico parpadeó extrañado y miró al saiya a su lado.

-¡no estoy celoso!-exclamó avergonzado-deja de decir eso…-murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas sonrosarse.

-¡oh por favor! Hasta el chiquillo se da cuenta-dijo rodando los ojos-solo metete en tú cabeza que solo tú quieres cogerte a la princesa, deja de sugestionarte… es irritante-bufó molesto y caminó hacia la salida.

-¡no digas esas cosas!-exclamó aún más avergonzado el saiya alto, el príncipe movió la mano despectivamente, restándole importancia al asunto.-Milk, solo dice tonterías-se excusó apenado hacia la princesa que escondía sus ojos con su chasquilla, intentando pasar desapercibida totalmente ruborizada.

-da igual-habló el príncipe saliendo de la cabaña-es una princesa no puede coger con un soldado-soltó indiferente ajeno a la revelación que sacudió las mentes y voluntades de su soldado y de las dos humanas. El saiyajin miró la espalda del príncipe pensativo, él tenía razón… no podía estar con ella. Él era un subordinado corriente, no a la altura de una princesa-aunque ya no tiene reino… quizás si tienes una chance Kakarotto-volteó el rostro y le sonrió malicioso hasta perderse de la vista de los presentes.

-es un imbécil-murmuró la pelinegra aún ruborizada, miró al saiyajin que se veía visiblemente afectado por los dichos del principito, frunció el ceño y maldijo por lo bajo no poder decirle que no se preocupara, que ellos podían estar juntos sin problemas… que ella no era una princesa y que aunque lo fuera, no sería un impedimento para estar juntos, de hecho no lo era en ese momento… miró ilusionada al hombre de pie en la entrada, no lo pensó más y corrió hacia él, lo abrazó por la espalda, sus brazos no rodeaban por completo su fuerte torso y eso solo la hacía sentir más pequeña a su lado, el saiya asombrado volteó el rostro hacia la princesa que ocultaba su cara en su espalda-no le hagas caso… a mí no me importa nada de eso-susurró al tiempo que alzaba su mirada hacia él-quiero estar contigo…

-también yo…-sonrió el saiyajin-no me alejaré de ti por nada en el mundo-no se conocía, él no era así ¡¿Qué le había hecho la princesa?! No lo sabía… solo sabía que deseaba estar con ella, en todos los sentidos.

La peliturquesa apretó sus manos en puños, sintió como su cuerpo temblaba de rabia. Cada dicho del saiyajin le afectó… ella era una princesa y no podía estar con cualquiera, eso lo sabía. Muchas veces quiso involucrarse con algún guardia y su deber con el reino se lo impidió, y aunque desde que lo conoció pensó en que cuando el viaje terminara le gustaría mandar su deber al carajo y revolcarse con el muy maldito, ahora lo único en que podía pensar era en lo hiriente de sus palabras. No solo por referirse de ese modo hacia su amiga, ¿no tenía respeto por una dama? ¡Era un salvaje mal educado! Y cruel… ¿cómo no entendía que perder a su gente no era algo fácil de asimilar? Prácticamente había prestado su situación como un alivio para la relación del soldado y la princesa… respiró profundamente, y todo en cosa de minutos, salió detrás del saiyajin evitando la muestra de afecto de los pelinegros.

Apenas salió buscó con la mirada en el suelo, divisó una piedra y la tomó, miró al príncipe que muy para su sorpresa estaba descargando los bolsos de Fry, bien, era cierto que con la misión los roles de príncipes estaban en segundo plano, pero era Goku y ella quienes eran los encargados de ese tipo de acciones… sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos y corrió hacia el apuesto y maldito príncipe, este al oír pasos volteó hacia ella y sin que lo viera venir, una piedrita fue lanzada por parte del chiquillo, golpeando directo en su amplia frente.

No le dolió… la fuerza no fue suficiente ni el tamaño de la roca para lograr su objetivo, pero estaba sorprendido, demasiado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a enfrentarlo? ¿A ÉL? ¿El mismísimo príncipe del Reino Saiyajin?

Solo Trunks.

-¡eso fue por el golpe de antes!-exclamó molesto sin dejar de caminar hacia él-¡y por faltarle el respeto a mi princesa!-llegó a su lado sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y mirarlo molesta-¡no vuelvas a repetir lo de mi reino! No es un chiste-dijo seria con su voz ronca que ya había asimilado a la perfección. El saiyajin contempló al muchacho valiente en frente de él, era agresiva… tenaz, valiente y hermosa ¡ah! E inteligente. ¿Por qué no había conocido a una mujer así antes? ¿Dónde había estado Trunks todo este tiempo?

¿Dónde se había escondido?

-a mí me parece gracioso-dijo con ironía una vez que salió del asombro inicial, vio como el fuego interno de la chiquilla se encendía y la impulsaba a lanzarle un combo directo a la cara, sin mucho esfuerzo detuvo la mano de la chica y la volteó dándole la espalda doblando su brazo, la oyó quejarse de dolor a pesar de haber sido suave, soltó un poco el agarre pero no la alejó ¿cómo hacerlo si después de tanto tiempo tenía por fin la oportunidad de tenerla cerca?-tienes agallas mocoso… te falta fuerza-dijo en su oído, haciendo que un escalofrío sacudiera el espinazo de la humana.

-¡ese no es motivo para reírte de las desgracias de otras razas!-exclamó sin perder un ápice de fuego interior a pesar de que los nervios y la ansiedad la hacían temblar bajo su agarre, tanta masculinidad en un solo cuerpo debía ser pecado…

-no me rio de tu raza-habló con calma a la vez que la empujaba hacia delante, alejándola a regañadientes de él-ustedes me dan risa que es diferente-murmuró volteándose para seguir con su labor, había decidido ir a sacar las cosas del caballo solo para que ella no hiciera fuerzas que no le correspondían y que sobre todo no resistiría. No contempló en ese momento que estaba cuidándola, ni siquiera pasó por su mente que estaba fijándose más de la cuenta en alguien más aparte que él mismo.

Bulma miró al príncipe sin saber que decir o hacer, el saiyajin bajaba la tienda de campaña sin dificultad, le parecía un sujeto distinto al que hace unos minutos dijo cosas despectivas en la cabaña, pudo notar que el bloqueo de su ataque fue sin burla y malas intenciones, no fue rudo como al principio de su entrenamiento, a pesar de que su golpe fue una vergüenza y le costaría un contraataque violento en respuesta.

El rechinar de Honey llamó su atención, ahí estaba de nuevo escapando del caballo negro, frunció el ceño y corrió hacia ellos, "chu chu" le gritaba al terco animal del príncipe a la vez que movía sus manos para alejarlo.

-¡controla a tu caballo!-exclamó molesta una vez que pudo "salvar" a Honey del semental-no deja de molestar a Honey

-se la quiere montar-dijo despreocupado, la princesa parpadeó confundida y antes que preguntar el subordinado saiyajin se unió a ellos, caminó hacia ellos y ayudó a su príncipe a descargar, Bulma miró a ambos intentando buscar alguna señal de enojo, notó como al soldado no le hizo nada de gracia sus comentarios por lo que esperaba que hubiera por lo menos un poco de tensión, pero no. Entre ellos era como si nada hubiera pasado, el príncipe la miró serio y notando su confusión habló-quiere cogerla

-¡¿Qué?!-chilló lo más varonil que pudo-pero… ¡si no está en celo!-el príncipe se encogió de hombros a la vez que el saiya de cabello alborotado recogía las cosas y caminaba hacia la cabaña.

-le gusta ¿Qué quieres que haga?-habló despreocupado mirando a su pura sangre que caminaba elegante hacia la yegua, parándose en frente de ella.

-¡tú caballo es un pervertido!-alegó mirando al igual que el saiyajiin como el corcel movía las orejas y abría los ojos excesivamente-la está asustando… ¡ni siquiera está en celo!

-no es un pervertido-lo defendió cruzándose de brazos-no cortejaba a la otra yegua-Bulma pensó un momento los dichos del príncipe, ahora que lo decía no recordaba que el animal hubiera molestado a otra yegua, ni en el poblado ni la que viajaba con ellos, a Shiny no la conoció por más de un día, así que no pudo compararlo-está enamorado-suspiró-igual que Kakarotto… machos estúpidos-soltó con desdén caminando hacia su caballo, lo sujetó de las riendas y tomó a Honey guiándolos hacia la parte trasera del patio-trae al resto-ordenó con voz firme.

Aturdida, vio como el saiyajin guiaba con experiencia a los animales, pero lo que rondaba en la mente de la peliturquesa era su insinuación respecto al amor… eso había sido, no había que ser un genio para comprenderlo, se burló de su caballo y de su soldado por caer en las redes del amor ¿Qué tenía de malo?, bien, no le gustaba que el equino molestara a su yegua pero era algo que si lo analizaba con altura de mira, comprendía. Tampoco le agradaba mucho que el escolta del príncipe estuviera en una relación con su doncella, pero eso tenía que ver con los celos que sentía por no poder hacer lo mismo, claro no con Goku… pero entendía que se sintieran atraídos, que se demostraran afecto y sobre todo que quisieran estar el uno con el otro ¿Por qué eso era estúpido? O es más… ¿Por qué estar enamorado volvía a un hombre estúpido?

¿Qué tenía el príncipe en contra del _Amor_?

Guió a Fry y buscó a los caballos de su amiga y su "pareja" ¿era su pareja? ¿Qué necesitaba para corroborarlo o confirmarlo? Bien, se besaban, se protegían y hasta los vio demasiado cariñosos un par de veces cuando iba a buscar leña, pero ¿eso hacía que su relación fuera oficial? Frunció el ceño y llevó a los animales detrás de la cabaña. No tenía experiencia en cuando al amor, o la compañía masculina, solo conocía el matrimonio como forma de unión oficial ¿Qué relación tenían su amiga y el saiyajin entonces?

Una vez los animales amarrados, con comida cerca y bajo un rustico techo, ambos caminaron de vuelta a la casita, el silencio los envolvía pero a diferencia de los primeros días de entrenamiento después del intento del beso, no era incómodo. Hoy habían vuelto a hablarse como antes… y hasta discutir, no pudo evitar que una dulce sonrisa se formara en sus tiernos y suaves labios, volver a hablar con él traía consigo algo muy importante para la princesa, _compañía_. A pesar de la personalidad conflictiva y su arrogancia, hablar, discutir y que la tomara en cuenta era suficiente para la peliturquesa. Recordó su calor hace unos minutos atrás y su corazón palpitó con fuerza, ¡que injusto no poder haber disfrutado más de su calidez! Suspiró desanimada y siguió al saiyajin quien entraba a la cabaña.

-¡Vegeta!-saludó el saiya cuando entró el príncipe-hay que ir a comprar comida antes que oscurezca ¿mandamos a Trunks?-el saiya de cabellera flameada frunció el ceño, empezaba a molestarle pensar que antes él trató de la misma manera al chiquillo que miraba expectante por la respuesta. A pesar de que la posición en el grupo no había cambiado en lo absoluto con su revelación, no podía evitar intentar aliviar la carga de la chiquilla… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sacaba él con ayudarla?

-yo iré… es muy lento y se mete en problemas-dijo serio mientras afirmaba su espada en su cadera-tú quédate con las mujeres.

-¿mujeres?-preguntó el saiya, el príncipe se quedó estoico en su lugar, tanto Bulma como Milk abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

-¿no me digas que consideras al crío un hombre?-dijo burlón, intentando a toda costa que su error pasara desapercibido. Kakarotto rió por lo bajo y él fingió una mueca de diversión. Miró por el rabillo del ojo como el rostro de la peliturquesa exhibía su fastidio y derrotada se dejaba caer en un sillón.

-¡Goku!-lo regañó la pelinegra, el saiya alto calló de inmediato cubriendo su boca.-ash… como sea ¿Trunks las bolsita mágica?-preguntó sonriente.

-se quedó con el vuelto del hospedaje-acusó la peliturquesa dejando reposar su cabeza en sus manos apoyada en el respaldo del mueble.

El príncipe rió por lo bajo con la actitud "amachada" de la chica y sin decir una palabra salió del lugar, oyó pasos detrás pero no volteó, sabía de quien se trataba. Siguió caminando hacia la cerca de fierro que limitaba el espacio de la cabaña.

-¡príncipe!-oyó a su escolta-esté atento-dijo una vez que llegó a su lado-hace poco Trunks dejó caer su capa… y se quedaron viéndolo demasiado-el saiyajin de la realeza abrió los ojos sorprendido y por un momento sintió una brisa fría sacudir su cuerpo desde dentro.

-que no se asomen… y que ni se les ocurra salir sin sus capas-ordenó frunciendo el ceño a la vez que el mismo escondía su melena flameada con el gorro de su capa.

Esa sensación molesta aún no se disipaba de su cuerpo, y sabía a qué se debía… pensar en que el "chico" hubiera llamado la atención lo preocupó, del grupo la única que pasaría desapercibida sería la princesa, tanto él como Kakarotto serían un blanco fácil de divisar por sus exóticos peinados, y bueno… _ella_. Ella y su hermoso color de cabello. Debía calmarse, que la hubieran visto no significaba nada ¡estaba sugestionándose por tonterías! ¿Por qué cuando se trataba de Trunks la situación se le escapaba de las manos?, incluso antes de saber que era una chica una preocupación e interés indescriptible había surgido en él. Todo el tiempo intentando llamar su atención, vivía pendiente de él… y ahora, ahora que podía asumir su atracción por ella sin vergüenza, la preocupación y el interés se habían desbordado. Estaba siempre rondándolo, preocupándose que no hiciera esfuerzos, interesado en su opinión… si seguía así no sería muy diferente a su propio caballo… un momento… ¿estaba cortejándola? Detuvo su paso abruptamente, no… no podía estar cortejándola. Pero ¿Por qué no?

¿Qué le impedía hacerlo?

(…)

Sus labios se posaron en el silbato y resopló con fuerza, el silbido audible solo para algunos seres dotados con buen sentido de la audición resonó por la montaña.

El clima era cálido, como siempre lo era al llegar al continente verde, el suelo con la hierba notoriamente podada liberaba olor a campo silvestre que invadía sus fosas nasales, o quizás eran los árboles delgados pero altos con hojas verdes azuladas; si seguía cabalgando en cuatro días llegaría a su reino, pero no era el objetivo. La idea era perder el menor tiempo posible en su desvío. Estaba en las afueras del segundo pueblo en el camino antes de cambiar de ruta hacia los Elfos, el límite entre el reino humano y el reino namek. Para su gusto, los mejores pueblitos estaban en esa área, el pacifismo de su raza se mezclaba con la buena disposición de algunos humanos dando como resultado un agradable pueblo por el cual transitar. No exento de problemas claro esta… pero había quienes se hicieran cargo, su reino por órdenes del Rey Guru había dispuesto a guerreros del clan dragón para custodiar los alrededores, los forajidos pestes despreciables de algunas razas, no tenían oportunidad en contra de los guardias namekianos.

Levantó la mirada al cielo despejado y se preguntó cómo estarían los demás, no había tenido visiones al respecto. Salvo una que se repetía constantemente… pero por eso estaba allí, parado junto a dos caballos pastando mientras él silbaba esperando por una respuesta. Haría que esa desagradable visión se borrara.

Cuando resopló por tercera vez con el silbato en su boca optó por esperar un tiempo por una respuesta. No pasó más de un minutos cuando sus agudos oídos captaron los bajos decibeles de un silbido. Sonrió triunfante ¡era así como se hacían las cosas! a tiempo, rápido y eficaz. Así funcionaba su especie.

(…)

Removió concentrada las brasas con un fierro, estaba entretenida jugando con el fuego que acondicionaba la sala para el grupo que recorría la cabaña cada uno enfocado en sus propios asuntos. La doncella se había puesto a cocinar apenas el príncipe saiyajin había vuelto de las compras, cosa que no demoro más de media hora. El guerrero trajo carne y algunas verduras, queso, leche, pan e incluso alcohol. Ambas humanas fruncieron el ceño y miraron suspicaz a los guerreros saiyas que miraban ilusionados la botella de whisky añejo. El príncipe se excusó con que lo había comprado con su propio dinero, no tenían más remedio que acatar las decisiones del líder…

Kakarotto se encargó de ordenar las dos habitaciones que había… un cuarto amplio con una cama matrimonial, un armario y dos veladores, uno en cada lado. Mientras que en el otro solo había una cama individual, con un velador y un armario. Preparó las camas con un juego de sábana limpio y mantas que había encontrado en el armario, era increíble que la cabaña estuviera tan equipada para los inquilinos, estaban más que conformes con la elección. Lo que más entusiasmaba al saiyajin era las palabras que la princesa había dicho antes, _ella quería estar con él_ … no había problemas para compartir alcoba y la misma cama esa noche. Su pulso se aceleraba de solo pensarlo…

El príncipe estaba estirado en un sofá en medio de la sala, a cierta distancia de la chimenea y por ende de ella. El saiya con un vaso de whisky en mano observaba como la chiquilla que estaba sentada sobre sus pies en la alfombra removía las ascuas como si fuera lo más entretenido por hacer. Sus ojos se desviaron por su cuello descubierto, observó fijamente su piel blanca expuesta, fue inevitable pensar en tantear su cáscara de porcelana, bebió un sorbo del líquido ardiente que quemó su garganta al deslizarse por ella. Relamió sus labios pensando en tocar más allá de su cuello delgado, la vio ladear su cabeza a la vez que sus mechones turquesas se sacudían de un lado a otro. La chiquilla dejó el fierro a un lado de la chimenea, sacudió de sus manos los restos de cenizas y astillas de madera y las posó a sus costados en la alfombra, la vio inclinarse hacia delante y tuvo que afirmarse en su lugar, recargando su peso sobre el respaldo del mueble que recibió su fuerte espalda sin protesta cuando tuvo una perfecta visión del trasero de la chiquilla al ponerse de pie. Alzó las cejas conforme sus labios se fruncían en una mueca, su mano afirmó con fuerza el vaso como si pudiera dejarlo caer en cualquier momento, fue testigo mudo de la belleza opacada por harapos sucios que tenía en frente, Trunks estiró sus brazos al techo desperezándose, ignorante de los ojos negros que no perdían detalle alguno de su menudo cuerpo.

La princesa suspiró agotada para el segundo después bostezar, cubrió sus labios con una de sus manos mientras caminaba por el pasillo alejándose de la sala de estar, se cruzó con el saiya de melena alborotada en el camino, Goku lo quedó viendo con unas mantas en sus manos y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que saludar levantando la barbilla, el soldado le regaló una sonrisa y caminó hacia la sala de estar.

Bulma observó la espalda del saiyajin asombrada ¿acaso los dichos del príncipe habrían hecho efecto en él? esperaba que sí, no quería seguir sintiéndose despreciada por él por una tontería, aunque no era el modo de decir las cosas… el príncipe orgulloso había servido de algo después de todo. Siguió su camino hasta la habitación más pequeña, donde había dejado su saco sobre la cama. Abrió la bolsa de género y buscó su ropa interior, unos pantalones limpios y una remera sencilla junto a su toalla felpuda. Salió de la habitación y con energía renovada se dirigió al baño, olfateó el aire al sentir el aroma de la comida que preparaba su amiga, la boca se le hizo agua y sus tripas se quejaron exigiendo alimento, masajeó su abdomen plano y ansiosa apresuró su paso, lo más probable era que la cena pronto estuviera lista, y no podía demorarse en sentarse una vez servida la comida, los saiyajin arrasarían con todo si lo hacía.

Entró al único cuarto de baño y dejó su ropa en una canasta que estaba cercana a la puerta, era una habitación más pequeña que la cocina, pero igual de bien implementada. El retrete estaba limpio, al igual que el azulejo blanco del suelo y el lavamanos. En sí, se notaba el cuidado y dedicación que le daban a la mantención de la cabaña, nunca imaginó que se encontrarían con una casita así después de ver la recepción en tan mal estado y sobre todo al observar los edificios que componían la ciudad, supuso que habían tenido suerte de llegar a un lugar decente.

Dejó la toalla sobre la tapa del escusado y se sentó sobre ella, cansada se deshizo de sus botas y sus calcetines, se puso de pie y siguió con sus pantalones, bajándolos con fastidio, siempre se ponía ansiosa cuando se iba a dar una ducha y la ropa empezaba a molestarla, subió su remera de manga larga junto a una malla que usaba debajo de esta, cuando finalmente pasó su cabeza por los cuellos de las prendas las lanzó al suelo, contempló su torso vendado unos segundos, ya se había acostumbrado a esa vista… con calma prosiguió a desenredar la tela blanca de su cuerpo, lentamente la venda aflojó dejando en libertad sus atributos femeninos. Dejó caer sus bragas y sin más preámbulo se metió a la bañera.

Era mucho más pequeña que la suya en el palacio, pero era mejor que un río de agua fría, cerró la cortina y la entró en el mármol de la tina antes que abriera la regadera, acomodó la tela para que no se filtrara el agua y una vez listo, giró la que creía ser la llave del agua caliente, se alejó un poco del chorro de agua y esperó con su mano bajo torrente midiendo su temperatura.

Se metió bajo el agua después de regularizarla a su gusto, masajeó su pelo empapado suavemente con sus dedos, dejó que el líquido tibio recorriera cada espacio de su piel blanquecina, suspiró aliviada liberando vaho cálido mezclándose con vapor, pronto se relajó bajo el chorro y disfrutó del momento.

De pronto oyó la puerta abrirse, sus manos se estancaron justo en su abdomen interrumpiendo sus caricias circulares que limpiaban su cuerpo, frunció el ceño atenta al intruso, y maldiciendo no haber dejado con seguro, aunque era notorio que estaba ocupado, si ella hubiera estado del otro lado de la puerta lo habría notado ¿sería Milk? Seguramente… aunque le hubiera hablado ¿no? Los pasos al ingresar se hicieron audibles, posteriormente oyó la puerta cerrarse, y el pestillo se hizo oír.

-¿Milk?-preguntó demasiado agudo para sonar como un chico. No hubo respuesta, pero sí el ruido de una tela caer al suelo y de cómo la tapa del retrete se levantó.-¿quién está ahí?-preguntó mientras cerraba la regadera, abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando nudos de ropa se oyeron deshacerse-¿Milk?-miró a través de la cortina y quedó estática en su lugar, su corazón palpitó con fuerza y sus manos inmediatamente abrazaron su delantera, dio un paso hacia atrás y se apoyó en la pared húmeda, esa silueta era imposible de desconocer…-¡¿Vegeta?!-exclamó en alto

-¿quieres dejarme mear en paz?-dijo con hastío el saiyajin mientras se bajaba los pantalones.

Bulma sintió sus mejillas arder, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y solo pudo oír como el saiya orinaba a su lado separados por una frágil cortina de tela ligera. Apretó sus montes debajo de sus manos, el latido de su corazón amartillaba en su oído, y solo pudo quedarse ahí, muda esperando a que él terminara.

-¿te falta mucho?-preguntó mientras se subía su ropa-todos queremos usar el baño mocoso

-¡pues si te largas quizá terminaría!-exclamó después de tomarse un par de segundos para calmarse, apretó su pecho aún más, como si el hombre del otro lado de la cortina pudiese verlos.

-¿Qué tanto podrías demorarte?-dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras caminaba hacia el lavamanos-si no sales en este instante te sacaré yo-Bulma sintió su latido detenerse, el calor esfumarse de su rostro y de pronto su cuerpo se sintió frío. El agua que empapaba su cabello caía como gotas sobre sus hombros desnudos, y solo la hacían estremecerse.

Vio la sombra de una mano acercarse a la endeble cortina que servía de pared entre ellos y el miedo creció, ahogó el grito y lo único que hizo fue acercarse a la tela y sujetarla con sus manos, la corrió lo suficiente para que su cabeza solamente se pudiera exhibir y fue a tiempo para encontrarse frente a frente con el rostro del príncipe saiyajin. Vegeta alzó ambas cejas y ocultó el asombro que sintió al ver su cara mojada, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su fleco desordenado, algunas hebras hacia atrás otras pegadas a su frente, sus pozos de agua encerrados en sus ojos llenos de vida y sus labios carnosos y tersos.

-¡largo!-dijo exaltada-solo saldré si te vas-frunció sus delgadas cejas y se controló para no titubear.

-¿Qué ocultas?-dijo más serio de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero es que no pudo evitar acusarla… estaban allí, a solo centímetros de distancia y no se podía acercar más ¿Por qué? ¡Por una estúpida mentira! Él quería ver más, quería poder acercarse más, quería tener la oportunidad de mirarla sin sentirse extraño por sus engaños. Él quería verla por cómo era… él quería verla a _ella_.

La peliturquesa frunció el ceño ante su pregunta, por un momento sintió que había algo más entre líneas, afirmó más la tela bajo sus manos y sin dejar de fruncir el ceño habló.

-nada… ¿Qué ocultaría?-murmuró nerviosa encogiéndose de hombros-no quiero que me veas solo eso…

-tenemos lo mismo ¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo suspicaz el saiyajin, la vio relamerse los labios y mirar a todos lados inquieta, como si pudiera encontrar una excusa en las paredes del baño.

-yo…-susurró mirando el baño, evitando a toda costa sus ojos oscuros-yo… soy muy flacuchento… ¡sí! muy delgado-exclamó con más seguridad- y me apena que me veas desnudo-el rostro del saiya no cambió, se quedó allí mirándola en silencio, pensando seriamente que ella creía que él era idiota-y… pues tú eres tan musculoso y… yo…-no estaba siendo convincente, lo sabía al mirarlo. Sintió sus mejillas arder y lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar la mirada avergonzada.

-genética-habló el príncipe sacándola de su trance-cinco minutos-ladró haciéndola saltar, vio como el saiya se volteaba y abría la puerta-pon pestillo la próxima vez-dijo burlón.

-¡hey!-exclamó la chica, el príncipe volteó levemente el rostro-no lavaste tus manos-lo acusó.

-creí que querías que me largara-murmuró devolviéndose hacia el lavamanos-por cierto-volteó hacia ella quién ya había cerrado el cortinaje-ése par de imbéciles ya se adueñaron de la habitación matrimonial-abrió la llave y enjuagó sus manos-solo queda un cuarto… con una cama-musitó pensativo y la sonrisa en sus labios fue automática.

-tómalo tú-oyó mientras la regadera se abría y solo pudo imaginar que ocurría detrás de esta delgada tela-a pesar de tu poca educación y tu salvajismo… eres un príncipe, yo usaré el sofá.

Cerró la llave y sacudió sus manos deshaciéndose del exceso de agua-no es necesario… quédate con el cuarto-y salió rápidamente de allí, dejando sola a la chica con sus pensamientos.

(…)

La noche era fría a pesar de la lluvia que caía con fuerza, podía oír las furiosas gotas golpear en el techo y a menudo se preguntaba si los caballos estarían bien. Aunque cuando la lluvia los pilló en el bosque los animales se refugiaban debajo de los árboles, y obviamente un techo era mejor que hojas y ramas donde se filtraba el agua de todos modos. Suspiró cansada y se quedó viendo el techo, aunque en la sala de estar podían mantenerse con calor por la chimenea, en las habitaciones era diferente. Seguramente Milk no estaba pasando frío con la compañía del saiyajin.

Se giró de lado y miró la puerta cerrada, él se había quedado en el sillón como lo había dicho, si ella estaba pasando frío ¿cómo estaría él? se acurrucó con la manta y se abrazó a sí misma, ¿Por qué le había dejado la habitación? ¿Era un gesto de amabilidad?

¿Por qué?

Definitivamente él era misterioso, jamás sabía lo que pasaba por su mente. Cuando la dejó sola en el baño no dejó de pensar que la reacción del saiya era extraña, por un momento pensó que quizá quería gastarle una broma, pero después de la cena, de lavar los platos mientras Milk y Goku fingían sueño y cansancio para irse, y luego de limpiar y ordenar, se sorprendió de verlo estirado en el sofá con una manta y con la botella de alcohol en mano y un vaso. Él le invitó un trago al sorprenderla observándolo, y ella no se atrevió a quedarse a solas con él.

No se controlaba… la última vez que estuvieron solos intentó besarlo, ahora si estaba con alcohol en el cuerpo, el calor de la chimenea, el ruido de la lluvia y un príncipe en frente, fácilmente podría cometer otro error. No quiso tentarse.

Pero no había sido fácil, lo sabía, por eso ahora después de dos horas seguía despierta, volvió a girarse y se estremeció cuando una corriente de aire se metió entre sus sábanas, ¿él estaría pasando frío? Seguramente la leña se había acabado y el fuego se había apagado…

Se levantó.

Sigilosa caminó de vuelta a la sala de estar, la oscuridad era opacada por las ascuas que aún quedaban del fuego. Se apoyó en la muralla y miró desde lejos el mueble donde descansaba el guerrero, sintió su pecho comprimirse, su mano se apretó en la tela de su camisa, respiró profundamente para calmar los nervios que empezaban a surgir de pronto. Caminó lento hacia él, se asomó un poco por sobre el respaldo del mueble y la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios fue instantánea.

En la alfombra estaba la botella con el contenido por la mitad, a su lado un vaso a medio beber, y sobre los cojines del sillón estaba el príncipe desparramado en el largo del mueble, su rostro reposaba sobre el apoyabrazos, sus manos se cruzaban por su fuerte y amplio pecho y sus piernas estaban abiertas y tapadas a medias por la manta. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta dándole un toque más sereno de lo que nunca imaginó ver en él. Aunque su ceño seguía fruncido, podía distinguirse que era por costumbre y no por enojo, carecía de esa intensidad extraña que lo envolvía cuando se molestaba. Sonrió sin dejar de contemplarlo, parecía que realmente estaba cansado o quizás el whisky hizo el trabajo… no importaba, él parecía descansar. Se inclinó con cuidado y tomó con suavidad la única manta que cubría las piernas del saiyajin y la subió lentamente hasta su pecho, le dio un último vistazo a su casi angelical rostro y regresó a su habitación.

(…)

Bostezó sin cubrir su boca, estaba agotadísimo, parecía que el haber dormido en un lugar cómodo había hecho sobresalir lo cansador que estaba resultando el viaje. Volteó hacia la casucha y esperó paciente por los humanos que aún no salían, se habían quedado dormidos. La idea era salir antes del amanecer, cuando la ciudad aún durmiera, pero ninguno despertó a tiempo, ya casi era medio día y nadie pudo reprocharle al otro el retraso. Él y la princesa no se durmieron temprano a pesar de haberse ido a la cama de los primeros… sonrió de solo recordarlo, el príncipe bebió… quizás por eso no madrugó. Y el mocoso… bien el mocoso parecía que no había dormido mucho. Mientras él y el príncipe cargaron al caballo, y arreglaron las monturas, los humanos se preocuparon por dejar ordenada y limpia la cabaña.

Oyó al príncipe bostezar y apoyarse en su semental negro, volteó hacia él y notó lo cansado que se veía ¿no habría dormido bien o sería la resaca?

-¿todo bien?-preguntó curioso, el saiya de cabellera flameada no volteó hacia él, se cruzó de brazos y asintió sin mirarlo. Volteó nuevamente hacia la cabaña justo a tiempo para ver a su mujer, al chiquillo y al dueño de la propiedad salir del lugar, había llegado hace unos cinco minutos para recibir las llaves y revisar el lugar, amablemente los humanos se hicieron cargo de recorrer junto a él la casa.

Después de despedirse del recepcionista, todos montaron sus caballos, Goku tomó las riendas del caballo de carga y en una cabalgata suave, ya que había mucho tránsito de gente, se dispusieron a salir del pueblo.

La peliturquesa miró a sus alrededores curiosa, tratando de captar todo lo posible dentro de su límite de visión por la capucha que cubría su cabello, al ir lento en sus animales no tenía nada de malo observar un poco, le sorprendía la cantidad de personas que recorrían las calles llenas de polvo, a pesar de ser una ciudad aparentemente pobre, se veía bastante comercio en ese lado del pueblo.

Pararon en una esquina, el príncipe y Goku revisaban el mapa y decidían por la ruta más favorable para encontrarse con Piccolo. Milk no se bajó de su animal y solo miraba a su alrededor insegura. La princesa se bajó de su yegua, estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo afirmando el gorro de su capa, las tiendas parecían bien surtidas y con bastante variedad, se acercó a un negocio pequeño y miró las verduras que ofrecía. Se llevaban el pan y el queso que había sobrado de las compras del día anterior, pero no llevaban vegetales, volteó hacia el grupo que seguía discutiendo, quizás no les vendría nada de mal llevar un poco para el camino.

La señora que atendía el puesto la miraba atenta, como si esperara que algo hiciera, parpadeó confundida ¿creía que era una ladrona? O más bien ladrón, frunció el ceño y desistió, nunca en su vida la habían menospreciado de esa forma… tampoco podía culpar a la mujer de avanzada edad… los pueblerinos no tenían buenas costumbres, era natural que desconfiara.

Iba de regreso con el grupo cuando un llanto llamó su atención, buscó con la mirada hacia todos lados cuando finalmente encontró el origen del lloriqueo, en una esquina, un niño apoyado en una muralla gimoteaba en alto, a la peliturquesa no solo le llamó la atención el sufrimiento del crío sino también la indiferencia de la gente que pasaba a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo ¿Cuánto más cruel podían ser? decidida, caminó hacia él, oyó un grito del príncipe y también de Milk pero no les hizo caso.

Se paró en frente del chiquillo, era pequeño no le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, su piel era blanca y en sus mofletes tenía pintado rojo, se agachó a su altura y le habló con voz suave.

-¿pequeño estás bien?-dijo preocupada, el niño olfateó el aire y se limpió los mocos con la manga de su camisa de manga larga-¿Por qué lloras?

-estoy perdido…-sollozó levantando la mirada, tenía unos ojos grandes y negros, su rostro no era muy expresivo-y tengo hambre-la princesa sintió como el pecho se le encogía, sintió lastima por el pequeño ¿quizás cuantas cosas había pasado en la calle?

-¡Mocoso!-oyó que gritó el príncipe, volteó hacia él y le hizo una señal de "alto" con la mano, vio como el saiyajin negaba molesto y se bajaba del caballo.

-no llores… tengo comida en mi mochila-sonrió con dulzura, el chico sorbió sus últimos flujos nasales. La peliturquesa sacó su bolso de su espalda y lo asomó fuera la capa, iba a tironear de la cuerda cuando de pronto le fue arrebatado de las manos en menos de un segundo, abrió los ojos sorprendida y giró hacia el lado justo a tiempo para ver al mismo chico que lloraba corriendo con su mochila en sus manos-¡ME ROBÓ!-chilló anonadada.

Ahora entendía porque los pobladores no le hacían caso… sabían a que se dedicaba y ella ingenuamente corrió a ayudarlo, se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió detrás de él, no podía dejar que el chico se saliera con la suya, en su bolso llevaba su ropa y lo más importante… las joyas, joyas que sustentaban su viaje.

Maldijo por lo bajo haber metido la pata nuevamente, la gente ni siquiera le abría el paso, poco a poco veía más y más lejos al ladronzuelo, su respiración se volvió agitada y sabía que sí paraba, lo perdería.

-¡¿quién fue?!-asombrada volteó hacia el lado y vio al príncipe corriendo a su lado sin siquiera reflejar un ápice de cansancio-¡habla!

-el chiquito blanco-apuntó con el dedo y dijo entre jadeos, el saiyajin apresuró el paso y Bulma asombrada contempló como el príncipe la dejaba atrás en cosa de segundos.

Él siempre estaba allí… siempre la socorría ¿algún día podría devolverle el favor? Frustrada, corrió con más fuerza para alcanzar al príncipe, vio al chico meterse a un callejón y pronto el príncipe lo alcanzó. Le puso más ganas a su trote y en cosa de minutos los alcanzó, pero no estaba lista para lo que encontró allí.

* * *

Siento si demoré más de la cuenta, la verdad no me fijé si me demoré mucho ajajaj Gracias por sus comentarios anteriores :D!

Respecto al cap no tengo mucho que decir, Inventé un abecedario que usaré como una lengua inventada ajajaj para usarla en esta historia, pero no sé muy bien como abordar la situación, si compartir con ustedes el abecedario o traducirles lo que digan en una nota de autor :c les cuento como para que me digan que opinan... en fin, nos estamos leyendo en otro cap o otra act. :D

Gracias por leer y comentar c:

Cuídense mucho

Saluditos C:


	8. Chapter 8

Advertencia: Lenguaje Vulgar, demasiado vulgar :v escena algo subida de tono.

* * *

Sabía que en el mundo había cosas más allá de su entendimiento, sobre todo siendo una joven princesa que recién empezaba a conocer y salir de su propio Reino. Muchas veces leyó historias de fantasía, sobre cuentos llenos de magia y poderes que superaban su imaginación, nunca pensó que algo de ello pudiese ser real…

Pero ahí estaba, estoica en el callejón viendo como el niño paliducho como un cadáver flotaba huyendo con su mochila. Sin embargo, no era lo único que la paralizaba de asombro. Sintió su estómago revolverse, no podía creer lo que sus propios ojos observaban, sentía los vellos de sus brazos erizarse y sus ojos arder por no parpadear, pero es que no quería perderse segundo de la escena que presenciaba.

Vegeta de un solo brinco se elevó en el aire siguiendo al niño, sin esfuerzo alguno alcanzó al mocoso que ya estaba por sobrepasar un edificio de tres pisos, lo agarró del tobillo y lo empujó al suelo. El niño impactó con unas cajas vacías que estaban en un rincón que sirvieron de amortiguadores. Vio como el príncipe descendía con elegancia, sus pies tocaron el suelo resonando en el pasadizo, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

Acababa de ver a dos sujetos volar… volar… como las aves. Sus piernas temblaban, sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada, ni en sus más locos sueños vio algo así, ¿Cuánto más quedaba por conocer?

Reaccionó a tiempo cuando el saiyajin caminó a paso firme hacia el chico, vio como levantaba su pierna izquierda y la impulsaba hacia atrás dispuesto a darle una fuerte patada, corrió hacia él llamando su atención haciéndolo voltear en su dirección.

-¡no lo golpees!-exclamó asustada-¡es solo un niño!-vio el ceño del saiyajin fruncirse con intensidad, pero aun así no desistió. Lo miró fijamente parándose en frente de él, el pequeño gimió en el suelo a la vez que intentaba reincorporarse.

-es un ladrón-musitó serio-no merece misericordia por ser un crío

-es un niño…-repitió incrédula con su frialdad, volteó hacia el chiquillo que los miraba con miedo, se agachó a su altura y mirándolo seria, habló-no debes hacer estás cosas ¡está mal!-lo regañó, el pequeño desvió la mirada hacia un lado y sollozó débilmente.

-¡no lo hago porque quiero!-susurró apenado sin poder contener las lágrimas, encogiéndole el pecho a la princesa que lo miraba con lástima.

-¿Por qué lo haces entonces pequeño?-preguntó confundida, oyó un bufido del saiyajin pero solo lo ignoró, el príncipe caminó hacia ambos y recogió la mochila.

-Andando mocoso-musitó a su lado-no tenemos tiempo que perder con ladronzuelos-soltó despectivo mirando con desprecio al chico que agachaba la mirada apenado.

-no-murmuró ignorándolo-dime niño…-el chico levantó la mirada hacia el peliturquesa atento-¿Por qué intentaste engañarme?-el saiyajin volteó a verla irritado, en ese momento deseó que no fuera una chica y poder golpearlo por su desobediencia, chistó por lo bajo y aguardó a que terminara su estúpido parloteo.

-yo…-tragó saliva nervioso y miró al sujeto que lo fulminaba con la mirada-necesito dinero para salvar a una amiga…-dijo rendido-está muy enferma y necesita un tratamiento costoso-confesó al borde de las lágrimas.

-pero robar no es la solución…-habló no muy segura de sus propios dichos, lo cierto era que sentía empatía por el chico, podía ver en sus ojos y en sus palabras que no mentía.

-lo sé… mi amigo lo hace… y ni así podemos costear su tratamiento-olfateó el aire logrando ponerse de pie-disculpa…-la princesa asintió sin decir palabra alguna, se irguió pensativa y después de meditarlo unos segundos, volteó hacia el príncipe que la esperaba con cara de pocos amigos, la mochila en la mano y de brazos cruzados, caminó hacia él intentando ignorar la mirada misteriosa del guerrero, al llegar a su lado sujetó su mochila, el saiya alzó una ceja confundido sin dejar de estudiar sus movimientos, la vio hurgar en un saco café y sacar una piedra preciosa, para finalmente cerrar la bolsita y la mochila.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-susurró con sorpresa mezclada con confusión. Él no respondió, volvió hacia el pequeño que miraba el suelo temiendo alguna reprenda que merecía.

-creeré en tus palabras-dijo serio, el chico levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos azules zafiro y abrió la boca igual de confundido que el saiyajin que los observaba-quedará en tu conciencia si me has mentido… solo tú podrás juzgar tus propias acciones-Vegeta se sintió profundamente impresionado, Trunks actuaba realmente como otra persona, por un momento se sintió de vuelta en las paredes de su palacio, rodeado de soldados, consejeros y Reyes.-úsalo sabiamente-extendió su mano nívea hacia el pequeño y este al comprender, puso sus manos debajo de la de él justo a tiempo para recibir un objeto que soltó con cuidado.-ahora vete, antes que el gruñón te golpee

Pero el niño no se movió. Se quedó viendo entre sus deditos blancos como la luna, la gema brillante que reflejaba sus propios ojos vidriosos por sus lágrimas. Sentía su barbilla temblar igual que sus manos, secreciones nasales se deslizaron por su boca y solo pudo contemplar la roca preciosa.

-oh maldición-bufó el príncipe hastiado de la escena-¡vámonos!-ordenó impaciente mientras caminaba hacia la salida del callejón.

-muchas gracias-balbuceó el niño cuando ella se volteó para seguir al saiyajin, Bulma volvió su atención hacia él quien la miraba con los ojos húmedos y las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas-gracias a ti podremos ayudar a Lunch ¡gracias!-la calidez invadió su pecho ¿así se sentía hacer el bien? Le sonrió al niño y se despidió con su mano, trotó para alcanzar al príncipe pero el grito del chico la detuvo-¡las cosas buenas le pasan a la gente buena!-abrió los ojos sorprendida, incluso el príncipe se detuvo al escucharlo-estoy seguro que el destino le prepara algo bueno en su futuro-y le sonrió. Bulma lo observó unos segundos, era increíble que con tan poco para ella, pudiera hacer tan feliz a alguien más. Guardó su sonrisa en su memoria, y le devolvió una igual de hermosa que la del pequeño.

Ambos, príncipe y princesa salieron del callejón en silencio, ella aturdida por todo lo vivido en tan poco tiempo, y él pensando en porque no detuvo a la chiquilla cuando le dio la gema al mocoso, quedó tan aturdido con su accionar que no supo que hacer más que contemplarlo.

-antes de ir con Milk y Goku-dijo seria deteniendo su paso, el saiya alzó una ceja y la miró atento-quiero que me expliques que acaba de suceder en el callejón-sus finas cejas estaban fruncidas lo suficiente para demostrar su inquietud.

-regalaste parte de nuestro dinero, eso pasó-respondió altanero y siguió caminando. Oyó pasitos detrás de él al mismo tiempo que caminaba entre la multitud, afirmó la capucha y recordó que la chiquilla no cubría su cabello, volteó con rapidez al mismo tiempo que ella corría para seguirlo, chocando de frente-maldición-murmuró atajándolo antes que cayera por el impacto, sujetó con fuerza su delgado brazo impidiendo su caída, pero solo duró unos segundos ya que al oír un quejido de dolor la soltó enseguida-ponte la capa-ordenó mirando hacia todos los lados.

La princesa frunció el ceño mientras acariciaba con suavidad la zona dañada en su brazo, al oírlo recién notó que no traía puesto el gorro de su capa, rápidamente cubrió su cabello y al igual que él, miró a todos lados.

-ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo-murmuró observando el lugar-rápido ¡muévete!-y aceleró el paso.

-¡no!-exclamó alcanzándolo-quiero que me digas lo que hacían ustedes-el príncipe frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar el camino-¡estaban volando!-exclamó aun sin creerlo, el saiya volteó a verla unos segundos y volvió su atención al camino, pudo ver a la pareja de pelinegros cuidando los caballos y las cosas-¡dime!

-después-abrió los ojos sorprendida y evitando a toda costa chocar con alguien mientras trotaba detrás de él-cuando salgamos de este pueblo de mierda-no pudo replicar, el saiyajin siguió su ritmo hasta llegar al punto de antes donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros esperando por ellos.

Aunque moría de ganas por interrogarlo, sabía que no era el momento. Debían darle prioridad a los intereses a nivel de la Compañía, y ese era el salir del pueblo e internarse en el camino más cercano al punto de encuentro con Piccolo. Se quedó en silencio mientras Vegeta les explicaba lo del chiquillo, claro, resumiendo cosas como la triste historia del chiquito y que ella le había dado una gema. No supo porque él no la delató, aunque no tenía tanta importancia a su parecer, aún tenían bastante dinero y además era suyo.

No oyó la decisión final de los saiyajin, solo acató las indicaciones, seguir con la capa puesta y cabalgar hasta salir del poblado para luego volver a meterse al bosque y desviarse del camino oficial.

Se demoraron cuarenta y cinco minutos en salir del pueblo, definitivamente la población era demasiada, les costó lograr pasar entre tanta multitud, el líder del escuadrón estaba furioso con cierto integrante del equipo, perdieron mucho tiempo con el lío del mocoso, y terminaron saliendo a la hora con más tránsito.

Por fin pudo bajar la capucha, el aire cálido golpeó su piel y sentía como sus mejillas ardían levemente por el calor del ambiente, no podía distraerse ni un segundo del camino, el bosque era demasiado engañoso y sobre todo poco accesible, no había un recorrido fijo y libre de troncos enormes por lo que rápido no podían ir, pero no había otra opción que seguir, Bulma no entendía la paranoia del príncipe, este insistía en pasar desapercibido el mayor tiempo posible y no quería exponer a la Compañía por ningún motivo.

Algo no estaba claro para la princesa, si se suponía que de quienes no querían ser vistos era de los Trasgos, Trolls y Orcos, ¿por qué seguían ocultándose en lugares como los bosques? Si alguno de ellos apareciera se darían cuenta mucho antes que se acercaran, eran especies que no podían pasar desapercibidas por sus tamaños y ruidos.

Avanzaron hasta el atardecer, donde por fin hallaron un claro donde pudieron parar. Apenas los caballos se detuvieron, el príncipe sacó el mapa y observó cuanto habían avanzado, frunció el ceño mirando el documento entre sus manos, podía más o menos calcular a que altura estaban y cuanta distancia los separaba de la _Colina del lamento_ , si sus predicciones estaban en lo correcto, mañana por la tarde estarían a los pies de las montañas.

Milk con ayuda de Goku, empezaron a preparar rápidamente algo para comer, se daban miradas cómplices y reían divertidos por algo que solo ellos entendían, la peliturquesa los miraba asqueada. En parte porque la invadía la curiosidad, quería estar a solas con la pelinegra para interrogarla sobre su noche con el saiyajin, algo le decía que tenía muchas cosas por contarle, y naturalmente le era molesto estar entre la pareja.

-¿seguiremos andando?-preguntó al príncipe intentando buscarle conversación, este seguía analizando el mapa, ya estaba al igual que los demás, debajo de su animal e instalado en algún lugar del claro, sentado sobre una roca sin dejar de mirar el papel, no levantó la mirada hacia ella pero respondió de todas maneras.

-sabes que no avanzamos de noche-musitó siguiendo una ruta con su dedo-arma la carpa-ordenó escueto.

-primero quiero que me digas sobre lo que vi en el pueblo-soltó altanera cruzándose de brazos mirándolo ceñuda, él levantó la mirada justo a tiempo cuando una brisa fría los sacudió a ambos, pero solo haciendo estremecer a la humana.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-preguntó anormalmente dispuesto a hablar. No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa bajo los profundos ojos negros que la miraban fríamente.

-yo…-ese único balbuceo le dio como resultado un bufido por parte de él mientras rodaba los ojos hastiado. Apretó sus manos en puños y desvió la mirada avergonzada-estaban volando… explica eso-murmuró sin mirarlo.

-¿y qué quieres que diga sobre eso? Está claro… no hay nada más que decir-volvió a mirar el documento dando como terminada la _amena plática_ , pero no pasó mucho para que la chiquilla se sentara en el suelo frente a él y lo fulminara con la mirada obligándolo a prestarle atención-¿ahora qué?

-nunca había visto algo así-dijo a modo de reproche-en mi Reino las cosa-

-tu Reino es una mierda-interrumpió serio sorprendiéndola-los humanos son la raza más débil y es por eso que fue la primera en caer-él siempre la hacía sentir de ese modo… inferior. Aunque últimamente era de modo indirecto, no podía hacer la vista gorda cuando insultaba así a su especie y reino, iba a hablar pero él no se lo permitió-no he terminado-abrió los ojos sorprendida y conteniendo la rabia y la impotencia por no poder decir lo que quería-los Elfos son ágiles y mucho más grandes que ustedes, los Namek son más que unos pepinos andantes, son inteligentes y tienen sujetos que hacen magia así como guerreros… las pestes que iniciaron la guerra son fuertes, idiotas pero fuertes y resistentes-la princesa contemplaba al saiya mirándolo hacia arriba por la poca altura que los diferenciaba al estar él en una roca y ella en el suelo, tragó saliva inquieta y sobre todo incómoda-y los Saiyajin… somos fuertes-enumeró con su mano-resistentes, ágiles e inteligentes-sonreía con arrogancia que solo irritó más a la peliturquesa-simplemente somos superiores… y los humanos… son frágiles…-susurró con un hilo de voz pero que careció de suavidad, al contrario, ella lo sintió más espeluznante que nunca-es la ley de la vida… los fuertes sobreviven… los débiles mueren-ladeó su rostro sin dejar de mirarla, parecía perturbada. Se dio como satisfecho y se puso de pie dispuesto a caminar hacia donde parecían cocinar.

-somos más que eso…-susurró la princesa cuando este caminó a su lado-no todo se trata de fuerza…

-como digas-respondió indiferente-¡ah!-volteó a verlo y alzó su barbilla para poder mirarlo con mayor claridad-respondiendo a lo que imagino es tu inquietud… algunos hemos subido ciertos escalones en la evolución, el pepino también puede volar.-sonrió de lado y reanudó su paso.

-¿Por qué no viajan volando?-musitó rendida, era obvio que alguien como él nunca cambiaría de opinión respecto a su raza, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que eran palabras gastadas el intentar persuadirlo cambiar de opinión.

-el enemigo nos puede detectar-y siguió su camino.

Bulma se quedó allí, meditando la "plática" sin moverse. A pesar de que odiaba admitirlo, él tenía razón en algo… eran débiles. De las especies eran los más débiles, pero no por eso debían exterminarlos, nadie tenía derecho a decidir la vida del otro.

No le gustaba la manera de pensar del guerrero de cabello en forma de flama, sentía en cierto aspecto que era algo radical, sus comentarios ácidos y venenosos disparaban en más de una dirección, a excepción a la suya claro está, él se creía una especie de ser perfecto, se sentía con el derecho de menospreciar a todos a su paso, podía ser un maldito si se lo proponía y eso era la mayor parte del tiempo. Entonces… ¿Por qué diablos le gustaba un tipo así?

A veces tenía momentos… la había salvado en más de una ocasión y rara vez tenía ciertas atenciones con ella, sabía que intentaba defender lo indefendible o darle un sentido a su cordura, quizás la falta de experiencia en tratos con el género opuesto le estaba pasando la cuenta… lo cierto era que él le gustaba, le movía el piso y la sacudía por completo. Cuando estaban a solas, sentía que el mundo se detenía y deseaba olvidar su misión, y rendirse ante él. Que así como se demostraba fuerte y dominante, la domara a ella… sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse y un calor ardiente invadir su interior ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

No lo podía evitar… el maldito saiyajin la tenía confundida, su actitud, su masculinidad, e incluso su inteligencia y destreza en batallas la hacían suspirar. Era todo y más lo que alguna vez llegó a pensar que podría tener un hombre, no era perfecto, absolutamente no con su actitud fría y déspota, sus venenosas palabras y su gestos bruscos, pero le gustaba así como era.

Terminó por hacerle caso. Se levantó y caminó hacia los bolsos que tenían apilados a los pies de un gran árbol, corrió de lado las mochilas hasta poder llegar a la carpa que los cobijaba en las noches al aire libre.

Mientras ella se las arreglaba para armar la tienda, los pelinegros cocinaban, el príncipe descansaba a lo lejos sin dejar de observarla. Sabía que la había molestado con sus dichos, pero le gustaba ver el fuego en sus ojos cada vez que la hacía enfadar, aunque todo lo que dijo era lo que realmente pensaba. No había mentira ni error en sus palabras.

Se preguntaba a menudo que tendría que hacer para incitarla a revelar su verdad, ¿y si la enfrentaba directamente confesándole que ya lo sabía? no sabía con exactitud pero esa idea no le llamaba la atención, era cierto que deseaba que ella se delatara para poder seducirla, pero también le era interesante saber hasta qué punto mentiría. Miraba a lo lejos su figura, inclinada hacia abajo con sus piernas extendidas, a veces flexionándola, haciendo morisquetas a los palos cuando no se flexionaban lo suficiente. Definitivamente debía cuidarse, ahora entendía porque su falsa apariencia, ella era hermosa. Era normal que se protegiera con ese escudo de chico para viajar rodeada de malhechores y de machos sedientos de placer que sucumbirían a sus instintos al verla.

Él ya había caído incluso no sabiendo que era una chica… cada vez que la tenía cerca pensaba en provocarla, confundirla y hacerla caer en algo. Hacerla rendirse a sus propios deseos, porque él lo sabía, estaba consciente de que él no era indiferente para ella. Quería provocar nuevamente ese calor en ella que la hiciera olvidar de su falsa y que la empujó _aquella vez_ a intentar tocar sus labios, pero esta vez… él se lo permitiría.

Después de armar la tienda, y rodear la fogata, los cuatros comieron en silencio. El sol ya se había ocultado, el crepúsculo era frío rodeado de tantos arbustos que eran empujados por la fuerte corriente de aire, la sopa caliente que la doncella había preparado calentó el cuerpo de ambas humanas, mientras que los saiyas parecían inmunes a la temperatura.

-mañana partiremos temprano-murmuró el príncipe después de mascar-perdimos demasiado tiempo hoy…

-bien…-concordó el soldado-¿pasaremos por las montañas entonces?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras limpiaba el plato con un trozo de pan.-¿queda algo más?-preguntó a la pelinegra

-claro-dijo sonriente y el saiya le entregó el plato.

-entre ellas si… no podemos escalar con los animales-dijo pensativo.

-nos demoraremos más…-murmuró el saiya de cabello alborotado mientras recibía el plato ahora repleto de caldo y verduras.-¿Dónde nos encontraremos con Piccolo?

-en el pueblo del sur… es el que limita con el territorio humano y namek.-dejó el plato en el suelo sin cuidado, haciendo resonar el utensilio con la loza.-tú-ladró hacia la peliturquesa que seguía comiendo en silencio, Bulma levantó la mirada hacia él expectante al igual que los otros-termina rápido, iremos a entrenar-gruñó poniéndose de pie

-¿a esta hora?-preguntó confundida

-si-y desapareció entre los arbustos. Anonadada miró la espalda del saiya mientras este se escabullía entre los troncos, observó el cielo y notó que ya había oscurecido por completo.

-será mejor que lo obedezcas-murmuró Goku-creo que quiere hacerte pagar por el retraso-terminó con una mueca de compasión en su rostro.

-pero no es culpa de Trunks-interrumpió molesta la pelinegra.

-descuida-negó la princesa-terminaré de comer después-dejó el plato junto al resto y se puso de pie-lo necesitaré más tarde-suspiró cansada y siguió el camino que antes el príncipe recorrió.

Miró las huellas con cuidado, el lugar era únicamente importunado por ellos, era fácil deducir por donde él había pisado bruscamente, la hierba aplastada seguía un camino recóndito que cada vez la internaba más y más en lo profundo del bosque, volteó hacia atrás para comprobar la distancia con el campamento, notó lo lejos que estaban y sabía que quedaba aún por recorrer… ¿y si estaba siguiendo a la persona equivocada? Su corazón latió con fuerza, era una posibilidad ¡quizás no estaban solos en el bosque como creían!

Tanteó sus muslos y maldijo por lo bajo, salió tan apurada que no tomó ningún arma con ella, volteó hacia delante y nerviosa dio pasos sigilosos, miraba con la espalda encorvada, intentando pasar desapercibida de lo que fuera que asustaba su mente. Tragó saliva alterada y estirando el cuello trataba de captar lo que sus ojos débilmente enfocaban.

-¿Vegeta?-se animó a preguntar al aire, asustada mirando hacia todos los lados, volteó nuevamente hacia atrás afirmando para su desgracia cuanto más lejos estaba de los demás, respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, oyó a lo lejos como los pájaros cantaban entre las ramas de los árboles.-Vegeta…-susurró asustada.

-por acá-suspiró profundamente aliviada, dejó descansar su mano en su inexistente pecho a la vez que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, siguió el recorrido por unos minutos más hasta llegar a un espacio de unos cuatro metros cuadrado calculó.-tardaste-lo buscó con la mirada encontrándolo apoyado en un grueso tronco de madera con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, su ceño arrugado como siempre y sus labios descansando en una escueta línea inexpresiva.

-¿Por qué tan lejos?-preguntó acercándose más, miró a su alrededor observando con atención cada rincón del terreno, ignorante de la mirada depredadora del saiyajin.

Él no contestó, no le diría que la había alejado de los demás para poder acecharla con tranquilidad sin temor a que los interrumpieran. Ya lo había decidido, la incitaría a revelar su verdad, la acosaría hasta el punto en que confesara y así poder disfrutar de lo que ella podía ofrecerle.

-no trajiste tu espada-la acusó haciéndola que volteara hacia él.

-no vi que la portaras-confesó acercándose-supuse que practicaríamos lucha cuerpo a cuerpo-se encogió de hombros mirándolo desinteresada.

-estírate-ordenó iracundo, vio a la chiquilla asentir e iniciar con el calentamiento. Mientras ella estiraba sus brazos al cielo, él flexionaba sus piernas, pasaron unos minutos de silencio donde cada uno se sumió en una rutina simple para elongar los músculos.-bien… iniciemos-la peliturquesa asintió en silencio, siempre atenta y concentrada en la clase que daría por inicio.

La princesa se puso en guardia, estudió al guerrero que al igual que ella tomó una pose de combate, sabía que él no le diría cuando atacaría, debía leerlo y adelantarse, su corazón golpeó con fuerza en su pecho, se preparó mentalmente para los futuros golpes y moretones que le quedarían por la clase, pero ya no había mucho por hacer. Aunque él fuera sutil, ella siempre terminaba adolorida y lastimada… lo vio mover su pie derecho enterrándolo más entre la hierba y la tierra, aguantó la respiración unos segundos, expectante y nerviosa.

Pero él no se lanzó, frunció el ceño contemplándolo. La ponía a prueba, una mueca ladina se formó en sus labios resignándose a tener que iniciar el combate, parpadeó un par de veces, el viento sopló entre ellos meneando la melena flameada y los mechones turquesas, frunció sus cejas y apenas la corriente fría se disipó ella se impulsó hacia él con una patada directo hacia su costado descubierto, pero él la atrapó con ambas manos y haciéndola girar un par de veces sin soltarla desde su tobillo con su pierna estirada, la dejó caer de golpe soltando su tobillo bruscamente una vez que vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

-sigues atacándome sin fuerza y deseos de matar-la regañó viéndola en el suelo-no vivirás mucho tiempo así…

Mordió su labio inferior frustrada, sentía su trasero arder por la caída al igual que sus codos que a pesar de estar cubiertos con la tela de su remera de manga larga terminaron por rasparse de todas maneras. Miró sus piernas esparramadas en el suelo y maldijo su debilidad… deseaba aunque sea una vez darle un golpe, sorprenderlo, demostrarle que era fuerte y capaz de cumplir la misión con vida.

-¡ya te dije que no puedo atacarte así!-se quejó sintiéndose impotente bajo sus acusaciones.-no es justo… cuando hemos estado en problemas no he sido una carga ¿o sí?-preguntó frunciéndole el ceño, el saiyajin dejó sus manos en su cadera y ella juró que la estaba observando más de la cuenta, inconscientemente cerró sus piernas intentando parecer tranquila, se puso de pie rabiando internamente ajena a la mirada con hambre del príncipe.

Ya no daba más… quería que ella se acercara, que lo atacara y así poder atraparla, sabía que ella no se negaría, él podía sentirlo, ella sufría con su cercanía al igual que él.

Era difícil para ambos.

-en guardia-ordenó ignorando sus dichos, no porque no le importara, simplemente no la escuchó al estar concentrado en sus piernas redondeadas que imaginaba palpar constantemente.

Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a retomar la postura defensiva, un puño adelante y el otro atrás, esta vez no esperó. Se abalanzó con rapidez, casi no sentía sus pies tocar el suelo, la idea era sorprenderlo con algo que él mismo la había hecho darse cuenta, su velocidad.

Pero los ojos del guerrero eran más experimentados y fue sencillo poder esquivarla, ella volvió a frustrarse, él encontró la oportunidad perfecta. Detuvo el puño que se avecinaba a su cara al mismo tiempo que se corría para darle el paso, sujetó con fuerza su mano empuñada y la atrajo hacia él. Ella pareció no notar sus intenciones y solo se concentró en que la había atrapado. La sintió impulsarse hacia atrás para darle una patada en el abdomen que él bloqueó con su otra mano, cuando ella forzosamente bajó su pie al suelo él la volteó pegando la menuda espalda de ella a su pecho.

-no seas impulsivo-la sintió respirar agitada, soltó su mano pero no se alejó-no te muevas por la rabia… piensa antes de actuar-ella volteó su rostro hacia él para poder responderle mirándolo a los ojos, pero se sorprendió al percatarse de su cercanía. Sus rostros estaban a un par de centímetros, podía sentir su respiración e instantáneamente los nervios afloraron.

Miró sus negros ojos y casi podía asegurar que él también había perdido el hilo en la _clase_ … sintió su corazón latir fuerte y supo que si no se alejaba, volvería a cometer un error. Ya había hecho muchas estupideces… no podía repetir sus faltas. Agachó la mirada lamentándose internamente y decepcionada por no poder hacer más, desvió la mirada a tiempo para alejarse, pero al segundo sintió una mano apoderarse de su cadera, extrañada volteó hacia atrás encontrándose con su ardiente mirada, tragó saliva nerviosa sin despegar sus ojos de los de él, sentía sus mejillas arder y su pulso acelerado.

Ella lo quería… igual que él. Sonrió satisfecho cuando ella volvió a voltear su rostro esquivándolo, pero esta vez él no se lo permitió. Sujetó su mejilla con su mano y la obligó a permanecer viéndolo, sus grandes ojos azules se veían de un tono más oscuro por la escasa iluminación pero seguían siendo igual de vivos y atrayentes para él. La vio observar su boca y decidió que era el momento. Casi al mismo tiempo se inclinaron y chocaron sus bocas.

Notó su inexperiencia, así como el dulce sabor de sus suaves labios, intentó guiar el ritmo, sus labios lo intentaban seguir con casi nada de sincronía, sonrió sin dejar de besarla, era como si nunca hubiera besado. Desechó la idea rápidamente, no era posible que con 18 años ella no hubiera besado a alguien ¿o sí? claro, en los saiyajin era así… los humanos eran más recatados…

¡Era su primer beso!

La idea lo excitó como nunca, separó sus labios de los de ella y observó su rostro invadido por la satisfacción, volteó su cuerpo sin alejarla y dejó sus manos en su cintura para volver a atracar sus labios. Ella respondió lento, su pasión era demasiada para la humana, la empezó a guiar hasta alguna superficie donde pudieran apoyarse, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo.

La idea había surgido para hacerla confesar, pero no estaba resultando… él estaba siendo participe de su engaño al besarla cuando se supone que era un chico. Pero no le importó, sus labios y su sabor eran adictivos y no podía detenerse… no quería detenerse.

La princesa se sintió en las nubes, no podía seguir su ritmo, sus labios eran demandantes y posesivos, sentía que su vida era arrancada por sus besos pero no importaba, sus manos eran enormes y rodeaban su cintura en su totalidad, se sentía pequeña en sus garras y a la vez protegida, él la empujaba, casi la llevaba a rastras, sentía sus pies moverse torpemente hacia atrás hasta chocar con un tronco viejo que crujió cuando los amantes lo usaron de soporte.

Sintió su cabeza golpearse con la madera pero no se quejó, él invadió su espacio personal y no le importó, sus lenguas se enredaban desesperadas y sus sabores se mezclaban inevitablemente, él jadeaba ansioso, ella no supo interpretarlo. Lo sintió pegar su pelvis a su vientre y casi dejó de respirar cuando lo sintió. El duro miembro del saiyajin se recargaba en su cuerpo, haciendo presión.

Entonces se asustó. Alejó sus labios de los de él, y aunque extrañó su boca no quiso continuar. Él frunció el ceño molesto, volvió a buscar sus labios y ella no pudo negársele, lo aceptó sintiéndose vulnerable a sus encantos, sintió las manos del príncipe descender hasta su trasero y agarrarlo con fuerza haciéndola sobresaltar.

-basta-susurró intentando alejarse y sorprendiendo al príncipe con su actitud mojigata. Volvió a acecharla, está vez dejó sus labios posarse en su cuello, la oyó suspirar mientras succionaba y lamía la curva expuesta. Sentía su erección palpitar necesitado de una caricia o atención, relamió sus labios pensando en su situación… una idea lo asaltó en ese momento, podía conseguir lo que quería… había una forma.

-date vuelta-ordenó impaciente, la vio abrir los ojos sorprendida-rápido-gruñó amenazante.

-¿para… para qué?-preguntó confundida, él acercó sus labios a los de ella y sin tocarlos presionó su cuerpo en el de ella quitándole el aliento.

-para follarte ¿para qué más?-se alejó lo suficiente para girarla-si no te das vuelta lo haré yo-ladró ocultando su ansiedad, ella no pudo protestar cuando fue movida con esa facilidad.

-¡no!-exclamó sujetándose del tronco con ambas manos-Vegeta… ¡yo no quiero!-exclamó asustada, tenía más de un motivo para no dejarlo salirse con la suya. Si él bajaba sus pantalones notaría cierto detalle, y sobre todo… ella no había hecho ese tipo de cosas antes, y no podía hacerlas. Era una princesa después de todo…

-seré cuidadoso-susurró en su oreja mordisqueándola después-déjame darte por detrás… sé que quieres-parpadeó un par de veces sintiendo la ola de vergüenza invadirla por su afirmación, sin embargo… su petición llamó su atención… él estaba dispuesto a tener sexo con ella aun creyendo que era un chico al punto de saber que solo así podría satisfacer sus deseos, teniendo sexo anal… los dedos de él colándose debajo del borde de su pantalón la hicieron volver a la realidad, detuvo sus manos traviesas e intentó darse vuelta, pero el fuerte cuerpo de él se lo impidió.

-no quiero-murmuró seria haciendo énfasis en su decisión, por más que buscó la duda en sus facciones, no la halló… ella hablaba en serio, inevitablemente la rabia se formó en su interior, ahora que la tenía cerca y que se había decidido a dar un paso más con ella, el oír su negativa no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó conteniendo la furia y restregando su pelvis en el trasero bien formado de la chica. Bulma frunció el ceño ante su actitud, su fuerza natural y su habitual desplante la hacía sentirse algo sometida en su dominio, sentía que no podía negársele, que él se saldría con la suya tarde o temprano.

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones… hazte a un lado-le tomó todas las fuerzas necesarias para no titubear ni mostrar un ápice de duda, observó iracunda el rostro del príncipe que al igual que ella, demostraba su postura impasible y sobre todo molesto.

La tentación era grande, sabía que si aplicaba un poco de presión, tanto física como verbal… conseguiría su objetivo. Pero no era lo que quería. En el fondo deseaba que ella estuviera igual de dispuesta, y aunque se rindió a sus labios, en estos momentos _hacer algo_ más no estaba en sus opciones, lo podía ver. Ella realmente no quería acceder a sus caprichos. Contuvo el suspiro de resignación, una mueca de fastidio se formó en sus labios y aunque no lo quisiera, la furia por su negación estaba calcada en sus facciones. Sacó sus manos de sus caderas de mala gana y se hizo a un lado, no pasaron más de dos segundos para que la chiquilla aprovechara esa chance y huyera rápidamente.

Se quedó allí, con una mano apoyado en el tronco grueso y áspero mirando el vacío donde antes ella lo suplantó. No sabía a qué darle prioridad, si a su rabia por no poder haber concretado su voluntad o al hecho de que había sucumbido a sus mentiras y la había besado de todos modos. Aunque en el fondo sabía que Trunks era una chica, se sentía extraño el haberse rendido a su red de mentiras, pero no arrepentido… sus labios eran tan cálidos... y dulces, no recordaba haberse sentido así de excitado antes por estar con una hembra.

Quizás era el contexto, quizás era la sensación de "prohibido" al no poder estar libremente con ella, o simplemente su hermosura lo cegaba. Lo cierto era que ese breve encuentro lo había disfrutado más que cualquier otro que sí había concretado por completo… definitivamente no lo dejaría pasar, si debía seguir acosándola hasta conseguirlo, lo haría. No se quedaría con las ganas y seguiría observándola a la distancia esperando el momento adecuado, cuando ella también lo deseara.

(…)

El viento rugía entre las montañas, la altura de los montículos de tierra hacía que la brisa resonara fuerte e impidiera oír alguna otra cosa, ni siquiera el galope de los cinco caballos se oía con claridad.

Alzaba de vez en cuando la mirada hacia las enormes estatuillas naturales, se sentía pequeña. Podía ver a ratos, según el ángulo del camino, el recorrido que los viajeros habían marcado al escalar la cordillera tenebrosa. Los picos se podían identificar con dificultad, no imaginaba a alguien capaz de cruzarlos y supuso que sí alguien se atrevió a hacerlo se debía a que no tuvo otra opción.

Sin embargo, para ellos no les quedó de otra que pasar entre las montañas, como el príncipe lo había dicho antes, no se podía subir por la _Colina del lamento_ con los animales, el camino estaba lleno de curvas y el suelo agrietado hacía que el galope fuera bastante movido.

No dejaba de admirar la magnificencia de las montañas, en el fondo quería concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera lo de la noche anterior… casi no había dormido, no pegó pestañas pensando en sus caricias demandantes… en sus labios calientes ¡oh cuanto deseó quedarse ahí con él!

No había querido dirigirle la mirada en ningún momento, sentía en el fondo que estaba siendo una cobarde pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba confundida, una parte de ella quería experimentar y dar rienda suelta a sus emociones, pero hacer eso ponía en riesgo tanto su identidad como su rol Real.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta fue reduciendo la velocidad, quedando detrás de Goku y Fry, el clima de pronto cambió, podía sentir la humedad en el aire y como el paisaje se cubría de una capa densa de neblina, forzó sus ojos para poder observar a sus compañeros que seguían inmutables.

Oyó un grito a lo lejos, no supo si era el príncipe quien les indicaba algo o Goku, la bruma se volvía cada vez más espesa y poco a poco dejó de ver al resto, aceleró el ritmo para poder alcanzarlos, de pronto un ruido ensordecedor golpeó sus tímpanos, tiró de las riendas de Honey con fuerza deteniendo sus movimientos.

-¡derrumbe!-gritaron a lo lejos, alzó su mirada llena de miedo, la tierra tembló y el bullicio se hizo más cercano.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, Honey rechinó alto, escuchó a lo lejos como alguien llamaba su nombre, se armó de valor y decidió seguir adelante, pero un grito fuerte que pudo reconocer del príncipe la detuvo.

-¡quédate donde estás! Es peligroso-su voz se oyó como nunca antes, ¿estaba preocupado? La idea la ilusionó… quizás él no buscaba solo satisfacer sus necesidades con ella… el estruendo rugió haciendo sobresaltar a su yegua, una pila de rocas cayeron delante de ella interrumpiendo su paso.

Ahora la niebla se mezcló con polvillo, dificultando aún más su visión.

-¿están bien?-preguntó alzando con toda su fuerza su voz, algunas piedrecillas siguieron rodando a sus pies.

-si… ¿y tú?-respondió su amiga, suspiró agradecida dándose su tiempo para responder, necesitaba digerir lo sucedido, calmar su miedo. A pesar de que solo había sido un susto, una punzada dolorosa se había instalado en su pecho.

-yo…-pisadas se oyeron a su espalda, su animal retrocedió inquieto, miró a todos lados buscando alguna presencia pero la niebla que no se disipaba no le permitió captar nada.

-¡mocoso!-escuchó al príncipe, pero no respondió. Su voz estaba atorada en su garganta, sentía que no estaba sola, sujetó su arco con nerviosismo, sentía su sangre hirviente recorrer sus venas, su respiración profunda hacía subir y bajar su pecho con intensidad, casi podía oír sus latidos frenéticos chocando con su caja torácica, su yegua le transmitía el miedo y ella su ansiedad y nerviosismo.

Estaban completamente paralizadas por lo que sea que las podía estar acechando…

Otras pisadas se sumaron, confirmando sus sospechas… no podía contar los pasos, era más de uno, de eso estaba segura. Lentamente sacó su arco de su hombro, apartó una flecha armándose de valor, del otro lado volvieron a llamarla, y no cruzó por su mente en ningún momento responder, si lo hacía delataría su ubicación, contaba con que el grupo que se escondía estaban en las mismas condiciones que ella, a ciegas.

No podía estar más equivocada.

- _¿kekqh mkkak uhgthkikjkviwkekqhkak mgkukkjkakjkkak?_ -su corazón se detuvo, la ronca y tenebrosa voz la paralizó. No era humano… lo que sea que se ocultaba en la niebla no era humano…

- _jkkok qhkék, kekmk saiyajin mkkok mkmkkakkjkók kjkokviwkokqhkok_ -susurró otra gutural voz. Relamió sus labios nerviosa, sintió su mano temblar y cuando vio las enormes siluetas acercarse supo que eran nada menos que Orcos.

-¡aléjense!-exclamó lo más varonil que pudo, estiró la cuerda de su arco y sujetó con fuerza la flecha-¿Qué quieren?

- _uhgkekthkok mgkukkekmkkek kak mkkak qhkakjkxhthkek jmkekmk Rey Brief_ -todo el valor que sintió en ese momento se esfumó al oír el nombre de su padre, abrió la boca inconscientemente, ni siquiera oyó a su yegua rechinar con miedo.

-¡está con Orcos!-gritó a lo lejos el saiyajin de cabello alborotado, pero ella no se inmutó-maldición ahora recién los huelo-gritos de exclamación y miedo se escucharon del otro lado de la muralla de rocas.

- _kjkakyjhkekkjkokqhmkkak kakmgkokthkak kakjkyjhkekqh xgkkukukek kakuhhkakthkekpwqviwkakjk mkkokqh kokyjhthkokqh_ -todo carecía de importancia, solo era ella y su lento palpitar, el tiempo se volvió lento de repente, ya no sabía si lo que pasaba a su alrededor era cierto, si se había o no despertado esa mañana, quizás el encuentro fortuito con Vegeta le pasó más de la cuenta. Lo único que podía captar era el cómo giraba todo a su alrededor, vueltas y vueltas y ella en medio. Al oír la exclamación de uno que percibió asustado reaccionó de su trance.

Lo mejor era luchar sin bajarse de Honey, pero si lo hacía lo más probable era que terminara lastimada, por muy irracional que fuera su decisión, no quería que la yegua se hiriera, decidida, desencajó sus pies de ambos estribos y de un impulso rápido se bajó del animal ruidosamente, oyó como los especímenes exclamaban atentos, unos rieron provocándole una ola de rabia recorrer su cuerpo.

- _jkkok uhgkukkekjmkekjk uhgkakqhkakth... jmkikiqhzsthkukuyjhkekkjkokqh_ -frunció el ceño con la energía renovada, el grupo de Orcos rieron al unísono después de lo que dijo uno de voz graciosa, alejó al animal lo más que pudo sin dejar de estudiar las siluetas que se acercaban, comprobó que eran cuatro, y cada uno de ellos portaba un arma, ya sea una espada o un hacha extraña mal hecha.

-ni crean que les será sencillo-murmuró con sus labios fruncidos, una siniestra risa resonó entre el grupo provocándole un escalofrío que la remeció de pies a cabeza, de pronto, la silueta más lejana se acercó asombrándola con cada paso que daba y se acercaba, dos destellos rojizos se dejaron ver entre el vaho natural mientras que la silueta se detuvo a unos tres metros de ella, lo vio extender su enorme mano y se paralizó.

Él era monstruoso… y ella no era rival para _eso_.

.

.

Vio las enormes rocas que impedían poder verla, no fue hasta ese momento en que estuvieron separados por ese accidente que supo cuánto le importaba la chiquilla, en ese instante no lo meditó. Solo se desesperó por no saber si ella estaba bien.

La maldita mocosa no respondía, los nervios lo empezaban a alterar y algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no iban bien, se maldijo por darle su espacio ese día… la notó distante y nerviosa, su actitud le divirtió y prefirió dejarla pensar, por eso no la molestó para que cabalgara más veloz, si fuera por él la tendría a su lado en el mismo caballo.

Y ahora pasaba esto…

-¡Está con Orcos!-exclamó asombrado su subordinado, abrió los ojos impactado por la revelación y al igual que el saiya de cabello alborotado olfateó el aire-maldición ahora recién los huelo-gruñó alterado.

-¡Oh no, Trunks!-exclamó asustada la princesa cubriendo su boca con sus manos-¡debemos ayudarlo!-sollozó desesperada.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante para el príncipe saiyajin, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando que no notó que estaban siendo rastreados? Su pecho se comprimió y sintió como su corazón se estreñía con culpa, miró el derrumbe y entonces las piezas encajaron, la niebla no era normal en esa época del año, no en la _Colina del lamento_ , era en las alturas donde la fosca densa se hacía presente… ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Porque iba recordando su encuentro nocturno…

Se sentía estúpido.

Un grito agudo se escuchó del otro lado, erizándolo por completo ¿esa era su voz sin fingir masculinidad? No era el momento de pensarlo, se bajó del caballo de un brinco y corrió hacia la pared de rocas que le impedían llegar con ella, alzó su mano en su dirección. Una pequeña esfera de luz violeta se formó en su palma que al pasar los segundos esta crecía y crecía.

-¡Vegeta no!-gritó su compañero saiyajin-¡puedes errarle y dispararle justo a Trunks!-su mano tembló y volteó rápidamente hacia el saiya que lo miraba serio, ¡estaba actuando como un imbécil! Él no era así, estaba perdiendo el control y tomando malas decisiones. Cerró su puño con rabia extinguiendo la esfera de energía al instante.

Una vez oyó que la desesperación hacía que uno actuara imprudente, siempre supo que en el campo de batalla y en ningún aspecto de su vida debía ser controlado por esa fuerza. En sus 25 años lo había logrado, era conocerla a ella y toda su disciplina se iba a la basura. Cometió muchos errores, se confundió con un "chico", decidió ser parte de su engaño y aceptar su mentira, y aun así seducirla. Estaba siendo impertinente, atolondrado y estúpido.

Debía dejar todo eso de lado si quería salvarla, volver a tener la mente fría y sobre todo calculadora, con eso en mente se impulsó hacia el cielo, de un salto llegó hasta la cúspide del derrumbe y miró hacia abajo, en cosa de segundos vio como la chiquilla esquivaba con éxito cada ataque, pero la notó más lenta.

No alcanzó a estudiarla para comprobar si estaba herida, el chillido de dolor de ella lo interrumpió, uno de sus atacantes la pateó tan fuerte que la lanzó unos diez metros chocando de lleno con una roca que atajó su viaje.

-¡TRUNKS!-gritó bajo el efecto del asombro llamando la atención del grupo de Orcos que miraron hacia arriba al instante.

-Vegita-extrañado por oír su nombre entre los cuatros especímenes los observó a cada uno, uno en particular no despegaba sus ojos rojos de él, gracias a su visión aguda pudo estudiar con claridad sus facciones.

Sus labios estaban arrugados, su cara llena de heridas abiertas otras cicatrizadas, su barbilla sobresalía y los huesos de su cara estaban marcados, su piel era blanca como el hielo, su cuerpo era enorme y sucio, no lo conocía. Rara vez tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse a un Orco, ellos sabían que no eran rivales para los saiyajin, definitivamente no lo conocía… pero si había oído de él…

-Kroög-y la bestia sonrió.

¿Qué hacía uno de los Orcos más famosos por su crueldad atacando a la chiquilla?

* * *

N/A: antes que nada pido disculpas si hay muchos errores ortográficos, de redacción y palabras revueltas.

Quería aclarar el porqué los saiyas y los namek tienen poderes en este mundo, pero prefiero explicarlo dentro del mismo fic xDD así que más adelante lo diré...

les dejo acá lo que dicen los Orcos: -¿es la princesa humana? ;-no sé, pero el saiyajin lo llamó mocoso; -pero huele a la sangre del Rey Brief; -matemosla ahora antes que aparezcan los otros ; -no pueden pasar... disfrutemos.

creé un alfabeto extraño xDD no son palabras mezcladas porque sí, se los dejaré acá por si acaso:

A: KAK

B: LEG

C: VIW

D. JM

E: KEK

F: ZS

G: XH

H: MG

I: KIK

J: LS

K: ÑG

L: MK

M: KJ

N: JK

Ñ: PNK

O: KOK

P: UHG

Q: XGK

R: TH

S: QH

T: YJH

U: KUK

V: AJ

W: AJK

Y: OJ

Z: PWQ

Me demoré demasiado en escribir, no sé porque me costó tanto que saliera este cap, lo tenía todo en la cabeza y aún así me costo que fluyera la cosa :/ en fin, espero que les guste este cap, y gracias por leer y comentar C:

Nos estamos leyendo, cuídense mucho! *disculpen la N/A extensa xD es culpa del abecedario raro ajaja*


	9. Chapter 9

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, Lemon.

* * *

Había que ser idiota para pensar en que podrían salir vivos de esa situación, su misión era clara y precisa, acabar con la princesa.

Aunque muchas veces algunos de los esbirros de baja calaña que lo rodeaba le insistió que debían encargarse del príncipe saiyajin también si querían que el _Amo_ estuviera conforme, sabía de ante mano que eso no podía ser. Si no habían atacado antes al Reino Saiyajin, o al Elfo o Namek se debía a un simple hecho. Ellos eran superiores.

Pero no los humanos. Por eso la rebelión partió por ahí… además el _Amo_ tenía todo planeado… y con su ingenio, lograrían sobrepasar la adversidad de esas desagradables razas, y por fin la Era del Orco llegaría.

Incluso el _Amo_ estaba consciente de que lo más sencillo era aniquilar a la princesa, y debía ser antes de que llegaran al Reino de los Elfos, una vez que el grupo pasara el área limítrofe de los Elfos, todo estaría perdido, al menos para ellos. Porque el _Amo_ buscaría la forma de lograr sus objetivos.

Por lo tanto, cuando los ojos negros se posaron en los rojos de él, supo que debía huir. Kroög no era idiota, miró por el rabillo del ojo a sus sirvientes inútiles, y supo que si quería seguir vivo debía darle una "ofrenda" al saiyajin… pero no antes de lograr su objetivo.

 _-¡yjhkokjmkokqh viwkokjkyjhthkak kekmk saiyajin!_ -los tres Orcos medianos miraron a su líder confusos, uno que otro tembló y el saiyajin lo notó.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, observó sus opciones meditándolas en cosa de segundos, los tres especímenes más cercanos blandieron sus armas, sabía que podía deshacerse de ellos en cosa de minutos, alzó la mirada hacia la chiquilla que estaba tendida en el suelo a los pies de una roca, moría por saber su estado de salud. Chistó por lo bajo y cuando volvió su atención al grupo de Orcos sintió sudor frío recorrer su sien, Kroög le había dado la espalda y caminaba hacia Trunks sin vacilar.

Su corazón bombeó con fuerza, sintió la cólera recorrer sus venas y se movió por pura rabia. Bajó de un salto haciendo que los tres cobardes Orcos se sobresaltaran, notó como el Orco más grande volteaba hacia él y le sonreía macabramente a la vez que se ponía a trotar hacia la peliturquesa.

Se dispuso a seguirlo y adelantarlo, los tres restantes al notar su idea se interpusieron en su camino, al primero lo sujetó de la cabeza con una mano y elevó su palma restante con un ataque de energía que le lanzó de lleno en el cráneo al mismo tiempo que pateaba a uno que se le acercaba por el otro lado.

El único que quedó en pie estaba temblando al ver el cuerpo sin vida de uno de sus compañeros, había visto cosas peores pero la determinación a matar del saiyajin era aterradora.

\- _¿xgkkukkek kekqhyjhkakqh kekqhuhgkekthkakjkjmkok? ¡ajkek uhgkokth kekmk!_ -exclamó el Orco blanco al ver la duda del mediano oscuro, el esbirro dudó apretando el hacha en su mano, el príncipe alzó una ceja y sin pensarlo más atravesó su abdomen con su mano. Kroög abrió los ojos sorprendido, el saiyajin se movía a una velocidad impresionante, en solo minutos había asesinado a dos de sus soldados y uno estaba inconsciente en el suelo, sabía que por mucho que intentara acercarse a la princesa, este lo alcanzaría en cosa de segundos.

El príncipe quitó su mano de las vísceras del Orco sin asco, sacudió su mano en un movimiento veloz quitándose los restos de tejidos y sangre negruzca, levantó la mirada hacia el Orco pálido como la nieve al oír sus pasos acelerados, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al pensar en lo peor, pero no se sorprendió demasiado cuando el miserable insecto escalaba la colina a gran velocidad para ser tan enorme.

Corrió hacia la chiquilla, al llegar a su lado notó que tenía un corte que se veía profundo en su pierna derecha, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, tampoco la sangre que se escurría de la herida y de cómo la mancha hacía que la tela se apegara a su muslo como segunda piel. Fue la delgada pero notoria línea negra en el centro de la herida lo que le causó pavor.

- _no sobrevivirá Querido Príncipe_ -la grotesca voz y lengua pronunciada con dificultad lo hizo mirar nuevamente hacia Kroög, el Orco lo miraba desde la altura, sabía que podía volar hacia él y asesinarlo rápidamente, pero buscar ayuda era prioridad…- _quizás nos volvamos a ver_ -y rió, frunció el ceño con rabia, vio como el molesto espécimen blanco se escurría entre las rocas y solo pudo maldecir su suerte.

Se agachó y movió su rostro con suavidad, su piel estaba fría, maldijo por lo bajo, la tomó con delicadeza especial en su pierna, intentando a toda costa no profundizar la herida. Se elevó en el aire y voló hasta el otro lado de la muralla de rocas.

Goku y Milk lo miraron asombrado, solo pasaron unos minutos, cinco quizás… donde el saiyajin ya había recuperado al chico.

-¡Trunks!-chilló entre llanto la princesa-oh dios mío… ¿está bien?-preguntó bajándose del caballo y corriendo hacia el príncipe saiyajin, el saiya de cabello alborotado la siguió y se acercó preocupado hacia su príncipe.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó inquieto.

-me adelantaré-respondió escueto-está herido-Milk abrió los ojos en completo asombro, sintió que el mundo daba vueltas y que sus piernas no iban a responder más… por suerte para ella, Goku lo notó y la alcanzó antes de desfallecer-la herida no es el problema… lo envenenaron.

-Maldición…-dijo entre dientes el soldado-¿Qué harás?

-volaré hasta el pueblo más cercano, alcánzame con los caballos… el de Trunks está del otro lado-y sin decir una palabra más se elevó dejándolos confundidos y alterados.

-¡¿Qué haremos?! ¿Estará bien?-preguntó la princesa una vez que recuperó el aliento.

-si… Vegeta no dejará que nada le pase-asintió seguro.

-¿cómo lo sabes? Él siempre ha sido un idiota con Trunks…-dijo acusadora.

-porque si no, no estaría volando… poniéndose en riesgo con tal de salvarlo-dijo seguro mirando la estela que aún se podía divisar del saiyajin. Milk no preguntó más, aunque no lo reconociera… sabía que el saiyajin se había comportado de una forma ejemplar para ir en la ayuda de su princesa, tampoco le extrañó sus poderes, entre ella y Goku no había secretos… él se lo había contado hace unos días.

.

.

Descendió a unos metros antes de llegar al poblado, no podía llamar la atención de ese modo. Corrió veloz entrando a la ciudad, era una villa que ni siquiera podría llamarse ciudad, pero era lo más próximo, y tiempo era lo que no tenía.

El pueblucho era humilde, nada ostentoso ni tampoco pobre, la gente que lo habitaba parecía de buenas costumbres y sobre todo amables, al verlo correr con el chico en brazos algunos le abrieron el paso sin dudarlo.

El saiyajin observó cada casa, cada letrero y cada local… y nada. Ningún centro médico. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, se detuvo en medio de la calle con la mujer en sus brazos, bajó la mirada hacia ella y vio sus labios morados, unas ojeras marcadas y su piel blanca… pero blanco enfermo.

Se agachó levemente para poder sentir su respiración, era débil… el aire con suerte golpeaba su piel, empezó a jadear ¿Qué debía hacer? Miró el cielo perdido, como si pudiera tener una respuesta allí, ¿alcanzaría a volar hasta otro pueblo?

-hey… ¿estás bien?-volteó hacia la voz pero no vio nada, por inercia bajó la mirada y se encontró con un tipo bajo y calvo-¿tu amigo está bien?

-¿sabes dónde puedo llevarlo?-preguntó ansioso-lo hirieron… y está envenenado…-el rostro del tipo se volvió sombrío de repente, frunció el ceño confuso-olvídalo…-murmuró molesto, iba a seguir su camino pero la mano del hombre lo detuvo cuando le tironeó su ropa.

-sé donde puedes ir… pero no es medicina tradicional-susurró el chico mirando para todos lados, evitando que alguien lo oyera-pero es perfecta para envenenamientos…-abrió los ojos sorprendido y el chico supo que definitivamente el hombre imponente quería la información-sígueme.

Y así lo hizo, el tipo de baja estatura lo guió hasta las afueras del pueblo, frunció el ceño desconfiado, se adentraron en lo profundo de un bosque, caminaron en vueltas y vueltas, hasta llegar a un claro perdido entre los árboles, el príncipe abrió la boca asombrado al ver la casucha, él no la hubiera encontrado.

La brisa chocó en los cuerpos de los hombres, el príncipe sintió una corriente extraña recorrerlo, vio al tipo calvo que seguía hacia la cabaña y no dudó en seguirlo. La sensación se hizo molesta, lo hacía sentir fuera de lugar y no sabía porque.

-me llamo Krillin por cierto-habló el tipo cuando llegaron a la puerta-¿cómo te llamas?-no respondió. El chico frunció el ceño y golpeó tres toques en la madera vieja. No se oyeron pasos, pero si una voz avejentada.

-no hay luz-chilló la voz que el príncipe reconoció como femenina.

-sin sombra-respondió el enano, el saiya volteó hacia el chico extrañado, en eso la puerta se abrió y de ella una vieja enana y arrugada vestida de negro, con un gorro puntiagudo, de cabello lila y flotando sobre una bola de cristal abrió.-¡Uranai Baba!-exclamó alegre el chico-este sujeto necesita de su ayuda-la vieja no contestó y volteó hacia el príncipe, frunció su arrugado semblante unos segundos para abrir los ojos como plato al siguiente.

-¡lárgate!-chilló encolerizada-¡no quiero ningún saiyajin en mi territorio!-Krillin abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteó hacia él asustado y visiblemente temblando, el príncipe estrechó sus ojos y miró a la anciana con rabia, muchas veces reaccionaron así antes al saber que era un saiya, normalmente se burlaría por el miedo que ocasionaba y hasta lo disfrutaría, pero no ahora. Su prioridad era otra.-¿Cómo traes a un saiya a mi casa Krillin?-preguntó indignada al chico calvo, el humano al verse atrapado solo pudo balbucear alguna incoherencia, pero el saiya lo interrumpió.

-mire vieja…-gruñó atemorizante haciendo que ambos humanos se estremecieran al oírlo-si quisiera podría volverlos polvos a ambos… pero no me interesa-respiró profundamente y miró el rostro de Trunks-no soy yo quién necesita ayuda, es mi compañero… lo envenenaron-la anciana recién reparó en la silueta del chiquillo en los brazos del saiyajin, miró la piel blancuzca enferma y supo que el saiyajin decía la verdad.

Pero no quedaba solo en eso… al observar el cuerpo inerte del joven, supo algo más, pudo ver que si no hacía algo, moriría y si eso pasaba, el futuro de todos se iría al demonio junto al joven.

-Pasa…-murmuró y miró al calvo-Krillin…-el chico la miró confuso por su cambio repentino de disposición-ve a buscarme Lidirius que están en la orilla del río.-el sujeto asintió y corrió por el camino contrario al que habían llegado. El príncipe suspiró aliviado al ver que la vieja le ayudaría, la pequeña anciana se hizo a un lado y con un gesto de cabeza lo hizo entrar.

La casucha era rara… no podía definirlo mejor, había botellas y hojas secas por doquier, una mezcla de aromas lo intoxicó y al estar todas las ventanas cerradas se hacía casi insoportable respirar, los muebles viejos parecían de una época pasada, casi de los mismos materiales que los que guardaban en el subsuelo de su castillo que eran de su abuelo.

-escucha saiyajin…-miró a la vieja con el semblante serio y una mueca de disgusto en sus labios por el olor-solo la curaré del veneno-abrió los ojos sorprendido al oírla, ¿la curaría? ¿Cómo sabía que el chiquillo era una mujer? iba a preguntar pero la pelilila no lo dejó- una vez que esté bien… te irás de aquí y no volverás-bufó molesto y la miró despectivamente-no son bienvenidos los saiyajin… ni siquiera el príncipe de estos-bien… la señora empezaba a asustarlo-llévala a la cama.-dijo dándole la espalda y guiándolo a una habitación pequeña y humilde.

Dejó a la chiquilla con suavidad bajo la atenta mirada de la vieja, se sentó junto a Trunks y lo miró serio, al mismo tiempo que la extraña suspiraba y se iba del lugar, podía oír ruidos de vasijas y vidrios chocar, cajones abrirse y oyó la puerta de la entrada. Pudo reconocer la voz del enano.

-Uranai Baba… aquí están las plantas-se puso de pie y salió del cuarto para observar lo que la anciana hacía, la vio preparar un menjunje extraño y empezó a dudar de que ella podría salvar la vida de Trunks, el calvo lo notó expectante y al ver su rostro lleno de duda habló-tranquilo… Uranai Baba podrá salvarlo-miró al chico sin responder.

-con esto, el veneno se desvanecerá… en un par de horas estará bien-la vieja echó agua de una botella roja, un par de gotas quizás-apenas le aplique la cura, se marcharán-tomó las plantas y las trozó y echó en el recipiente, revolvió unos segundos, comprobando la consistencia de la mezcla. La vieja suspiró y se devolvió a unos estantes añejos, tomó una botellita blanca y la sacudió en su oreja, asintió a nadie y se devolvió al recipiente, agregó un chorro al pocillo y revolvió. Una vez listo, tomó el recipiente y levitó hacia la habitación, pasó por el lado del príncipe que la miraba fijamente-tranquilo saiyajin… soy la mejor Bruja del continente-y se adentró en la habitación.

Vegeta alzó ambas cejas sorprendido ¿bruja? Miró al calvo que ahora nervioso miraba el suelo y levantaba la vista de vez en cuando hacia él. Supuso que a eso se refería cuando dijo que no era medicina tradicional… suspiró cansado, y extrañamente aliviado a pesar de que el chiquillo aún no estaba bien, pero algo le decía que la Bruja podría ayudar.

.

.

.

Las llamas se alzaban con fuerza arrasando con todo a su alrededor, le costaba poder ver con claridad, oía los gritos de los soldados y de los civiles. Llantos y más llantos entre la gente que huía despavorida, el calor se volvía cada vez más intenso y aunque el humo se hacía una segunda capa de oxígeno y era tan denso como una pared de adobe, ella podía ver con claridad como el ejército negro de especímenes asesinaban a los humanos.

Sentía sus ojos humedecer de tantas lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro, no podía pestañear aunque sus ojos dolían… entre tanta humareda pudo ver unos ojos rojos que reconoció de inmediato.

Su cuerpo se paralizó, no sentía su corazón ni el aire entrar a sus pulmones, pero sintió a la perfección como el enorme monstruo atravesaba la carne de su pierna derecha, el líquido caliente se escurría y el ardor en la herida la hacía estremecerse, pero no podía hacer más, mientras los gritos de los pobladores hacían música, las llamas devoraban el reino, y ella sentía su sangre drenarse y el corte se repetía una y otra y otra vez.

Quizás estaba en el purgatorio… y estaba pagando por escapar de su destino. Abría y cerraba sus ojos cada vez que el gigante blanco de ojos rojos cortaba su carne, el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones intentando gritar pero su voz no se oía, cerró sus ojos sintiendo la navaja adentrarse en su herida recién formándola, como si esta cicatrizara cada vez que el Orco levantaba su hacha y tuviera que abrirla otra vez. Abrió los ojos nuevamente pero esta vez, todo el escenario anterior se vio reducido a una habitación iluminada, las paredes blancas y los muebles adornando el fondo del cuarto la saludaron, frunció el ceño extrañada… ¿un sueño?... no, una pesadilla.

Inhaló profundo y exhaló cansada, intentó moverse pero su cuerpo se quejó al instante, frunció el ceño y cualquier idea de ponerse de pie se esfumó de su mente al sentir su cuerpo adolorido.

-al fin despiertas-volteó hacia el lado confundida, abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a Vegeta sentado en una silla a unos metros de distancia-no te muevas, la herida puede volver a sangrar…-dijo con el semblante serio.

-¿herida?-susurró con un hilo de voz y entonces recordó el ataque en la Colina-¡Honey!-exclamó con más fuerza, el príncipe frunció el ceño desconcertado, acababa de despertar de todo un día de sueño y lo primero que pensaba era en su estúpido caballo.

La Bruja estaba en lo cierto, le aplicó en menjunje y rápidamente la carne negra se disolvió, la vieja había cumplido… y él también lo hizo. Una vez que la chiquilla fue sanada del veneno, la tomó y la llevó de vuelta al pueblo, Krillin no lo acompañó esta vez. El humano al igual que la vieja, solo esperaron en silencio que dejara la casucha, como si pudiera contagiarlos de algo.

No le costó encontrar un hostal, pidió solo un cuarto y esperó paciente porque ella despertará. Casi 14 horas después por fin abría los ojos misteriosos y bellos que lo idiotizaban.

-Kakarotto la traerá…-murmuró, la peliturquesa frunció el ceño y asintió, cerró sus ojos y se acomodó nuevamente en la almohada-hey… no duermas-dijo serio, se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama-has perdido demasiada sangre

-no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos…-respondió sin fuerza, sintió un peso hundirse en la colcha-¿Qué pasó?

-te salvé el culo otra vez-dijo soberbio mientras miraba su piel de cerca, sus labios se amurraron en una mueca al ver su palidez, ya no parecía un cadáver al menos, pero seguía sin recuperar su blanco luna.

-ya te debo la vida demasiadas veces…-dijo burlesca-ellos… ¿ellos huyeron?

-solo uno…-dijo entre dientes.

-el grande…-se forzó a abrir los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo-pude escaparme del resto… pero él, él me fue imposible de atacar-confesó recordando el momento que fue herida, al instante en su cabeza se mezcló con su pesadilla reciente y se tensó de solo rememorarlo, sintió sus ojos humedecerse y los cubrió con el brazo-creo que soy un inútil después de todo.

-Si-respondió el saiyajin observando sus labios que se volvían rosa lentamente.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?-preguntó bajando el brazo de su rostro para poder verlo a la cara, se reincorporó con pesar, sentía sus extremidades pesadas y pronto la herida de su pierna ardió, una mueca de dolor desfiguró el rostro de la princesa.

-no te salvé-murmuró el saiyajin desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué lo niegas?-preguntó burlesca-no es la primera vez…-lo acusó inconscientemente, pero es que la duda estaba instalada en su pecho desde hace tiempo, antes podía atribuir sus rescates a diferentes circunstancias, como la primera vez en la que derribó el sujeto enorme que casi la asesina, pero en el _Bosque del engaño_ fue diferente, y ahora lo era todavía más.

-coincidencias-se encogió de hombros y miró a la chiquilla con su semblante habitual-¿Por qué te salvaría?-preguntó burlón sonriéndole de lado.

-porque te importo-asumió la princesa sin dejar de mirarlo, hubiera querido poder observarlo con mayor determinación pero se sentía débil.

-tonterías-dijo molesto, se sentía completamente expuesto ¿Qué podía decir? Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y supo que algo serio le sucedía con la chiquilla.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-preguntó sorprendiendo al saiyajin-es por lo mismo que me salvaste ¿no?-Bulma observó el rostro serio del príncipe, lo había sorprendido lo sabía, después de huir de sus besos y evitarlo toda la mañana ahora sacaba a colación el encuentro que ambos habían guardado en sus memorias para su deleite personal. Pero era inevitable, sentía que algo había entre ambos, algo tan fuerte que al príncipe no le importaba besar a un chiquillo y a ella no le importaba exponer su identidad al aceptarlo.

-no sé qué idea extraña te estás formando en tu cabeza mocoso-dijo conteniendo la rabia ¡se sentía tan vulnerable! Esos ojos azules zafiro lo miraban con astucia y sabía que no podía mentirles, sintió sus manos temblar de modo inconsciente y su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente.

La princesa notó la lucha interna en sus facciones, supuso que no era sencillo para él asumir que estaba interesado en un chico, en parte se sentía culpable por ello, pero no revelaría su identidad por él. Lo vio acercarse y supo que no sería para hablar, aguantó la respiración ansiosa y respiró su aire cuando sus labios chocaron. Él la besó con necesidad, más intenso que la primera vez en ese entrenamiento especial, el príncipe intentó demostrarle con ese beso todas las respuestas que ella quería.

¿Qué si le importaba? Demasiado, más de lo que le gustaría asumir ¿Qué si la salvó? Si, y lo haría muchas veces más si fuera necesario. Y todo eso iba de la mano por el mismo motivo como ella le había insinuado, le gustaba y le gustaba demasiado, ya no podía ocultarlo y ella parecía dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Introdujo su lengua ágilmente, hizo suyo su sabor y degustó su néctar, la sintió jadear en su boca y sorbió su hálito con entusiasmo, ahora sus labios se movían más sincronizados, parecía haber aprendido como besar y sabía que era gracias a él. No podía enorgullecerse más al respecto, era irónico… ¿se sentía bien por haber iniciado en besos a una chiquilla que se hacía pasar por un chico? ¿Cuándo había cambiado su percepción de logros? ¿Cuándo seducirla se había hecho así de importante?

-esta idea extraña está en mi cabeza-susurró la peliturquesa cuando él le dio una tregua para respirar, el príncipe reposó su sien en la frente de ella y cerró sus ojos derrotado.

Ya no había más mentiras ni engaños, al menos por parte suya ¿sería ella capaz de sincerarse con él? sentía que no, no ahora al menos, ya lo habría hecho ¿Qué más tendría que hacer por ella para que confiara?

-me debes la vida mocoso-era extraño tratarlo como un hombre cuando sabía que debajo de esas ropas zarrapastrosas y esas vendas había un hermoso cuerpo femenino oculto-¿cómo pagarás?-abrió los ojos chocando con su mirada, se perdió en las profundidad de sus orbes mágicas y sin poder aguantar más volvió a besarla, ella correspondió su beso un poco más lento y él siguió su ritmo-se me hincharán los labios de tantos besos…

-no-interrumpió la peliturquesa entendiendo a dónde iba con sus dichos, no era tan ingenua como alguna vez pensó, quizás el viaje la había hecho despabilarse, quién sabe, pero las intenciones del saiyajin eran claras y no estaba segura de poder corresponder a sus deseos-no puedo ofrecerte más-murmuró agachando la mirada.

-sabes que sí-Bulma levantó la mirada hacia él, algo en su interior la hizo pensar más de la cuenta en su enunciado, y no específicamente por su referencia, nuevamente sentía que él lo decía con otras intenciones más profundas de lo que aparentaba.

Iba a hablar pero él se alejó bruscamente, parpadeó confundida y lo vio sentarse nuevamente en el lugar de antes, frunció el ceño demostrando su molestia, ¿ósea que si se negaba él se alejaba? ¿Así de simple?

-¿Qué diablos te-la puerta se abrió bruscamente y de ella entró su doncella, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, abrió los ojos asombrada al verla y antes de poder hablar ella se lanzó a la cama y la abrazó con fuerza, sintió su pierna herida moverse abruptamente por la invasión de la pelinegra y no pudo evitar que un quejido se le escapara-auch… Milk…-murmuró con un hilo de voz mientras la doncella lloraba desconsoladamente, levantó la mirada a tiempo para ver el rostro preocupado del soldado saiyajin, por primera vez desde que lo conocía no la miraba con rabia o celos, esta vez parecía realmente preocupado.

-se tardaron-dijo serio el príncipe, volteó hacia él sin dejar de abrazar a la pelinegra ¿él los oyó? ¿Por eso se alejó?

-Si… nos demoramos en encontrar el hostal-asintió el saiya-¿cómo estás?-preguntó al chiquillo.

-bien… algo adolorido-confesó una vez que la pelinegra la soltó-¿Honey…

-está abajo en el establo del hostal-asintió en silencio y miró a su amiga, ambas humanas se contemplaron, y el saiya supo que necesitaban conversar-¿ya pagó la habitación?-Vegeta negó y se puso de pie estirándose-¿vamos por unas copas?

-hmp-princesa y doncellas vieron como ambos saiyajin salían de la habitación, una vez solas Milk miró a su amiga y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-me tenías tan preocupada… ¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó estudiando su rostro pálido.

-no recuerdo… estaba inconsciente-admitió tomando la mano de la pelinegra-¿cómo logramos escapar de los Orcos?

-Vegeta se encargó de ellos… él solo se lanzó hacia el otro lado y de ahí lo vimos a los minutos contigo en brazos-abrió la boca asombrada al oírla, la doncella al notar su interés siguió sin guardarse nada-se veía preocupado… nos dejó solos y voló a buscar ayuda, ya que te habían envenenado… de ahí ya no sé cómo logró curarte-la peliturquesa asintió sin mirarla, no podía creer lo que su doncella le había dicho, no solo la había rescatado de los Orcos también la había socorrido por su envenenamiento…-te ves cansada

-si… me siento agotada-admitió pensativa.

-uhm… mejor descansa-se acercó a la princesa y besó su mejilla-hablamos mañana-la peliturquesa asintió sonriéndole, vio a la pelinegra salir y cerrar la puerta.

Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, pero su mente no se apagó. Su corazón bombeaba con intensidad y sentía sus latidos amartillar en su oído, no podía creer que él hubiera hecho tanto por ella, no era solo que la había rescatado si no que con ello, el interés que el príncipe sentía por ella era más que evidente.

Recordó esa noche en el bosque, por un momento pensó que él solo quería descargar sus instintos con ella, pero la revelación de Milk decía más. La atracción era más que indiscutible, si es que era atracción… algo la hacía pensar que era más que eso, la atracción ya había pasado a segundo plano, lo que tenían era más intenso, al punto que él sucumbía a su engaño, y ella no temía ser descubierta por él.

.

.

.

Goku bebió un sorbo más de su licor, observó por el rabillo del ojo al príncipe que miraba la copa sin beber, hace más de un par de horas que habían platicado sobre lo sucedido, y por más que intentaba indagar en el motivo de su comportamiento, no conseguía nada.

Quizás el príncipe le empezaba a tomar estima al mocoso después de haberlo entrenado, en el fondo el chiquillo no era desagradable, algo caprichoso pero tratable.

Miró la hora en el reloj que colgaba en la muralla de la cocina, Milk se había ido a dormir hace una hora, solo habían pedido dos habitaciones otra vez, miró al príncipe nuevamente y comprobó que seguía sin probar de su copa.

-nos tardaremos más en viajar con Trunks en ese estado-rompió el silencio el soldado.

-uhm-observó su reflejo en el alcohol, no había pensado en eso… solo podía pensar en el calor de sus labios y su sabor, volvía a caer en sus mentiras y lo peor era que no le importaba.-irás tú y la princesa… yo me quedaré con Trunks.

-¿qué?-sorprendido miró al príncipe, no podía creer lo que oía, Vegeta jamás desistió en una misión menos por un compañero herido.

-solo irás a encontrarte con el Pepino… luego vuelvan-ordenó poniéndose de pie-Trunks no podrá cabalgar y no puede quedarse solo, tú no dejarás sola a la princesa ¿o me equivoco?-Kakarotto agachó la mirada y asintió.-está listo entonces… partan mañana temprano.

-bien… les dejaremos sus caballos-el príncipe asintió y sin decir palabra alguna se fue de la cocina, el soldado miró nuevamente el vaso lleno con el hielo ya derretido. Algo lo preocupaba, pero sabía que nunca se lo diría, por muy cercanos que eran, su príncipe jamás le confesó algo que lo aquejara.

Se puso de pie y se estiró desperezándose, suspiró y se fue a la cama.

.

.

.

La luz entró con fuerza por la ventana e iluminó el cuarto chocando directamente en su rostro ya más repuesto, arrugó sus párpados y abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo, esta vez no tuvo ninguna pesadilla, después que Milk la dejó la noche anterior se quedó profundamente dormida, suspiró cansada e intentó moverse, su cuerpo seguía doliendo pero ya no era tan intenso, sin embargo su pierna seguía quemando.

Cerró sus ojos maldiciendo internamente su debilidad, volteó hacia el lado recordando al saiyajin y abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver al mismo príncipe en la misma silla, parecía dormido, estaba cruzado de brazos, una pierna cruzada sobre su pierna estirada y su semblante igual de serio pero sin esa carga de enojo que desprendía como cuando estaba despierto.

¿Había pasado la noche allí? Miró el resto de la habitación aturdida, efectivamente no había más camas en el cuarto, tragó saliva y volvió a mirar al saiyajin, los recuerdos del día anterior asaltaron su cabeza, los besos y la historia que su doncella le contó. No necesitaba más respuestas a preguntas innecesarias, ninguno de los dos las necesitaba.

Buscó en la habitación alguna puerta, efectivamente tenía un baño. Se sentó con dificultad pero lo consiguió, suspiró pesadamente y despacio movió la pierna derecha, un quejido se le escapó de los labios al moverse, sintió el corte latir como si tuviera vida propia.

Respiró profundamente, cerró sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, contó hasta tres mentalmente y se puso de pie tambaleándose. A pasos lentos pero seguros, logró llegar al cuarto de baño.

No era tan amplio como el último que vio en la cabaña, puso el pestillo esta vez y sin pensarlo más se quitó su remera, se sentía sudada y sucia. Se sentó en la taza del inodoro y con cuidado se quitó el pantalón.

Después de quitarse las vendas, abrió la regadera y sin esperar que el agua se regularizara se metió bajo el chorro, los espasmos involuntarios de su cuerpo por el contacto del agua la hicieron sacudir gotas de agua en todas las direcciones. Sus manos recorrieron sus senos con cuidado, alejaba su pierna derecha del chorro intentando a toda costa no empeorar su dolor.

Mojó su mano y con suavidad la pasó por la herida, limpió los rastros de sangre seca conteniendo la respiración, por la profundidad del corte supuso que tardaría mucho en sanarse, no sabía que haría para continuar la misión.

Cuando salió de la ducha, volvió a ponerse la misma ropa, no tenía nada más cerca. Volvió a la habitación más cansada que antes, como si el simple esfuerzo de darse un baño la hubiera dejado sin energías.

Al regresar a la habitación, lo primero que vio fue al saiyajin de pie observándola.

-lo siento…-murmuró no muy segura-¿te desperté?

-¿te puedes mover sin problemas?-preguntó ignorando lo obvio, la peliturquesa asintió y siguió su camino, notó un saco en el suelo que se le hizo familiar, el saiya la observó en silencio y miró igual que ella el bolsito café-son tus cosas…

-oh… las hubiera visto antes-murmuró caminando tambaleante hacia la bolsa, el guerrero percibió sus rasgos de dolor y sin siquiera premeditarlo se le adelantó y tomó el bolso y se lo entregó-gracias-susurró sorprendida, en el último tiempo el príncipe estaba bastante "amable", prueba más que confirmaba sus últimos pensamientos sobre ambos.

-iré por algo de comer-le dio la espalda a la humana y salió del cuarto, la peliturquesa aprovechó esa instancia y se cambió de ropa en el baño para estar más segura, se hizo un cambio de vendas, últimamente se había vuelto una experta en vendajes, no tardó demasiado en cubrir sus pechos con la tela blanca. Luego de ponerse ropa limpia volvió al cuarto, cada vez caminaba más segura pero no por ello el dolor disminuía, simplemente empezaba a tolerarlo.

Se recostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos intentando descansar, no pasó mucho para que el príncipe volviera con una bandeja repleta de alimentos.

-eso es demasiado…-musitó contemplando la comida.

-no es solo para ti-confirmó el guerrero mientras dejaba la bandeja en la superficie de la colcha.

-¿no comerás con los demás?-preguntó mientras decidía porque comer, recién podía sentir como sus tripas se quejaban a modo de protesta, tomó un trozo de queso y lo mascó, degustó su sabor agradecida-esto está riquísimo

-ya se fueron-dijo sin mirarla mientras enterraba un tenedor en un trozo de filete y se lo llevaba a la boca-irán a buscar al pepino… los esperaremos acá-la princesa se quedó pensativa, comió sin decir palabra alguna, sabía que había retrasado la misión pero no se disculparía ¿Qué culpa tenía que los hubieran emboscado y solo ella había resultado herida? A la larga, se enfrentó sola a un grupo de orcos… era una suerte que no hubiera muerto en el intento, no. No suerte, su vida se decidió en el momento que él se metió y la salvó.

Después de comer, no pasó mucho tiempo en el que la peliturquesa volvió a dormir, el príncipe estaba preocupado ¿era normal que durmiera tanto? Por un momento se alivió al verla en pie, al menos con ánimo de moverse pero al ver su rostro de dolor supo que solo lo hacía por motivos de fuerza mayor, al menos había comido algo, nuevamente se instaló en la silla y cuidó de su sueño.

Solo se levantó cuando su cuerpo se lo pidió, se dio una ducha rápida temiendo que algo pasara en ese tiempo en que él estaba bajo el agua, le molestaba verla así, durmiente. Sabía que ya estaba libre de peligro por el veneno, pero no dejaba de preocuparle que hubiera perdido demasiada sangre, era por ello que estaba tan decaída, la veía dormir y no dejaba de preocuparse y pensar en su malestar.

Estaría varios días así, una presión inexplicable lo abordaba cuando lo pensaba, quería ver su sonrisa nuevamente, u oír sus reproches, verla el resto del día dormir solo lo preocupaba más de la cuenta. Pero estaba hecho de carne, y a pesar que luchó contra el cansancio, sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente.

Despertó a las horas después al oír un golpe sordo en el suelo, se puso de pie antes siquiera de abrir los ojos sujetando la banda de su espada. Pero en la habitación no había nadie más que él y una cama vacía, sintió su pecho comprimirse y su corazón latir con fuerza, abrió los ojos asustado y miró en todas las direcciones de la habitación, oyó un quejido y frunció el ceño, caminó un poco y pudo ver que del otro lado de la cama estaba la chiquilla en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie. Suspiró y caminó hacia ella, la peliturquesa lo miró derrotada y este no dijo palabra, la tomó con delicadeza y la llevó hasta la cama.

-no es necesario que me trates como un niño-murmuró no muy convencida, el príncipe la cubrió con la cobija y la miró serio dispuesto a reprocharle-pero es agradable que me cuides…-desvió la mirada ocultando su vergüenza ¿Qué podía decir? Hasta él se daba cuenta de sus cuidados, pero no podía evitarlo, veía a la frágil chica disfrazada en apuros y su mundo se ponía de cabezas.

Su cuerpo se movía solo, eso pasaba… se desconectaba de sus pensamientos y racionalidad y actuaba por cuenta propia, y lo que quería era cuidarla. Ahora más que nunca.

-Vegeta…-miró el rostro que ahora parecía más animado-¿Por qué no descansas acá? La silla debe tenerte la espalda adolorida…-ni siquiera había pensado en ello, pero la idea de compartir sábanas con ella era difícil de ignorar.

Y así lo hizo, era hora de la cena pero ninguno pensó en comer. Ella estaba de lado, recargando su peso en su pierna sana, él se recostó pegando su cuerpo al suyo, y las palabras no eran necesarias. Ambos sabían que había algo más que compañerismo y atracción, él ya no podía ocultarlo y ella no quería dejarlo pasar.

Sintió la mano fuerte del saiyajin apoderarse de su cadera y pegarla a su pelvis, inhaló una gran bocanada de aire cuando sintió la virilidad despierta del príncipe, él pareció percibir su nerviosismo, pero no la culpaba… si nunca había besado antes, podía suponer que era inexperta para todo lo demás.

Buscó su cuello delgado y besó su piel con suavidad, la sintió estremecerse y sonrió entre besos, ella volteó hacia él con sus labios entre abiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-acosas a un chico ¿está bien eso para ti?-preguntó en un susurro, acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los de él-lo está ¿verdad?-él observó sus ojos azules que con la escasez de luz por la noche que caía se veían más oscuros de lo que eran, sus orbes hechizantes lo mantuvieron cautivo por unos segundos, y fue fácil dar una respuesta.

La besó, la besó como nunca, sin pensar en el engaño que él había aceptado, sin pensar si alguna vez ella tendría la confianza de confesar su mentira, solo podía degustar sus carnosos y tersos labios, su calidez lo reconfortaba.

Él le transmitía su pasión, no podía ser algo superficial… su necesidad era más que eso, y ella lo podía sentir, lo que nacía entre ellos era algo único, algo que jamás había experimentado y estaba más que dispuesta a sentirlo con él.

Por eso, cuando sintió la mano de él descender entre sus pantalones y ropa interior no lo impidió, una mano de ella estaba lista para detener sus movimientos si es que intentaba bajar su ropa más de la cuenta, y él parecía saberlo, porque a pesar de estar disfrutando de su cercanía, no quería obligarla a reconocer algo que visiblemente ella no estaba lista para hacer.

Fue consciente entonces, que estaba dispuesto a esperarla. Y si ella le pedía que se detuviese lo haría sin enojarse esta vez, era más que necesidad física, y cuidarla y haberla salvado se lo había revelado. Pero ella no lo detuvo.

Deslizó su pantalón junto a su ropa interior lo suficiente para exponer lo que él quería por el momento. Sus lenguas no se detuvieron cuando él profanó su cuerpo con uno de sus dedos, la sintió tensarse y se encargó de relajarla con besos y caricias con su mejilla, se mimaban como animales dejando su olor en el otro.

-no he hecho esto antes-susurró la peliturquesa entre besos y mimos.

-seré cuidadoso, tu solo relájate-respiró profundamente y obedeció al saiyajin, sintió un dedo más sumarse a su labor, no era doloroso pero sí extraño.

Entre besos y caricias sutiles, ella se dejó invadir. Él la posicionó a su disposición, sujetó ambas caderas a modo demandante, y sin dejar de besar sus labios sacó sus dedos y lo cambió por la punta de su miembro latiente, ella jadeó en su boca y él intentó distraerla con su lengua.

La sintió tensarse, supuso que era normal y por más que intentara besarla y ser suave no dejaría el miedo a la circunstancia, si pudiera tocarla más… como a una mujer que era, sería más fácil distraerla. Pero no, sus áreas eran limitadas.

La peliturquesa enterró sus uñas en las muñecas de él, lo sentía ingresar con suavidad, sabía que estaba siendo gentil, pero había límites, y al parecer su cuerpo le era difícil aceptar la dimensión de su masculinidad.

Chilló despacio intentando contenerse cuando él entró por completo al sentir su pelvis pegada a sus nalgas y que ya no podía recibir más, se sentía completamente llenada por él. El saiyajin besó su cuello, lamió y mordisqueó tratando de calmarla, era primera vez que se preocupaba así por su compañera, pero nuevamente las cosas con Trunks se salían de los parámetros.

Buscó sus labios, y él se los obsequió gustoso, así, ambos besándose y con los cuerpos unidos iniciaron una serie de movimientos que eran placenteros para él, dejó sus delicadas manos sobre las de él que la sujetaba con firmeza, sintiendo su piel caliente al mismo tiempo que era penetrada con suavidad, lo sentía gruñir y jadear en su boca, a veces dejar de besarla y gemir en su oído, parecía disfrutarlo y eso la hacía sentir conforme.

Saber que podía darle ese placer al príncipe saiyajin la alegró de cierta manera, podía serle útil, ser parte de su necesidad. Dejarse tomar por él no era un problema para ella si lo resolvían de ese modo, no estaba comprometiendo su Rol ni su identidad, además… él succionando sus labios era una paga más invaluable que ninguna otra.

Poco a poco él aceleró sus estocadas, sentía su interior ser invadido por su extenso miembro y este corromper hasta el fondo de sus entrañas, el saiyajin soltó sus caderas y la abrazó por el abdomen, se apegó con fuerza a su cuerpo y se movió bruscamente sintiendo su liberación aproximarse, por un momento la princesa se asustó al sentirlo tan salvaje, parecía desenfrenado y oírlo gruñir no ayudaba, la cama rechinaba ruidosamente y molesto para ella, cerró sus ojos y sintió como los labios de él buscaban su piel, besaban y dejaban un rastro de saliva por su cuello hasta alcanzar sus labios.

Se besaron al mismo tiempo que él entraba y salía con rapidez, la princesa fue testigo de su momento culmine, de sus facciones invadidas por el goce al mismo tiempo que se sentía llena de su líquido caliente, frunció el ceño entre confundida y extrañada, ¿era lo que creía? Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse de solo pensarlo, él respiró agitado en sus labios, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo sin dejar de jadear, fue testigo muda de como el príncipe disfrutaba de su momento, y no pudo dejar de apreciar sus rasgos descansados libres de tensión aparente, él abrió los ojos y la observó fijo.

Sus mejillas sonrosadas lo saludaron, sus ojos grandes llenos de duda e ingenuidad se grabaron en sus retinas, ella era demasiado para él… lo supo en ese momento. Se sintió indigno de ella, ¿Por qué una chica valiente y hermosa había permitido que un tipo como él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella?

Él tenía la respuesta… y era por lo mismo que él dudó de su sexualidad, por lo mismo que se preocupó y la salvó en reiteradas ocasiones.

Eran el uno para el otro, sus sentimientos eran claros, sentían algo inexplicable y sobre todo especial y único.

¿Era lo que los humanos llamaban _Amor_? ¿Cómo saberlo si nunca lo había sentido antes?

Ella pareció sentir sus dudas, con su nariz delicada y respingada acarició la suya recta y dura, sus labios se rosaron y él no perdió la oportunidad para asaltarlos, se besaron suavemente, sin romper la unión de cuerpos. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su mejilla y la acarició con ternura impropia de él pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella lo confundía con su seducción indirecta, con sus miradas, sus toques, sus labios… todo en ella lo desconcertaba.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó desviando la mirada mientras acariciaba su cadera, la princesa observó su rostro y pegó su sien a la suya.

-si… ¿podrías sacarlo?-susurró avergonzada, el saiya sonrió burlón y con suavidad se retiró de su interior, ambos sintieron como los jugos se deslizaron hacia fuera manchando la carne tersa de la princesa-rayos…-murmuró intentando sentarse y fue cuando notó que su pierna derecha estaba húmeda, levantó las cobijas y notó la sangre en su pantalón y la mancha que se extendió por la sábana-… creo que tendremos que pagar el juego de sábanas…

-¿eh?-se reincorporó sentándose igual que ella y miró por encima de su hombro, abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la mancha roja en su pierna y sábana-maldición ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-si… solo se abrió la herida-asintió la chiquilla, el saiya la contempló serio, había sido un egoísta, había olvidado por completo su estado y la había tomado de todos modos. La vio ponerse de pie y tomar su saco para finalmente caminar hasta el baño al mismo tiempo que se subía los pantalones y ocultaba de él su hermoso trasero en forma de melocotón.

Optó por subirse los pantalones y salir de la habitación, ella tenía razón… tendrían que pagar por un juego de sábanas extras.

Cuando volvió al cuarto, la chica estaba tratando de limpiar la sangre de la sábana, se acercó a ella y la apartó con brusquedad, la peliturquesa frunció el ceño dispuesta a quejarse pero cuando lo vio sacar él mismo las sábanas y lanzarlas al suelo lo entendió, observó en silencio como el príncipe ordenaba la cama sin habilidad, sonrió pensando que era primera vez que seguramente él se dedicaba a algo tan trivial como hacer una cama, y se debía a ella.

-eres terrible armando la cama-murmuró divertida una vez que se sentó en el colchón y tuvo que volver a colocar una esquina de la tela en su lugar, oyó un bufido y lo vio entrar al baño. Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, se sentía feliz y sabía que se debía a él, su "relación" estaba en un punto donde no temían demostrarse lo que sentían y eso la reconfortaba.

Sin dejar de sonreír se fue quedando dormida poco a poco, cuando el príncipe salió del cuarto con solo una toalla cubriendo su desnudez ella ya estaba dormida. Se secó lentamente sin dejar de observarla, lucía cansada, dejó la toalla en el suelo y sin pensarlo más se acostó a su lado desnudo, ella estaba vestida con unos nuevos pantalones, acostada de espaldas y él de lado, miró su perfil pensativo, no sabía bien qué podía esperarles a futuro con lo que ahora habían hecho… pero solo una cosa tenía clara, se la llevaría a su Reino. Cuando todo acabara él no la dejaría ir, sin importar lo que le dijeran, él la llevaría consigo.

Se acomodó a su lado, ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente encandilándolo con su sonrisa, la chica se puso de lado y él se apegó a su cuerpo rodeándola con su fuerte brazo, así, ambos príncipe y princesa se rindieron al sueño, dispuestos a seguir amándose a escondidas, él dispuesto a aceptar su engaño y ella dispuesta a hacer por él lo que por nadie había hecho antes y seguiría haciéndolo si él así lo quería.

.

.

* * *

N/A: lo que decían los orcos "-¡Todos contra el saiyajin!".-"¿qué estás esperando? ¡ve por él!"

este cap fluyó diferente al anterior xD no me costó escribirlo... Lidirius es algo que inventé xD googlié por si tenía algún significado y no encontré nada xDDD

en fin, espero que les haya gustado este cap y bueno... la situación es clara para los protagonistas ¡Serán amantes! xD es primera vez que hago un amor tan tierno, al menos para mí lo es, Ah! no... el de" En mis sueños" lo es más xDD ajajaja pero no sé, me gustó como se dieron las cosas, lamento la escena... quizás fuer perturbadora para alguien que esperaba que pasara pero en otras circunstancias, pero estaba planeado así desde el principio xD

Bien, los dejo, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo :D!

Adiós! :D Gracias por comentar y leer C:


	10. Chapter 10

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

El olor a azufre, humedad y putrefacción invadía el aire, pero eran olores habituales para él. La niebla densa era una capa que cubría todo el paisaje desolador, sus pisadas eran omitidas por el ruido de soldaduras y choque de espadas, no era necesario mirar hacia los lados para ver el panorama, Orcos y Trasgos trabajando constantemente para fabricar nuevas armas para el _Amo_.

Kroög frunció el ceño y siguió su camino sin prestar atención al resto, sabía muy bien que al _Amo_ no le gustaría el resultado de la misión, pero no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, además… nadie podía huir del _Amo_.

Quizás estaba caminando hacia su propia tumba, quizás el _Amo_ se apiadaba y le daba una segunda oportunidad, pero no había mucha diferencia… pasara lo que pasara, él ya se sentía muerto por dentro. Así era la vida del Orco, no tenían un propósito claro por el que vivir, su fin era la guerra y ahora que podían provocar una, no era por decisión propia.

El _Amo_ había llegado y se había adueñado de sus Reinos. Orcos, Trolls y Trasgos, todos por igual eran simples lacayos para el _Amo_. Y aunque quisieran revelarse contra él, era imposible. El _Amo_ era igual de superior que los Elfos, Saiyajin y Namek.

Fue recibido por unos sirvientes Trasgos, sus orejas y nariz puntiagudas lo saludaron con una reverencia torpe, el enorme orco blanco pasó de largo sin mirar a los pequeños monstruos directo a la sala principal donde el _Amo_ y sus hijos estaban.

No tuvo que hablar para que él supiera de su llegada. El salón estaba dividido por un gran trono en el fondo, debajo de este había cuatro sillas donde sus cuatro hijos se ubicaban, casi como una fortaleza antes de siquiera osar con llegar hacia su padre.

— Fallaste— Había tenido que aprender la lengua Universal hace unos cuantos meses, aun le costaba hablarlo y entenderlo, era un esfuerzo para un Orco nacido y criado con su idioma natal _Lengua Siniestra_.

— _Amo… el príncipe Vegeta se interpuso a pesar de nuestros intentos_ — Dijo con dificultad mientras agachaba la cabeza, notó por el rabillo del ojos como uno de los hijos suspiraba abatido, el mayor de los engendros volteó hacia su padre que estaba oculto en su trono al fondo del salón en la oscuridad.

— Sabía que eso pasaría… y dime Kroög ¿Es cierto que viaja como un chico? —Su voz profunda se oyó con un toque de diversión que sorprendió al Orco.

— _Sí, Amo… ¿Cuáles son sus siguientes órdenes?_ — Una risotada rompió el ambiente de tensión, Kroög volteó hacia la segunda silla donde el segundo hijo reía a carcajadas.

— Hijo mío… ¿Qué te causa gracia? —Dijo divertido el _Amo_ mientras apoyaba su rostro arrugado en sus manos y sus garras tocaban su piel.

— Éste imbécil— Soltó entre risas— cree que lo dejarás vivir después de su fracaso— Kroög se guardó el gruñido y lo dejó en su garganta.

— Tambourine, no creo que debas hablar antes de tiempo—Dijo serio el mayor, Kroög observó en silencio como el hijo mayor miraba con reproche a su hermano menor, a menudo se decía que su especie junto a los trasgos y trolls eran los más despreciables y desagradables a la vista, pero los hijos del Amo y el mismo Amo eran cosa aparte. Tambourine era un ser alto de cuerpo musculoso, con un rostro deforme y garras afiladas, pero eran sus alas las que lo perturbaban, era como una cruza de especies. En sí, todos los hijos del Amo eran como si fueran una cruza entre especies, el mayor por ejemplo, tenía rostro de reptil y cuerpo pequeño, el tercer hijo era completamente diferente, una criatura prehistórica con alas y era enorme, incluso más alto que él mismo. El cuarto hijo que parecía desinteresado con lo que ocurría en la sala era como un ogro mezclado con una rana gordo, todos de diferentes tonos de verdes.

— Tu hermano tiene razón Tambourine—Dijo divertido el _Amo_ haciendo que ambos hijos callaran y esperaran por sus dichos— Kroög aún tiene cosas por hacer…

— _Dígame Amo, ¿En qué puedo servirle? ¿Voy de nuevo a emboscarlos? Debemos matarla antes que llegue donde los Elfos._

— Sí… debe morir, pero si es como dices, que ella viste como chico… dudo que mi Imperio de la Maldad corra peligro. Aún hay tiempo, por lo que deberás organizar una emboscada y matarla en el _Último Risco_ — El Orco asintió sin dejar de mirar su silueta reposando en el trono— será tú última oportunidad Kroög, planea la muerte de Bulma Brief. —Su voz sonó amenazadora al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie dejando ver a la luz que se filtraba por los vitrales su cuerpo de namek viejo. El Orco lo reverenció y salió del salón dispuesto a obedecer las órdenes de su _Amo_ , Piccolo Daimaoh.

(…)

Milk observó como el saiya bajaba de la montura y miró por los alrededores, habían llegado al último pueblo de la línea de la frontera del Reino Humano y se adentraron en el bosque esperando por la llegada de Piccolo, no se preocupaba porque se extraviara, su saiyajin le había explicado que los namek tenían unos sentidos más desarrollados incluso que los elfos y saiyajin juntos, por lo que no tardaría en oírlos y sentir su olor. Pero lejos de preocuparse por el namek, la doncella estaba pensativa por su princesa, le aterraba la idea de que hubiera empeorado por los tratos del salvaje príncipe saiyajin, además, seguramente éste la dejaba siempre sola y estando herida no podría velar por sí misma.

— Ahí viene—Rompió el silencio el saiyajin, la pelinegra volteó hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo, el chico puso sus manos en su cadera y miró hacia el fondo del boscaje.

— Lo oigo, viene con alguien más—Volteó hacia ella y le sonrió, notó su preocupación en sus ojos negros y suspiró, sabía por quién se preocupaba pero ya no había celos, no después de las últimas noches juntos donde habían concretado su amor a pesar del rol de ella. Se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma, y ahora sabía más que nunca que no podía dejarla ir aunque fuera una princesa y él un simple soldado. — tranquila… el príncipe no dejará que le pase algo a Trunks.

— Que esté con él es lo que me aterra—Murmuró no muy convencida, el saiya frunció el ceño y la miró con reproche— ¿Qué? Yo no confío en él ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— Está bien… pero yo sí, y sé que no pasará nada… desde que lo entrena, parece que por fin lo acepta como camarada—Soltó pensativo.

La pelinegra iba a responder cuando cabalgatas se oyeron no muy lejos, ambos miraron en la misma dirección y esperaron pacientes, a los minutos después se pudo ver dos caballos y sus jinetes con capas cubriendo sus cuerpos. Milk miró al saiyajin preocupada, dudando si realmente eran a quienes esperaban, pero ver la calma y sonrisa en el rostro de su enamorado supuso que todo estaba en orden, volvió su atención a los jinetes que cada vez estaban más cerca, el de la silueta más alta aceleró la velocidad y no tardó más de cinco minutos en llegar con ellos.

— ¿Dónde están Vegeta y Trunks? —Preguntó Piccolo sin siquiera saludarlos— ¿Por qué no están con ustedes?

— Pues verás…—Comenzó Goku— nos emboscaron en la _Colina del lamento_ , están bien ambos—se apresuró a decir cuando vio el rostro de preocupación del namek, en eso llegó el otro jinete deteniéndose al lado de Piccolo, bajó su capucha dejando ver a un niño namekiano, el saiya parpadeó hacia el menor y miró al mayor de los namek— ¿Él es…?

— Lo siento—Respondió el menor con una voz angelical que sorprendió a los pelinegros— Soy Dende, los acompañaré hasta el Reino de los Elfos, mucho gusto—se presentó cortésmente.

— Oh… soy Goku, escolta del príncipe Vegeta—Respondió sonriente— y ella es Milk, princesa del Reino Humano—el menor volteó hacia su compatriota y ambos se miraron con complicidad, volteó nuevamente hacia los pelinegros y asintió.

— Goku… ¿Qué pasó? —Murmuró impaciente el príncipe Namekiano, estaba que perdía la calma, él no había visto ningún ataque en sus visiones aparte de la emboscada antes de llegar al Reino de los Elfos.

— Nos dividieron, lanzaron rocas y Trunks quedó aislado—Piccolo apretó las riendas del animal y gruñó molesto al oír—Vegeta reaccionó a tiempo, y los derrotó pero sólo uno escapó… bueno, Vegeta lo dejó ir porque Trunks estaba herido.

— ¿Quiénes los atacaron? —Habló Dende.

— Orcos—Piccolo abrió la boca sorprendido, sintió una corriente eléctrica sacudirlo de pura rabia, él siempre tenía predicciones de hechos importantes como esos y sí ahora no había sido así se debía a un único motivo: Bulma vestida de chico. — es por eso que se quedaron en el pueblo debajo de la colina.

— Los Orcos no atacan sin envenenar sus armas—Susurró el menor mirando afligido a los demás.

— Ah… si, por eso Vegeta dejó ir al líder del grupo… lo llevó con una bruja, y ella le quitó el veneno, pero la herida fue profunda… no puede mover la pierna con facilidad—Milk agachó la mirada pensando en su amiga, la mentira había llegado demasiado lejos a su parecer, esa protección excesiva que recibía de Goku y la consideración del resto no debía ser para ella, su princesa casi había perdido la vida por ello.

— Bien…—Asintió Piccolo—Dende y yo iremos hasta allí, si viajamos todos juntos llamaremos la atención.

— Oh… bien ¿Nos juntamos donde…?

—…Quédense en el pueblo, yo los buscaré—Volteó hacia el menor y lo miró serio— ¡Andando Dende! —el chico dio un respingo por su orden pero rápidamente asintió, tanto Milk como Goku se quedaron viendo sin decir una palabra— Nos vemos en un par de días.

— ¿Un par de días? —Preguntó Milk al verlos irse— Trunks está herido ¿Cómo piensa…?

— He oído que la medicina de los namek es superior a la de los Elfos, seguramente ese niño es de la clase mágica…—Dijo pensativo el saiyajin, la doncella lo miró sonriéndole, le gustaba eso de él, parecía despistado pero sabía muchas cosas. —bueno… ¿Vamos a buscar un hostal? —la chica asintió entusiasta y ambos cabalgaron con calma de vuelta al pueblo, sería un descanso que definitivamente no esperaban pero necesitaban.

(…)

Cubrió su boca con su mano mientras tragaba saliva disimuladamente, observaba la curva de su pierna blanquecina y no podía despegar la mirada de la chica que hacía curaciones en su muslo, ambos estaban concentrados en su labor, ella en la cama cambiando vendajes y limpiando su enorme herida que lamentaba que quedaría una horrible cicatriz y él sentado en un sillón de mimbre con las piernas cruzadas mirándola sin perder detalle en sus facciones y en sus contorneadas piernas.

— ¿Te parece bien acosar de ese modo a un chico? —Murmuró la peliturquesa sin mirarlo mientras daba vueltas la tela alrededor de su muslo.

— No sé de hablas—Contestó el saiyajin desviando la mirada.

— Hay algo que he estado pensando—Vegeta volteó hacia la chica mientras ésta tomaba su pantalón y se lo ponía con calma— antes me habías dicho… que no te gustaban los chicos, pero hemos estado haciéndolo estos días y eso me hace pensar lo contrario—el príncipe abrió los ojos ligeramente ante su declaración, no solo por el hecho de que insinuara una inclinación sexual a su persona sino que la facilidad con la que la declaró la situación lo asombró, creyó ingenuamente que era un poco más recatada o tímida sobre ello, ¿Cuánto más tenía que descubrir de la chica mentirosa?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó realmente interesado en su respuesta.

— Quiero saber si te gustan los hombres—Levantó la mirada hacia el príncipe mientras se arropaba, la duda le había asaltado hace unos días, estaban en un pueblo donde él podía perfectamente salir y buscar una chica, en cambio se quedaba con ella, o más bien él. No quería ilusionarse con un príncipe, sabía que su relación no tenía pies ni futuro, pero su mente empezaba a divagar e imaginar cosas que no debía, por ello necesitaba aterrizar y esa era una perfecta excusa para olvidarlo y pensar que lo que pasaba entre ellos solo era un desliz.

— ¿Crees que porque te follo me follaría a cualquier tipo? —Dijo frunciendo el ceño— no seas absurdo… no pareces un hombre ¿cómo puedes jactarse de que soy marica por follarte? —la princesa camuflada de chico bufó y desvió la mirada.

— No tienes por qué expresarte así—Soltó en un reproche— solo pensaba eso por lo que antes me habías di-

— Ya cállate—Interrumpió el saiyajin— ¿Te duele al moverte? —preguntó cambiando de tema, sabía la respuesta pero prefería ponerla a ella en la palestra antes que seguir hablando de algo que en cualquier momento podría hacerlo estallar y querer encararla por mentirosa.

— No—Mintió— creo que podemos seguir a los demás—el príncipe alzó una ceja y se levantó de la silla, la princesa admiró su torso desnudo en silencio sin perder detalle, no hace mucho habían estado revolcándose en la cama, debido a esto tuvo que cambiar de vendas; no podía acostumbrarse a la relación que mantenían. Era extraño para ella, discutían, se ignoraban, se besaban y lo hacían. Así había sido su semana estando a solas.

— Mientes—La peliturquesa lo miró seria, por un momento se espantó por la declaración del chico, sentía que había más por saber que lo que él decía, y era así, el saiyajin no soltaba frases porque sí, podía ver en sus ojos la mentira, olerla y saborearla, le sorprendía lo lejos que podía llegar con su farsa ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría así? Su plan de seducirla para que confesara se había ido a la basura porque ella accedió a estar con él y mantener su mentira— una herida profunda no se aliviará en unos días.

Bulma agachó la mirada cuando lo sintió meterse a la cama, dejando ir el suspiro de alivio disimuladamente, debía constantemente recordarse que su mentira seguía a salvo y que dejara la paranoia de lado, naturalmente si él supiera algo se lo diría ¿no? La culpa y las sospechas le jugaban malas pasadas y la hacían actuar y pensar estupideces, debía conservar la calma si quería mantener su farsa.

No se dio cuenta cuando el príncipe apagó la luz, él se acomodó y ella se quedó sentada sobre la colcha mirando el vacío a oscuras de la habitación, a veces se preguntaba cuánto duraría su romance ¿Todo acabaría cuando se reunieran con los demás? ¿Cuándo llegaran con los Elfos? ¿Se olvidarían después de todo lo que habrían pasado y sobrevivido juntos? Quizás él sí, pero sabía que no podría olvidarlo. Él había sido su primer hombre… y muy en su interior le gustaría que fuese el único. Con el pasar de los días esa idea se colaba más y más en su pensamiento y sentimientos, y sabía que debía aterrizar pronto, sino la caída sería mucho más dolorosa. Ella era una princesa de un Reino caído, él un príncipe de un Reino próspero y de otra especie.

No había futuro para ellos. Ni en tiempos de paz, mucho menos en tiempos con aroma a guerra. Su corazón latió con fuerza ante su último pensamiento, él se volteó dándole la espalda como solía hacerlo desde que compartían la cama y algo más, y ella lo abrazó por la espalda una vez más, convenciéndose de que era real, que las noches y los momentos juntos habían sucedido realmente, y aunque no tuvieran un futuro, nadie le arrebataría esos momentos, podía conformarse con eso. O al menos eso creía.

Él sintió su delicado brazo rodearlo por su abdomen y aunque a cualquier otra la habría apartado con brusquedad, con ella/él no pudo hacerlo, ni hoy ni ayer, y seguramente tampoco mañana. Cerró sus ojos y así, ambos sintiendo la respiración del otro, cayeron en un profundo sueño que conseguían solo cuando sus cuerpos estaban juntos.

(...)

Las paredes de piedra azul grisácea parecían más claras que de costumbre, como si las ventanas pudieran captar con mayor facilidad los rayos de sol. Había un extraño olor en el ambiente, no supo identificarlo.

Podía oír las pisadas de sus finas botas, su capa de hilos rojos ondeaba junto a sus movimientos y con la brisa veraniega que se filtraba, a pesar de que el sol brillaba con intensidad y el palacio debía estar funcionando incluso antes del alba, no había ningún alma en los alrededores más cercanos, era extraño, lo sabía, pero no podía detenerse a pensar en ello.

Solo podía seguirla.

Pero ¿a quién? Ni él mismo lo sabía, sus negros ojos observaban el pasillo con inteligencia felina atentos a cualquier movimiento, sus latidos golpeaban con fuerza en su pecho, se sentía ansioso y sus guantes húmedos se lo comprobaban, el sudor no dejaba de aparecer y aunque quisiera darle un porque, no lo hallaba.

Su cuerpo se movía solo, sin rumbo fijo o eso él creía, le parecía haber pasado ya más de una vez por el mismo pasaje ¿Caminaba en círculos dentro de su castillo? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Unas pisadas suaves interrumpieron su caminata, detuvo su andar al mismo tiempo que contuvo su respiración, oyó el ruido de unos tacones detrás de él pero volteó demasiado tarde para ver a alguien, aturdido parpadeó buscando algún movimiento entre las paredes, _tic tic tic_ delante de él y volteó rápidamente hacia el frente esta vez y pudo captar la punta de un vestido de seda de color rosa pastel.

Aunque no supiera la identidad de la mujer, la siguió. Supuso que era lo que buscaba aunque no lo sabía con claridad, corrió detrás de la mujer y se adentró hacia el pasillo a mano derecha, justo en la esquina pudo ver el cuerpo femenino, no era alta, quizás un poco más baja que él, su cuerpo era bien formado a pesar de la distancia lo podía saber, y aunque quiso guardar en su memoria su figura se obligó a levantar la mirada hasta su rostro pero la escurridiza chica huyó antes de hacerlo.

— ¡Espera! — Exclamó molesto por su huida, las pisadas de ambos resonaban en el castillo, el movimiento de su falda lo hipnotizaba como la luz a una polilla nocturna. Así se sentía, como un pequeño bicho alado volando en dirección de la hermosa y atrayente luz sabiendo que era su perdición.

¿Ella era su perdición?

La chica se detuvo en una esquina y posó su mano pálida como la luna en la pared, estaba a solo un par de metros de ella y juró que podía alcanzarla, a pesar de la luz que se filtraba, esta no llegaba hasta su rostro, una fragancia diferente se sintió en el aire, una mezcla de hierbas y dulce que lo hizo arrugar el ceño, los dos metros se volvieron tres, cuatro y cinco en cosa de segundos, asombrado fue testigo de cómo el pasillo se extendía lentamente y los distanciaba más y más.

— _No podemos_ — Dijo la mujer, su voz era firme pero femenina, esas simple dos palabras atravesaron con fuerza en su pecho, secó su garganta y le arrebató las fuerzas, abrió la boca para responderle pero antes de poder articular alguna frase la chica corrió escondiéndose nuevamente, solo la estela de su vestido rosa se dejó ver y la punta de su cabello largo de color turquesa.

Y despertó. El sudor perlaba su frente, su respiración pausada y profunda llenaba sus pulmones de aire pesado, sentía todo su cuerpo pesado cada vez que inhalaba. Limpió con el dorso de su mano izquierda su sien y fue en ese momento que fue consciente de sí mismo, " _¿Qué fue eso?"_ Pensó. No acostumbraba a soñar, o al menos a recordarlos, mucho menos tener un sueño así de vago. Miró a su alrededor y vio cada mueble en el mismo lugar que antes en la habitación del hostal, oyó una respiración leve y entonces recién sintió la mano y pierna que lo abrazaba, volteó hacia la chica valiente que dormía despreocupadamente apoyada sobre él.

Observó su rostro redondo, sus labios rosa carmín carnosos que lo seducían a probarlos temprano esa mañana y desayunarlos, tragó saliva y con su mano izquierda separó un mechón de pelo de su mejilla, en el tiempo que llevaban viajando su cabello había crecido un par de centímetros, contempló su color exótico y se acomodó nuevamente a su lado dándose la vuelta para tenerla de frente, estuvo tentado a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, tocar su intimidad y poder sentir su calor. Pero se contuvo, en cambió acercó las hebras cortas de cabello y las olió, el aroma chocó en su subconsciente sacudiéndolo por completo.

Las hierbas y el dulzor estaban allí. ¿Eso era lo que olía en su sueño? Soltó la respiración lentamente y entonces una revelación aún más fuerte lo estremeció. Vio el turquesa de su cabello e instantáneamente rememoró la larga melena meciéndose al correr por un pasillo. El sudor se volvió frío de repente y sus latidos se aceleraron tan ruidosamente que casi podía sentirlos en sus tímpanos.

¿Era Trunks?... la mujer de sus sueños… ¿Era Trunks? Intentó calmarse, no tenía nada de extraño aquello, si lo pensaba bien hasta tenía sentido, claro, él ansiaba que ella asumiera su identidad, pero la idea de incluso llegar a soñarlo le dejaba un gusto amargo en la boca. Nunca se había sentido así de "comprometido" con una mujer, quizás el desafío que la peliturquesa le ponía en frente le era más atractivo e interesante, pero no quería que eso le pasara la cuenta.

— Uhm… Idiota— Miró a la chica que lo abrazaba con fuerza, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus labios ahora dibujaban una mueca.

Apoyó su mano en la cintura escondida que disimulaba con las ropas holgadas pero que no escapaban del saiyajin desde que la había descubierto en el lago, sus grandes manos caían perfectamente en su curva, estuvo tentado a borrar esa mueca en sus labios con los suyos, pero algo lo detenía y no sabía qué ¿Su orgullo, quizás? Probablemente… es que jamás el príncipe de los saiyajin había despertado a su amante con besos y caricias, es más, jamás había amanecido con una. Un simple acto que tal vez para cualquier hombre resultaba de lo más normal, para él era difícil y casi imposible de hacer. Sin embargo inclinó su rostro para encajar con el de ella de todas formas, lentamente intentando no despertarla acercó sus labios con hambre de los suaves y rosa de la mujer en sus brazos.

Antes de siquiera rozarlos se alejó abruptamente y deshizo el abrazo, el movimiento brusco la hizo despertar, para cuando la peliturquesa abrió los ojos el saiyajin se había bajado de la cama con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de enojo. La princesa abrió la boca confundida, no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza del saiyajin pero por su rostro podía notar que no había despertado de buen humor, parpadeó un par de veces para alejar la somnolencia de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué…?— El guerrero le dio una fría mirada y sin esperar a que terminara de hablar caminó con pasos firmes hacia el cuarto de baño y dando un fuerte portazo se encerró.

Bulma más confundida que nunca se reincorporó en la cama, eran esas reacciones las que la exasperaban ¿No podía ser un sujeto normal? Aparte de su carácter difícil, solía ser reservado y así no llegarían a ninguna parte, tampoco era como si tuvieran que avanzar… Constantemente debía recordárselo, él y ella solo vivían el ahora, nada más. Miró hacia la puerta de madera vieja pensando en qué le podría decir cuando saliera, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas voces desesperadas que provenían del pasillo a fuera de la habitación.

— ¡Señor espere! — La peliturquesa creía reconocer la voz de la casera, en un par de veces siguió a Vegeta hasta el cuarto para preguntar alguna que otra cosa, pero el tono asustado y nervioso la inquietó, oyó pasos firmes y sin poder evitarlo su pulso se aceleró, sus ojos se movieron por todo el cuarto buscando alguna arma, nada había a su alcance.

Su respiración se volvió pesada, sentía un sudor frío recorrerle la sien, miró hacia el cuarto de baño otra vez y deseó que el príncipe saliera de allí en ese instante.

— Vegeta…— Intentó hablar en voz alta pero el miedo se lo impidió— Vegeta… alguien… viene—soltó con un hilo de voz.

Los pasos se hacían más y más cercanos, y el chillido de la casera más molesto que antes, sus latidos golpeaban con fuerza su pecho aplanado y aunque le dolía la pierna como nunca, puso ambos pies fuera de la cama dispuesta a buscar alguna daga para defenderse. Pero los pasos se detuvieron y la hicieron quedarse quieta sin siquiera respirar cuando éstos pararon justo frente a la puerta del cuarto en que ellos se quedaban. En su mente un cúmulo de ideas revoloteaba, pero la que más presente tenía era sobre el orco blanco de ojos rojos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe a pesar de las protestas de la señora regordeta con delantal, la princesa se sobresaltó y afirmó de la marquesa de la cama de madera, todo se detuvo en ese instante, pero cuando vio al sujeto de pie en el umbral el tiempo volvió a correr.

— ¡Piccolo! —Exclamó sorprendida, la señora al ver que su inquilino lo conocía parpadeó confundida, el ceño duro y frío del namek la intranquilizó por un instante pero eso no opacó la alegría que sintió al verlo.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar que dos inquilinos más se queden en un cuarto para uno— Murmuró la casera no muy convencida con la expresión del namek alto y fornido, era primera vez que conocía uno y no podía dejar de admirar al ser verde que definitivamente parecía temible y fuerte.

Bulma frunció el ceño al oírla, ¿Dos? Parpadeó un par de veces buscando con la mirada cuando notó un par de ojitos amables, abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando el niño namek le regaló una sonrisa tímida, ambos iban cubiertos por una capa marrón oscura con gorro que escondía sus antenas, solo sus rostros se dejaban ver.

— Descuide señora— Habló por primera vez el príncipe namek— no nos quedaremos—la mujer balbuceó un par de incongruencias irritando más al guerrero— ya váyase ¿O es muy difícil de entender? Necesito hablar con mi compañero—la casera frunció las cejas pobladas por canas y se dio la vuelta tomando la punta de su vestido— que mujer más desagradable…

— Hermano…— Soltó en reproche el menor.

— ¿Hermano? — Bulma volvió a acomodarse en la cama sin dejar de mirarlos, ambos namek entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

— ¿Dónde está Vegeta? — Preguntó Piccolo ignorando la pregunta de la princesa— ¿Acaso te dejó solo?

— Está en el baño…— ¿Sería por eso que el príncipe había actuado tan rápido y se había "escondido" en el baño? ¿Por qué había sentido la presencia de Piccolo? Bulma supuso que sí, y si lo pensaba con detenimiento tenía sentido, nadie podía saber lo que había entre ellos y seguramente el que menos quería que eso se supiera era el saiyajin,

— Ya veo… Dende ve a curarla—El chico asintió y caminó hasta ella, la princesa miró al niño y luego a Piccolo otra vez— ah… él es Dende, muéstrale tu herida.

— ¿Es tú hermano? — Volvió a preguntar— soy Trunks, un gusto—el pequeño namek le sonrió y se quedó de pie al lado de ella.

— Descuide princesa— Susurró— en nuestro Reino, todos nos tratamos de hermanos, aunque Piccolo sea el heredero—Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando oyó el "princesa" levantó la mirada hacia el guerrero que se había apoyado en la muralla con los ojos cerrados.

— Ah… tú sabes que yo…—El chico le sonrió y asintió, algo en el interior de la chica se conmovió, ¡El niño era la ternura personificada! No había tenido la oportunidad antes de tratar con niños, pero cuando vio al pequeño Dende no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo sería cuando ella tuviese un hijo, sin dudas le gustaría que fuera igual de adorable que el hermanito de Piccolo.

— Déjeme ver su herida— La peliturquesa asintió sin dejar de mirarlo, apartó las cobijas y con esfuerzo levantó sus caderas para poder bajar sus pantalones, ambos namek sabían su identidad por lo que no tenía que esconderse para no dejar ver su ropa interior.

Piccolo observó desde lejos, la vio quitarse el vendaje y tuvo que contenerse para no regañarla, estuvo todo el camino pensándolo y definitivamente hablaría con ella, la situación no podía seguir así. Frunció el ceño cuando vio la herida fresca, la línea horizontal escarlata atravesaba casi todo su muslo, sintió sus viseras revolverse de solo pensar en qué hubiera pasado si el saiyajin no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo. No podían perderla… de ella dependía el triunfo de la misión.

Bulma observó perpleja como el pequeñito verde levantaba sus manitos y las posaba sobre su herida sin llegar a tocar su piel, fue testigo muda de cómo unos destellos dorados salían desde las palmas verdes y chocaban con su piel, al principio estuvo tentada a alejarse y gritar, pero la serenidad del niño y que Piccolo no se sobresaltara la calmó, un calor reconfortante recorrió su pierna, su herida latía y latía pero no dolía, podía sentir como los tejidos cicatrizaban y tuvo que recordar cerrar la boca por el asombro ¿Cicatriz? ¡Ninguna! Cuando el muchachito bajó sus manos no había ningún rastro de su herida.

— ¿Qué… acaba de pasar? —Susurró asombrada.

— Medicina namekiana— Soltó sonriente el menor encogiéndose de hombros, la peliturquesa movió su pierna comprobando que efectivamente así como se veía, se sentía igual de curada.

— Es asombroso… ¡Gracias! — Exclamó feliz al mismo tiempo que subía sus pantalones.

— Dende será nuestro nuevo compañero— Murmuró Piccolo reincorporándose del soporte— tampoco quiero que por la presencia de Dende te confíes y no estés alerta ¿Me oíste?

— Claro—Asintió la chica— no volverá a pasar.

El príncipe namek se quedó viendo a la humana, él muy bien sabía que sí volvería a pasar y era por eso que había ido por el pequeñito Dende, ¿Debía advertirle? No quería que viviera con paranoia, estaba confiado en que con la presencia del pequeño la situación mejoraría y nada grave pasaría, por lo que optó por guardar silencio, al menos en ese aspecto. En ese instante la puerta del baño se abrió y de ella un saiyajin con el pecho descubierto y unos pantalones holgados, el cabello mojado y un semblante de pocos amigos salió, el namek frunció el ceño al verlo y no solo porque era un suplicio tener que volver a convivir con el saiya también por el olor distinto que el príncipe desprendía, lo observó unos segundos para luego mirar a la princesa que agachaba la cabeza.

— ¿Kakarotto? — Preguntó el saiyajin después del incómodo silencio, ignorando la presencia del niño, Bulma levantó la mirada hacia ambos príncipes atenta a la plática (si es que se le podía llamar así) recién notando que los pelinegros no estaban allí.

— Se quedaron en el último pueblo humano— La peliturquesa contuvo el aliento al oírlo, ¿Último pueblo? La opresión en su pecho fue inmediata y sus ojos zafiro perdieron un poco de su brillo— hay que partir de inmediato, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

— Tú no me das órdenes pepino— Gruñó el saiyajin acercándose peligrosamente, Bulma suspiró pesadamente llamando la atención del pelinegro, Vegeta volteó hacia la chiquilla que lo miraba con gesto de cansancio, entonces vio al niño a su lado que lo observaba con temor— ¿Y ése?

— Es Dende— Respondió la peliturquesa— sanó mi pierna—y una sonrisa jovial se formó en sus labios rosa a la vez que se ponía de pie y le demostraba que no sentía dolor alguno al mover la pierna. El saiya miró al menor y luego a la chica y bufó por lo bajo.

— Ya casi es medio día— Interrumpió Piccolo— han perdido demasiado tiempo en la cama…—Bulma quedó estoica, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su pulso se disparó, no era solo los dichos del namek, el tono que había usado la hizo pensar que la intención era otra, se sintió descubierta.

Y fue peor para el saiyajin, pero no lo demostró, su máscara de hielo no mutó por ningún motivo, pero el fuego interno se descontroló, apretó los puños dejando sus nudillos blancos, miró con suspicacia al namek que solo los observaba fijamente ¿Qué intentaba decir? ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

— Tienes razón— Dijo nerviosa la chica— es mejor que partamos.

Y aunque el saiya no quería obedecer, se movió con un único pensamiento: desviar la atención e ignorar los dichos del pepino. Así, sin protesta alguna el grupo inició el viaje, cancelaron a la casera con unas monedas de plata que el saiyajin había cambiado por un rubí pequeño.

El sol encandiló a la joven de cabellos turquesas, sonrió al aire al sentir la brisa jugar con sus mechones, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había disfrutado del calor y la frescura de una brisa ligera, su remera se meció suavemente junto al viento, sentía el aire filtrarse por su pecho aplanado a través de los agujeros de la malla protectora estremeciéndola. El cielo estaba despejado, el cantar de las avecillas y la gente paseando de aquí para allá y la calma que se podía sentir en el ambiente la recargaron de energía, no había notado lo mucho que extrañó salir, pero la compañía del saiyajin la hipnotizó haciendo que olvidara todo. Pero allí estaba, respirando aire puro y limpio disfrutando de estar sana y fuera de la cama por fin.

Honey relinchó feliz al ver a su jinete, Vegeta observó disimuladamente como la humana abrazaba al animal y ésta enseñaba los dientes y movía sus patitas con alegría. El rostro de la peliturquesa reflejaba su emoción, luego de acariciarla se acercó a Ami a saludarla, la yegua blanca con manchas negras la esquivó al principio y con la insistencia de la peliturquesa dejó acariciarse la cabeza. Dende se acercó al animal blanco y le hizo cariño en el pecho, el animal relinchó y se movió inquieta al ver al pequeño.

— ¡Vaya! Le gustas— Afirmó la peliturquesa mirando al menor— Ami suele ser algo huraña.

— ¿Ami? — Preguntó confundido— ¿Te refieres a la yegua? Es muy linda— dijo sonriendo.

— Si… lo es, este es Fry— El niño miró al animal tranquilo de color café oscuro y se acercó a acariciarlo— y ése de allá negro entero es… un caballo pervertido que no sé su nombre—Dende miró al majestuoso semental que movía las orejas ignorándolos, definitivamente la bestia era hermosa, pero algo tenía que lo inquietaba.

— Nocturno— Dijo el saiyajin cargando algunos bolsos en Fry, el niño y la joven se sobresaltaron al ver al príncipe— el caballo pervertido tiene nombre.

— ¿Nocturno? — La humana parpadeó confundida, llevaban más de tres meses viajando y recién se enteraba del nombre del animal que pretendía a su yegua— uhm… Piccolo ¿El tuyo tiene nombre? —el namek quien afirmaba las monturas levantó la mirada hacia ellos y negó meciendo la cabeza de lado a lado y siguió con su labor en silencio.

— Los namek no tenemos este tipo de animales— Dijo el pequeño— no estamos acostumbrados.

— Ya veo— Asintió la chica.

— Dejen de parlotear y muévanse— Ladró el saiyajin sobresaltando nuevamente a los parlanchines del grupo.

Una hora después de salir del hostal y arreglar los caballos en el establo salieron del pueblo, la peliturquesa dio una última mirada hacia atrás observando las casas y avenidas sobrepobladas, pero sus ojos zafiro se posaron mucho más atrás, en las montañas que se dejaban ver a pesar distancia, allí en lo alto, donde las nubes grises interrumpían el panorama de un día soleado. Los picos de la _Colina del Lamento_ se despidieron de ella en silencio, y la princesa guardó la postal para siempre en su memoria, no dejaría que ese descuido se borrara jamás, lo tendría siempre presente para recordarle lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte y sobre todo, que debía ser fuerte.

(…)

Cabalgando a toda velocidad y dándole breves descansos a los animales, pudieron llegar en un par de días al pueblo, solo Piccolo se quedó en el lugar para buscar a los pelinegros, Dende y los herederos del Reino humano y Saiyajin se quedaron en las afueras de la aldea, adentrándose en el bosque espeso que rodeaba el límite de ambos Reinos, humano y namek.

Bulma enjuagó su rostro con agua fría que sacó del riachuelo de unas leguas atrás, apretó la cantimplora unos minutos con la mano izquierda y con la derecha limpió su cara. No habían descansado demasiado, Piccolo llevaba prisa y Vegeta para no quedarse atrás apuraba aún más el paso.

Dende era muy amable y agradable, no había sido ningún problema acostumbrarse a su presencia, Piccolo parecía más silencioso que de costumbre y la princesa tenía la leve sospecha que quería hablar con ella, y podía suponer sobre qué. Pero ella no lo deseaba, por lo que no le daba la instancia para que el príncipe namekiano la enfrentara.

Vegeta parecía más molesto que de costumbre, la chica a menudo fantaseaba que se debía a su reciente distancia que obligadamente tuvieron que interponer entre ellos. Al menos ella estaba un poco ¿Triste? Quizás, pero se sentía diferente… lo extrañaba. No poder acercarse a él libremente la torturaba lentamente tenerlo cerca y no poder probar sus labios, tocar su espalda, que él la hiciera suya… era cruel. A veces pasaba por su mente que todo era por su estúpida mentira, si él había caído en su red pareciendo un chico, con ropa holgada y el cabello corto ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado al verla con un vestido elegante y su cabello suelto y largo? Definitivamente no la habría tratado mal, ni mucho menos la habría insultado la primera vez que intentó besarlo. Sonrió de solo pensarlo ¿Cómo se hubieran dado las cosas si fuera Bulma y no Trunks?

— ¡Una mariposa! — La peliturquesa miró en dirección el niño que jugaba con algunas flores, sonrió al verlo perseguir al bichito colorido alado, era increíblemente reconfortante oír una risita infantil en el viaje, hacía que la carga fuera más llevadera, el pequeño con su alegría la hacía sentir menos preocupada.

— Es linda— Dijo ella mientras secaba su mejilla con la manga de su remera.

— Es un buen augurio— Exclamó el chico moviendo sus manitos de lado a lado— los dioses iluminan nuestro camino— " _Dioses… ¿Ellos realmente nos ven?"_ pensó la humana, a su mente vino el día que salió de su Reino y el supuesto Kami que la motivó a salir, ya no sentía tan distante su voz… Piccolo tenía un timbre de voz muy parecido.

— Pff— Ambos voltearon hacia el saiya que limpiaba su espada de acero— los dioses iluminan su propio camino, no le interesan los mortales o al menos eso pareciera— Bulma sorprendida vio como el ceño del niño se arrugaba y dejaba ver sus colmillitos.

— ¡No hables así de los Dioses! Ellos lo ven todo y lo saben todo— Chilló molesto sorprendiendo a los presentes— su piedad es infinita y—

— Y me importa una mierda— Interrumpió el príncipe con tono amenazador— tus dioses son una mierda, seguramente ya lo saben—dijo con ironía, una gélida brisa movió las hojas y ramas de los árboles, Bulma tragó saliva incómoda sintiendo su fleco mecerse ligeramente.

— Cálmense— Dijo no muy convencida— cada uno es libre de pensar y opinar lo que quiera— la sonrisa ladina del saiyajin la distrajo unos momentos, sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar de su mente los pensamientos libidinosos sobre el saiyajin como protagonista. Dende frunció el ceño y la humana tuvo la ligera sensación que infló sus mofletes de pura rabia y frustración que le provocó los dichos del saiyajin.

Los galopes de más de un animal interrumpieron muy para la fortuna de la princesa, el roce entre príncipe y namek. Los tres voltearon hacia los caballos donde se podía ver a Piccolo liderando a ambos pelinegros. Bulma sonrió al ver a su amiga y tuvo que contener la risa al ver su rostro invadido por la preocupación.

Milk fue la primera en bajar del caballo, corrió hacia la princesa que fue consciente de esperarla con los brazos abiertos cuando ésta se lanzó hacia ella y la estrujó fuerte en un abrazo, la peliturquesa aguantó la respiración un momento y dejó a la doncella apresarla posesivamente, los presentes miraron la escena entre asombrados y otros con irritación, ninguno entendía muy bien ese tipo de comportamientos, no eran razas muy afectivas.

— ¡Estaba tan preocupada! — Sollozó la pelinegra.

— Lo lamento— Murmuró en contra de su cabello negro— Dende me sanó… ya estoy bien ¡Ni siquiera tengo una cicatriz! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Es genial! — Exclamó alegre separándose de la chica para mirarla a la cara, pero la sonrisa se borró de sus labios al ver el semblante serio y arrugado de la pelinegra.

— ¿Genial? ¡Estuviste al borde de la muerte! — Chilló escandalizada.

— Es raro el trato de esos dos ¿O es solo mi idea? — Musitó el pelinegro llegando al lado del saiyajin. Vegeta alzó una ceja al no ver rastros de celos en las facciones de su escolta ¿Qué le había pasado? No era posible que de la nada se le quitaran las inseguridades y rencores por el muchachito.

— Dejen los abrazos y besos para después— Gruñó el príncipe verde— debemos salir de aquí, si nos apuramos, en dos meses llegaremos a la _Llanura del cielo_ —Bulma miró al namek y asintió sin pensarlo mucho, pero no podía negar que las ansias la invadían, cada día era conocer algo nuevo, ninguno era igual al anterior y conocer tantos paisajes hacían que su travesía tomara un tinte interesante para la princesa.

— ¿No podemos comer antes? — Soltó el saiya de cabello alborotado con un tono quejoso, Piccoló gruñó por lo bajo y accedió a regañadientes.

Le parecía que fue hace mucho que no estaban todos juntos, Bulma sonrió sin dejar de mirar a la pareja de pelinegros que empezaban a preparar alimentos, Dende se acercó para ofrecer su ayuda que fue bienvenida de inmediato. Piccolo se acercó a la humana y sin hacer ruido la sujetó de su brazo sorprendiéndola, Bulma lo observó aturdida pero no tuvo tiempo para protestar, el namek la jaló hacia unos árboles más al fondo del boscaje. Situación que no pasó desapercibida para el saiyajin de melena flameada.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida, sabía muy bien qué tema tratarían y no quería darle más vueltas al asunto; los árboles se veían más vitalizados que los que pudo haber visto antes, las hojas verdes y la madera siena tostada era un paisaje digno de apreciar, pero no era el momento.

— Sabes bien que pasa— Soltó molesto al tiempo que detenían el paso, Bulma tragó saliva mirando la mano verde con uñas filosas que sostenían su brazo— esto se acabó ¿Me oíste? Ahora mismo irás y dirás to—

— ¡No! Es asunto mío si sigo con esto— Frunció el ceño y lo miró altanera alzando la barbilla, el príncipe namek abrió los ojos sorprendido, definitivamente no era la misma chica que había "salvado" de los golpes del salvaje saiyajin, el viaje la había endurecido, le había dado la fortaleza que antes estaba dormida.

— No tiene que ver solo contigo— Dijo por fin una vez que se recuperó del asombro.

— ¿Por qué insistes? — Preguntó con indignación— es mi vida, no tienes por qué meterte— farfulló entre dientes mientras se liberaba de su agarre con brusquedad, Piccolo estrechó sus ojos y la miró con rabia, era terca… más terca de lo que pensó, sin decir una palabra se alejó dejándola sola en medio del boscaje.

Respiró con fuerza, una vez que el alto guerrero desapareció de su vista se dejó dominar por los nervios, su mano temblaba y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho, ¿Se había enfrentado al mismísimo Piccolo? Ella lo respetaba y admiraba, pero la situación ya la empezaba a colmar. Si se había equivocado con su decisión, ya lo había cometido y no quería dar un paso atrás, sería vergonzoso asumir en frente de los saiyajin que era una mentirosa, y todavía más delante de él. Había llegado bastante lejos con su mentira, y no quería que él se alejara por su estupidez, no sabía a ciencia exacta que había con el saiyajin, pero no quería que terminara, y si reconocía su identidad como mujer, él querría algo más y no podía dárselo.

— ¿Así que juegas a los dos bandos? — Un escalofrío la sacudió por todo el cuerpo, los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron y el sudor frío recorrió su sien. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

— ¿Me estabas espiando? — Preguntó burlesca intentando defenderse de los escrutiñadores ojos negros misteriosos que la paralizaban por completo, el rostro serio e incluso molesto del saiya la intimidó, desvió la mirada mientras relamía su labio inferior nerviosa— ¿Te gusta oír conversaciones ajenas?

— Mocoso— Casi podía sentir y oler el veneno en su voz, el príncipe se acercó lentamente al punto que sus rostros se rozaron, las manos fuertes y grandes del guerrero se subieron con una calma que no sentía en ese momento hasta los brazos femíneos y los apretó con fuerza, un quejido de dolor se escapó de su boca que él percibió bastante femenino a su parecer pero no soltó sus brazos, la rabia hablaba por él— No me veas la cara de imbécil ¿Me oíste? — Bulma parpadeó asombrada sin dejar de mirarlo, el saiya la sacudió un par de veces como si fuera un trapo— ¿Me oíste? — Repitió con un gruñido.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? — Logró articular la chica— ¿Por qué te vería la cara de imbécil? No entien—

— No te hagas el santo chiquillo, no me gusta compartir— El dolor de los brazos y el miedo inicial pasó a segundo plano cuando lo oyó, en cambio, una sonrisa tímida se formó sus labios carnosos que confundió al guerrero, distrayéndolo— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás… celoso de Piccolo? — Los dedos del saiyajin se enterraron aún más en su carne y aunque su actitud le causó gracia, no pudo evitar entrecerrar sus ojos por el dolor— me lastimas…

— ¿Yo… celoso del pepino? — Sus dientes rechinaron de pura rabia, el calor se le subió a la cabeza y ni siquiera era testigo de que exhibía sus caninos— ¡No me hagas reír! — gruñó soltándola bruscamente, olvidando por completo que Trunks era una chica. Pero haberlos visto discutiendo y tan cercanos lo trastornó por completo, quería ir y arrancarle el brazo al namek con el que había osado tocarla.

— Vegeta… entre Piccolo y yo no hay nada— Murmuró mientras acariciaba sus brazos intentando apaciguar el dolor— es imposible…

— No me interesa— Dijo a la defensiva desviando la mirada— solo te advierto—volvió a centrarse en el _chico_ que parecía más joven que antes mientras se abrazaba y lo miraba divertida— yo no como restos de nadie—y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia donde estaban los demás.

Bulma no tardó en alcanzarlo, su mano delicada se posó en el hombro de él, pero el saiyajin se alejó con brusquedad volteándose a verla con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desagrado en los labios.

— Vegeta… solo he estado contigo— Susurró con suavidad en su voz, debería molestarse por sus celos y sobre todo por su posesividad, pero simplemente no podía, él estaba interesado en ella más allá de lo que aparentaba y era imposible enojarse cuando se sentía tan dichosa con la revelación— y Piccolo… está molesto conmigo por haber sido descuidado—dijo encogiéndose de hombros recuperando su faceta de chico— además… los namekianos son asexuales, es imposible que tengamos algo ¿No crees? —y rió bajito.

 _"Imbécil… estúpido… Idiota"_ Pensó el saiyajin y se alejó rápidamente de allí, completamente avergonzado.

Su corazón nuevamente saltaba eufórico en su pecho, pero era movido por la alegría, ver al saiyajin celoso era lo más divertido que había presenciado en mucho tiempo (a excepción de sus reacciones violentas) no importaba cuánto duraría lo que tenían, si era bendecida con esas reacciones divertidas del saiya, con besos furtivos y caricias robadas, ella se daba por pagada. Aunque el día de mañana lo perdiera, no dejaría de amarlo. Era mejor haber amado y perdido, que nunca haber amado, o al menos eso había oído por ahí.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Un mes y algo! bueno, como no me acosan tanto con este fic puedo darme el lujo de demorarme xDDD respecto al cap... el villano salió de la sombra xD se lo imaginaban? xDD

No quiero hacer largo este fic, por ende no serán más de 20 cap espero xd lo otro, por si no han visito la página de face, estoy con muchos deberes de la U, por eso me demoro con las contis y también el orden no es el mismo que antes. Pido paciencia x-x

Perdón las letras sobrantes o faltantes, los errores de redacción y ortografía :c

Gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de comentar :) y gracias por leer, espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado y nos estamos leyendo en cualquier otra actualización de mis fic :3

Se cuidan!

Adiós :)


	11. Chapter 11

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

Sus ojos zafiro se posaron en cada arbusto que componía aquel extraño lugar, había un aura misteriosa que se sentía en el aire, una especie de espiritualidad que la incomodaba en cierto aspecto. Bulma tragó saliva y volteó hacia Piccolo que aun montado en el caballo observaba el lugar.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? — Preguntó la pelinegra igual de incómoda.

— Es cierto— Concordó Goku— este desvío solo nos atrasará ¡Queda muy poco para llegar a la _Llanura del cielo_! — Exclamó alzando su voz— luego pasaremos las _Montañas del dragón de hielo_ , y llegaríamos al Reino de los Elfos— todos miraban a los líderes de la compañía, Vegeta guardó silencio, él no entendía muy bien porque se habían detenido en aquél bosque enfermo, menos que estuvieran de pie frente a un laberinto de arbustos. — si mis cálculos no me fallan, en tres semanas estaríamos allí— Piccolo contempló el laberinto y volteó hacia el grupo que lo observaba expectante, incluso el príncipe saiyajin.

— ¿Piccolo? — Preguntó Bulma dirigiendo el caballo hacia el príncipe namek— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Bajen de los animales— Musitó serio— hay que entrar al laberinto.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó la pelinegra— ¡Eso es una locura! ¿Por qué debemos ir? ¡Goku ya dijo lo cerca que estamos de—

— Debemos buscar algo— Interrumpió el namek— es algo muy importante, si no lo sacamos ahora… será demasiado tarde— Dende contempló a su hermano y luego al grupo, podía oír ya las quejas de los demás, él los entendía, su hermano mayor no era muy claro para decir las cosas.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te obedeceremos? — Habló por primera vez el saiya de melena flameada— primero nos desvías del camino principal del boscaje y ahora estamos aquí, sin ninguna explicación ¿Qué tienes que decir pepino?

— Hay un tesoro que debemos encontrar— Gruñó el namek mirándolo desafiante.

— Piccolo… aún queda bastante dinero, la hemos pasado en el bosque y colinas… no hemos gastado demasiado— Murmuró la peliturquesa intentando calmar la situación y la disputa entre ambos príncipes.

— No es oro— Respondió— bien… iré solo si no quieren entrar— el namek dejó las riendas de su animal y sin esfuerzo alguno se bajó del caballo.

— Iré contigo— Dijo la princesa sin pensarlo mucho, lo que quería era que el grupo no se dividiera por algo así, al menos en cuanto a convivencia. A ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo ingresar allí. Al contrario… ese aire de espiritualidad y llamados del bosque la atraían. Sentía que el laberinto la quería dentro. El ruido de las hojas y el misterio de saber qué había en su interior la carcomía…

Vegeta frunció el ceño al mirar a la chiquilla bajar de su yegua, hace un par de meses se habría cuestionado profundamente la intención de ella al querer acompañar al pepino, pero ahora que sabía que la raza verde no tenían intenciones sexuales con ninguna especie, ni con ellos mismos, estaba en calma en ese aspecto. Pero no dejaba de incomodarle esa confianza y complicidad que demostraban. Sin pensarlo mucho se bajó de Nocturno, echando chispas y rechinando sus dientes, sin mirar a nadie para que no cuestionaran su actuar.

— Cuiden los caballos— Dijo Piccolo conteniendo la sonrisa de triunfo, se había salido con la suya, debía hacer que la princesa y el príncipe se adentraran en el laberinto, el resto no importaba.

Bulma le dio una última mirada a su amiga que la observaba preocupada, le sonrió y siguió al namek sosteniendo con fuerza su arco y flechas que cargaba en su espalda. Volteó hacia el saiyajin que se había sumado sin decir una palabra, no sabía si se debía a su orgullo, esa necesidad ridícula de estar compitiendo constantemente con Piccolo, o a los "celos". Quizás eran ambos.

Dende, Milk y Goku se quedaron afuera del laberinto junto a los animales mientras veían desaparecer a los tres en el interior de aquél laberinto.

Las pisadas hacían crujir hojas secas y ramas, a pesar de que estaban rodeados por paredes naturales de ramas y hojas se podía sentir una brisa ruidosa, más sonora que intensa. Como si el viento les hablara. Bulma se estremeció ligeramente al entrar, observó a cada lado para ver diferentes direcciones. Tragó saliva con disimulo, creyó que sería buena idea acompañar a Piccolo, que su curiosidad se calmaría una vez que se adentrara en el laberinto, pero no. Su ansiedad crecía, y un miedo a lo desconocido la paralizaba, sentía sus latidos fuertes en su pecho y sus manos temblorosas. Volteó hacia el príncipe namek que observaba en todas las direcciones sin perturbación en su rostro.

Vegeta miró perplejo el lugar, había algo que no le gustaba, pero no sabía qué. Quizás la sensación de estar frente a un lugar desconocido y que no tenía la más mínima información al respecto lo perturbaba, a él le gustaba el control sobre todo y todos, y un detalle que no acatara sus reglas lo molestaba. Era como lo que le ocurría con Piccolo, él sabía que el namek tenía información adicional que estaba omitiendo, sobre la misión y sobre qué pasaría a futuro, y eso le molestaba, saber que había alguien consciente de todo y él estar en la ignorancia lo ponía de mal humor.

— Debemos separarnos— Habló por fin el namek, humana y saiyan lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, y Piccolo no necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de la pareja— así abarcaremos mayor espacio.

— Uhm— Dijo no muy convencida la peliturquesa— ¿Cómo lo haremos para no perdernos? Deberíamos soltar migajas o algo así ¿O no?

— No— Contestó el namek antes que Vegeta pudiera decir que era una buena idea, el saiya guardó silencio sin parecer alterado y oyó atento la respuesta— ya habrán notado que este lugar no es normal— susurró mirando para todos lados— tiene vida propia…

— ¿Qué? — Dijeron ambos a la vez, se miraron al mismo tiempo y desviaron la mirada, no era primera vez que eso sucedía, pero esta vez había una complicidad "secreta" que les impedía sentirse mal por ello.

— Lo que oyeron, es un laberinto diferente…— Asintió pensativo buscando las palabras adecuadas— no importa por donde entren o salgan… las paredes se mueven y cambian de posición constantemente.

— ¿Cómo saldremos entonces? — Preguntó la princesa escondiendo el miedo.

— Para mí y Vegeta es fácil… volamos y ya— Se encogió de hombros— no te preocupes, me aseguraré de buscarte— afirmó el namek sonriéndole con seguridad que la calmó. El príncipe saiyajin miró la escena con repulsión y se dio la vuelta para tomar cualquier camino, el que fuera que lo alejara de esa escena molesta— ¡Hey, Vegeta! — el príncipe detuvo su paso pero no se volteó, tanto humana como namek notaron el cambio en este, y que esta vez sí estaba molesto en serio— antes que te vayas, debo decir algo importante.

— ¿Lo que debemos buscar? — Preguntó la peliturquesa.

— Se darán cuenta en cuanto lo vean— Murmuró sin darle atención al asunto— deben tener cuidado con las mandrágoras que sobresalen en algunas áreas, si las pisa grita—

— ¿¡Mandrágoras?! — Exclamó sorprendida haciendo que su voz sonara más agudo de lo que debiera— ¿Es en serio?

— Si, tengan cuidado, pueden romper sus tímpanos si las pisan accidentalmente— Vegeta volteó el rostro ligeramente para observarlos— no se acerquen a las murallas de arbustos, tienen una flor escondida entre las ramas que libera una espora que los hará alucinar.

— Dios…— Susurró sorprendida— mandrágoras…leí de ellas en un libro ¡Realmente existen!

— Claro que existen— Dijo el namek con el ceño fruncido— hay muchas criaturas mágicas que son reales, pero ustedes los humanos han vivido tanto tiempo en sus propios asuntos y sus ideas de evolucionar que se han vuelto ciegos—Bulma miró perpleja al príncipe verde, no pudo negar ni defender a su especie… él tenía toda la razón— bien… toma— la peliturquesa miró como el namek buscaba entre sus ropas y sacaba un silbato de aspecto extraño— cuando estés en peligro, o hayas encontrado lo que buscamos, hazlo sonar.

— Pero ¿Qué es lo que buscamos? — Preguntó recibiéndolo.

— Lo sabrás apenas lo veas— Bulma miró al príncipe verde caminar hacia el centro del laberinto, tragó en seco y miró hacia el otro lado donde el príncipe saiyajin la observaba.

— ¿Deberíamos ir jun— Su voz se apagó cuando el pelinegro la miró de pies a cabeza con sus ojos negros y fríos y siguió de largo, dejándola sola.

¿Qué diablos pasaba con él? En los últimos días y semanas se llevaban "bien", habían estado entrenando con regularidad y haciendo otras cosas también. No habían discutido recientemente, por el contrario, podría afirmar que se estaban llevando mejor que nunca ¿Entonces? Frunció el ceño molesta, odiaba que fuera tan reservado en algunos aspectos ¿Tan difícil le era decir lo que sentía? Porque no tenía problemas para decir lo que pensaba, a menudo se quejaba e insultaba a todo el mundo ¿Qué ocurría ahora?

Dando fuertes pisadas siguió el camino que tomó el pelinegro, sus labios estaban fruncidos en una mueca de molestia y sus ojos zafiro brillaban más que nunca a pesar de la poca luz que se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles. Dio vuelta en la última esquina de aquel laberinto pero quedó de piedra al toparse con un pasaje sin salida ¿Dónde diablos se había ido Vegeta?

Su corazón latió con fuerza, pronto sudó frío y sus manos temblaban tanto que tuvo que guardar el silbato entre sus ropas para que este no cayera. Tragó nuevamente en seco y volteó hacia atrás, " _las paredes se mueven y cambian de posición constantemente_ " la voz de Piccolo resonó en su mente, y a pesar de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo no pudo evitar sentir temor.

Se devolvió por el camino que llegó, no tuvo opción. Cuando volvió hacia la entrada del laberinto se encontró con una escena completamente diferente, era como si con cada paso que diera, se abriera un pasadizo nuevo y se cerrara otro detrás.

(…)

No quedaba más opción que esperar… cualquiera de los dos debía encontrar aquello, él no podía ayudarlos, tampoco tocarlo. Solo ellos podrían hallarlo y protegerlo. Él solo podía ser su guía.

Levantó su mirada hacia los pedacitos de cielo que lograba ver entre las hojas de los árboles, ¿Cuánto tardarían? Esperaba que no demasiado, Goku tenía razón, quedaba muy poco para llegar donde los Elfos, pero estaba preocupado, las cosas no estaban siguiendo su ritmo natural…

— ¿Sigues preocupado? — Volteó hacia atrás sorprendido al ver a su hermanito de pie dentro del laberinto a su lado.

— ¿Por qué entraste? — Preguntó con su semblante fruncido.

— Creí que necesitarías compañía— Dijo con timidez— además los otros dos parece que quieren estar a solas…

— Uhm— Asintió el príncipe— nunca entenderé aquello…

— Es extraño que lo digas— Rió el menor— sabes más que nadie lo que pasará y cuestionas aquello…— Piccolo suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, Dende lo imitó y ambos levantaron su mirada hacia el cielo— ¿Sigues… viendo eso?

El namek adulto no respondió, y el menor supo que no necesitaba la confirmación de sus palabras, con ver sus ojos negros confundidos era una respuesta más que reveladora, el silencio los envolvió en los minutos después, ambos sabían que lo que pasara, debía pasar sí o sí, solo de ellos dependía poder cambiar el resultado.

(…)

Mientras más se internaba en aquel lugar, más frío hacía. Las hojas y las ramas se habían vuelto más oscuras, ya se había topado con un par de mandrágoras antes que logró divisar a tiempo, caminaba en medio del camino para no tocar ninguna pared y así evitar caer bajo los efectos de alguna alucinación.

Estaba segura que no estaba en una ilusión, había leído de esas flores peligrosas antes, cuando un sujeto se exponía a la _Induciurys_ lo primero que experimentaba era fatiga, mareos y finalmente sueño para de un momento a otro sentirse como si nada hubiera pasado, y aquello se debía exclusivamente a que ya estaba bajo los efectos de la poderosa planta.

Se abrazó a sí misma mirando a su alrededor, era como si ella no eligiera su propio camino, es más, estaba segura que solo estaba adentrándose en caminos que el propio laberinto le permitía. La brisa se hacía pesada y ligera a ratos, su pelo que ahora estaba centímetros más abajo que su oreja se mecían al ritmo del viento gélido, inevitablemente empezó a temblar, la temperatura había bajado considerablemente.

— Maldición… ¿Qué rayos debemos encontrar? — Preguntó fastidiada, un susurro se oyó detrás haciéndola voltear rápidamente— ¿Qué…?— su corazón bombeó fuerte, algo le decía que no estaba sola— ¿Vegeta…?— preguntó esperanzada, los minutos pasaron y nadie respondió— ¿Piccolo? — su pecho subía y bajaba, su cuerpo temblaba y no sabía si se debía al frío o al miedo ¿Por qué temer? Si algo peligroso rondara en el laberinto Piccolo se los hubiera dicho ¿No?

Más murmullos. Se estremeció. La descarga le recorrió el espinazo y su respiración se aceleró, miraba hacia atrás a ratos asegurándose que nadie la siguiera, los susurros se hacían constantes y más fuertes, poco a poco apresuró el paso, sin siquiera darse cuenta empezó a correr, sus quejidos eran lo único que se oía, sus pisadas rompían ramitas al pasar, su arco y estuche de flechas se mecía de lado a lado junto a su trote, y aunque no oía nada más que ella en aquél lugar, su intuición le decía lo contrario.

Corrió y corrió y las paredes naturales se movían abriéndole el paso, podía notar como los tonos de verde gradualmente se iluminaban, creyó que era bueno. Estuvo tan concentrada en su escape que no vio el ser pequeñito que sobresalía entre las raíces, su bota pisó una pequeña parte de él y antes que siquiera lo notara, la mandrágora comenzó a chillar. El grito la hizo detenerse, soltó el arco y la flecha al bajar y subir sus brazos rápidamente para cubrir sus oídos, el pitido que se grabó en sus tímpanos la paralizó, sus ojos entrecerrados escanearon el suelo buscando el origen del grito, cerca de la orilla de una pared de hojas vio el bulto de color tierra gritando y moviendo sus extremidades escandalosamente.

— No…— Susurró con lágrimas en los ojos— no puede terminar así…— aplicó más presión en sus manos contra sus orejas, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y sin siquiera notarlo cayó de rodillas al suelo.

— Niña traviesa— Oyó a lo lejos y el llanto cesó. Parpadeó confundida al mismo tiempo que un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a la mandrágora sollozando en silencio. Asombrada descubrió sus oídos y contempló la escena— son muy quejonas, mi princesa— dijo una voz carrasposa, volteó bruscamente hacia el otro extremo y sus ojos se abrieron como plato.

Del otro lado de donde se ubicaba la llorona raíz, había nada menos que un fauno. Su rostro era ovalado y con algunas arrugas en la comisura de sus labios que le sonreían burlonamente hacia la chica, sus ojos eran negros sin pupila, tenía orejas, piernas, cola y cachos de un macho cabra, su dorso y sus brazos parecían de un hombre, tenía pelo en la mayoría de su cuerpo, su cabello era largo y parecía descuidado con ramas y hojas enredadas en su melena, tenía una barba puntiaguda, sus orejas se movían a ratos según los sonidos que captaban; Bulma miró asustada como el fauno caminaba hacia ella, miró las pezuñas de sus patas pero se distrajo al verlo mover sus manos, tenía unos dedos largos y extraños que movía nerviosamente.

— ¡No te acerques! — Exclamó después de recuperar el aliento, la criatura detuvo su paso y la miró fingiendo asombro posando una mano en su pecho peludo y la otra en su cadera.

— ¿Tenéis miedo de mí, princesa? — Bulma frunció el ceño al recién notar como la llamaba— no temáis… os ruego que no temáis— pidió con sus manos juntas en una súplica fingida— la pequeña traviesa no llorará más…— la peliturquesa frunció el ceño y volteó hacia la mandrágora que ahora dormía plácidamente.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó aun en el suelo mirándolo con desconfianza.

— ¿Yo? — Preguntó dejando sus manos nuevamente en su pecho peludo— un humilde siervo de la paz— la princesa frunció el ceño al verlo reverenciarla— por consiguiente, de usted, princesa—el fauno volvió a intentar acercarse, Bulma no confiaba en él, había algo en su timbre de voz y movimientos que la inquietaban.

— ¿Tú me seguías? — Preguntó poniéndose de pie, la criatura sin dejar de señalarse a sí mismo negó meciendo la cabeza en un movimiento infantil— ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

— Todos los servidores del bien sabemos quién es usted, mi princesa— la peliturquesa lo observaba hacia arriba por la altura, la criatura era más alta que Piccolo— me temo, que los servidores del mal también lo saben…— murmuró lamentándose.

— ¿Servidores del mal? — Preguntó sorprendida— ¿Tú sabes contra quien nos enfrentamos?

— Por supuesto— Asintió— pero su nombre no debe ser pronunciado, mi princesa— susurró mirando hacia todos lados inclinándose hacia delante para quedar a la altura de la peliturquesa— más importante es guiarla hacia el centro del laberinto— dijo extasiado aguantando la risa.

Bulma miró al fauno con desconfianza, buscó son su mirada su arco y flechas, si se movía rápido podría alcanzarlas antes que la criatura lo notara, miró a la criatura y luego su arco.

— Anda… recógelo— Asintió el fauno sorprendiéndola— muy bien haces en desconfiar— rió burlón— jamás confíes en nadie, mi princesa… ni siquiera en él.

— ¿Él? — Murmuró confundida.

— ¡Hay que apresurarse! — Exclamó el fauno alzando sus manos y moviendo sus orejas ignorando su pregunta— no querrás quedarte a oscuras en el laberinto, alteza…

La princesa observó al ser darse la vuelta y menear su colita de cabra, sus patas se movían sin dificultad, recogió su arco y flecha y se encogió de hombros, no perdía nada en seguirlo, buscó su silbato y lo sostuvo en su mano libre, era mejor ser precavida.

Oyó durante todo el camino a la criatura tararear, no quiso preguntarle nada. Sentía que cada palabra que salía de la boca de aquel misterioso fauno la confundía, como si la criatura quisiera hacer más daño que bien. A medida que avanzaban notó como las paredes naturales no volvían a cerrar su paso detrás de ellos, poco a poco el lugar se volvía cálido, fue la única señal que le hizo relajarse, ese ambiente tétrico y frío ya no se sentía.

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser el centro del laberinto, Bulma miró sorprendida el suelo de piedras con diseños extraños, con miedo de pisar alguna trampa, caminó de puntillas intentando descifrar las señas talladas en la piedra. Era un lenguaje antiguo, de eso podía estar segura, cada relieve y surco la confundían, pero le atraían. Sus labios estaban abiertos de asombro y solo podía observar el lugar, daba brincos entre grietas y grietas ajena al escrutinio de la criatura que la miraba sonriendo.

En el centro de la piedra grabada había un esculpido extraño, ya no había letras, sino que dibujos. Hubiera deseado volar para poder apreciarlas desde las alturas… observó fijamente en un rincón como dos grupos de diferentes criaturas extrañas caían desde el cielo, sus ojos divagaban por la piedra memorizando cada surco. Por otro lado, había un grupo de lo que lo que parecían hombres pequeños salir desde el suelo, en otra esquina, desde los árboles se desprendían unos seres largos en comparación al resto. Bulma miraba asombrada cada tallado, en el último rincón, había unos seres que surgían de lo que parecía agua. Pero estos seres eran pintados de un color diferente. Dio unos pasos hacia el lado intentando ver en su totalidad el tallado, en otra escena, lo que parecía ser la continuación, había un ser que se alzaba en el cielo, la peliturquesa frunció el ceño al notar como el dibujo del ser estaba fuertemente remarcado por las orillas, en lo que parecía su cabeza había un círculo azul, y en su pecho uno rojo. Siguió avanzando, era la misma escena pero esta vez había dos sujetos en el cielo. Uno conservaba los colores anteriores, el otro era negro.

Un espasmo la sacudió, la brisa removió sus mechones y la hizo levantar la mirada, el fauno la observaba fijamente con una sonrisa ridícula en sus labios, tragó saliva y volvió a centrarse en el dibujo, ¿Por qué había dos seres en el cielo tan diferentes? Sus ojos se posaron en el suelo de la siguiente escena, y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver como los anteriores grupos de seres peleaban entre ellos, los esculpidos dejaban ver claramente como las figuras anteriores se masacraban las unas a las otras. Eso ya lo había visto… se le hacía familiar pero ¿De dónde? Sus ojos zafiro contemplaron la escena una y otra vez.

— ¿Te gusta el tallado, mi princesa? — Preguntó el fauno, Bulma levantó la mirada hacia él y esta vez no había sonrisa en sus facciones— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—… Esto no es un tallado normal…— Murmuró con temor, el cambio repentino del animal la perturbó— ¿Esto… esto es… la historia de los reinos?

— ¿Reinos? — Repitió la criatura— no había Reinos en aquel entonces, mi princesa…— vio como el ser caminaba lentamente rodeándola, a ella y el círculo de piedra— su sangre aun no era concebida ni bendecida por Dios—Bulma agachó la mirada y siguió dando pasos hacia delante, había una serie de escenas más que continuaron, pero fue una sola la que llamó su atención.

Siguió de largo evitando las escenas futuras, directo al penúltimo tallado. Nuevamente había un ser en el cielo, pero este era diferente, parecía un héroe. Estaba en medio de todo, cada ser en el suelo lo proclamaba con reverencias o alzando la espada, el ser que se elevaba alzaba una espada también, era un guerrero. Bulma se perdió en su forma, sobre todo en las dos piedritas azules brillantes que servían de ojos para el tallado. Una extraña energía la envolvió, era calor ¿Era eso, algo bueno? Paz… ese guerrero traía paz.

— ¿Quién es él? — Susurró para sí misma.

— Es el salvador— Bulma levantó la mirada hacia el fauno abruptamente, el movimiento la hizo marearse, sus pies se tambalearon de un lado a otro y casi cae al suelo si no hubiera sido por la criatura que no tardó en ir a su rescate, la sujetó con delicadeza y afirmó su arco a su hombro que se deslizaba por la caída— creo que es mejor que se vaya, mi princesa.

— Debo encontrar una cosa…— Murmuró la peliturquesa— ¿Sabes qué es?

— Claro, Os lo he guardado por toda una eternidad— Bulma volteó hacia el rostro de la criatura con asombro, vio de cerca sus ojos negros y contuvo el aliento. Eran como dos pozos oscuros llenos de algo, algo que no sabía si era bueno o malo. No se podían comparar a los ojos negros más hermosos que ella conocía. — haces bien en temerme, princesa.

— ¿Quién… eres? — Preguntó temiendo por su respuesta, sintió los dedos de la criatura enterrarse en su cadera, un quejido suave salió de sus labios rosa, el fauno sonrió exhibiendo sus dientes oscuros manchados con tierra.

— Ya se lo dije, mi princesa— Respondió llevándola hasta el otro lado del claro con el suelo de piedra.

— ¿Sirves… al bien, o al mal? — Susurró cuando la dejó con suavidad en la hierba, el fauno detuvo sus movimientos, volteó hacia ella y se acercó lentamente, Bulma miró a la criatura fingiendo calma y demostrando valor que no sentía en ese momento. La mano de la criatura se levantó a su altura, con su dedo índice puntiagudo tocó su nariz suavemente.

— Esa, mi princesa— Sonrió— es una muy buena pregunta— Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida hasta los huesos, la criatura se alejó de ella meneando su colita y se acercó al centro del suelo de piedra, la peliturquesa observó fijamente como la criatura se inclinaba y palpaba el suelo apedreado, inconscientemente se aseguró de tener el silbato en su mano, volvió a mirar al fauno y lo vio sacar una lápida del centro, una mota de polvo se levantó al desprender la piedra, la criatura dejó con cuidado la lápida a un lado y movió sus manos de lado a lado intentando disipar el polvillo. Lo vio buscar algo en lo que parecía el subsuelo, no tardó demasiado y sacó una caja rectangular larga llena de tierra húmeda. El fauno sonrió y volvió a caminar hacia ella, Bulma contempló la caja que parecía de metal, no podía saberlo al estar sucia con la tierra, sus ojos zafiro se sintieron profundamente atraídos por aquel objeto. Antes de darse cuenta estaba de pie y caminando para encontrarse con la criatura y el objeto en sus manos— tenga…

Bulma miró la caja de cerca a solo unos centímetros de distancia con la criatura mágica, levantó la mirada hacia el rostro del fauno y este la contemplaba serio, movida por la curiosidad y la necesidad de saber qué era, sus manos recibieron la caja larga y plana.

— ¿Tiene seguro? — Preguntó dejándola en el suelo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba para poder estudiarla.

— Solo unos cuantos pueden abrirla— Dijo él sin dejar de mirarla— usted podrá, mi princesa. — Bulma levantó la mirada hacia la criatura una vez más y volvió a concentrarse en la caja metálica, pasó su mano con suavidad sobre la superficie sacudiendo los rastros de tierra. Estudio la cajita y comprobó que muchos ornamentos no tenía, al contrario, era más bien simple. Sus dedos se deslizaron con cuidado sobre los bordes, casi acariciándolos, cuando lo notó, su corazón latía rápidamente, la adrenalina la invadía y sus manos temblaban de pura ansiedad ¿Qué pasaba con ella? su boca se secó, tragaba el vacío intentando calmarse pero no resultaba.

— Ábralo— Dijo el fauno— será más cómodo que llevarse la caja…— la peliturquesa frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo más posó la yemas de sus dedos sobre la apertura y empujó. Más polvillo se desprendió y no fue nada difícil lograr abrir la caja. Sus ojos zafiro buscaron con rapidez el contenido y no tardaron en encontrarlo.

Una espada. Su pulso se detuvo. Su boca se abrió y ni siquiera notó cuando sus ojos derramaron lágrimas de la nada. Sus manos temblorosas tomaron la vaina de cuero negra, era pesada… ¿Acero? ¿Qué tipo de metal tenía aquella enorme espada para pesar tanto?, sus ojos se fijaron en la empuñadura y la guarda que tenían un hermoso color dorado, en la empuñadura había una serie de grabados plateados, acercó sus ojos al objeto en cuestión a la vez que la levantaba acercándola a sí misma, su boca se cerró al tragar saliva cuando notó el mismo tipo de escritura que en las piedras, sus zafiros chispeantes se fijaron en el pomo donde había una piedra azul muy hermosa. Era una espada bellísima, al menos la empuñadura… curiosa sujetó la empuñadura y desvainó la espada, tuvo que usar ambas manos para sostener la funda de cuero y la espada a la vez. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver el filo de la espada, el metal usado era negro, negro como los ojos del príncipe. La combinación de colores la cautivó por completo, se vio a sí misma en el reflejo del filo, se sorprendió con lo que vio.

Su rostro redondo pálido estaba sucio, su cabello desordenado, sus labios parecían secos y sus ojos estaban más vivos que nunca a pesar de las lágrimas derramadas. Lucía como una… guerrera. Su cuerpo se sacudió entero por la revelación. Su respiración se aceleró y sus ojos vagaron por su alrededor intentando calmarse… volteó hacia el piso de piedra y recordó la imagen del guerrero de la paz " _El salvador_ " la voz del fauno resonó en su cabeza, levantó la mirada hacia la criatura y chilló.

— ¡¿El salvador, soy yo?! ¿El guerrero de la paz, soy yo? — Y aunque la criatura no la oyó ella no dejó de gritar, cuando entró en razón se vio sola en aquel lugar, el fauno no estaba en ningún lado. Su pecho aplanado subió y bajó con brusquedad, sus ojos buscaron por todo el sitio pero no había rastros del burlesco fauno— ¡¿FAUNO?! — gritó desesperada.

Se puso de pie y giró en su posición, estaba sola, ella y la espada. Volvió a mirar su reflejo en el filo, un gemido ahogado se escapó de sus labios, de pronto miles de sensaciones la embargaban, sentía tristeza y no sabía porque, pero su pecho se comprimía y dolía, estaba confundida, más que nunca ¿Por qué todo se le presentaba tan difícil de entender? ¡¿Por qué el maldito fauno no era claro?!

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer… ahora?

Sollozó sola en aquel laberinto, mordía su labio inferior para callar su llanto, sentía sus mejillas ardientes, las lágrimas caían sin cesar por las curvas de su rostro hasta su cuello humedeciendo su ropa.

— ¿Trunks? — Oyó detrás de ella, su corazón pegó un brinco al oír la voz del saiyajin, secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su ropa y volteó hacia él con una sonrisa intentando disimular su reciente llanto— ¿Es… lo que debíamos encontrar? — Bulma parpadeó confundida al notar como el príncipe ni siquiera se fijaba en su rostro enrojecido por su debilidad, el saiyajin tenía ojos solo para la espada que sostenía en su mano derecha. La peliturquesa de pronto se sintió molesta, pero no porque él no le prestara atención a ella en sí, sino que porque miraba mucho el arma preciosa, una sed de posesión se apoderó de ella, sintió la necesidad de ocultar aquel tesoro de esos ojos negros.

El saiyajin observó fijamente el arma, sus ojos se sentían hipnotizados por el filo negro, dio unos pasos firmes hacia la espada, un susurro se oyó de repente ¿Era la espada? Había oído cuando niño de algunas espadas mágicas que podían comunicarse con su verdadero dueño ¿Él era el dueño de aquel hermosa arma? Su corazón latió con fuerza, de pronto sintió la necesidad de querer tomarla y probarla, de practicar con ella, de matar con ella… pero todo eso se vio interrumpido cuando el muchacho le dio la espalda y guardó la espada en su vaina. Frunció el ceño molesto y caminó hasta él.

— Déjame ver la espada— Gruñó llegando a su lado.

— No— Respondió firme el peliturquesa volteando hacia él, Vegeta abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero la sorpresa pasó a segundo plano cuando una ola de rabia lo cegó.

— ¿No? — Repitió rechinando los dientes— no estoy jugando mocoso, déjame verla— Bulma no había visto antes al pelinegro más molesto que ahora, sus ojos parecían fríos y despiadados, pero no se asustó, al contrario, los deseos de enfrentarse a él la movieron y con la única idea de "defender" aquel hermosa arma de cualquiera, incluso del hombre que amaba.

— Yo tampoco estoy jugan— Su voz se vio interrumpida cuando la mano del saiyajin de un solo tirón le arrebató el arma. Abrió sus ojos como plato, todavía podía sentir la empuñadura en sus manos, la textura del mango se marcó y deslizó bruscamente por su palma y lo sentía latiente en su mano vacía, como un fantasma— ¡Devuélvela! — chilló al pelinegro que le dio la espalda.

Vegeta desenvainó una parte de la espada y se miró en el reflejo del metal negro, ese acero era único. Sus ojos negros miraron cada centímetro de la espada convenciéndose de que aquella era un tesoro invaluable, nunca fue amante de las armas, no las necesitaba, pero debía aprender a luchar de todas las formas habidas por haber. Pero aquella espada… aquella espada era para él. El murmullo se hizo más fuerte, la espada le hablaba… ¿Qué estaría diciéndole? Acercó su rostro a su reflejo como si con eso pudiera oír con claridad, pero el empujón que le dio la joven lo interrumpió.

— ¡Dámela! — Exigió la peliturquesa, Vegeta frunció el ceño y guardó la espada en su funda, sin pensarlo mucho la ató a su cinturón junto a su espada de herencia familiar— ¿Por qué te la guardas? ¡No es tuya!

— Ahora sí— Dijo serio— ¿Algún problema con eso? —observó perpleja el rostro serio del príncipe, sus mejillas se incendiaron de pura rabia y sin pensarlo le dio un empujón en el pecho sorprendiéndolo— ¿Qué…? ¿Piensas pelear conmigo? — preguntó burlón.

— Vete al diablo… ¡Devuélvemela, es mía! — Vegeta frunció el ceño, en ese momento ninguno recordó los sentimientos que tenían por el otro. Lo único que cada uno tenía en mente era aquella espada, sin siquiera pensarlo se pusieron en posición de combate. No pasó ni un segundo y se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro.

(…)

Piccolo y Dende miraban el cielo en silencio, el príncipe namek suspiró profundamente llamando la atención del menor, ambos miraron hacia el mismo lado cuando las paredes de hojas se dividieron, Dende se puso de pie abruptamente al ver al hombre mitad cabra caminar hacia ellos con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué… es? — Farfulló asombrado.

— El protector de la espada del elegido— Respondió con calma el namek adulto a la vez que se ponía de pie— que estés aquí significa que ¿Uno de ellos ya la encontró? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— Supones bien, Clarividente— Piccolo estrechó sus ojos al oírlo, no le gustaba aquel fauno, bien sabía que no tenía intenciones malas, tampoco buenas. Era uno de esos sujetos neutrales que solo querían ver el resultado de la historia. Él solo quería relacionarse con aliados, sujetos neutrales no le servían.

— Bien… salgamos de aquí, Dende— Dijo suspirando, el fauno rió cantarinamente, ambos namek sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos pero el mayor lo disimuló muy bien.

— No pueden irse aún— Murmuró el fauno— si no los vas a buscar, alguno puede salir muy mal herido…— susurró aguantando la risa poniendo sus dedos largos en sus labios resecos. Piccolo abrió los ojos sorprendido unos segundos para el siguiente fruncir su semblante y exhibir sus colmillos molesto con aquella criatura traviesa.

— ¡TE FUISTE SABIENDO AQUELLO! — Afirmó el namek en un grito— ¿De qué lado estás? Maldito enfermo— gruñó elevándose dejando al pequeño junto al fauno. Dende tembló ligeramente al ver molesto al príncipe de su especie, volteó hacia la criatura que temblaba de la risa tapándose la boca.

— Siempre es divertido ver molesto a un namek— Rió el fauno— ¿No te parece pequeñito?

— Eh…— Tragó saliva nervioso y buscó con la mirada algo en que concentrarse para no mirar su rostro— deberías seguirlo… temo que alguno saldrá herido de esta…— Dende contempló al fauno asombrado, y sin pensarlo más se elevó en el aire, pero antes de impulsarse se volteó hacia la criatura.

— ¿Usted… de qué lado está? — Preguntó con suavidad, el fauno no pudo reír, tampoco enojarse, su vocecita infantil lo conmovió, su cola se quedó quieta igual que sus orejitas y solo pudo mirar al chiquillo inocente.

— No deseo mal, inocente criatura— Murmuró observándolo con ternura— solo un poco de diversión para este viejo fauno— dijo cerrando los ojos con sus manos apoyadas en su pecho velludo. Dende no supo que responder, tragó saliva y volteó hacia donde se había ido el príncipe namek— Ve… anda, te necesitan—el fauno vio al niño asentir con la cabeza meneando sus antenitas y seguir al príncipe. Cubrió su boca con sus dedos largos y trató de contener su risa.

(…)

Golpe tras golpe, y él no caía. Bulma, completamente enfurecida, le propiciaba patadas, puñetazos, intentaba hacerlo caer, pero él parecía de roble. Le había atinado varios golpes que celebró mentalmente, pero él no parecía ni afectarle, es más, estaba pensando seriamente que sí logró golpearlo fue porque él se lo permitió.

Él no devolvió ningún ataque, solo esquivaba.

La respiración de la peliturquesa estaba agitada, la de él igual. Bulma miró la posición del saiyajin que parecía abierto a cualquier golpe, pero bien sabía que no sería así. Volvió a impulsarse hacia él con rapidez, el saiyajin frunció el ceño al observarlo, si el chiquillo fuera más fuerte sería un verdadero problema como oponente, era veloz, casi o más que él. Frunció el ceño y se lanzó a detener su puñetazo, atajó su puño derecho pero no alcanzó a sostener su mano izquierda que se lanzó hacia la espada que estaba en su cadera. Como contraataque, el saiya de un rápido movimiento, metió su pie izquierdo entre los de la chiquilla rebelde haciéndola tropezar hacia delante, él sin dejar de sostener su puño la recibió en su pecho.

— Ya detén tu intento de lucha— Se mofó el príncipe, la peliturquesa frunció el ceño y trató de liberarse de su agarre— es inútil… no tienes oportunidad contra mí.

— Ya veremos— Susurró al mismo tiempo que pegaba un brinco hacia delante y le pegaba un cabezazo en la sien al saiyajin, Vegeta sorprendido, soltó a la chiquilla, aunque ambos se sintieron mareados por el golpe, ninguno lo demostró. Él rechinó los dientes y ella estrechó los ojos intentando no perder detalle de su siguiente movimiento, pero no bastó con ello para poder detener el empujón del saiyajin.

Cayó de bruces al suelo y antes de poder analizar lo sucedido o pensar en el siguiente movimiento, el príncipe se le subió sobre su cuerpo, la peliturquesa tardó en reaccionar, se quedó debajo del cuerpo del saiyajin, él con las piernas a cada lado dejándola en el centro de su ser, una mano la posó en su pecho inexistente manteniéndola obligada en el suelo y con la otra le agarró el cabello. Bulma frunció el ceño y exhibió sus dientes con rabia al no reaccionar a tiempo, ver el rostro de triunfo de él no le ayudó a calmarse. Vegeta la observaba con diversión, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios y se acercó a ella para besarla, tenerla así, expuesta y él en total dominio le recordó lo que había entre ambos. Aunque no le diera en gusto a lo que ella quería, no significaba que olvidara lo que le hacía sentir aquella chiquilla valiente. Pero sus movimientos se detuvieron cuando sintió la punta afilada de una daga en su garganta, alzó ambas cejas comprendiendo su error. Dejar ambas manos descubiertas de la rebelde chica.

— Bájate— Exigió sin dejar de mirarlo con rabia— y quita tus manos de— los labios del príncipe la interrumpieron. Abrió los ojos sorprendida por la velocidad y el acto que no vio venir, el saiyajin la besó aun con la daga en su garganta, como si no le importara que con cualquier movimiento en falso este se enterrara en su piel. Pero verla tan violenta, molesta y sobre todo dispuesta a todo con tal de ganar, lo descontroló en más de un sentido… movió sus labios hambriento sobre los de ella, la chica aun sorprendida no pudo responder hasta después de unos movimientos que él lideró e incitó a que correspondiera.

Bulma dejó la daga caer al suelo, y él celebró mentalmente enredando sus dedos en sus mechones turquesas intensificando la pasión del beso, cargándolo de deseo y algo más… la mano que se posó en el pecho de ella bajó hasta la cintura escondida y la levantó un poco para apegarla a su cuerpo, la peliturquesa aprovechó esa instancia para desamarrar la espada de su cadera.

Cuando la deseada espada cayó al césped, Bulma sonrió en contra de sus labios, rompió el beso haciendo su rostro hacia el lado, él no notó sus intenciones, por el contrario, aprovechó esa instancia y besó su cuello, sus labios encajaron a la perfección en la curva de su cuello de leche, lamió y succionó, se regocijó en su calor y suavidad. Bulma iba a tomar la empuñadura de la espada cuando los labios del saiya asaltaron su piel, gimió desprevenida cerrando sus ojos, un gemido que ambos notaron lo femenino que fue. Él se hizo el desentendido, y ella mordió su labio inferior rogando por no ser cuestionada.

Continuaron una serie de besos y caricias sutiles, movimientos gráciles y jadeos involuntarios. Cuando el príncipe se hartó de besos y caricias, se alejó un poco para poder dar un paso más, pero al hacerlo sintió el peso que faltaba, casi al mismo tiempo, humana y saiyajin voltearon hacia el lado para ver la espada a un lado de ellos. Y como si de una carrera contra el tiempo se tratara, ambos se lanzaron a agarrarla, rompiendo de inmediato con la pequeña tregua de besos y mimos.

— ¡Tramposo! — Exclamó él al entender que la espada no se cayó sola, la princesa ignoró su acusación y se alejó lo suficiente para pillar la espada a tiempo, pero el saiyajin que estaba aún sobre ella tenía mayor alcance y la atrapó segundos antes— ya ríndete— gruñó mientras amarraba nuevamente la espada en su cinturón sin dejar de ver a la obstinada humana.

— ¡Esa espada no es tuya! — Se quejó la peliturquesa alejándolo con sus manos en el pecho duro del príncipe, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro.

— ¿Y tuya sí? — Preguntó él— no te la entregaré, métetelo en tú cabecita chiquillo idiota— gruñó a la vez que sujetaba sus muñecas para impedir que siguiera con sus manotazos— ¡No puedes ganarme! — ladró el príncipe, Bulma detuvo sus movimientos al oírlo ¿Qué no podía ganarle? ¿Realmente era así?... ¿Tendría que rendirse… dejar que él tomara algo que era suyo? " _jamás confíes en nadie, mi princesa… ni siquiera en él_ " el fauno… no hablaba por hablar.

Vegeta observó su rostro confundido, en sus ojos azules se veía reflejada la desesperación ¿Tanto ansiaba aquella espada? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Sería acaso… que ella también la oía? Pero era imposible… una espada como aquella no podía tener más de un dueño. Él la oía, ella ¿Ella podría oírla?

—Trunks— Ladró él haciéndola volver a la realidad— ¿Por qué quieres esta espada?

— No lo entenderías— Murmuró desviando la mirada— es algo que va más allá de tu—

— ¿La oyes? — Interrumpió él, Bulma volteó hacia él frunciendo el ceño, mirándolo confundida y extrañada, entonces él obtuvo la respuesta, el dueño era él, la chiquilla no tenía idea de lo que hablaba — uhm… lo siento enano, me pertenece— Bulma iba a discutirle lo contrario, pero el saiya sin soltar sus muñecas volvió a besarla.

La princesa se vio asaltada por los besos demandantes del guerrero, y aunque una parte de ella en el pasado pudo haber muerto de amor por ese detalle, no era así hoy. No en ese momento al menos. Bulma seguía molesta y sobre todo, se sentía humillada ¿Cómo iba a ser el salvador si no podía recuperar su propia espada? Dominada por la rabia, cuando los labios del saiya se movieron con experiencia sobre los suyos, ella aprovechó la instancia y agarró con fuerza su labio inferior con sus dientes. Presa de la adrenalina, no supo cuanta fuerza aplicó y si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto, solo pensaba en querer alejarse de aquel traidor y ladrón de espadas.

Vegeta abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir los pequeñitos y filosos dientes de la chiquilla, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder ¿Realmente Trunks lo había mordido? Sorprendido y conteniendo la rabia se alejó lo antes posible, soltó sus muñecas y dejó de aprisionarla para caer sentado al suelo mientras llevaba su mano hasta su labio comprobando la sangre que escurría de este. Anonadado abrió los ojos y miró furioso a la chiquilla que gateaba buscando su arco y flechas. Dentro de la rabia que sentía, también lo embargaba la excitación, no todos los días la chiquilla se ponía así de brava, él era un saiyajin, le gustaba la violencia y las personalidades fuertes, Trunks era de carácter fuerte pero no violento, y aquello lo sorprendió en más de un sentido. Pero lo había herido, y eso no lo perdonaría, nadie osaba hacerlo derramar ni una gota de sangre, y la mocosa no sería la excepción.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que había provocado la furia del saiyajin, casi podía sentir su vida en peligro. Se puso de pie con dificultad para correr el resto del trayecto hacia su arma, pero no logró dar dos pasos cuando fue aprisionada por el saiya por su espalda, sintió el brazo de este rodear su cuello con fuerza pero no lo suficiente para asfixiarla.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te mate, mocoso? — Gruñó el saiya en su oído, la sintió estremecerse y aunque intentara negarlo, le gustó. Le gustaba someterla en cierta medida ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía, quizás esa sed de posesión sobre ella o la necesidad de domar a la valiente chiquilla lo superaba y ni él mismo lo notaba.

— No te daré ideas— Respondió con dificultad mientras buscaba la daga entre sus ropas— sé que no eres inteligente pero no te ayudaré esta vez— maldijo por lo bajo cuando no la encontró, recordó haberla lanzado antes para poder sacarle la espada, intentar repetir el acto no funcionaría. Él estaba atento, más que nunca.

— ¿Haciéndose el gracioso? — Susurró— sería tan fácil quebrar tu cuello…— la sintió tensarse en su agarre y sonrió malicioso, liberó su cuello pero no la soltó, en cambio, sujetó su hombro y la volteó hacia él, estrechó sus ojos al notar sus labios rosa manchados con su propia sangre, recordó su herida y sin pensarlo mucho se limpió con el dorso de su mano bajo la atenta mirada oceánica— es interesante lo violento que puedes ser a veces…

— Y tú un ladrón— Lo acusó frunciéndole el ceño, la mano del príncipe que sujetaba su hombro se hundió en su piel, haciéndola quejarse con disimulo.

— No soy un ladrón— Gruñó él— si fueras la mitad del guerrero que soy, sabrías que esta espada no te pertenece ni en sueños— Bulma iba a responder pero su discusión se vio interrumpida cuando Piccolo aterrizó en frente de ellos respirando agitado.

— Suéltalo, Vegeta— Dijo el namek jadeando— ¿No te parece un abuso pelear con un chiquillo?

— Él empezó— Contestó sereno el saiyajin soltando a la princesa de un empujón— ni siquiera lo he golpeado como se merece— gruñó mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, Bulma contuvo la respiración al verlo, recién entraba en cuenta de su comportamiento, al ver al príncipe namek su delirio por la espada pasó a segundo plano, volvió a la realidad. Tragó saliva recordando cada golpe y palabra que le dijo al saiyajin y se avergonzó. Había actuado como una desesperada pero sobre todo, lo que la hacía sentir extraña era lo cegada que se sintió por poseer aquella espada, entonces recordó que no fue una ceguera común y corriente, tenía argumentos para pensarlo así. Las imágenes en el suelo de piedra vinieron a su memoria, pero ¿Aquello era suficiente señal para pensar que ella era el salvador y dueña de la espada?

— ¿Qué diablos pasó? — Preguntó y en ese momento Dende llegó a su lado, el niño miró a la pareja y notó solo la sangre en los labios de la chica disfrazada.

— Vegeta me quitó la espada— Dijo de modo acusador— yo la encontré y—

— Vegeta será quien se haga cargo de la espada— Ambos abrieron los ojos asombrados, el príncipe ya se había preparado para insultar al pepino si este quería quitarle su espada, Bulma en cambio, no podía creer que Piccolo decidiera aquello, ella debía hacerle entender que la espada no era de Vegeta, sino suya.

— ¡Pero no le pertenece! — Se quejó la peliturquesa— Piccolo, deberías saber quién es el dueño de la es—

— Claro que lo sé— Interrumpió, Bulma quedó perpleja al observarlo ¿Entonces… no era suya?... algo en su pecho se quebró, quizás la ilusión, no lo sabía, pero ver la sonrisa burlona del saiyajin no ayudó a su pesar— Vegeta será el guardián de la espada, cuando llegue el momento se la entregará a su verdadero dueño— el saiya frunció el ceño y estrechó sus ojos negros mirando al namek.

— ¿Verdadero dueño? — Preguntó entre dientes el saiyajin, ahora fue Bulma quien sonreía burlona, saber que tampoco le pertenecía a él la alivió— ¿Quién te crees tú para decidir a quién le pertenece?

— Vamos a dejar claro un par de cosas— Gruñó el namek, Dende tragó saliva nervioso al ver el enfrentamiento de miradas, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire— es hora de que empiecen a cumplir su rol en esta misión, yo soy el guía, no por nada soy el Clarividente— Vegeta tuvo que ocultar cualquier expresión de asombro al oírlo, siempre supo que el namek sabía más de lo que aparentaba y más que cualquiera en el grupo, escuchar el motivo lo sorprendió, no solo por el hecho de que confirmaba sus teorías, también porque eso significaba que sus palabras y "consejos" no eran por puro egoísmo o decisión personal, había un motivo de fondo, tenía argumentos sólidos al respecto, frunció el ceño molesto mirando al namek, notó al enano verde y lo observó, entonces una idea pasó por su mente ¿Piccolo lo había ido a buscar porque sabía del ataque a Trunks? Tenía sentido… Bulma agachó la mirada con una mueca, ella sabía que Piccolo tenía visiones, sus palabras no eran vacías. — su rol es llegar a salvo al Reino de los Elfos, esa espada se la deben entregar el príncipe Tapion, Vegeta solo será el guardián.

— ¿A él le pertenece? — Susurró decepcionada.

—… Esto no se volverá a discutir, salgamos de aquí antes que oscurezca— Ninguno dijo nada, Vegeta no esperó a nadie y se elevó en el aire; Bulma de pronto se sintió incómoda, habían peleado al punto de llegar a los golpes (al menos ella lo golpeó) por algo material que incluso no les pertenecía, en ese momento la indignación también fue parte de sus sensaciones, no le parecía justo que ellos hubieran tenido que ir a buscar la valiosa espada, si le pertenecía al príncipe Elfo ¿Por qué no fue él por ella?... ¿Sería él el salvador?

Aquel personaje no salía de su cabeza, cuando Piccolo le habló y la tomó en brazos no iba pensando en otra cosa, Dende tuvo que preguntar dos veces si estaba herida, ella negó en algún momento pero no lo recordaba. El pequeño namek volteó por última vez hacia el laberinto, casi despidiéndose de aquel misterioso lugar que tenía más historia que los propios Reinos; no pudo despedirse del fauno que movía sus dedos largos y le sonreía burlón entre los arbustos, solo pudo tragar en seco y mirar hacia el frente, queriendo olvidar aquella extraña y perturbadora mirada.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Pensé en el fauno del laberinto del fauno, de Gillermo del Toro (película que amo) Tuve un problemilla para subir el cap, por lo que si se repite un párrafo o algo, avisen pls.

Lamento la demora y si no es lo que esperaban xD pero esto es necesario para el futuro... ¿Tienen una idea de quién es el Salvador? quisiera saber si las pistas que he dado son muy directas xDDD Es primera vez que lo nombro directamente e,é! las cosas se vienen entretenidas, al menos para mi, a modo spoiler... ya quedan 2 cap para que todos sepan que B es chica xDDD que ansias!

En fin, gracias por leer y comentar :) me animan mucho y la cosa no es tan unilateral xD cualquier cosa me dicen :) nos estamos leyendo

Sorry las palabras revueltas, errores de ortografía y a medio terminar x-x

Se cuidan :)


	12. Chapter 12

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, escena de violencia.

* * *

Miraba su reflejo en el acero negro perdido en sus propios pensamientos, en el fondo, no miraba concentrado su reflejo, el negro del acero que se reflectaba en sus propios iris y se vislumbraba como un espejo en el metal, era lo que lo tenía atrapado. Eran negros tan diferentes y a la vez los sentía iguales. Esa espada al parecer ancestral, lo tenía en cierto aspecto confundido. El pepino había sido claro, aquella arma debía entregársele al príncipe Elfo… no era suya, entonces ¿Por qué podía oírla? Su murmullo frío no cesaba. Mientras dormía lo oía como un susurro en su oído, constantemente, casi seduciéndolo. Había pasado una semana y media desde aquel enfrentamiento en el laberinto. Estaban llegando al final de la _Llanura del cielo_ y si los cálculos de su soldado no fallaban, en una semana o 2 estarían en el Reino Elfo. ¿Estaría dispuesto a entregarla…? En su interior, no quería hacerlo, oír la voz tétrica y misteriosa del filo de la espada lo convencía de no hacerlo, pero su orgullo, el que le gritaba que no debía sentirse inferior y andar mendigando aquella pieza importante de la misión, él no la necesitaba, eso lo sabía. Pero, no podía dejar de pensar que había un error.

Contuvo el suspiro que quiso escapar de su boca, tomó el paño y siguió con su labor, ya había limpiado su espada, ahora era el turno de la misteriosa arma.

— ¿Cómo te llamarás? — Susurró sin dejar de acariciar el metal con la tela. Cuando dio como finalizado el mantenimiento de sus armas, las envainó. Buscó con la mirada al único ser en el grupo que realmente le importaba, no lo encontró.

Trunks lo ignoraba. Desde que salieron del laberinto, que la chiquilla valiente hacía de él como si no existiera ¿Qué rayos se creía la mocosa? Y era por eso, que él también la ignoraba. Ya no entrenaban juntos, es más, ya no le enseñaba a luchar. Cuando descansaban en el camino, como ahora, el enano se alejaba de él. Se mantenía cerca de los pepinos o de lleno se iba a entrenar por allí sola, como ahora.

Lo que lo tenía irritado era, que aparentemente la mocosa estaba molesta con él, cuando debiera ser él quien estuviera molesto, en cierto aspecto lo estaba, pero era cuestión de orgullo, por ser ignorado. Los días se le hacían más lentos sin su cercanía, inconscientemente estaba atento a la chiquilla, cuidándola. No creía poder seguir manteniendo aquella estupidez, quería su calor, lo ansiaba. Y cualquier estúpida disputa por la espada para él no tenía ninguna importancia, al fin de cuentas, la entendía, aquella arma era peligrosa, atraía como un imán y era difícil ignorarla, o al menos para ellos. Porque ninguno del grupo, a excepción de él y Trunks, se vieron hechizados por la espada negra.

Se puso de pie sin sacudir sus ropas, necesitaba darse un baño, había visto un lago en las cercanías. Miró al grupo y desvió la mirada, cada uno estaba sumido en alguna tontería. El pepino pequeño jugaba con unas ramas, armaba una especie de trenza, Piccolo estaba a su lado apoyado en un tronco que ellos mismos habían encontrado para armar su campamento, y los pelinegros cocinaban.

Miró hacia la izquierda, donde el bosque junto a los cerros escondía un lago y un lugar perfecto para entrenar, que aprovechaba el chiquillo. Sin pensarlo mucho caminó hacia el boscaje. Sus botas se hundían entre la hierba alta, los caballos amarrados a unas rocas pastaban tranquilos, ajenos a cualquier mirada. Sus labios se torcieron divertidos al ver a Nocturno intentar seducir a la yegua de la chiquilla mientras esta última pastaba intentando ignorarlo.

— Hey— Oyó antes de dar un paso más— ¿A dónde vas Vegeta?

— Al lago— Respondió sin mucho ánimo de discutir.

— Oh de acuerdo… si ves a Trunks ¿Le podrías avisar que dentro de poco estará lista la comida? — No respondió, y siguió caminando. En otro momento de su vida, habría golpeado al pelinegro o por último gritado que él no era ningún mensajero, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de parlotear, menos con él. Además, era una excusa para acercarse, en sí ya estaba pensado en hacerlo, pero esa excusa sería perfecta para no verse interesado ni preocupado.

Pero, antes iría a darse un baño. El clima había estado algo cálido, por las llanuras, la hierba estaba reseca y amarillenta. Habían estado cabalgando en medio de estas, para poder vislumbrar a tiempo a algún enemigo. Cuando paraban, buscaban algún rinconcito que sirviera de refugio, donde la superficie no fuera plana y pudiera darles cierta protección. Se sentía sudado, la ropa le incomodaba y estaba pensando seriamente en meterse con ropa al lago, solo esperaba que fuera profundo. El bosque era pequeño, los árboles estaban distantes el uno del otro, por lo que era sencillo estar atentos en caso de que alguien intentara acercarse. Caminó en una sola dirección, evitando a algún árbol que estuviera en su camino, siguió hasta estar a los pies de los cerros desolados y verdosos. La Llanura del cielo era apodada de ese modo, porque por las noches, la planta única que crecía en el suelo se volvía transparente y reflejaba el cielo estrellado. Al pararse en medio, uno podía imaginar que volaba, las estrellas estaban por doquier. Pero aquello solo sucedía en verano, ahora, que la hojas y pasto estaban resecos, no se podía apreciar aquel fenómeno de la naturaleza.

El lago que estaba a los pies de las colinas era de un tamaño decente, al menos no era más grande que los de sus tierras. Servía de todos modos. Dio pasos firmes entre el pastizal, sin pensarlo mucho se quitó las botas, y desamarró las espadas de su cintura. Justo en el momento en que las armas cayeron al suelo, sintió unos ojos puestos en él. No tardó en levantar la mirada, justo a tiempo para ver al joven peliturquesa desviar la mirada mientras se anudaba el cinturón.

— ¿Es profundo? — Preguntó después de unos segundos. Trunks no habló ni lo miró, asintió y acomodó su remera entre su cinturón— ¿Seguirás ignorándome?

— No te ignoro— Respondió sin mirarlo— ya terminé, así que… nos vemos—Vegeta alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

— Yo debería estar enojado, no tú conmigo— Lo acusó frunciendo el ceño, vio a la chiquilla detener sus pasos y voltear ligeramente hacia él— me golpeaste— dijo fingiendo inocencia.

—… Lo siento— Murmuró desviando la mirada. Estaba avergonzada… él tenía razón, lo había ignorado y a la vez, él tenía todo el derecho de enojarse. Era por eso, que había tratado de no cruzar palabra ni mirada con el saiyajin. No se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo, había actuado como una completa idiota y lo peor del asunto era que, no tuvo el valor para pedirle disculpas, porque sinceramente no las sentía. En ese momento al menos, ver al príncipe tan sereno con el tema la hizo ganar confianza, él no se veía molesto ni mucho menos afectado, seguramente la única que estaba atormentada por lo que había pasado, era exclusivamente ella. Sus ojos zafiro miraron el suelo, buscando en qué concentrarse, pero no tardaron en encontrar un objeto interesante. La espada misteriosa estaba allí, a unos cuantos metros en el suelo, junto a la espada del saiyajin. Su corazón dio un vuelco, su cuerpo se estremeció de solo recordar la sensación de posesividad que la invadió en el laberinto.

— No digas cosas que no sientes— Soltó el pelinegro al observar sus ojos brillantes por la espada recostada entre la hierba— ¿Quieres practicar con ella? — la joven levantó la mirada rápidamente hacia él, confundida y, sobre todo, sorprendida— ¿Qué?... que la guarde no significa que no la podamos usar.

— Pero… creí que…— Murmuró sin lógica, el saiya se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la orilla del lago— ¿Estás seguro?

— ¿Acaso la robarás? — Preguntó volteando hacia ella, la joven negó frunciendo el ceño— no le veo el problema entonces, además, así verás que no tiene nada de especial— mintió.

— ¿Realmente no estás molesto por golpearte? — Preguntó curiosa mientras caminaba hacia la espada.

— ¿Golpearme? — Preguntó extrañado— creí que me hacías cosquillas.

— Pesado…— Murmuró sonriendo, él le devolvió la sonrisa, y caminó ahondándose en la profundidad del agua verdosa.

Bulma observó unos minutos como el hombre se metía de un piquero al fondo del agua justo en medio del pozo. Alzó una ceja al notar que solo había dejado sus botas y armas en la orilla. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a centrarse en la misteriosa espada. No había pensado en tomarla desde esa vez… cuando se descontroló por el objeto, meditó demasiado al respecto. Lo único que pasó por su cabeza, fue que el arma tenía algún encantamiento que a algunos les afectaba más que a otros. En el caso de ella y el saiyajin, el príncipe no se vio tan alterado, incluso ahora, al permitirle tomarla después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Pero lo hizo de todas formas. Esta vez, no había nada más que una sana curiosidad, ¿Sería acaso, que la espada ya la había puesto a prueba? No, simplemente había aprendido de su error. Ahora, que la tenía en sus manos, desenvainada, admirando el filo negro, podía sentir su carga misteriosa y poderosa, magnética, que la hacía querer tenerla siempre a su lado. Cuando la alzó al aire, tuvo que sostenerla con ambas manos, supo ahí, en ese momento, que ella no era la indicada para ser dueña de la hermosa ancestral espada… miró desilusionada su reflejo, sus manos cayeron derrotadas con la empuñadura un poco suelta entre sus palmas. La punta se enterró con facilidad en la tierra, y fue inevitable pensar cómo se sentiría aquel filo en su piel. Sus dedos se movieron con ternura sobre el acero, tragó saliva y se inclinó hacia delante para poder admirar desde otra perspectiva el metal. Sus mechones mojados se separaron en grupos delgados que chocaban con su mejilla y goteaban sobre su hombro y cuello. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron el filo con suma delicadeza, tanteando, pero no fue más que un roce y su piel fue rasgada en sus cuatro largos dedos.

— ¡Maldición!— Exclamó levantando su mano a la altura de su rostro— que corte más limpio…— susurró mirando los trazos donde brotaba con lentitud las gotas escarlatas.

— ¿Para eso querías la espada? — Preguntó el saiyajin saliendo del lago, Bulma volteó hacia él y no pudo evitar admirar su cuerpo. El agua caía como una cascada por sus músculos, marcando cada surco de su abdomen que la tela apegada a su piel dejaba ver— cierra la boca…— obedeció casi al instante, avergonzada desvió la mirada y tragó saliva en seco ¿Se había quedado viéndolo como una boba? Sentía sus mejillas arder de solo pensarlo.

— Es que… tenía curiosidad— Murmuró volviendo a mirar la espada.

— Ya me has visto otras veces sin ropa ¿Tan loco te traigo? — Dijo con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en sus labios.

— ¡No hablo de eso! imbécil— Exclamó sonrojada soltando la espada, esta no se movió ni un milímetro, a pesar de estar solo la punta incrustada en la tierra. — Se veía filosa… y lo es— dijo recuperando la calma al mirar la majestuosa arma.

— ¿Qué opinas? — Preguntó caminando hacia ella.

— Que fui un idiota— Susurró apenada— no puedo tomarla con facilidad… mucho menos podré usarla en un combate.

— Hmp— Asintió él. El joven suspiró y ejerció fuerza para poder sacar la espada, dio unos pasos torpes y tomó la vaina, guardó la espada y la dejó junto a la otra arma del saiyajin.

Vegeta levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, seguía igual de despejado que esa mañana, al paso que iba, probablemente en una media hora su ropa se secaría. Apoyó su mano sobre su abdomen duro y desplegó la tela de su piel, la estrujó sin mucho interés y miró a la joven disfrazada. La peliturquesa seguía observando la espada, la brisa mecía sus hebras húmedas al igual que su propio pelo negro. Se preguntó, qué hubiera pasado si su llegada se habría adelantado una hora, ¿La habría visto desnuda? ¿Vistiéndose? ¡Qué mala suerte había tenido! Admiraba el menudo cuerpo que tanto le atraía, sus ojos negros no se quedaban quietos en un solo lugar, verla con ropas sucias o maltratadas lo hacía pensar en qué tipo de vestuario usaba antes, no creía que siempre fingió ser un chico, a momentos se podía notar, cuando se apasionaba por algo, o se sorprendía, hacía gestos femeninos. Incluso cuando la tocaba y besaba, sus quejidos eran hermosamente suaves y felinos, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por la mujer que estaba escondida, él quería conocerla. Lo ansiaba demasiado.

Caminó lentamente, sus pasos eran audibles de todas formas por el pasto. Ella notó su cercanía y volteó hacia él, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la pregunta y respuesta se dejó ver al mismo tiempo. Ella supo qué quería él y porqué caminaba hacia ella, y él supo, que no necesitaba hablarlo. Ella lo entendía. Por eso, cuando se aproximó y quedó de pie detrás de la joven, ninguno dijo nada. Las manos del saiyajin se posaron en sus hombros pequeños, en una caricia firme pero gentil. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, se estremeció al sentir su ropa húmeda.

— Es… un poco abierto aquí ¿Estás seguro? — Susurró mirándolo hacia arriba, él besó su frente, un gesto que le sorprendió y enterneció. Sonrió al saiyajin y volteó hacia él para poder besar sus labios. Él le ahorró el esfuerzo y estiró su cuello para alcanzarla, sus labios se chocaron con necesidad, resintiendo esa semana y media donde no pudieron tocarse. Sus lenguas no tardaron en saludarse y enredarse, el calor se había destapado en más de un sentido. Sus cuerpos ardían de deseo, las manos del guerrero descendieron lentamente, la princesa gimió en sus labios de pura ansiedad, ahora, con sus manos sobre su cuerpo, comprendía lo mucho que había extrañado al hombre.

— Nadie vendrá— Gruñó en su oído. Mordió su oreja, sus dientes apretaron levemente y la sintió estremecerse, sus manos se apoderaron de su vientre y bajaron hasta sus caderas, donde la empujó hacia atrás, para poder rozar su pelvis en su perfecto trasero— ¿Quieres?... — la peliturquesa se mordió el labio inferior, miró el lago pensativa, el agua reflectaba el cielo y las ondas se mecían de un lado a otro gracias a las corrientes de aire, era una panorámica hermosa. Sería primera vez que estarían amándose al aire libre, de ese modo… con ese paisaje, siempre era escondidos entre el bosque. Tragó saliva y volteó ligeramente hacia él, besó sus labios con hambre, sorprendiéndolo. Excitado con su motivación, respiró su aliento e hizo suyo sabor. Sus cuerpos hablaron por sí solos, y fue claro cuánto se extrañaron en esos pocos días.

(…)

Miró como la pelinegra revolvía la olla concentrada, el aroma del caldo lo tenía ansioso. La comida de la princesa siempre era la mejor, a veces se sorprendía por ello, nunca pensó encontrar una princesa tan humilde como lo era Milk. Para él, la realeza era tan diferente, y a su vez, la mujer que tenía en frente era la persona más única que hubiera conocido, y eso le encantaba. Sonrió sin dejar de mirarla y suspiró ensoñador. Los días estaban más movidos que nunca, tiempo para estar a solas no tenían demasiado, pero era suficiente con verla todos los días, levantarse y ser lo primero que viera, y al dormir, ser lo último que veía. Robarle besos de vez en cuando… él estaba bien con eso.

Milk sonrió sin levantar la mirada, podía sentir sus ojos negros sobre ella, pero no le molestaba, al contrario. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban viajando, que no eran más de cinco meses aproximadamente, no lo sabía con exactitud, hace tanto tiempo que no estaban en un pueblo que ni siquiera sabía que día era, pero sentía que lo conocía desde hace mucho, y a su vez, no recordaba cómo se sentía antes de que todo eso sucediera. Revolvió por última vez el caldo y sorbió de la cuchara.

— Esto está listo— Dijo asintiendo— ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Trunks? — preguntó ladeando la cabeza, el pelinegro asintió y se puso de pie.

— Traeré a Vegeta también, se fue hace un rato— Murmuró pensativo. Con la mano en sus bolsillos, caminó hacia el boscaje.

Eran unas cuantas horas después del mediodía, podía saberlo por la altura del sol. Bostezó ruidosamente y se adentró al bosque de árboles delgados y frondosos. Entre los troncos, ramas y hojas, una ligera brisa soplaba, el saiyajin lo agradeció mentalmente. Los días calurosos empezaban a fastidiarlo un poco, la _Llanura del cielo_ era una zona monótona y quería salir luego de allí. Su tripa sonó en ese momento, presionó su abdomen y frunció el ceño lamentándose, prefirió apresurar el paso.

Encontrar al príncipe sería sencillo, se concentró unos minutos, cerrando sus ojos, no tardó en sentir su ki. Siguió caminando, hacia los montes de tierra que se alzaban majestuosamente. A medida que sus pasos se acercaban, pudo oír un sonido que rompió el silencio del bosque. Se detuvo. Frunció el ceño, confundido, e intentó oír. Sus cejas se arrugaron todavía más cuando captó que ese ruido era constante y estaba cerca. Más cuidadoso que antes, caminó con pasos largos y sigilosos, no lograba imaginar qué podría ser aquello o quien lo ocasionaba. Sus ojos negros miraban en todas las direcciones, entre los troncos de los árboles, pudo divisar a lo lejos, quizás a unos cincuenta metros, el lago. Mientras más se acercaba, pudo notar que el ruido era más audible que antes.

Estiraba su cuello para poder identificar mejor la zona, quizás debió volar, pero eso solo llamaría la atención. Mientras caminaba pensativo, un quejido lo hizo detenerse. Su abdomen se tensó de pura curiosidad, sintió una especie de morbo recorrerlo cuando pudo darle un sentido o significado a aquél sonido. Eran gemidos. Ladeó su cabeza, como si con eso pudiera oír mejor. El sonido no mejoró, pero algo le advirtió que lo mejor era irse con cuidado. Y así lo hizo. El saiyajin se movió más lento, pero con precaución. Finalmente, sus esfuerzos dieron fruto. No alcanzó a dar un paso más cuando notó unos cuerpos moviéndose cerca de la orilla del lago, se acercó un poco más y se escondió detrás de un tronco, asomó un poco su cabeza y quedó estoico. No movió ni un músculo, casi no respiró, su cuerpo sudó frío, y a pesar de estar viéndolo, no podía creerlo. Jamás, de los jamases, imaginaría que su príncipe… su príncipe y amigo, estuviera follándose a un muchacho. Incluso ahora, mientras presenciaba a lo lejos como el heredero del Reino Saiyajin se mecía sobre el chiquillo que celó mucho tiempo, creía que estaba en un especie de sueño, parecía una broma. El heredero tenía al chico en el suelo, una posición bastante excitante si lo miraba con frialdad, pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era desde cuando el saiyajin orgulloso estaba tirándose al chiquillo. Y a los segundos vino una idea… a su memoria, vinieron todos esos momentos en que notó como el trato entre ambos había cambiado radicalmente, antes no podían verse sin discutir, el príncipe solía golpear al peliturquesa y de la nada, eso cambió. Cuando empezó a entrenarlo… ok, de Trunks podía esperarse que fuera maricón pero ¿Vegeta? Quizás estaba juzgando la situación, es decir, que se follara al crío no significaba nada ¿O sí? Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, la pareja culminó su encuentro. Escondió rápidamente la cabeza detrás de la madera viva cuando vio al saiyajin romper la unión de cuerpos. Su corazón latía demasiado, había algo mucho peor que haberlos visto, y era que ellos lo descubrieran.

Se alejó rápidamente de allí, como si su vida dependiera de ello. No quería enfrentarse al saiyajin, no ahora al menos, quizás nunca ¿Qué podría decirle? Es más ¿Qué derecho tenía de preguntar o reprochar algo? ¡Ninguno! Por muy amigo que fueran, él era un soldado y él un príncipe. Había confianzas que no se sobrepasaban.

Llegó al campamento pensativo, más pálido que de costumbre, Piccolo lo observó fijamente cuando pasó por su lado, el pequeño namek jugaba con unas piedrecillas, armando formas entre la hierba.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó la pelinegra cuando lo vio llegar a su lado.

— Nada— Contestó sonriéndole.

— ¿Y los demás? — Preguntó con sus manos en su cintura.

—… Ya vienen— Murmuró y desvió la mirada, no era bueno mintiendo.

Por eso, cuando llegó Trunks, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, prefirió desviar la mirada, un poco avergonzado. El sexo y los cuerpos eran algo natural en su Reino, pero, ver a una pareja copular nunca fue de su agrado, menos si se trataba de su amigo y de un chiquillo… ¡Estaba tan confundido! ¿Su príncipe era homosexual? No… no podría serlo, es decir, ¡Él sabía de todas las mujeres con las que compartió cama! ¿Entonces? ¿Qué había con Trunks? Sus ojos negros, curiosos, miraron al chiquillo mientras este hablaba con Dende, en ese momento llegó el saiyajin de linaje real. Frunció el ceño mirando a su príncipe ¿Creían que por llegar en momentos diferentes disimulaban la situación? Les sirvió un tiempo… miró atento, como los ojos normalmente fríos y calculadores, miraban con diversión y complicidad al joven que revisaba las trenzas que había hecho el niño, ajeno al escrutinio de ambos saiyajin.

— ¡La comida está servida! — Alzó la voz la pelinegra, el pelinegro miró a la princesa y luego al heredero saiyajin, a pesar de sentir curiosidad, sabía que lo mejor era fingir que no sabía nada, y mucho menos contarle a alguien al respecto. Estaba seguro, que su príncipe solo estaba descargando sus necesidades físicas con el chiquillo, a la larga, muy masculino no era. Parecía un jovenzuelo, no un hombre de 18 años. No le sería difícil ignorar el detalle de su sexo, y simplemente dejar que sus instintos surgieran. Era la opción más válida y con sentido que encontraba.

(…)

 _Las montañas del dragón de hielo_ hacían honor a su nombre. Los grandes monumentos naturales se levantaban con majestuosidad alrededor de la pequeña compañía. La cordillera nevada y las cumbres, estaban cubiertos de capas densas de hielo, hielo que estaba allí hace más de 200 años. Algunos decían que se debía a un encantamiento de alguna bruja, otros que eran los deseos de los dioses. Las versiones variaban, pero nadie le daba el mérito a la madre naturaleza. En las montañas del dragón, el cielo siempre era gris. Por un momento fue una bendición después de recorrer la cálida _Llanura del cielo_ , pero después de unos días el frío empezó a calarles los huesos, incluso a los saiyajin. Era una de las maravillas de la naturaleza, como si por ciertos lugares hubiera un telón que dividiera sus cielos y así, los climas variaran tanto entre frío y calor.

La compañía de 6 individuos llevaba un paso constante, el camino entre las montañas era angosto, lo suficiente para que cada caballo recorriera sin problemas, pero no uno al lado del otro. Llevaban prisa, el príncipe namek quería salir rápidamente de ese camino y bajar a tierra más firme que esa. Las herraduras de los animales hacían ruido al chocar con la tierra dura, en algunos fragmentos del camino había capas de hielo que el namek, al ir en frente del grupo, se encargaba de quitar usando un diminuto rayo de ki que se expulsaba de su dedo índice y medio.

Casi dos semanas habían pasado desde que entraron al monolito esplendoroso de la naturaleza. Dos semanas que fueron bastante duras para las humanas, el clima era más hostil de lo que hubieran imaginado, y procuraban no encender muchas fogatas para no alertar su ubicación a algún enemigo. Bulma estaba un poco extrañada con la actitud del namek, la hacía viajar detrás de él y no le quitaba la vista en ningún momento. Lo sentía más alerta y precavido que otras veces e incluso paranoico. Pero nadie juzgaba aquello.

Se detuvieron en una cueva escondida que había entre unas montañas, habían recorrido sin parar durante casi todo el día, los animales estaban agotados y hambrientos. Dende les dio comida que se había encargado de recolectar. La cueva estaba húmeda, Piccolo les permitió encender fuego ya que estaban escondidos entre el las piedras frías. Milk miró asombrada el lugar, parecía muy preciso como zona de descanso.

— Que suerte encontrar esta cueva— Murmuró al pelinegro, pero el saiyajin observaba a su príncipe interactuar con Trunks— ¿Goku?

— ¿Eh? — Volteó sorprendido el chico— ¿Qué decías?

— ¿Qué que decía? Olvídalo ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que salimos de las Llanuras actúas raro— Susurró en un reproche.

— No pasa nada ¿Quieres que te pase mi chaleco? — Preguntó al verla estremecerse.

— ¡No! Ya me diste tu capa… gracias, pero debes cuidarte del frío también— El chico le sonrió y volvió a mirar a su príncipe mientras echaba unos leños secos que había ido a buscar hace un rato.

El chiquillo miraba hacia fuera, apoyado en un costado de la entrada de la cueva y el pelinegro estaba en el otro lado imitándolo. No hablaban, no siempre, pero a ratos le parecía que se decían unas cosas. Tragó saliva y volvió a concentrarse en el fuego, cuando levantó la vista nuevamente tuvo que obligarse a mirar a otro lado al ver al saiyajin orgulloso darle su capa al chico humano.

Eso no era solo sexo. Lo estaba cuidando, y no sabía cómo sentirse ni que pensar. Recordó cuando fueron emboscados por los orcos, y la preocupación que mostró el príncipe, y el trozo de leña se le resbaló de la mano haciendo que este chocara estrepitosamente en el suelo de piedra, el ruido resonó en la cueva y rompió el silencio general que había entre el grupo.

— Idiota— Murmuró el saiyajin de melena flameada al llegar a su lado— se te congelaron los dedos.

— Je… je… claro que no— Susurró nervioso y levantó el leño.

El grupo descansó por ese día. Comieron lo que el saiyajin alto cazó en el bosque a los pies de las montañas, como volaban, no tardaba en llegar con cosas que necesitaran.

Los días pasaban con lentitud, entre el camino tortuoso y el frío, cada tramo se volvía más tedioso para recorrer. Llovió por 3 días, el suelo estaba fangoso y era difícil hacer que los animales pasaran por allí, pero la situación no duró demasiado. A lo lejos, se podía ver las enormes murallas que cubrían el Reino de los Elfos, Bulma miraba esperanzada hacia el horizonte, se animaba y convencía que todo pronto acabaría y que cuando menos lo esperaran, estarían durmiendo bajo un techo. A esas alturas del viaje, su ánimo estaba bastante bajo y empezaba a hartarse de dormir al aire libre, sin ducharse seguido y comer lo que la suerte les deparara a diario. Necesitaba un descanso. Por eso, miraba constantemente hacia el Reino místico, intentando recobrar fuerzas que no sentía en ese momento.

A medida que avanzaban, iban dejando a la cola los riscos de hielo, Bulma miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando, intentando entender porque las llamaban así. Las montañas que continuaban en el sendero, tenían caminos más anchos y fáciles de recorrer para los caballos. Las alturas y sitios empinados hacía que cada uno pudiera acomodarse en el lado que estimara conveniente, caer hacia el vacío se veía lejano.

Bulma estornudó y cubrió su nariz y boca a tiempo con su mano. A pesar de haber dejado atrás las _Montañas del dragón de hielo_ , el frío seguía latente y recurrir a la capa del príncipe saiyajin era indispensable. Tiritó sobre Honey mirando el camino, completamente perdida en las sensaciones de frío, cansancio, hambre y sueño. Poco a poco fueron descendiendo por las colinas, cada vez el suelo era más cercano, e inevitablemente se sentía más segura de ese modo.

— No te alejes— La peliturquesa parpadeó confundida al oír a Piccolo mientras sujetaba las riendas de Honey— Trunks… aquí— demandó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— Pero, hay más espacio ahora— Murmuró indecisa.

— Tú quédate cerca— Exigió mirando hacia todos lados—no preguntes más.

Bulma frunció el ceño y volvió su atención hacia el frente, sus ojos zafiro miraron llenos de asombro el último risco que debían rodear. En palabras simples, era enorme. Estaba encorvado, la punta seguía un movimiento tipo caracol, la princesa abrió la boca sorprendida mirando la cima que era un poco más pequeña que la cordillera de hielo que acababan de transitar. La tierra era negra, un negro sucio que no le gustó, al contrario, le provocó un rechazo. Sintió su espinazo temblar, una corriente de aire frío la sacudió y no pudo evitar detener la cabalgata para limpiar sus ojos del polvillo que la dejó ciega por unos minutos.

— ¡Maldición! — Exclamó Piccolo, el resto lo miró confundido y detuvieron el paso unos metros adelante de él, el príncipe namek volteó hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que hacía girar a su animal— no te quedes atrás… Trunks ¿Trunks? —preguntó extrañado al ver que el chico no se movía, y lo único que hacía era cubrir sus ojos.

La princesa encubierta estaba estática sobre el animal. El viento movía sus mechones ahora cada vez más largos, sucios y enredados. Su corazón latió fuerte e intenso, de pronto se sintió nerviosa. Levantó la mirada lentamente, y notó a Piccolo mirándola asustado, y detrás, los demás contemplando la escena confundidos.

 _Huye_.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, y en vez de buscar al ser que oía otra vez, lo obedeció sin cuestionar. Tomó las riendas del animal con fuerza y sin dar explicación, golpeó suavemente la carne de la yegua, y esta se puso a correr sobrepasando a cada uno de los miembros del grupo, sorprendiéndolos por su actitud.

— ¡CORRAN! — Gritó al mismo tiempo que Honey no detenía su trote— ¡No pregunten y co— su voz quedó atorada en su garganta al igual que sus palabras cuando al voltear hacia atrás para poder ser escuchada, levantó la mirada y los vio. Orcos. Saliendo por aberturas entre la montaña negra que mimetizaba sus cuerpos entre huecos y rocas en las alturas— Oh… no— detuvo a Honey admirando horrorizada la situación.

— ¡NO TE DETENGAS Y CABALGA HASTA LOS ELFOS! — Gritó más fuerte que nunca el príncipe namek— ¡VEGETA, VE CON ÉL! — el pelinegro miraba concentrado, al igual que los demás, al pelotón de orcos que bajaban sin elegancia por el _Último Risco_.

Piccolo cabalgó rápidamente, pero él sentía que se movía más lento que nunca, la adrenalina era sublime y recorría cada parte de su cuerpo verde. Se acercó al caballo de su hermanito y lo tomó fuerte del brazo.

— ¡Dende! — Dijo respirando agitado, el niño miraba en shock a los monstruos que bajaban y se acercaban más y más a ellos— escóndete… sabes que pasará, escóndete. ¡Reacciona! —el niño dio un respingo al oír su grito y lo miró preso del miedo y nervios— necesito que te escondas, ¿Me entiendes? — El crío asintió y sin pensarlo mucho cabalgó más rápido que la princesa que miraba la escena estoica y llena de miedo— ¿Qué rayos haces, Trunks? ¡Vete!

Pero la voz del namek fue silenciada por los gritos de los centenares de orcos que se aproximaban.

— _¡Kjkakyjhkekjkmkkokqh kak yjhkokjmkokqh, xgkkukkek jkkok xgkkukukekejmkek jkkakjmkikkek ajkikajkok!_ — Se oyó el grito grave y tenebroso de un orco en especial, Bulma sintió su espinazo temblar cuando lo vio, entre todos los monstruos oscuros y sucios, el más grande y destacado, uno blanco con ojos rojos como la sangre.

— Kroög…— Susurró Vegeta y se bajó del animal de un salto— Trunks, llévate a la princesa y guía a los caballos… Piccolo, Kakarotto y yo los mataremos— gruñó en alto para hacerse oír entre los gritos y pisadas alborotadas de los orcos.

Goku no dijo nada, pero pensó que era lo correcto, el chiquillo no estaba listo para algo así, y él junto a los príncipes, tenían poderes que los humanos no. Imitó al heredero y se bajó del animal, le dio las riendas a la pelinegra y sin mirarla le murmuró un "vete" que ella obedeció rápidamente. Piccolo se alivió al ver que ninguno exigió que la princesa se quedara a pelear, se bajó del animal y dejó que la pelinegra al pasar por su lado tomara sus riendas y cabalgara hacia la princesa que seguía mirando la escena perpleja.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — Exclamó la pelinegra aterrada— anda ¡Vamos! —Bulma tembló al oír el grito de su doncella, la vio pasar por su lado y minutos más tardes pudo moverse. Pero esos minutos hicieron la diferencia.

Antes que pudiera avanzar, tres orcos medianos interrumpieron su camino. Asustada miró a los seres que le gruñían exhibiendo sus dientes filosos y sucios, miró hacia su amiga que sin percatarse de lo que sucedía, siguió cabalgando. Aliviada, al ver a la doncella a salvo y que los orcos no hacían ademán de seguirla, se concentró en los seres que tenía en frente. Todo en cuestión de minutos. Tomó las riendas de Honey e intentó alejarse para poder tener espacio para dispararle algunas flechas.

Piccolo, quien ya luchaba con un grupo de orcos volteó hacia ella y miró horrorizado la escena. No podían usar sus poderes libremente, no estaban en un espacio abierto y podían provocar derrumbes que los humanos no resistirían. Cada saiyajin luchaba con más de veinte orcos, parecía que la batalla estaba ganada, pero el namek sabía que ese no era el propósito de los esbirros del mal. Él ya había visto eso, pero era diferente, no sabía qué de todo lo que vio pasaría. El grupo de orcos se reducía rápidamente, los saiyajin daban golpes certeros y pequeñas ráfagas de ki pulverizaban a varios en un minuto. Pero Piccolo no pensaba aquello, el príncipe namek luchaba desconcentrado, mirando como la princesa lanzaba flechas a los que la rodeaban que rápidamente aumentaban de número.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando la vio bajarse del animal, supuso que lo hizo para que esta no saliera herida, la vio golpear el muslo vigoroso de la yegua y esta relinchó levantando las patas delanteras, como si supiera del peligro que corría y del propósito de la princesa, corrió de allí rápidamente, como era de esperar, los monstruos no tomaron en cuenta a la yegua y se abalanzaron hacia la peliturquesa.

— ¡Trunks! — Gritó lleno de miedo al ver que el grupo que la rodeaba aumentaba y que ella no podía lanzar sus flechas por la distancia, pero su grito murió cuando la princesa desenvainaba su espada y mutilaba con elegancia y rapidez a sus contrincantes— Trunks…— murmuró asombrado. Más confiado, se concentró en reducir el número de orcos que tenía en frente y que acrecentaban la distancia entre él y la princesa.

Bulma estaba confiada, aquellos seres eran más en número, pero no en habilidades. Cada uno era más lento que el otro, sus golpes eran la mitad de fuertes en intensidad comparados con los del príncipe saiyajin. Dio estocadas rápidas y certeras, sin darse cuenta que el grupo la alejaba cada vez más de sus aliados.

— _Me has dados muchos problemas, sangre azul_ — Oyó mientras luchaba con un Orco de piel marrón con una cicatriz en su mejilla que estaba sin sanar y tenía pus. La voz era siniestra y su lengua era difícil de entender, las palabras estaban moduladas y podía notar el esfuerzo que sentía el Orco, buscó al sujeto de la voz con la mirada, mientras se defendía con su espada de un hachazo que amenazaba con cortar su hombro— _pero esto termina aquí, el Amo estará complacido._

— ¿Quién es el Amo? — Gritó rompiendo la rutina de palabras cortas y gritos sin sentidos, llamando la atención de los demás. Piccolo quedó de piedra al ver a la chica a veinte metros lejos de ellos, rodeada por 4 orcos y detrás, a nada menos que Kroög. Pero su descuido le salió caro, no vio venir el mazo con espinas de hierro que se incrustó en su pecho, aulló de dolor, la sangre violeta salió a chorros de su abdomen, volvió su atención a su pelea personal y sin pensarlo demasiado, levantó su palma y eliminó al ser que había osado en herirlo con una esfera de ki.

— ¡Hermano! — Cayó al suelo, casi inconsciente, lo último que vio fue a Dende llegar a su lado y agacharse— descuida, te pondrás bien— susurró unas palabras que el niño no oyó, la oración "debes sanarla a ella" quedó en su garganta y cerró los ojos.

Goku no tardó en llegar a lado de los namek, y defenderlos de cualquier ataque, quedaban muy pocos orcos y ya podía cantar la victoria, pero debía proteger a los indefensos en ese momento.

Vegeta por su parte, atacaba sin piedad, ráfagas y ráfagas de ki salían expulsadas de su palma y acababan con numerosos orcos. Cuando oyó al chiquillo preguntar por un Amo, volteó hacia él sin dejar de lanzar ataques a su enemigo. Miró con orgullo como se defendía, pero el orgullo duró solo unos segundos cuando vio al orco blanco caminar hacia ella que se defendía con esfuerzo de dos orcos a la vez.

— Kakarotto, encárgate del resto— Ordenó sin mirar al saiyajin mientras corría hacia el chiquillo; el soldado se quedó mudo, pensando si su príncipe iba a ayudar al muchacho por ser un buen compañero, o por otros intereses…

Bulma se defendía a duras penas, los dos monstruos que quedaban en pie eran mucho más fuertes que los últimos tres y empezaba a pasarle la cuenta. Vio una silueta pasar por detrás de uno de los orcos y frunció el ceño, entonces comprendió que la voz de antes no era de los sujetos que la tenían rodeada, con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó una patada a la pierna del orco que tenía en frente, este se tambaleó hacia un lado y fue suficiente para ver al orco blanco mirándola fríamente con sus ojos se sangre.

— ¿Quién es el amo? — Repitió mirándolo con coraje.

— _Quién dominará todo, y ni tu guerrero de la paz podrá hacer algo al respecto, porque tú mueres ahora_ —Río el Orco, Bulma frunció el ceño al oírlo ¿Guerrero de la paz?... ¿El salvador? Abrió su boca sorprendida pero cuando las pupilas rojas se desviaron hacia atrás de ella, inconscientemente lo imitó, justo a tiempo para ver al orco que había empujado hacia el suelo y que tenía una flecha en su hombro dirigirse a ella con su hacha, no fue difícil enterrar su espada en el pecho usando el impulso que el mismo orco empleó para acercarse. Retorció la espada en su pecho y la sacó de un tirón mientras pateaba el cuerpo moribundo. Iba a voltear hacia el monstruo que invadió sus pesadillas muchas noches, pero el filo que se enterró en su torso la detuvo al instante.

Kroög enterró una katana oxidada justo en medio de su espalda, aplicó tanta fuerza que el acero atravesó sin problema el cuerpo menudo de la humana. Sonrió triunfante e imitó el movimiento que la mujer acababa de hacerle a uno de sus soldados, revolvió la espada en sus entrañas y río eufórico, un minuto después, la pateó sin fuerzas desprendiéndola del metal dañado y empapado de la sangre real.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos como plato, su boca soltó un gemido de asombro y horror, el aire se le escapó del cuerpo y lo único que podía pensar era en como herían a la joven en frente de él. Dos minutos… si tan solo se hubiera decidido a ayudarla dos minutos antes, si no se hubiera confiado… la peliturquesa no hubiera caído moribunda al suelo. Él no pensó, no meditó sus opciones ni cómo estaba actuando, lo único que su cuerpo tincó a hacer fue a gritar desgarrado por la rabia y lanzarse hacia el Orco blanco que volteaba hacia él al oírlo, los ojos rojos lo miraron con horror, pero él no se detuvo a saborearlo, se elevó rápidamente y con su mano derecha sujetó la cabeza monstruosa y la lanzó al suelo. Con su mano sobrante, envío un ataque certero al Orco que hizo ademán de atacarlo, al que la peliturquesa había hecho vacilar hace unos minutos atrás. No quedó de pie ningún orco, ella los había derribado a todos a excepción de dos. Uno que acababa de asesinar y al otro que había osado en atacarla de espaldas, cuando estaba más vulnerable.

Tomó con rabia la cabeza y le dio dos azotes en el suelo duro, azotes llenos de furia que le rompieron el cráneo al Orco blanco y silenciaron sus gritos desgarradores a los segundos después. El saiyajin no se quedó a observar su obra de arte ni a contemplar como la sangre putrefacta salía del cuerpo blanco, se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia la chiquilla que estaba boca abajo en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre. Tembló de miedo, jamás en su vida se sintió más miserable y solo que en ese momento. Se agachó a su lado y la tomó con cuidado, la volteó y miró con desesperación como su boca estaba cubierta de su sangre. La chiquilla escupía su líquido vital y se estremecía en su abrazo. Sentía que habían pasado horas, que todo aquello había durado demasiado y que él no hizo lo suficiente, se sentía un completo idiota.

— ¡QUE ALGUIEN VENGA! — Gritó hacia el otro lado donde estaban los demás, Goku acababa de terminar de limpiar el lugar de enemigos, Dende levantó la mirada hacia él y vio con horror como el niño curaba al pepino— no… déjalo… ven a curar a Trunks— susurró para sí mismo, cada minuto era oro, y para el saiyajin había pasado mucho tiempo, y lo que menos tenían en ese momento era tiempo— ¡Trunks está herido!

Dende miró hacia el saiyajin que gritaba desesperado, no lograba entenderlo, hablaba demasiado rápido y nervioso, frunció el ceño y volteó hacia su hermano que recién se le cerraban las heridas, Piccolo abrió los ojos lentamente y el niño sollozó aliviado al verlo despertar.

— Ve con Trunks— Murmuró sin fuerzas— luego… me curas… ve con… ell— cayó desmayado antes de poder terminar su idea, pero el niño se puso de pie rápidamente y secó sus lágrimas, comprendiendo su grave error. Desde siempre, Piccolo le dijo que lo había ido a buscar para prevenir la muerte de la princesa Bulma, que sería asesinada en el _Último Risco_ , lo tenía presente, demasiado, pero ver a su hermano herido al borde de la muerte lo dejó estupefacto. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la pareja.

— ¡Rápido! — Gritó el saiyajin con desesperación— está perdiendo demasiada sangre…— murmuró con miedo ¿Cuántas veces había visto sangre en su vida? Demasiadas… ¿Cuántas veces vio morir a jóvenes, mujeres y niños? Muchas. ¿Por qué ver a Trunks agonizar era tan malditamente doloroso?

— Ve… Ve…. —El saiyajin miró asombrado a la humana entre sus brazos, seguía temblando pero los espasmos eran cada vez más distantes el uno del otro— Vege…ta

— No hables— Ladró con congoja— no digas nada Trunks, Dende ya estará aquí— le dijo convencido, levantó la mirada para ver al niño que corría a duras penas hacia ellos— ¡Apúrate! Maldición chiquillo imbécil…

— No…— Miró nuevamente su rostro pálido, blanco enfermo… su calidez se iba, lo podía sentir— te… tengo frío— miró desesperado a la chica, se sentía un completo inútil, volvió a gritarle al pequeño y este nervioso, cayó al suelo al tropezarse con una piedrecilla— déjalo…— susurró, levantando su mano hacia él, el saiyajin no tardó en sostenerla para ahorrarle el tiempo y al vez, sentirla más cerca pero, al comprobar que su piel estaba fría una mueca de horror desfiguró su rostro varonil— tengo miedo…

— No… no pasará nada— Le dijo convencido— el mocoso te curará, Trunks

— No…— Vegeta frunció el ceño dispuesto a hacerlo callar pero ella no lo permitió— Bulma…—el saiya alzó ambas cejas asombrado, no pudo responder. Ella cerró sus ojos antes, y el namek llegó en ese momento. No tuvo recuerdos de cuando soltó con suavidad su cuerpo y lo dejó en el suelo, ni cuando el niño levantó la ropa de la humana y posó sus manos verdes sobre su herida y la curaba, sin dejar de temblar.

Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era esa palabra… ese nombre, "Bulma". Ajeno a los cuernos de guerra que se oyeron en ese momento.

(…)

Miraba nervioso el lugar, a pesar de estar por primera vez en mucho tiempo a salvo, no se sentía cómodo. Quizá la situación, la información nueva... no lo sabía. Pero mirar cada rincón iluminado, conformado por una piedra exquisita y delicada de color blanco, el orden, la limpieza, y cada individuo con un traje pulcro y ordenado, lo hacía sentir fuera de lugar. A pesar de estar bañado y con ropa limpia que le había facilitado la servidumbre, no dejaba de sentirse extraño en el Reino de los Elfos.

Después de asesinar al último Orco en pie, el soldado saiyajin pudo respirar tranquilo sin embargo, antes de poder levantar la mirada para comprobar que todos estuvieran bien aparte de Piccolo que estaba siendo sanado en ese momento, los gritos de su príncipe lo alertaron. Cuando lo vio a lo lejos y notó al chiquillo en sus brazos se congeló, no solo porque tenían un caído dentro de la compañía, también por la preocupación y dolor que se podía sentir al oír sus gritos de ayuda. No supo si debía acercarse a ver la situación, cuando Dende dejó al namek adulto y corrió a ayudar al chiquillo no quiso acompañarlo. Se sentía fuera de lugar, creía que no era momento para estar allí a su lado, su príncipe se veía alterado y no quería incomodarlo más. Al ver al chiquillo junto a la pareja, se agachó para tomar al namek y acercarse un poco, solo un poco. En ese momento oyó un cuerno de guerra, petrificado guardó la calma y esperó paciente, grande fue su sorpresa cuando divisó los estandartes y a numerosos Elfos cabalgando sobre puras sangre, y entre ellos a Milk.

Ahora estaban allí esperando, en el Reino de los Elfos. Parecía que había sido hace días todo lo sucedido con los Orcos y no había pasado más de unas cuantas horas. Los Elfos habían sido muy educados y serviciales, no podía quejarse, pero el ambiente en aquella sala era de todo menos agradable. Oyó los golpecitos impacientes del príncipe que chocaba sus dedos en contra de sus brazos con nerviosismo, no podía culparlo. Él mismo se sentía nervioso. Suspiró cansado, Milk estaba en la habitación junto a Trunks y unos especialistas, no entendía bien que había sucedido. Nadie explicaba nada.

Unos pasos se oyeron al fondo, ambos saiyajin levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con Piccolo que entraba al salón con paso firme y semblante sereno. Observó sus movimientos y comprobó que caminaba con normalidad, al parecer estaba completamente curado.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó cuándo llegó a su lado.

— Sí. ¿Han salido del dormitorio? — Dijo frunciendo el ceño hacia la puerta que custodiaba el príncipe saiyajin. Vegeta tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado en la elegante muralla.

— No aún— Contestó inseguro— no entiendo bien que pasa… Dende sanó sus heridas en el _Último Risco_ , sin embargo insistieron en que había que trasladarlo rápido al Palacio... ¡Trasladarla! —se corrigió rápidamente. Miró en ese momento al príncipe quien abrió los ojos y lo observó fijamente. Moría de ganas por hablarle, pero no creía que fuera el momento.

— Entraré…— Murmuró el namek sin mirarlos, caminó seguro hacia la puerta de madera de raulí que el príncipe vigilaba, y sin siquiera observarlo giró el pomo y entró.

—… ¿Tú no entrarás? — Se atrevió a preguntar el soldado después de unos minutos— si Piccolo entró…— y calló. Mirar al heredero era extraño, podía sentir una especie de aura que repelía a quien quiera que osara en mirarlo. Desde que llegaron que el saiyajin no se movió, estaba sucio aún, la sangre de la ahora chiquilla estaba en sus ropas, y eso lo inquietaba. El príncipe no había abierto la boca en ningún momento, solo siguió al grupo que se llevó a la peliturquesa y esperó afuera, así como ahora. Frunció el ceño y volvió a suspirar ¿Quién iba a pensar que Trunks era mujer? No podía creerlo aún. Cuando los elfos se refirieron a Trunks con pronombres femeninos no entendía nada, y al acercarse a mirar la escena espeluznante lo entendió. Dende había sacado la ropa del antes chiquillo y habían cortado las vendas de su abdomen, eso hizo que las que cubrían su pecho se aflojaran y se notaran un poco sus atributos. Levantó la mirada nuevamente, vio como el saiyajin orgulloso miraba el suelo perdido en sus pensamientos, sentía tanta curiosidad… que no pudo soportarlo más— ¿Tú ya lo sabías?... — preguntó mirándolo fijamente, pasaron unos minutos donde el príncipe decidió responder.

— Solo un idiota no lo hubiera notado— Murmuró sin mirarlo, el saiyajin alto frunció el ceño y asintió. Ahora todo calzaba. Su príncipe siempre supo que estaba acostándose con una mujer, se cuestionó tanto la relación entre ambos y ahora una curiosa explicación debatía cualquier inquietud que sostuvo del príncipe.

— Con razón…—Vegeta levantó la mirada en ese momento— los vi follar— susurró avergonzado. El rostro del saiyajin se desfiguró al oírlo, y supo que no debió sincerarse nunca, se reincorporó en su asiento y levantó ambas manos intentando excusarse nerviosamente— ¡No fue apropósito! En serio… yo no— la puerta se abrió nuevamente, interrumpiendo fortuitamente el momento. Ambos saiyajin miraron atentos, Piccolo salió pensativo y cerró la puerta detrás de él. — ¿Qué… cómo está?

— Viva…— Murmuró levantando la mirada hacia ambos— Dende curó su cuerpo en el _Último Risco_ , pero no fue suficiente…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó confundido, miró a su príncipe que oía atento y volvió a observar al namek.

— Ella murió en el _Último Risco_ — Dijo serio, Goku frunció el ceño más confundido que antes ¿No había dicho que estaba viva hace unos segundos? Y el namek, casi leyendo su expresión explicó con voz calmada— la medicina elfica es superior en muchos sentidos a la nuestra… Dende pudo sanar las heridas físicas, incluso eliminando la cicatriz. Pero no puede traer de vuelta a un muerto. Los elfos sí.

— ¿Cómo… ósea que Trunks murió y ellos la revivieron? — Preguntó asombrado, sentía que sudaba frío de solo imaginarlo.

— Si… podría decirse que sí. Utilizaron su magia ancestral para traer de vuelta su alma y espíritu, ahora está descansando… si entran a verla, la encontrarán durmiendo— Murmuró mirado al saiyajin serio que en ese momento desvió la mirada.

— Wo… No sé qué es más sorprendente, saber que es una chica o que murió y la resucitaron—Susurró para sí mismo. Piccolo sonrío, ahora podía relajarse. Ella ya no corría peligro, la situación había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora todos sabían que Trunks era mujer, esperaba que cuando despertara, convencerla de que dijera la verdad sobre su rol.

(…)

La luz invadía todo. No había espacio donde la cálida y pura iluminación no alcanzara. Su calidez se impregnaba en su piel, sentía que cada centímetro de su cuerpo se llenaba de esa agradable sensación. Hace poco recordaba haber sentido todo lo contrario, tanto frío y dolor… desvanecimiento. Y ahora, ahora podía abrazarse sin temblar y respirar sin dificultad.

¿Qué significaba? ¿Así se sentía morir? Pensar en la muerte la estremeció, como si su cuerpo no estuviera de acuerdo con aquella situación. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, el blanco halo de luz la hizo entrecerrar sus ojos y fruncir el ceño. Esa luz era pura pero diferente a la que acababa de sentir, carecía de calor y vida. Volvió a abrir los ojos, y su entornó la confundió.

— ¡Abrió los ojos! — Volvió a cerrarlos al oír la chillona voz, casi lamentaba despertar, quería volver al lugar cálido y luminoso de antes— Bulma… ¿Bulma? — entreabrió sus ojos nuevamente y esta vez, el rostro sonrojado de su doncella le saludó, tenía sus ojos vidriosos y no dejaba de sonreírle— ¡Bulma!

— ¿Milk…?— Preguntó confundida ¿No había muerto? ¿O Milk también…?— ¿Qué…?

— Oh dios— Dijo aliviada la doncella— estas bien…— frunció el ceño al oírla, parpadeó confundida y con más fuerza que antes— no te levantes, estás débil… perdiste mucha sangre.

— Sangre… ¡Me atacaron! — Murmuró pensativa— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? — observó la habitación extrañada, los colores pálidos y luminosos llamaron su atención, los muebles se veían finos y bien cuidados.

— Estamos en el Reino de los Elfos— Dijo sonriente sentándose a su lado— cuando bajé del risco, me encontré con un pelotón de ellos que se dirigía hacia nosotros, les expliqué la situación y no tardaron en seguirme— respondió rápidamente, casi sin respirar.

— Oh…— Contempló nuevamente la habitación ¿Realmente estaban con los Elfos? — ellos nos salvaron entonces…

— A ti solamente— Contestó Milk— cuando llegamos, los orcos ya habían sido vencidos por Goku y el príncipe Vegeta…

— ¿Están todos bien? — Preguntó al recordar a Vegeta— ¿Dónde están los demás? — recién reparó en su ropa, Milk usaba un vestido limpio y largo, de telas ligeras y claras, que acentuaban su figura— ¿Y esa ropa?

— Me la entregaron… han sido muy cordiales— Dijo sonriendo— están todos bien, solo tú no la cuentas —murmuró con reproche— ¡Deja de actuar tan temeraria!

— Lo siento— Asintió mientras se acomodaba en la cama, entrando en cuenta que estaba sobre una colchoneta suave y cómoda— ¿Cuánto he dormido?

— Un par de horas— Contestó Milk— ¿No quieres saber qué te pasó?...

— Recuerdo que el Orco blanco me atravesó con su espada… ¿Dende me curó?

— Dende… sí— Asintió la pelinegra— curó tu cuerpo, pero fue demasiado tarde— Bulma frunció el ceño confundida, la doncella suspiró y tomó su mano— moriste Bulma… estuviste muerta casi una hora, los curanderos elfos te trajeron de vuelta.

— Vaya…— Susurró no muy sorprendida, el viaje le había abierto los ojos. Si algunos podían volar, otros tener poderes, existían los faunos y había un tal _Amo_ … podía creer cualquier cosa. Milk frunció el ceño por su respuesta, iba a regañarla cuando la vio cerrar sus ojos adormilada. Sonrió y se puso de pie, ahora que había hablado con ella, podía relajarse. Besó el dorso de su mano y sonrió, la princesa estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera notó que ya no usaba el vendaje.

(…)

Abrió sus ojos bruscamente. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios, respiraba agitada, sus ojos zafiro observaban temerosos su entorno. Frunció el ceño al notar la oscuridad, volteó hacia el lado donde pudo ver una ventana más iluminada por la que entraba escasamente la luz de las estrellas. Comprendió que era tarde. Su pecho fue calmándose lentamente al son de sus latidos y respiraciones. Se reincorporó lentamente, intentando despertar su cuerpo del sueño que aun la controlaba.

Antes de poder sentarse, notó peso extra en su torso, un peso que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Su mano rápidamente chocó contra su pecho, donde su palma ahuecó su seno lleno. Exclamó sorprendida y confundida, sus ojos miraron nuevamente su entorno, las formas se hacían cada vez más claras al acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del cuarto.

— ¿Te desperté?... — La voz masculina rompió el silencio, buscó entre los rincones ansiosa al reconocer su voz, recordaba que él la había ido a socorrer, que él la tomó de la mano y cuidó en esos minutos en que ella estuvo herida— ¿Bulma?... — y la ansiedad se esfumó al instante. Las imágenes bombardearon su mente en cosa de segundos, la escena, la situación, la plática… todo. Ella le había dicho su nombre. Ahora lo recordaba ¿Significaba entonces, que todos sabían que era una chica? ¿Por eso estaba sin vendaje? — ¿O te llamo Trunks?

— Vegeta… yo— Susurró llena de miedo ¿Qué podía decir? No identificó molestia en su voz, pero algo la hacía actuar con calma, quizás el instinto. Cuando el saiyajin se alejó de su rincón y se dejó ver, la princesa sintió que estaba en una especie de pesadilla, la oscuridad mimetizaba sus rasgos y lo hacía parecer molesto, demasiado molesto. Tragó saliva con dificultad, había llegado el momento, debía asumir sus mentiras y… dejarlo ir. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, ella no quería alejarse de él… pero debía hacerlo. Quisiera o no, ellos no podían estar juntos.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Había pensado que en el otro cap se enterara que fuera mujer, pero me decidí a hacer el ataque y esa escena en este cap... Goku pensó mucho este cap xDD pobre, pero la duda no le duró demasiado. No recuerdo que más debía contarles... estoy algo dormida xD perdón

Disculpen la mala ortografía, las palabras a medio terminar o con letras extras.

Gracias por comentar y leer.


	13. Chapter 13

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

Lo vio acercarse lentamente con los brazos cruzados. Mientras daba sus pasos sigilosos, pudo notar su vestimenta inusual. Lucía un pantalón holgado, con telas arremangadas en su cintura, una especie de remera de cuero y unas botas negras. No podía pensar en ese momento lo atractivo que se veía. El príncipe se detuvo en frente de la cama, justo en los pies. Tragó saliva en seco y se reincorporó bruscamente.

—Vegeta… yo… lo siento—murmuró desviando la mirada mientras tomaba con fuerza las sábanas suaves.

— ¿Me crees idiota? —levantó la mirada asustada al oírlo. El saiyajin caminó hacia ella y la princesa solo pudo temblar de ansias y miedo. Su voz sonó fría y ya podía imaginarse los reproches del hombre— ya sabía de tu mentira.

— ¿Qué?—balbuceó sorprendida— ¿Desde cuándo?—el príncipe se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado en la colchoneta, Bulma sentía su corazón latir rápido y su estómago tenso de puros nervios.

— ¿Realmente creíste que no me daría cuenta?—preguntó con reproche. La peliturquesa agachó la mirada y suspiró. Ahora que lo decía, sonaba absurdo. No dejaba de llamar su atención el hecho que el saiyajin guardó silencio sobre aquello. Frunció el ceño pensativa y segundos más tarde lo miró fijamente— deja de actuar como chico, ya no te queda…

—Uhm—parpadeó un par de veces entrando en cuenta que tenía razón. Ya no debía seguir fingiendo, suspiró y tosió intentando recordar cómo actuaba antes de ser Trunks—yo… ehm—Vegeta sonrió sutilmente al oírla, su voz era muy similar a sus gemidos y jadeos que se le escapaban cuando estaban a solas sin que se diera cuenta. Le gustaba. Su voz era femenina, suave y firme a la vez— ¿Sabías que era una chica antes de acercarte, verdad? —no necesitaba la respuesta. Era lo que tenía más sentido, pero de alguna forma, necesitaba tiempo antes de que pudiera armarse de valor para acabar con lo que tenían. Aquello que no le habían dado etiqueta ni seriedad.

— ¿Dudas de mi sexualidad?—preguntó acusador, fingiendo y mintiéndose a sí mismo al recordar que desde un principio él también lo dudaba—por supuesto que lo sabía.

—Lo supuse…—no sabía que más preguntar o cómo alargar más aquella plática. Sus ojos viraban desde sus manos hasta los pliegues de las cobijas, le aterraba mirarlo y sentirse incapaz de dejarlo. Ella lo amaba, y aunque siempre supo que lo de ellos debía terminar en algún momento, el saberlo no la preparó como creyó. ¿Cómo empezar a decirlo? en ocasiones se preguntó si él estaba con ella por ser Trunks, y temió que al saber que era Bulma eso cambiaría. Pero al verlo allí a su lado, mirándola fijamente, suponía que no era así. Pero diferente era aceptar a Bulma, a que pensara igual cuando supiera su verdad.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—la peliturquesa volteó hacia él justo a tiempo para verlo acercarse aún más. Sin darse cuenta, el saiyajin se había quitado las botas y estaba sobre la cama, levantando las cobijas.

— ¿Qué haces?—preguntó escandalizada. El príncipe alzó una ceja con la cobija aun levantada y la miró a los ojos; a pesar de la tenue luz de las estrellas, podía ver su semblante serio, sus ojos negros que no recordaba haberlos visto más bellos que en ese momento. Inevitablemente los nervios la asaltaron, desvió la mirada apenada de sus propios sentimientos—deberías irte.

— ¿Por qué?—murmuró él ignorando sus palabras y recostándose a su lado de todos modos. Estaba a centímetros de aquella mujer, y ya podía sentir el calor que desprendía. El príncipe respiró aliviado, tener el último momento a solas en el _Último Risco_ , cuando su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado y su piel fría, lo había dejado preocupado, aunque le costara asumirlo. Miró su perfil y se maravilló con su silueta femenina. Comparó su cuerpo cubierto por una camisola suelta con sus ropas de chico, y la prefería mil veces con la camisola. Ella no era para lucir esas prendas zarrapastrosas y menos sucias. Era como una pieza fina de arte, podía verlo ahora. Su cabello estaba limpio, imaginó que la habían bañado antes, su piel sin ningún rasguño y estaba ese par de detalles que era imposible no notar. Sus ojos se desviaban a cada momento a sus senos. Debía darle crédito, no lograba comprender como pudo ocultarlos tanto tiempo. Recordaba la vez que la vio en el lago, a la distancia. Y tenerla ahora a solo unos centímetros, podía darse el lujo de estudiarla con atención. Ahora asimilaba su edad, se veía como una mujer joven de 18 años y no como un niño púbero.

—Porque no… no es bien visto—respondió no muy convencida—y… los elfos pueden sentirse ¿Ofendidos?

—Ni tú te crees lo que dices—sonrió acechándola. Bulma lo miró asustada, pero no porque le temiera y por lo que suponía que él quería al acercarse. Temía de su propia fuerza de voluntad. Siempre se imaginó estando con él siendo Bulma, pero su imaginación tuvo que suprimirla a menudo con su realidad. Eso no podía pasar. Eran herederos de reinos y especies diferentes.

Su mano se posó en su hombro delgado, suspiró ansioso. Tragó en seco al sentir su piel y solo pudo pensar que necesitaba más. Mucho más. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con su rostro asustado. Le sonrió, lo más comprensivo y amable que pudo. Él comprendía su miedo, y no pensaba asustarla. Ella era joven e inexperta, no quería ser él quien la acosara, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Siguió con su toque, luchó por no precipitarse. Subió la yema de sus dedos hasta su cuello, nunca antes la había tocado de modo tan gentil, pero es que ya no estaba con Trunks, era Bulma ahora. Y aunque debía conocerla, y moría por hacerlo, su cuerpo le gritaba por otra cosa. Sus instintos le guiaban y los mantenía controlados o eso intentaba, gracias a su sentido común. Sus dedos rodearon su cuello delgado, acarició su nuca y sus cabellos sueltos. Le había crecido bastante desde que la conoció. Guío sus manos hasta sus mejillas y la tomó con delicadeza acercándola a él. Ella estaba tiesa. Ningún músculo de su cuerpo se movía. Expectante por lo que él le haría o quizá demasiado sorprendida para actuar. El príncipe aprovechó el momento, posó sus dedos en su barbilla y concretó el beso.

Pero antes de siquiera mover sus labios, ella se alejó de forma abrupta.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer—dijo con determinación. Lo entendió ahí, en ese momento en que él tocó su piel. No podía estar cerca de él, no sin poner en riesgo su honor y futuro. Bastaban caricias gentiles y miradas llenas de deseo para hacerla perder la razón, y no podía ni debía darse ese lujo. Tragó en seco, y se aguantó las lágrimas. Pero ella era princesa antes que mujer, y tenía un rol que cumplir—vete.

—…—el príncipe tuvo que recordarse cerrar la boca. No eran sus palabras, era su actitud. Podía ver en sus ojos azules, su postura y realmente no lo quería allí. Él nunca pedía explicaciones de nada, usaba su fuerza para conseguir lo que quería o intimidaba. Era un príncipe, nunca se le había negado nada, no tenía que hacer mucho para salirse con la suya. Pero allí estaba, mirando a la chica que lo tenía cautivado hace meses, por su belleza, su personalidad y su coraje. Entonces hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría, dialogar— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Vegeta—se felicitó mentalmente por no titubear ni temblar—el juego imprudente de antes, se terminó—el príncipe no mostró ninguna reacción. Sus ojos negros la miraban fijamente y ella solo pudo fruncir el ceño incomoda—vete por favor…

— ¿Por qué?—la pregunta escapó sola de sus labios, y ya era tarde para arrepentirse de llegar a eso, además, era la duda en su máxima expresión. Necesitaba saber porque ella le hacía eso. Porque Trunks no opuso resistencia y Bulma se alejaba.

—… Estoy cansada—murmuró desviando la mirada—es una estupidez seguir manchando la misión con estas cosas… ya tuve suficiente.

—Mentirosa—Bulma volteó hacia él al oírlo, sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, y aunque algo le decía que mejor contara la verdad no podía, no se atrevía. Estando solos no se armaba de valor para decir ese detalle—sentimos lo mismo. Esto no es una estupidez—la vio agachar la mirada, evitando sus ojos. Apretó sus manos en puños, intentando controlarse. Hubiese querido morderse la lengua y no soltar aquellas palabras que lo hacían sentirse vulnerable. Y más aún al ver su rechazo. Quería insistir, preguntar una y otra vez porque hacía eso, porqué quería terminar algo que aún no comenzaba y que ambos deseaban. No fueron necesarias palabras para entender lo que sentían el uno por el otro, solo bastaba saber que era mutuo y ambos eran conscientes de eso. Olvidaron cualquier protocolo, pasos y costumbres, ¡Lo arriesgaron todo! Todo y por el deseo que sentían. Ella expuso su mentira en peligro cada vez que estuvo con él. Él su orgullo y sus… sentimientos, ¡Él sentía por ella! Ella lo había hecho ceder a artimañas y no le importó con tal de estar con ella de algún modo, después de todo eso ¿Ella quería acabar con todo? ¿Por qué quería hacerle daño y a ella misma de paso?

—Respeta mi decisión…—logró decir después de unos minutos evitando su mirada.

—Puedo seguir cogiéndote por el culo de vez en cuando, si es lo que prefieres, pero no necesi—la bofetada de la peliturquesa no lo dejó terminar. No le dolió físicamente, pero algo le incomodó, quizás su orgullo herido. Estaba allí, "rogándole" a su parecer, que siguieran manteniendo aquello, y ser rechazado y seguir insistiendo, no iba con él. No se había rebajado a suplicar ni insistir e insistir sin descanso, pero aquellas palabras eran suficientes para quitarle la dignidad. Él no rogaba ni pedía. Miró a la chica sin decir una palabra. Su rostro marcado por la rabia lo inquietó. Era él quien debería estar molesto ¿La había ofendido? No entendía el motivo, realmente pensó que sus gustos podían estar anteponiéndose en su "relación". Pero lo que fuera que pasaba por la cabeza de ella, era suficiente para alejarlo—como quieras.

Se puso de pie con rapidez y sin mirar atrás salió del dormitorio, dando un fuerte portazo. Caminó rápido de vuelta a su habitación. Sentía un nudo en su garganta que intentaba ignorar, algo que lo hacía sentirse incómodo y extraño. En ese momento no tenía cabeza para pensar qué pudo hacerla cambiar de opinión, estaba confundido y molesto. Pero no sabía a ciencia exacta con quien. Al llegar al pasillo donde estaba el cuarto que le habían asignado, levantó la mirada para asegurarse de no haberse equivocado. Intentó no mostrar sorpresa cuando vio a la elfa de pie fuera de su cuarto. Sus ojos negros no perdieron detalle de su cuerpo voluptuoso. Ya la había visto antes, pero no le prestó atención con la preocupación por Trunks, ahora Bulma. La mujer al verlo le sonrío con coquetería. Frunció el ceño con astucia, él reconocía esas miradas y sonrisas, ella buscaba algo y no era precisamente hablar.

—Príncipe—dijo con su voz seductora—el príncipe Tapion me pidió que le avisara que mañana se reunirán todos por la mañana, para platicar el futuro de su misión—en otro momento le habría insultado, pero no tenía ánimos para eso. Le dio una última repasada a su escote y empujó la puerta para ingresar a su dormitorio— ¿Se encuentra bien?—la elfa lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Hmp—ignoró su pregunta y se dispuso a entrar.

—Se ve tenso—frunció el ceño y volteó hacia ella nuevamente, su cabello platinado y labios pintados lo distrajeron por un momento—quizás… puedo ayudarle a relajarse…—ahí estaba. La propuesta. Era lo que quería la elfa, y lo que él también quería.

—Suena tentador—respondió serio mirándola fijamente a sus ojos grises—no me interesa—pero no con ella. La elfa no dejó de sonreír, aunque el brillo de sus ojos reflejara la molestia que sentía por su indiferencia.

— ¿No soy de sus gustos, quizá?—su voz ya no sonaba aterciopelada, podía notar el despecho en sus palabras— ¿Las prefiere con el cabello corto? —y la ignoró completamente.

Entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta, dejando atrás a la molesta mujer. En otro momento no habría dudado en meterla al dormitorio y follarla. Pero Bulma estaba en su mente de modo constante, y la única que quería en su cama en ese momento era la peliturquesa. No podía negar que la elfa era bella, pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo ceder. Era solo eso, una mujer más con buen cuerpo. Bulma también era mujer, y su cuerpo también era bello. Pero ella era superior para él, en todos los ámbitos. Se quedó de pie en la oscuridad, maldiciendo y culpando a la humana de sus desgracias.

— ¿Qué me hiciste?—susurró para sí mismo. Lo que sea que sentía por la chica valiente, era más fuerte de lo que creía. Desde que comprendió que la humana le atraía, supo que le gustaba más de lo que cualquier otra le había gustado, pero la prueba que acababa de pasar le confirmó un augurio mucho peor. Él solo quería a la humana.

(…)

El Reino de los Elfos era más iluminado de lo que recordaba. Quizás ahora que ya no estaba preocupado se daba cuenta. Las paredes blancas de piedras finas lo perturbaban, esa necesidad casi obsesión de los elfos por la belleza lo molestaba. Miró aburrido el salón, donde estaba sentado y esperando hace unos minutos. De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada hacia el pepino que estaba ubicado en frente de él. Ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente el maldito supo desde un principio que Trunks era chica. Claro, si eran tan unidos y andaban siempre con secretitos. El sorbido del pequeño namek lo distrajo, lo miró con el ceño fruncido y desvió la mirada. A su lado, Kakarotto daba golpecitos suaves con sus dedos en la madera barnizada. Le pegó un codazo fuerte, haciéndolo respingar y quejarse. El saiyajin lo miró confundido, pero el príncipe lo ignoró. Estaba irritado, no había podido dormir ni un poco y todo por culpa de ella.

Pasaron diez minutos cuando oyeron pasos. Los cuatro voltearon hacia la entrada donde la puerta se abría con cuidado, y el príncipe Tapion ingresaba junto a su consejera Towa. El príncipe lucía una armadura dorada, con bordes plateados y lleno de gemas. Sus pantalones y camisa eran de color beige, al igual que sus botas. Los saludó con una sonrisa, que al pelinegro le asqueó completamente. Había algo en sus ojos verdes y su pelo rojizo anaranjado que le molestaba. Se sintió observado al instante y volteó hacia la consejera, que al igual que la noche anterior, lo miraba con coquetería. Y nuevamente la ignoró.

—Lamento la demora—murmuró el príncipe de orejas puntiagudas, sentándose a la cabecera de la mesa, la elfa de pelo platinado se sentó a su lado—ahora que todos están en condiciones, podemos iniciar con esta importante reunión.

—Falta la princesa humana—dijo confundido el soldado saiyajin. Tapion asintió y le sonrió al saiyajin de cabello alborotado.

—No tardan en bajar—contestó con una sonrisa cordial al mismo tiempo que un grupo de elfas vestidas con túnicas blancas más conservadoras que la de la consejera, se acercaban ofreciendo aperitivos y bebidas—príncipe Vegeta… ¿Trae consigo la espada?

Cierto. Debía entregarla… no demostró ningún pesar ni preocupación, soltó la espada mágica de su cintura y la dejó en la mesa, empujándola con su mano la hizo llegar al puesto del pelinaranjo. Piccolo miró al saiyajin con el ceño fruncido y rodó los ojos por su comportamiento descortés.

—El trabajo de mis ancestros es sublime…—murmuró admirando el filo de la espada—después de tanto tiempo… _Portadora de la Paz_ , vuelve al Reino…

—Es una magnífica ocasión—soltó la consejera admirando el acero negro. Vegeta frunció el ceño al oír el nombre de la espada. Hizo crujir las articulaciones de su cuello y desvió la mirada molesto, pero unos pasos lo distrajeron e inevitablemente levantó la mirada hacia la entrada.

—Lamento la demora—repitió la humana al entrar junto a la pelinegra. Y se quedó sin habla. Bulma lucía su cabello peinado, y lacio. Parecía más largo de lo que lo recordaba. Llevaba un vestido blanco que hacía destacar los tonos azules de sus ojos y cabello. El escote resaltaba su pecho y hacía su cuello parecer más largo. La falda se mecía con cada paso elegante que daba, rastros del chiquillo valiente no habían. Tragó en seco, admirando a la mujer hermosa que se paseaba delante de él y se sentaba junto a Piccolo. La princesa rodeó la mesa y se sentó al lado de Kakarotto.

—Descuide—contestó el príncipe elfo—me alegro mucho que estés bien, Bulma.

—Gracias… ¿Usted es el príncipe del Reino?—preguntó ignorando al resto. Vegeta miró hacia el elfo y luego a la humana, se comió la rabia y las palabras venenosas que quisieron salir. Era solo un intercambio amable entre ambos, pero la atención del príncipe amanerado y de la peliturquesa correspondiéndolo, lo enfureció.

—Oh por dios… luces como una chica—susurró el pelinegro, interrumpiendo la plática. Bulma volteó hacia él y le sonrió con culpa.

—Lamento haberles mentido—dijo sin mirar al príncipe—pero creí que sería adecuado…

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Milk?—preguntó con un reproche.

—No me correspondía—contestó entre risas. El chico miró a la peliturquesa una vez más y parpadeó estudiándola, la doncella frunció el ceño y le pegó un pequeño manotón en el hombro— ¡Basta! Te la estás comiendo con los ojos.

— ¡No es así!—respondió con rapidez. Bulma sonrió divertida al ver a su amiga.

—Hay algo más que debes decir—habló por primera vez el namek, la peliturquesa miró con preocupación a su compañero, a pesar de haberlo pensado toda la noche, no se sentía lista— ¿Lo dices tú o lo hago yo? —Vegeta frunció el ceño intentando ocultar su curiosidad. Sus ojos negros variaban desde la chiquilla hasta el pepino, completamente atento a cualquier información.

—Piccolo… yo—balbuceó nerviosa.

—Lo hago yo—afirmó el namek sorprendiéndola por su impaciencia impropia de él—esto ya fue demasiado lejos… Bien—un silencio extraño se formó en la habitación. Cada uno miraba atento a su manera. Piccolo miró por última vez a la peliturquesa y suspiró, podía entender su preocupación, pero eso ya no podía seguir así—Trunks no es solo una chica, su nombre es Bulma y es la real heredera del Reino humano.

El silencio se mantuvo. Bulma miró la mesa avergonzada. Vegeta sintió una punzada en su estómago, observó anonadado a la princesa, intentando buscar en su rostro la verdad. Entonces las palabras de la noche anterior vinieron a su cabeza ¿Por eso había preferido terminar lo que tenían? Pero no era lo que realmente le preocupaba en ese momento. No. Era la mentira. La mentira, que era más terrible que saber que era una chica, esa mentira era sumamente importante, lo cambiaba todo.

— ¿Qué?—balbuceó Goku— ¿Ósea que…?—miró confundido a la pelinegra que lo observaba con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento… yo solo soy su doncella—contestó afligida—creímos que sería lo mejor para protegerla…

—Ahora entiendo porque cocinabas y lavabas…—susurró pensativo, tomándose con calma la revelación. Milk le sonrió al soldado y debajo de la mesa, tomó su mano con cariño. El saiyajin no tardó en responder.

Vegeta miró asqueado el mesón, a los herederos de cada reino, a su soldado. Todos eran igual de molestos para él en ese momento. Quería levantarse y perderse de allí. Pero al hacerlo, demostraría que le afectaba esa verdad, y no quería revelar como realmente se sentía.

—Pero no sirvió de mucho—susurró Towa. Sin dejar de mirar al príncipe saiyajin que ignoraba a todos a su alrededor—seguían atacándote…

— ¿Tú eres…?—Bulma frunció el ceño a la Elfa. Su actitud presumida le incomodó. Quizá su ego femenino le hizo sentirse amenazada por la mujer atractiva que había notado como miraba al príncipe saiyajin.

—Towa, princesa Bulma—contestó sonriéndole—consejera del príncipe Tapion—los ojos zafiro de la princesa miraron hacia el elfo al oír su nombre. Sus ojos verdes eran amables, y sus facciones masculinas la distrajeron por unos minutos, como cuando lo vio al entrar al cuarto. El príncipe era atractivo, pero había algo que le atraía más allá de su apariencia.

—Como dice Towa—continuó el príncipe elfo—ellos sabían quién eres. Atacaron el reino humano, buscándote—se sintió congelarse. Abrió la boca presa de la sorpresa y tembló sin dejar de mirar al príncipe elfo. Siempre se preguntó porque su reino fue el único que pereció en aquella extraña guerra, y aunque la única respuesta que tenía era debido a su debilidad física, siempre le dolió. No era fácil de asumir. Observó perpleja al príncipe, quien la miraba con una sonrisa amable y condescendiente—tranquila… eso pasaría, no había forma de evitarlo.

— ¿Nos explicarán qué mierda pasa o no?—preguntó bruscamente el príncipe saiyajin, aburrido de las sonrisitas del elfo hacia la ahora princesa… que raro era asumirlo…

—Claro—asintió el elfo sin dejar de sonreír bobamente—mm ¿Cómo empezar…?

— ¿Quién es el Salvador?—todos en la sala voltearon a ver a la princesa. Vegeta miró confundido a la mujer, sus ojos negros se desviaban desde su rostro femenino hasta su escote, no se decidía. A pesar de la rabia que sentía en ese momento, su postal lo distraía y calmaba en cierta medida. La pareja de pelinegros se quedaron viendo curiosos, sentían que estaban sobrando en el cuarto. Piccolo miró hacia Tapion, y el elfo le devolvió la mirada. Solo Vegeta notó esa complicidad extraña.

—… ¿Dónde oíste de él?—preguntó Piccolo.

—El fauno—contestó mirándolo segura—en el laberinto, cuando fuimos por la espada…—Vegeta frunció el ceño extrañado ¿Qué fauno? ¿De qué hablaba la peliturquesa? —por favor ¿Qué es lo que saben? Hemos estado viajando meses y meses y lo único que sabemos es que nos persiguen los orcos y quizá que otra cosa más ¿Qué más debemos saber?—la ansiedad de respuestas la habían dominado. Saber que su reino entero había sido aniquilado porque la buscaban le afectó y ya en esas instancias, había perdido la calma. No dejaba de mirar al príncipe Tapion, con el ceño fruncido y el rostro pintado por la congoja.

—Bien… le diré lo que sé—asintió el elfo— ¿Saben el origen de los Reinos?

— ¿Cuándo se declararon la paz y los humanos se organizaron? Y después las demás especies lo—

—No—interrumpió el príncipe a la doncella. Towa presenciaba todo en silencio. Sus ojos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo concentrados en el saiyajin de melena flameada—quizás pregunté mal… quise preguntar por el Origen en sí.

—Es imposible saberlo—murmuró en respuesta el soldado saiyajin.

—No—negó Bulma sin dejar de mirar al elfo. Vegeta se sentía completamente ignorado. Extrañaba a Trunks…—algunos… algunos surgieron de la tierra—comenzó dudosa, recordando el mural en aquél laberinto, todos la miraron atentos y no sabía si debía decir aquello—otros del agua… de los árboles y del cielo.

—Exacto, princesa—el saiyajin frunció el ceño incómodo. De pronto sentía que la reunión era solo del elfo afeminado y de la princesa arrogante que no era capaz de regalarle una mísera mirada—no todas las especies son originarias de la tierra que conocemos…

—Un momento ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?—preguntó Milk a la princesa, interrumpiendo el relato del elfo.

—Milk…—murmuró en reproche la peliturquesa—luego hablamos, ¿Qué especie no es de aquí?

— ¿No lo imaginas? —soltó el príncipe sonriéndole de lado.

—Habla de una puta vez—gruñó el saiyajin sorprendiéndolos. Su paciencia tenía límite y había colapsado con tantas miraditas y sonrisitas estúpidas. Bulma volteó hacia él, cruzaron miradas por unos breves segundos. La humana desvió la mirada rápidamente, el príncipe frunció el ceño por su actitud ¿Ahora actuaba como si no lo conociera? Bien, estaba de acuerdo. Él no conocía a la mujer que tenía en frente que lucía un vestidito limpio.

—Lo siento, veo que están ansiosos—sonrió el elfo—los orcos y trolls, surgieron del inframundo—por primera vez el príncipe demostraba una expresión seria acorde al relato—mis ancestros de los árboles mágicos… y los humanos surgen de la evolución—el elfo no quiso hacer ninguna pausa al ver los rostros pintados de dudas y confusión—son la especie nativa de aquí, ellos pasaron por un proceso selecto donde lograron evolucionar hasta lo que son ahora.

— ¿Los saiyajin y Namek, son del cielo?—preguntó interesado el saiyajin de cabello alborotado— ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?...

—No se tiene claro cómo llegaron—murmuró pensativo mientras acariciaba la empuñadura de la espada—los primeros en llegar fueron los namek. Ellos siempre fueron seres tranquilos; pero los conflictos surgían de vez en cuando por sus diferentes maneras de vivir… el problema real fue cuando llegaron los saiyajin—Vegeta y Kakarotto miraron aturdidos al elfo—los primeros saiyajin en pisar la tierra no venían con buenas intenciones… intentaron adueñarse de esta. Pero las especies nativas intentaron defenderse, es gracias a los saiyajin que nacimos los Elfos y los Orcos y Trolls… nosotros tenemos un único propósito. Proteger la Tierra en que vivimos. Los humanos no podían hacer mucho… no tenían las herramientas ni el conocimiento… pero la masacre que lideraban los saiyajin, amenazó el equilibrio del ecosistema… fue cuando los Namek intervinieron.

—Un momento—murmuró confundido el soldado— ¿Somos los malos?

—Cállate—gruñó el príncipe molesto por la interrupción. Por fin podía distraerse de la humana y el estúpido lo arruinaba.

—Al principio así fue, Goku—asintió Tapion—los namek intervinieron, pero la balanza no cambió en beneficio del grupo mayoritario. El poder de los saiyajin era demasiado… pero lograron hacerle frente. Defenderse por lo menos… pero años y años de guerra, terminó debilitando a todas las especies. El fin parecía cercano… pero el bien hizo reaccionar de a poco a cada raza y abandonaron esas ansias de destruirse. Casi como un acuerdo, cada grupo se aisló a algún rincón del planeta. Y así, cada grupo se organizó a su manera y estilo de vida. El primero en formar su Reino, fueron los humanos. El resto terminó siguiéndolos.

— ¿Y el Salvador?—volvió a preguntar la princesa— ¿Él no los ayudó?—recordaba el mural a medida que oía las palabras del elfo. Y habían cosas que no calzaban—… ¿No hubieron dos personas que los ayudaron?

— ¿Dos personas?—preguntó Vegeta. Bulma volteó hacia él y nuevamente se miraron unos segundos, olvidándose del resto. Ella fue la primera en romper el contacto.

—En el laberinto, donde encontré la espada… había un mural con esta historia, en uno de los segmentos, habían dos seres en el cielo, observando la masacre—comentó la princesa sin mirarlo. Milk tragó saliva nerviosa, la situación se había vuelto tensa de repente.

—Ah…—susurró Tapion—eso es una representación. Es el bien y el mal—saiyajin y humana fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo y hablaron.

— ¿Una representación del bien y el mal?—sus voces sonaron en sincronía. Voltearon a verse sorprendidos, cada uno desvió la mirada, él molesto y ella avergonzada. El príncipe Tapion sonrió, asintió sin dejar de verlos río bajito.

—Pueden llamarlo bien y mal. Dios y demonios. Luz y oscuridad…—murmuró pensativo—la luz, el bien, Dios… fue quien los guío a la paz. Y es la oscuridad, el mal… el demonio, quien regresó y busca hacer perecer nuestro mundo.

— ¿El amo? —preguntó Bulma, llamando la atención del grupo otra vez. Tapion asintió y suspiró.

—Debemos reunir fuerzas, todos los reinos… el problema es que, ahora sedujo a los seres del inframundo. El mal tomó forma y es fuerte…—susurró para sí mismo—es aquí cuando debemos organizarnos y formar un contraataque.

El grupo guardó silencio unos minutos. Cada uno analizando su relato. Pensando seriamente que decir. El cuento de Tapion era demasiado fantástico a su manera. La doncella miró a su princesa, intentando descifrar lo que pensaba. Su mirada seria y labios fruncidos le dejaron ver que la peliturquesa creyó todo lo que el elfo dijo. No la culpaba, oyó confundida como la princesa preguntaba por cosas que ninguno otro sabía, estaba comprometida más que nunca con la causa. Volteó hacia su amor, quien miraba a todos completamente confundido. Apretó su mano con la suya, intentando sentir apoyo y dárselo. Ambos se sentían excluidos.

— ¿Qué rol cumple la espada, en todo esto?—preguntó el príncipe mirándolo fijamente. Bulma lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, su postura altanera y actitud soberbia la inquietó. Parecía en su estado natural, pero había algo en él que la hacía pensar que no era así. Que el saiyajin podía explotar en cualquier momento contra cualquiera.

—Según la profecía…—habló Towa llamando la atención del saiyajin. Bulma miró incomoda como la elfa y el saiyajin se observaban. Pero el malestar creció cuando notó como los ojos del príncipe se desviaban a su escote de vez en cuando. Sus manos se apretaron con fuerza que no sentía, desvió la mirada asqueada. Él era un hombre después de todo… era normal que mirara y es más, no tenía por qué juzgarlo. Ella había decidido alejarse de él después de todo—llegará el día en que la oscuridad dominará todo a su alrededor, y solo el Salvador con _Portadora de la Paz_ , podrá liberarnos de esos terrores. Portadora de la Paz no es una espada común, fue forjada con hechizos muy poderosos.

— ¿Solo es una profecía?—interfirió Bulma, tanto la elfa como el saiyajin voltearon hacia ella— ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que esa profecía sea cierta?—preguntó a la elfa con mal gusto, mordió su mejilla interna mientras miraba su ropa sugerente. Era la única mujer que había visto en el palacio vestida de esa manera. Creía que en cualquier momento sus senos se escaparían de su escote. La tela de su vestido estaba pegada como segunda piel a su cuerpo, dejando ver todas sus perfectas curvas. Su cabello platino era largo y sedoso, por un momento la envidió. Recordó su cabello y quiso tenerlo igual de largo otra vez, solo para no sentirse inferior ante aquel espécimen femenina.

—Alta—respondió Piccolo—más de un profeta lo ha predicho y como clarividente, también lo he visto. Está escrito desde hace mucho, el Salvador será quien traiga la paz.

— ¿Y dónde está el dichoso Salvador?—preguntó irritado el saiyajin mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fulminaba con su mirada al pepino. El namek miró fugazmente al príncipe elfo, solo unos segundos, pero esos segundos bastaron para el saiyajin. Algo ocultaban. Era por ese motivo que no podía soportar al pepino andante, bueno y otros más, pero siempre andaba con secretos ¿No podía simplemente decir todo de una vez? Odiaba las mentiras. Miró a la peliturquesa de modo inconsciente. Bulma miraba al pepino, como la mayoría de las veces.

—… Debemos buscarlo—contestó intentando sonar seguro. Intentó no desviar la mirada de los ojos depredadores del saiyajin, un paso en falso, y él olería su mentira.

— ¿Dónde?—preguntó suspicaz.

—No lo sabemos—contestó Tapion, desviando la atención del saiyajin—es por eso que debemos prepararnos, el Salvador puede llegar solo… o podemos ir tras él. Por ahora, debemos alistar nuestras tropas y decidir qué estrategia seguir.

—Puede llegar solo… o podemos ir a buscarlo…—susurró con incredulidad— ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de algo tan incierto? No me lo compro.

— ¿No saben quién es el Salvador, verdad?—preguntó Bulma, contagiada de la incredulidad del saiyajin. Era difícil no sentirse de ese modo. Miraba a los elfos y al namek, y se irritaba. Todo el relato era difícil de creer, ella lo soportaba por lo que había vivido en el laberinto, y por todo lo que había visto en su viaje. Pero la existencia de ese héroe lo ponía en duda. Su paradero desconocido era sospechoso, sobre todo cuando se supone que era un sujeto que muchos lo habían visto salvando al mundo ¿No deberían haberlo buscado hace mucho tiempo?

—No es que no sepamos—se apresuró en responder el namek—no es el momento de saberlo.

— ¿Ustedes pueden saberlo y nosotros no?—preguntó de modo acusador el soldado saiyajin, quitándole la pregunta de la boca a muchos del grupo.

—Sé que es difícil de entender—murmuró Tapion—pero, si pudiéramos decirlo, lo haríamos. No es el momento—sus ojos verdes viraron hacia la peliturquesa; Bulma lo miró curiosa. Sus ojos verdes brillaban al mirarla, sintió que intentaba decirle algo. Inevitablemente sus mejillas se ruborizaron, el príncipe la ponía nerviosa.

—Viajé por profecías…—habló rabioso el príncipe Vegeta— ¿Mi padre sabe de esta mierda?

—El Rey Vegeta lo sabe—contestó molesto el namek por su actitud—sabe todo, incluyendo lo del Salvador—Vegeta frunció el ceño al oírlo ¿Su padre sabía toda esa estupidez y aun así lo envió a una misión tan ridícula? Mordió su mejilla interna, tratando de controlarse. Muchas emociones en solo un corto período de tiempo empezaba a pasarle la cuenta. No solo eran esas absurdas "revelaciones", también lo eran las del día anterior, donde casi perdía a la chiquilla y bueno, ahora ya no era suya, o eso ella creía. Porque no lo aceptaba del todo ¡Ah! Pero estaba ese detalle… ese maldito e importante detalle.

— ¿Por qué querían asesinar a Bulma?—preguntó Milk. La peliturquesa miró a la doncella sorprendida ¿Por qué no lo había pensado?, volteó hacia el príncipe Elfo quien miraba al namek nuevamente. Vegeta por su parte, se preguntaba lo mismo, y al ver las miradas cómplices que se daban el namek y el elfo, supuso que había algo mucho más importante de fondo.

—Eh…—Tapion miró a su consejera y luego al namek—los humanos son la especie nativa de la Tierra, y los servidores del mal, buscan el control de todo, para eso necesitan a la heredera del Reino fuera del juego. No crean que los demás estamos a salvo en esta futura guerra por venir. Por eso debemos prepararnos…

— ¿Qué propones?—preguntó el namek.

—Debemos reunirnos con el Reino saiyajin—miró al príncipe y al soldado—de los reinos, el suyo es el más fuerte. Y estoy seguro, que será el último en atacar, para reunir las fuerzas indicadas para poder derrotarlos. Deben viajar por mar, hacia el Reino saiyajin.

—… ¿Por qué me hicieron salir de mi Reino si íbamos a volver…?—preguntó comiéndose el gruñido. El resto podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, la plática se volvía cada vez más seria.

—Había que escoltar a la princesa Bulma—contestó sonriéndole con burla el namek—ahora debemos llevarla a tu Reino, por mucho que me moleste, es el lugar más seguro.

—… ¿Escolta?—gruñó apretando los puños— ¿Estás diciéndome que viajé meses para escoltar a una humana?

—Aunque te moleste, lo hiciste—respondió Piccolo tomando un vaso de agua—y la salvaste en reiteradas ocasiones, ¡Miento! Lo salvaste…

—Por favor—interfirió Tapion intentando calmar a ambos príncipes—no es el momento para discutir entre nosotros—Vegeta volteó a mirar al elfo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño—debemos partir cuanto antes a su Reino, príncipe Vegeta. No hay tiempo que perder.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó molesto— nos hablan de profecías y de guerras, pero no nos explican nada, algo ocultan ¿Y esperan que uno acceda a sus mierdas de buena gana?

—Entiendo el punto de Vegeta—murmuró la princesa, ganándose la atención del saiyajin—algo esconden. Si no quieren decirlo, sus motivos tendrán pero nos es difícil confiar si ustedes no confían en nosotros…—Tapion frunció el ceño afligido—por mi parte, los acompañaré. Mi reino ha sido destruido por el Amo. No entiendo del todo su problema conmigo, pero ayudaré en lo que sea necesario.

—Gracias por su comprensión, princesa—contestó aliviado el elfo—lo primordial es su seguridad. Por eso debe ir al Reino saiyaijn. El Rey sabe de su pronta llegada y la espera. Yo mismo la acompañaré y mi consejera, quien es una excelente profeta. Ella predijo el problema que tenían en el _Último Risco_.

— Piccolo es clarividente—contestó la peliturquesa, intentando sonar tranquila— ¿Por qué necesitamos a un profeta ahora?

—Toda la ayuda es necesaria—respondió Towa antes de que Tapion lo hiciera. Vegeta miró en silencio a la princesa, la idea de que viajara con el príncipe Elfo no le hizo gracia—con Piccolo podemos complementar nuestras habilidades.

—Entiendo—asintió de mala gana.

— ¿Dijiste que viajarían en mar, por qué? —preguntó el saiyajin mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Es lo más rápido—dijo pensativo el elfo—tenemos todos los preparativos listos, debemos viajar a más tardar mañana por la tarde. Towa predice que no habrá tormentas en las próximas semanas.

—El mar—susurró Milk mirando a Bulma que la observó igual de ilusionada—no conocemos el mar… nuestro Reino está muy lejos del océano.

— ¡Vaya!—exclamó Goku—el Reino saiyajin tiene todo tipo de climas y territorios—comentó entusiasmado—me alegro que iremos a nuestro Reino después de tanto tiempo… ¿Por qué iremos, verdad Vegeta? —preguntó ingenuo. Tapion y Piccolo miraron con disimulo al saiyajin. Este se puso de pie sin mirar a nadie.

—Príncipe, es importante que—comenzó diciendo Tapion.

—Cállate de una puta vez—interrumpió el saiyajin dejándolo sin habla—no soy estúpido, y si mi padre está consciente de esta mierda… no dejaré que vayan a mi Reino sin mi consentimiento y vigilancia.

—Entiendo—asintió el elfo—gracias… ¿Les parece que partamos por la mañana?—el grupo asintió sin pensarlo mucho—bien, podemos finalizar la reunión de hoy—Vegeta no esperó que el príncipe terminara de hablar y salió rápidamente del salón. Bulma tragó saliva incomoda y acarició su estómago al sentir la punzada. Se puso de pie casi a los minutos después de su salida.

—Ve tras él—murmuró Piccolo a la princesa, Bulma lo miró sorprendida—sé que no solo entrenaban cuando estaban a solas—sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse abruptamente, el calor invadió su cuerpo y desvió la mirada avergonzada—anda… ve.

—S… sí—logró balbucear entre la vergüenza que sintió. Oyó un "Bulma ¿A dónde vas?" de su doncella, pero el namek la detuvo antes de que pudiera seguirle. Cosa que agradeció. Debía hablar a solas con el saiyajin.

Sus pasos resonaron por el pasillo. Maldijo lo difícil que era correr con la falda sacudiéndose de lado a lado. Extrañaba los pantalones… o quizás sus nuevas costumbres no estaban acorde a su vestuario. Intentó no tomarle importancia. Trotó rápido detrás del saiyajin, o donde ella creía que podía haber ido. Subió la escalera saltándose eslabones, mientras recogía su falda. Sentía su pecho comprimirse y la respiración cortada, pero debía ir tras él. Merecía una explicación, una disculpa…

No sabía qué decirle. Solo tenía presente que debía darle la cara. Entendía que había sido cobarde, que él debía haber sido el primero en enterarse de su rol. Pero las fuerzas y el coraje no la acompañaron al enfrentarse a su mirada imperturbable e hipnótica. Estar cerca de él era complicado, no lograba pensar con claridad. Se volvía tonta… contuvo el aliento cuando al llegar al segundo piso del castillo majestuoso, vio su figura a lo lejos.

— ¡Vegeta!—le era extraño oírse. Pero ya no había más teatro en su vida. Debía ser ella misma, y olvidar que alguna vez fingió ser alguien quien no era. El saiyajin no se detuvo, mal augurio. Él seguramente la había oído, era imposible que no hubiera escuchado su grito chillón que se reflejó en cada pared provocando un eco molesto.

Y no se detuvo. Bulma mordió su labio inferior y más desesperada que antes, aceleró la velocidad y corrió detrás de él con todas sus energías. Ignoró el movimiento de sus partes que saltaban de modo incómodo, definitivamente ser un chico era mucho más agradable…

— ¡Por favor, escúchame!—soltó a unos metros de él. El príncipe se detuvo abruptamente, y ella chocó con su vigorosa espalda. Se quejó en silencio mientras acarició su nariz por el golpe—maldición…

— ¿Qué debo escuchar, princesa?—preguntó con ironía. Bulma tragó en seco y contuvo las ganas de llorar.

—Siento mentirte… de verdad—empezó murmurando con nervios.

— ¿Debo escuchar que no fuiste capaz de decirme tu puta verdad?—gruñó volteándose. Aun le sorprendía mirarla luciendo como una mujer. Su imagen lo sorprendía lo quisiera o no. Habían sido meses viajando con un chiquillo sucio y salvaje, ahora tenía a una hermosa dama, delicada y femenina—tuviste el valor para enfrentarte con Orcos ¿Y no para decirme algo así de importante?—la tomó bruscamente de la muñeca, pero ella no se quejó. Tampoco se escondió de sus ojos negros acusadores. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, enfrentarlo.

—Lo sé—soltó afligida—sé que fui una cobarde… ¡Pero no pude! No pude y lo siento—sentía un nudo en su garganta, sus ojos arderle, pero se controló—de verdad lo siento…

— ¿De qué me sirven tus disculpas?—rugió acercándose a ella. Sintiendo su calidez y su aliento— ¿Te divertiste burlándote de mí?

— ¡No es así!—exclamó angustiada, el saiyajin la sacudió molesto y la empujó a la pared más cercana, para luego arrinconarla con sus fuertes brazos. Bulma tragó en seco por su cercanía. Sus ojos inevitablemente se posaban en sus labios y en sus ojos negros ¡Qué difícil era estar cerca y no poder besarlo! —tienes razón… ambos sabemos lo que sentimos, y tenía miedo… esto, esto es algo que nos supera—susurró mirando sus labios. Vegeta la imitó. Exhalaba desesperado, a punto de perder su control. Sus carnosos y sugerentes labios lo tentaban… su piel nívea se burlaba de él, y lo único que podía hacer era pensar en extinguir esos centímetros que se interponían entre ellos—pero no podemos…

Vegeta abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido. " _No podemos_ "… lo había oído antes. Esa situación se le era sumamente familiar ¿Pero de dónde? Observó su rostro desolado, sus ojos brillantes que amenazaban con lágrimas, pero que contenía de puro orgullo. Sentía su respiración chocarle el rostro. Su corazón latía deprisa, su estómago se revolvía y todo debido a ella y no poder tocarla teniéndola tan cerca. No era justo, pensó, no era justo haber encontrado a semejante mujer y no poder tenerla. Tenerla iba más allá de poseerla. Él lo supo cuando la besó, él supo que pasara lo que pasara, quería llevarla a su Reino y vivir con ella. Ignoraría su compromiso con _ella_ , ignoraría las palabras de su padre, ignoraría a todos. Él solo la quería a ella. Y ahora no podía. Desde un principio nunca pudo ser, y la culpaba por ilusionarlo. Por confundirlo y volverlo vulnerable. ¿Cómo podría seguir su vida, dejando atrás a su mujer?... sí, ella era de él, era para él. Era imposible que fuera para alguien más, ella no podía ni debía ser la heredera de otro Reino. Ella debía ser su mujer… su compañera. Era la indicada, lo sabía. Y ese estúpido título se quería interponer entre ellos.

Acercó su rostro al de ella, casi temeroso que lo rechazara. Y así fue. Sus labios chocaron con su mejilla suave y cálida. Cerró sus ojos, lamentando el hecho de que ella estaba en lo cierto. Que su actuar hacía que las cosas fueran un poco más fáciles de lo que realmente eran. Debían alejarse, eso era lo que proponía la peliturquesa, pero él no imaginaba distanciarse de ella. No quería hacerlo ni pensaba en cómo lograrlo, esa idea no pasaba por su mente. Pero sabía que eran sus sentimientos, los que muy a su pesar, lo arrastraban a ese torbellino de sentimientos. Porque su razón, era consciente de que debían separarse. Que lo que sea que sentían por el otro, no tenía cabida en esas circunstancias ni en esa vida ni en ninguna otra. Él era el heredero al Reino más poderoso, y ella, ella una princesa de un Reino olvidado. Eran especies diferentes, tenían costumbres diferentes y propósitos diferentes.

Tenía razón. No podían. Luchó consigo mismo, debía alejarse de su calor, de su olor, de su piel… de ella. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Ella por su parte, respiraba agitada, sentía su pecho subir y bajar profundamente. Temblaba. El calor recorría cada parte de su cuerpo y lo único que podía hacer para calmarse, y evitar que la situación se volviera más complicada, era cerrar sus ojos y fingir que el hombre que amaba no estaba allí en frente. Que no buscaba sus labios, que no quería lo mismo que ella. A pesar de mantener sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, podía imaginarlo en su mente. Frente a ella, mirándola serio y admirándola. Sus ojos se humedecieron y sollozó derrotada. Abrió sus ojos y sin mirarlo lo empujó con sus manos. Pero él no se movió. Vegeta frunció el ceño al sentir sus manos sobre su pecho, miró su rostro abatido por las lágrimas y contuvo las ganas de hablar. Porque simplemente no sabía que decir. Lo que sí sabía, era que debía irse. Que debía alejarse y dejar que ella lo apartara, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

—Vegeta… por favor—susurró entre llanto—no hagamos esto más difícil… para ambos…—soltó entre gemidos ahogados provocados por el llanto. Sintió los dedos del príncipe en su barbilla y lo miró en contra de sus deseos. Sus ojos se cruzaron y se perdió en el negro de sus orbes misteriosos. El negro de la espada mágica no le hacía comparación a sus ojos ónix, brillantes y profundos—no podemos…

—Si podemos—susurró él. Bulma frunció el ceño extrañada ¿Es que tendría que explicárselo? El saiyajin era un hombre inteligente, no entendía sus palabras—no tienes donde ir…

— ¿Qué?—respondió asombrada.

—Quédate conmigo—algo le decía que se callara. Que no siguiera "rogando", que si ella había decidido alejarse, lo respetara y simplemente olvidara su persona, que conquistara a alguien más. Pero, lo que lo impulsaba a seguir, a hablar e intentarlo, le aseguraba que no sería así. Que eso era imposible. Que no podría olvidarla y no debía dejarla ir. Que debía intentarlo todo—no tienes Reino… sé que te molesta—se apresuró en continuar cuando vio su ceño fruncirse y su mirada arder—pero es la verdad, ellos están muertos y tú viva—la vio desviar la mirada y con sus dedos en su mentón, la obligó a mirarlo nuevamente—mírame—exigió serio—estás viva… Vive. Vive conmigo—pidió en un hilo de voz—no te dejaré ir… quédate conmigo—tragó en seco al verla en silencio. Pensativa. Mordió su mejilla interna, nervioso y tratando de contener la ansiedad. Se sentía expuesto y vulnerable, pero era su culpa, ella lo había provocado, ahora debía hacerse responsable de sus actos. Ella había despertado en él sensaciones que no conocía, y que les era difícil de entender y controlar. Era más que físico. Él la protegía, sentía una necesidad de cuidarla que rayaba por lo absurdo, todo giraba en torno a ella, y la única forma que consideraba para poder aplacar esa necesidad, era estando con ella.

Bulma miró sus ojos negros, intentando buscar algo que le delatara alguna mentira, burla o lo que sea. Sus palabras sonaban demasiado buenas para ser ciertas. En lo poco que conocía al saiyajin, jamás imaginó escuchar aquello. Era una declaración, lo que menos esperó de él. Le estaba pidiendo estar con él, y aunque su mente le gritaba que no lo escuchara, que se mantuviera firme, que sus deberes estaban primero que ser mujer. Sus sentimientos y anhelos, la hacían caer rendida a sus palabras. No sabía si estaba siendo ingenua o si estaban precipitándose. No se conocían desde hace más de un año, era menos ¿Podían caer completamente enamorados en ese corto período de tiempo? Hubiera querido preguntarle a alguien, cualquiera que tuviera más experiencia que ellos en las cuestiones del amor. Pero, lo que sentía la impulsaba a pensar ¿Por qué no? ¿Quién había escrito las reglas del amor? ¿Por qué no podían amarse en tan poco tiempo? ¿Qué lo prohibía? Él la conoció siendo un chico, y fueron tratándose de ese modo. Se entendieron… él había aceptado esa mentira, y ahora perdonaba la verdadera mentira. ¿Cómo podía pensar en alejarse de él cuando estaba siendo tan considerado con ella? Vegeta era un hombre, quizás podría mentirle, como muchos hacían. Pero ella lo conocía, él no necesitaba mentiras, él era como era donde fuera. No engañaba… estaba siendo sincero. Sabía que le había costado decir esas palabras. Sabía que él estaba esforzándose ¿Podía ignorar esos ojos y labios que tanto deseaba? ¿Podía ignorar esas palabras tan genuinas? ¿Podía ignorar sus propios sentimientos y los de él? ¿Podía olvidar su Reino, por él?

Vegeta vio la duda en sus ojos. Una mueca de molestia se formó en sus labios. ¿Cuánto más debía hacer? Maldijo por lo bajo. Pero no perdió más tiempo. Sin soltar su barbilla, se acercó a sus labios. Su corazón latió más que nunca. Lo sentía en su garganta, como si en cualquier momento pudiera regurgitarlo. Estaba nervioso, como si fuera el primer beso que daba en su vida, como si fuera la primera vez que probaba de sus labios. Pero era importante. Ese beso era importante. Si ella lo recibía, aceptaría su propuesta y olvidaría todo ese absurdo de alejarse de él. Era lo que deseaba, era lo que quería en ese momento. Estar con ella y disipar sus dudas. Aplastó su cuerpo con el suyo, casi se queda sin aliento al sentir sus blandos montes contra su pecho duro. Sensación más agradable no podía recordar… tragó en seco, ansioso y nervioso, sus labios estaban a centímetros solamente y cuando la vio cerrar sus ojos, cantó victoria. Ella giró su rostro para él, estiró sus labios para encontrarse con los suyos. Estaban a solo milímetros, ya podía sentir su aliento y degustar su sabor.

— ¡Bulma!—la princesa se sobresaltó y miró rápidamente hacia el lado, donde a unos cuantos metros, la doncella miraba sorprendida la escena. Antes de poder gritarle que los dejara en paz, el príncipe fue bruscamente empujado por la peliturquesa. Sintió todo desplomarse a su alrededor. La Bulma de antes ya no estaba. Ahora, una princesa muy nerviosa y afligida, fingió calma y se alejó de él.

—Milk—murmuró avergonzada. Vegeta vio como la humana corría hacia la doncella y la tomaba de la mano, y sin mirar atrás, se alejaba de allí. El príncipe contuvo el aliento, completamente derrotado. El rechazo le dolió más de lo que imaginó. Observó a ambas mujeres perderse, y frunció el ceño con toda la rabia que sentía y fulminó con su mirada a la pelinegra que volteaba a verlo con la duda y la desconfianza pintada en su rostro.

Suspiró agotado. Se había controlado demasiado. ¿Qué significaba esa huida? ¿No pudo decirle a su doncella que los dejara solos? ¿Por qué prefirió irse? Estaba confundido… ¿Sería que ella no sentía lo mismo? Una punzada en su pecho lo hizo retorcerse de solo pensarlo. Cerró los ojos y respiró llamando la calma. No podía ir detrás de ella ahora, respetaría su decisión. Si ella quería alejarse, no iría detrás de ella. Seguramente estaba más confundida que él mismo. No la perseguiría, no insistiría. No rogaría…

Al menos hoy.

Caminó hacia su cuarto perdido en sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Debía buscar la manera de estar a solas, tenían todo el viaje de regreso a su reino para concretarlo. La necesitaba dispuesta a estar con él, para poder enfrentarse a su padre, y a su prometida de infancia. Iba ajeno a su entorno, pasó de largo por el pasaje directo a su cuarto, ignorando los ojos grises que lo miraban desde un rincón desde las sombras, completamente al acecho.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Como excusa! el prox. cap tiene lo que todos esperamos :$$

Bien, al fin expliqué un poquito en qué consiste la misión, o al menos los personajes lo saben. _Portadora de la Paz_ , me inspiré en ese nombre por Portadora de la Luz, una profecía sobre Azor Ahai, de la saga de canción de hielo y fuego, de G. ín, o también conocida como la serie Game Of Thrones.

Espero que este cap les haya gustado :) como he dicho antes, este fic me motiva mucho, le tengo bastante cariño. Ah! Towa es un personaje del juego de Dragon ball Xenoverse, es una villana xD aquí supongo que a nadie le caerá bien xDD a mí tampoco.

En fin, espero que les guste y en el próx cap, veremos qué pasa en el Reino Saiyajin. y con eso de la prometida... xD en fin, gracias por leer y un afecto supremo a quienes dejan sus comentarios :DD gracias! y disculpen las palabras revueltas, letras faltantes o sobrantes, y los errores ortográficos! estaba ansiosa por actualizar xD

Gracias! y nos leemos :D


	14. Chapter 14

Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar, escena para mayores de 18 años, leer bajo discreción.

* * *

Lo vio a lo lejos. Su melena flameada era inconfundible, miró a su alrededor intentando comprobar si estaba solo. Su figura en la proa era esplendorosa, su cabello oscuro resaltaba entre los tonos anaranjados del crepúsculo. Bulma sintió su cabello sacudirse con la brisa salada, su corazón latirle fuerte y sus manos sudorosas, las limpió en la falda de su vestido y dio un paso sigiloso hacia el saiyajin. Llevaban dos días de viaje y no había tenido oportunidad de estar a solas con él, aun no podía darle la cara y una respuesta a su proposición. Había pensado mucho-demasiado-y había llegado a una única solución o respuesta: la vida es hoy. No sabía que podía pasar mañana o en unas horas, podía morir en cualquier momento y no podía dejar pasar una ocasión como esa, ocasión de la que jamás esperó vivir. Ella se había enamorado de un hombre, había vivido una aventura peligrosa y había despertado en ella una mujer valiente, y esa mujer valiente quería seguir arriesgándose, quería seguir viviendo a concho y quería estar con él. Ahora no era una princesa-ya no le dolía asumirlo-su reino no estaba ya, él tenía razón. No tenía donde ir. Quizá mañana podría preocuparse de ello, quizá mañana podía idear una forma para restablecer su reino, pero hoy sería mujer. A su lado sería una mujer normal, la princesa se había quedado en el reino de los Elfos. Suspiró intentando calmar sus nervios y dio un paso más, lo suficientemente notorio para que él volteara hacia ella al mismo tiempo que las puntas de su cabello revoloteaban con vida gracias a la fuerte brisa marina. Sintió su corazón detenerse, sus ojos negros la paralizaron y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle tímidamente. Él en cambio no respondió a su sonrisa y desvió la mirada hacia atrás de ella; la joven mujer frunció el ceño y pasmada-demasiado asustada-creyó que él ya no quería saber su respuesta. Sus labios se entreabrieron por el asombro, su cuerpo se estremeció y un balbuceo confuso salió de su boca y fue silenciado por el ruido que las olas del mar hacían al anidar el barco.

— ¡Bulma!—la princesa volteó bruscamente hacia atrás y vio a su doncella sonriéndole—aquí estabas, ven… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó suspicaz la morena.

—Yo—la maldijo, por quizá la milésima vez en esos días. Desde que la doncella la había visto con el príncipe saiyajin en el pasillo, que no la dejaba sola y la seguía a todos lados, no le daba instancias para repetir ese encuentro con el príncipe. Se sentía ahogada. Entonces las fichas calzaron. A quién el príncipe le regaló esa tosca expresión fue a su doncella. Suponía que él estaba igual de cansado de la situación—quería tomar aire…

—Te puedes enfermar, ven—la princesa asintió agachando la mirada y caminó hacia ella. Milk miró al saiyajin por última vez y tomó de la mano a la princesa para guiarla a su camarote— ¿Hablabas con el príncipe?

—No—susurró. Ya no tenía ánimos de inventar mentiras ni excusas para ella. Milk no entendería su situación, ella podía estar con Goku libremente y quizá no notaba que se interponía en su relación o tal vez lo hacía a propósito ¿Quién sabe? El punto era que no hacía falta enmendar sus errores o su actuar con ella. Si quería estar con Vegeta era su problema, aunque pudiera ser egoísta ¿Qué importaba? Sería mujer antes que princesa, ya lo había decidido.

Esa noche en la cena guardó silencio. No miró a nadie ni comentó absolutamente nada, estaba demasiado nerviosa para poner atención a algo más que sus propios pensamientos. Se fue a la cama rápidamente y esperó que pasaran las horas, donde estuviera segura que no habría un alma en pie. Cuando no oyó ruido alguno, salió de su camarote. Se puso un abrigo de piel que le habían obsequiado en el reino de los Elfos-todo su vestuario había sido renovado por ellos-y caminó lentamente por los pasillos, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Las tablas de madera crujían con sus pasos leves y con el silencio nocturno le hacía creer que estaba siendo demasiado bulliciosa. Pero no importaba, era más molesto sentir sus propios latidos exaltados. Se abrazó a sí misma y se apresuró, recordaba con exactitud el camarote del saiyajin pero cuando estuvo a punto de doblar por una esquina vio la puerta abrirse del cuarto del príncipe. Se escondió. Se apegó rápidamente a la pared y contuvo la respiración unos segundos; se asomó levemente a tiempo para ver a Towa cerrar la puerta mientras se acomodaba su vestido, sintió todo su mundo desmoronarse… fue en ese preciso instante que recordó cada vez que vio a la bruja de pelo plateado mirar al saiyajin, sentarse cerca de él y prestarle atención. Cerró sus ojos y se apoyó nuevamente en la pared. Hubiera deseado que su corazón se detuviese para poder oír con claridad los pasos de la elfa, pasaron unos minutos y volvió a asomarse por el borde de la pared comprobando que Towa ya se había ido.

Lo primero que pensó la joven princesa fue que no tenía derecho a reclamar ni enojarse con él. Vegeta era hombre, y había conocido una parte de él antes cuando era Trunks, esa parte de saiyajin bruto y varonil que solo piensa en pelear y follar. El Vegeta que la invitó a beber en una cantina… Towa tenía el perfil de mujer que él si follaría, estaba segura de eso. Más allá de lo que había entre ambos, ella sabía que había actuado cobardemente en cuanto a asumir lo que quería con él, era por eso que no sentía ni creía poder tener el derecho de juzgarlo o pedir explicaciones, ellos no eran pareja después de todo. Había nacido algo entre ellos, algo fuerte que rayaba entre la confianza en combate y química en la cama. Ella lo amaba, y sabía que un sentimiento así por parte de él era difícil de conseguir, aunque por un momento creyó que existía. Respiró profundamente y volvió a su camarote.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Sus ojos negros viraban desde la bruma marina que rodeaba el barco hasta las ondas azules y verdosas que se formaban a su alrededor, últimamente pasaba bastante tiempo observando el mar, pero era lo único que encontraba por hacer. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes que se turnaban por esconder el sol, pero el saiyajin no estaba pendiente del clima del día. Se sentía algo aburrido de todo, quedaban un par de semanas para llegar al muelle principal de su reino y lo único que llenaba su cabeza era el momento en que se enfrentaría a su padre para suspender el compromiso que tenía con Yrreb. Aunque Bulma no le había dado una respuesta, se había decidido a terminar aquello, no podía pensar en vivir toda su vida al lado de Yrreb teniendo siempre presente a la princesa en su cabeza, cosa que antes nunca le molestó. Nunca vio a Yrreb como un impedimento para estar con otras, pero con Bulma en su mente era algo totalmente diferente. A esas alturas ya lo había asumido, la joven le provocaba lo que ninguna otra antes le había siquiera incitado a sentir. Ella era para él, y él para ella. Además, estaba completamente seguro que ella sentía lo mismo por él y que cada vez que intentó acercarse fue para aceptar su propuesta. O al menos hace unos días… bufó molesto, ella lo ignoraba nuevamente.

—Otra vez aquí—no volteó a ver a su soldado—pareces… algo distraído.

— ¿Y?—el soldado desvió la mirada y se acercó a la baranda para ver lo que le llamaba la atención al príncipe, pero no vio más que mar y mar y mar— ¿No tienes a una doncella que coger?—preguntó con sorna el saiyajin. Goku frunció el ceño al oírlo y volteó hacia él.

—Si no te conociera diría que estás celoso—el príncipe bufó y lo ignoró ¿Qué podía decir? era verdad, lo estaba. Si Bulma hubiera sido una doncella no se habría negado a estar con él porque desde un principio no habría habido algún problema con eso. Envidiaba a su soldado, él podía estar con la entrometida morena y él solo podía admirar a lo lejos a la valiente mujer de cabello turquesa.

—Príncipe—ambos voltearon al oír la voz femenina. El príncipe no pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente al ver el semblante serio y malhumorado de la elfa—el príncipe Piccolo y el príncipe Tapion, quieren hablar con usted—Vegeta alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que volteaba hacia el mar otra vez—es urgente.

—No me interesa—la mujer de pelo platinado rodó los ojos y dando fuertes pisadas en la madera con sus tacones caminó de vuelta hacia la cubierta principal del barco.

—Podría ser importante—comentó el soldado mirando a la elfa.

—Que vengan ellos a decirme, no soy su lacayo—el soldado suspiró y se quedó unos minutos más. Vegeta ignoró su presencia-como acostumbraba a hacerlo-no tenía ánimos ni tiempo para perder en quién no le importaba, como se lo había hecho saber a la bruja elfa. La mujer se le había insinuado en reiteradas ocasiones y siempre la ignoró, pero una noche se le presentó en su camarote y se desnudó en frente de él-fue la insinuación más directa y la última-no hubo duda, ni excitación. Nada. Una evidencia más que lo que Bulma le provocaba era superior a cualquier otro sentir que pudo tener. Fue claro y quizá un poco hiriente-humillante-pero bastó eso y la elfa no volvió a molestarlo y por el contrario, lo ignoraba y miraba con rabia. Algo que le divertía en cierto aspecto, el despecho femenino le causaba gracia, sacaba a flote la naturaleza que escondían para seducir. Se preguntaba a menudo como actuaría Bulma en esa situación, pero era difícil de ver porque si la princesa hubiera visitado su camarote en medio de la noche y se desnudaba, no la rechazaría. No pensaría dos veces y la cogería toda la noche. Contuvo el suspiro que quiso escapársele de pura decepción.

El barco se mecía al compás de las olas, el viento era constante lo que ayudaba al ritmo en que avanzaban. El telar de la vela se hinchaba hambriento por cada corriente de aire y a lo lejos el capitán dominaba el timón acompañado de maestres y marineros que comentaban animados el día tranquilo en el altamar. Vegeta y Goku se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos que se vieron interrumpidos cuando el barco se sacudió fuertemente haciendo que ambos se sujetaran con torpeza de la baranda de madera. Oyeron unos gritos llenos de sorpresa de parte de los marineros y voltearon a ver, antes de poder deducir la situación un grito femenino se escuchó de fondo, los hombres en el timón y los saiyajin en la proa se quedaron viendo unos segundos para luego reaccionar y correr hacia la cubierta principal de donde se oían los gritos.

— ¿Esa no es la princesa?—preguntó Goku sin dejar de trotar. Vegeta frunció el ceño al notarlo y sin pensarlo siquiera aceleró el ritmo de su trote. Tuvo que detenerse de forma abrupta cuando el capitán y sus hombres bajaron de la superestructura del buque para no estrellarse con el grupo. Los esquivó y siguió su camino, reflejando la preocupación en sus facciones.

Al llegar a la cubierta principal, lo primero que notó fue la sangre en el suelo con trozos de tela que reconoció al instante. Sus labios se entreabrieron pero no consiguió modular ninguna palabra, fueron segundos que al príncipe se le hicieron eternos hasta que su compañero lo sacó de su trance con su grito— ¡Arriba!—el grupo no tardó en hacerle caso al saiyajin de cabello alborotado, y fue cuando Vegeta reparó en que no estaban solos en la cubierta. Del otro lado, estaban los elfos mirando igual de consternados que ellos, a la criatura grotesca en el cielo que tenía entre sus garras traseras a la princesa humana.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso?—balbuceó el capitán mientras cubría su boca con sus dedos que se enredaban en su barba blanca— ¡príncipe Tapion!—el elfo volteó hacia él apenas oyó su voz y con el rostro serio y su mirada llena de determinación le hizo saber al capitán Cleo que no era el momento de preguntas.

— ¿Dónde está Milk?—preguntó Goku desesperado mirando a su alrededor, buscando a la doncella.

—Está dentro—murmuró Tapion—no se muevan... —los alertó sin despegar sus ojos verde jade en el monstruo alado que se llevaba a la princesa—las garras de ese ser podrían partirla en dos sin mayor esfuerzo…—Vegeta sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, el príncipe le pedía que no se moviera ¿Y le decía semejantes palabras? No había espacio para la cautela en su mente, solo para el miedo y la necesidad urgente de querer rescatarla, y como si el elfo pudiera leer sus pensamientos, continuó intentando calmarlo—Piccolo lo puede manejar solo…

Vegeta recién notó al pepino en el cielo en frente a la grotesca criatura. El namek flotaba a la altura del ser, impidiendo su escape pero éste tampoco parecía querer huir. Frunció el ceño al notar que el monstruo parecía más confundido que ellos mismos, como si fueran ellos las criaturas horripilantes en vez de él. Sus ojos negros no apartaron su concentración en ningún momento. Pudo ver las escamas verde viridian oscuro, gruesas y con verrugas que rodeaban todo el enorme cuerpo. Sus alas eran casi tan grandes como su cuerpo, y las movía cada unos cuantos segundos para mantenerse a flote. Su cabeza parecía la de un lagarto pero con dos cuernos blanco marfil que parecían afilados. En lugar de orejas u oídos, tenía algo parecido a aletas de color verde lima opaco. Sus piernas eran gruesas y algo pequeñas para su cuerpo, por lo que supuso que dependía de sus alas. Sería sencillo lanzar un rayo de energía a sus asquerosas alas, pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que pasaba a no muy lejos de ellos-solo uno metros de altura-aunque le molestaba asumirlo, se sentía aliviado que el pepino andante hubiera estado cerca y reaccionado a tiempo.

En las alturas, Piccolo miraba fijamente a la criatura, a momentos viraba sus ojos hacia la princesa que estaba rodeada de sus garras traseras. Sintió una gota de sudor recorrerle la sien al ver su palidez. Se sentía culpable y molesto consigo mismo. Si sus visiones no estuvieran errando y escurriéndosele todo el tiempo, hubiera podido prevenir aquello con más antelación. Fue pura intuición lo que lo hizo subir a la cubierta cuando la vio sola. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando la grotesca criatura se le lanzó y le rasgó el brazo hiriéndola salvajemente haciéndola caer al suelo. Cuando el monstruo la tomó con sus patas él ya había alzado vuelo para impedírselo dispuesto a usar la fuerza de ser necesario, pero algo se lo impedía. La incredulidad del lagarto mutante le llamó la atención, en sus rasgos expresivos le dejaba ver claramente que algo lo había aturdido.

—Déjala ir…—dijo después de unos minutos en silencio.

— ¿Eres… eres mi hermano?—soltó en un tono gutural que hizo a la princesa asquearse. Bulma sentía su corazón latirle a mil por hora, a pesar de haber vivido más de una situación peligrosa, era la apariencia del dinosaurio alado la que la aterraba y la hacía sentirse como una pobre damisela en peligro.

— ¿Qué?... —Piccolo frunció el ceño y miró a la humana que igual que él estaba más confundido aun. El príncipe supo que no podía dejar pasar la situación sin averiguar a qué se refería— ¿Eres un sirviente del Amo?

— ¿Sirviente del amo?—el namek intentó no demostrarse asqueado al ver como su lengua larga rozaba sus colmillos sucios y filudos—somos sus hijos… ¿Eres mi hermano menor…?

—Sus hijos…—susurró en completo asombro la joven. La criatura al oír su voz agachó su mirada y le gruñó al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus pies y hacía que sus garras se enterraran levemente en su cuerpo. Bulma soltó un grito agudo lleno de dolor que hizo estremecer a los presentes— ¡Suéltame, dinosaurio mal oliente!—logró decir aguantando las lágrimas. Sentía su piel arder donde el filo de sus garras habían dejado marcas.

—Si—se apresuró en decir Piccolo, llamando la atención de la criatura—soy… soy tu hermano menor.

— ¿Por qué estás con ellos?—preguntó confundido—Piano no me dijo nada de ti… ¿Cómo es que te llamas? Yo soy Cymbal.

—… ¿Piano, eh? Bueno… eh—tragó saliva nervioso, no se le ocurría nada más que decir. Temía que la criatura pudiera hacer más presión y matar a la humana, pero algo le decía que si su misión era asesinarla, ya lo habría hecho. No sabía nada del tal Cymbal, lo que le hacía meditar más de la cuenta antes de actuar. Desconocía sus habilidades y destrezas, a pesar de su tamaño era sencillo deducir que sería lento, pero en su situación, no quería correr riesgos. Sus ojos negros miraron hacia el barco, donde la mayoría se había reunido a observar lo sucedido—déjame a mí llevarle la humana al Amo…

— ¿Llevarle la humana al Amo?—preguntó con desconfianza—tú no eres mi hermano menor…—lo acusó gruñéndole—Piano me dio permiso para hacer lo que quiera con ella ¡Y me la voy a comer! ¿Por qué no—su grotesca voz fue interrumpida por la mano delgada y mortífera del príncipe namek que en un movimiento veloz, se enterró en su pecho. Su piel era dura, demasiado para poder atravesarlo en su totalidad, la piel de Cymbal amortiguó su golpe y logró solo incrustarle sus cuatro dedos entre su pecho. Pero fue lo suficiente para que la criatura se sorprendiera y perdiera la concentración. Fueron segundos decisivos, donde Cymbal al ser atacado sorpresivamente, se sobresaltó y soltó a su prisionera. La humana cayó de bruces al mar y Piccolo prefirió terminar con el hijo del Amo antes de ir en su rescate, habían varios ojos curiosos que podían ir por ella—mal-maldito…

—Bien, hermanito—dijo burlesco—más te vale no aparecerte por acá nuevamente—retorció dos de sus dedos dentro del cuerpo del monstruo haciéndolo gritar—me encantaría que le enviaras un mensaje a ése tal Piano, pero serás comida de peces—los ojos de Cymbal se abrieron como plato y alcanzó a escucharlo balbucear alguna maldición, pero no quiso prolongar lo inevitable y rápidamente formuló un rayo dorado con forma de resorte que atravesó su cuerpo duro y salió disparado hacia el horizonte perforando a la vez la tela de la vela superior del barco—ups…—sacó su mano del cuerpo inerte y la sacudió por completo en el aire para sacarse los excesos de sangre azulina y tripas a la vez que miraba caer al tal Cymbal.

Bulma salió a la superficie al mismo tiempo que Cymbal caía al mar y salpicaba agua por doquier, las ondas la alejaron del barco tres metros hacia atrás. La princesa tosió repetidamente, escupiendo agua salada y cerrando sus ojos para contener el ardor de su garganta. Movía sus brazos y piernas nerviosa y casi con torpeza, no tenía experiencia nadando en el mar-no lo conocía hasta antes de subir al _Terror de los kraken_ , como la había bautizado hace años el capitán Cleo-pero su desesperación no duró más de unos minutos. El príncipe Tapion no tardó en lanzarse al mar para ir en su rescate. Se abrazó al cuerpo varonil y lo empapó con su ropa chorreante, pero al elfo no le molestó. El joven príncipe no se demoró en volar hacia la superficie del barco y dejarla suavemente en el suelo.

—Déjeme curar sus heridas—dijo seria la bruja. Bulma al oír su voz, sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse. Se alejó bruscamente de los brazos del príncipe Tapion y tomó distancia de la mujer de pelo platinado— ¿Princesa?

—No—exclamó en voz alta al mismo tiempo que todos se acercaban para verla. Lo primero que sintió fue la mirada penetrante del príncipe saiyajin y que evitó a toda costa—digo… gracias, pero Dende puede hacerlo…

—Perdiste mucha sangre—dijo Goku agachándose para ver sus heridas—tu ropa está hecha jirones…

— ¿Por qué insisten en atacarla?—preguntó con rabia el príncipe Vegeta. Bulma evitó hacer contacto visual con el guerrero e intentó ponerse de pie a pesar del tambaleo de sus torpes pies—su reino lo masacraron ¿Nos están ocultando algo más?

—No…—el príncipe Tapion pudo ver en sus ojos negros el enojo del saiyajin—debemos evitar discutir entre noso—

— ¡Bulma!—la voz estrepitosa de la doncella interrumpió el discurso del elfo—te dije que no salieras sola—murmuró acusadora y preocupada empujando a Towa y a un par de marineros para llegar al lado de la princesa—creo que no podrás salir de tu camarote… estos ataques constan—

—Milk, basta ya—pidió cansada—si alguien quiere asesinarme lo hará en cualquier lado—Piccolo llegó a su lado y sin decir palabra alguna tomó uno de sus brazos y la apegó a su cuerpo, haciéndola exclamar asombrada— ¿Qué haces?

—Te llevo a tu camarote—murmuró mirándola serio—más tarde hablaremos de esto.

Vegeta frunció el ceño sin apartar sus ojos del namek y la humana que caminaban hacia el interior del barco. Los marineros murmuraban cosas como lo difícil que sería limpiar la sangre de las tablas hasta y que nunca habían visto una criatura tan horrorosa antes—quizá por eso te llamaban antes ¿No crees?—murmuró Goku viendo como todos se dispersaban, los marinos buscando paños y baldes con agua para limpiar las manchas del suelo, los elfos a sus camarotes y Milk siguiendo a su princesa. El saiyajin de melena flameada no contestó, también lo pensó pero no lo asumiría. Se sentía extraño, siempre que Bulma estaba en peligro era él quien la salvaba y esta vez no había hecho nada. Jamás se había sentido inútil, pero había algo que lo atormentaba aún más y era el hecho de que fue ella quien lo necesitó y él no pudo estar allí o hacer algo por ser de ayuda.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Cuando Dende dejó de curar sus brazos, siguió con su abdomen. Lo que le gustaba de la medicina del pequeño namek era que no quedaban cicatrices, y a pesar de todo, seguía siendo una joven pretenciosa y si podía evitar esas marcas, lo haría… no confiaba en Towa, más allá de que se hubiera acostado con Vegeta y le dieran celos y envidia-porque ella no lo había hecho-había algo en sus ojos grises que le causaban cuidado. La mujer era hermosa, de eso no había duda y no era porque lo fuera que le causaba cuidado, quizá se trataba de mera intuición…

—Piccolo dijo que descanses—murmuró Dende al terminar—les diré que te calienten agua para que te bañes y luego duermas un poco—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias…—susurró y tembló brevemente. La energía del pequeño la había envuelto en calor y ahora recién sentía la ropa mojada y su cuerpo frío. Vio salir al chico y suspiró aliviada. Piccolo se había marchado hace solo unos minutos para ir a ayudar con la vela que él mismo rompió y a Milk tuvo que pedirle espacio… ya casi no toleraba la presencia de la morena. Se sentía asfixiada por su doncella, solo por las noches podía descansar en completa soledad. Era por eso que se le había escapado para respirar aire fresco en la cubierta. Antes de que apareciera el monstruo verde le había parecido una buena idea.

Se miró el brazo izquierdo, donde la tela estaba rasgada y ensangrentada y podía ver su piel ahora ilesa. A pesar de ya estaba a salvo, no podía dejar de hacerse la misma pregunta que Vegeta… ¿Por qué seguían atacándola?, desde que habían salido de su reino que eran ataques constantes donde al parecer el único fin era acabar con su vida. Estaba harta de ser la damisela en peligro. Suspiró amargamente y llevó sus manos frías hacia el cordón que sujetaba su vestido, iba a tirar de él donde el nudo se dejaba ver en su escote cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, volteó a ver al recién llegado con cara de cansancio, esperando ver a Milk o a Piccolo por lo que no pudo evitar abrir la boca de asombro y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran como si fuera una tonta chiquilla adolescente al ver al dueño de sus pensamientos y sentires. Volteó hacia el frente esquivando su mirada con rapidez-notó de inmediato que estaba sobre reaccionando estúpidamente-contó hasta diez mentalmente pero fue inútil, no sabía si temblaba por respirar su aroma o por el frío de la tela pesada y húmeda que al estar pegada a su piel le causaba.

— ¿Qué tal estás?—Vegeta cerró la puerta lentamente detrás de él y caminó hacia la joven. Sus ojos negros la miraron con un brillo lujurioso que no pudo contener. Era imposible mirarla sin deseo cuando la ropa se le ceñía al cuerpo dándole una idea de lo que ocultaba la tela. Tragó saliva de modo imperceptible y se detuvo en frente de ella— ¿Seguirás evitándome?—le reprochó mientras buscaba en su rostro algo que le revelara el humor o lo que sentía la princesa.

—No te evito—se apresuró en responder— ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?—su voz se quebró cuando su cuerpo se estremeció haciendo que su las últimas palabras se escucharan con un titubeo torpe. Vegeta se acercó un paso más y sin responder llevó sus manos a su escote y desanudó el cordel con eficacia—… Vegeta…—susurró sin saber qué más decir. El calor fue instantáneo. El deseo en su núcleo fue ascendiendo por su cuerpo y la joven princesa no lograba concebir como podía arder internamente y estremecerse por el exterior.

—Te enfermarás—murmuró él con su tono de voz serio. Se produjo un silencio extraño que los envolvió en un ambiente lleno de calor y algo más. Bulma sentía su corazón latirle más fuerte que cuando el dinosaurio volador la tenía en sus garras en las alturas. Los dedos del saiyajin desenredaban la cuerda y la quitaban con maestría, poco a poco la tela comenzó a ceder. Cuando hubo terminado, sus manos no tardaron en posarse en sus hombros y con suavidad impropia de él, bajó la tela y la hizo caer al suelo. La joven agachó la mirada cuando la ropa cayó pesada por su humedad; sabía que debía detenerlo y pedirle que se fuera, pero sus labios estaban sellados. Él prosiguió, con más calma que antes. Las yemas de sus dedos se adueñaron de sus clavículas y bajaron lentamente hasta el primer botón de su camisola de lino blanco. Los desabotonó uno a uno con calma aparente aunque estuviera ansioso por ver debajo de la prenda femenina.

—Vi salir a Towa de tu habitación la otra noche—soltó de repente y se maldijo hasta los recónditos más oscuros del infierno el haberlo dicho. Bulma no supo por qué sus labios la traicionaron de esa forma, cuando el saiyajin levantó la mirada en el penúltimo de los botones de su camisola tuvo que centrarse en cualquier tabla del suelo que la protegiera del escrutinio del príncipe.

— ¿La viste entrar?—le preguntó con calma que extrañó a la joven. Bulma lo miró con disimulo y notó que el saiyajin le prestaba más atención a su labor que a sus palabras o "reproche". Vegeta quitó el último botón del camisón y llevó sus manos hasta el borde del escote y lo bajó lentamente dejando expuestos sus hombros y su pecho lleno y firme. Esta vez no pudo disimular al tragar, la saliva se le acumuló en la boca y por poco se le desborda por la comisura de los labios. No creía haber visto antes un cuerpo más perfecto para él; la palidez de su cuerpo y sus aureolas rosadas y pezones pequeñitos le causaron una sensación de fatiga extraña mezclada con ansiedad y nervios—estuvo solo unos minutos allí—susurró sin dejar de comerse con la mirada su cuerpo. Bajó la prenda de un movimiento y esta se deslizó por sus muslos bien formados y blanquecinos hasta caer al suelo siguiendo el ejemplo del vestido. Dio un paso atrás-uno pequeño-para poder admirarla en su totalidad. Sus caderas anchas lo invitaban a dejar sus manos reposar en su curva, su pubis lo seducía en un juego lujurioso que sabía perdería y no tenía ganas de vencer tampoco. Sentía su erección luchar en contra de sus pantalones de cuero, pero no le quiso prestar atención en ese momento. Quería admirarla, memorizar cada rincón de su cuerpo y grabarlo para siempre en su memoria.

—No me importa—contestó pero su tono de voz la delató diciendo entre líneas todo lo contrario. Tragó saliva molesta consigo misma y se apresuró en hablar—puedes hacerlo con ella y con las que quieras—se encogió de hombros meciendo a su vez sus montes e hipnotizando sin saber al hombre que tenía en frente por el movimiento—no te estoy reprochando nada… solo lo comentaba.

— ¿No te importa?—preguntó después de unos minutos que le costó salir del trance visual y entender el significado de sus palabras.

—Claro—murmuró volteando hacia él, cruzando miradas por primera vez desde que habían estado en el palacio de Tapion—puedes hacer lo que quieras, eres soltero ¿No?... —el saiyajin observó su cuerpo una vez más y soltó un suspiro extraño. Bulma frunció el entrecejo y lo vio darse la vuelta hacia la salida.

—Abrígate—murmuró sin mirarla mientras abría la puerta de madera y la cerraba una vez afuera del cuarto. Ella sintió frío de nuevo. Se abrazó a sí misma y sintió sus ojos arder, se repitió mentalmente que había sido tonto decirle lo de la elfa y todavía más demostrarle que le importaba. Y aunque no se arrepentía de haberle dicho que él podía estar con otras-porque era cierto-no podía evitar sentirse mal al respecto. La reacción del saiyajin le extrañó. Y sobre todo, no dejaba de pensar en sus palabras… no había sido claro ni directo pero pudo entenderlo. Él no se había acostado con la elfa. Era fácil no confiar en sus palabras, pero le era imposible dudar en ese aspecto. Vegeta era directo y jamás le mintió, era ella la que siempre inventaba mierda y más mierda. Incluso ahora… ¿Qué no le importaba? Había dormido poco las últimas noches pensando que él estaba con esa bruja. Quizá nunca dejaría de ser una mentirosa después de todo.

* * *

(…)

* * *

En su inconsciente sabía a dónde iba, aunque no lo había premeditado o quizás sí, y se estaba convenciendo de lo contrario. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, sabía que había bebido más de la cuenta pero ¿Qué importaba? Nada importaba, como a ella le daba igual si él estaba o no con otras ¿Por qué se tenía que haber fijado en una mujer tan mentirosa como ella? sabía que si le importaba… su temple lo cegó, su personalidad lo engatusó y su cuerpo lo atrapó. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, entre su orgullo y su deseo profundo de mandar todo a la mierda e ir y hacerla suya, como debió ser desde un principio. Cuando llegó a su puerta supo que a eso había ido. Tardó más de la cuenta en subir su mano empuñada y dar golpes fieros en la tabla, pero lo logró y fue ruidoso incluso para él. Se apoyó en la muralla y esperó sin dejar de golpear, no se preocupó si despertaba a alguien más, si eso pasaba, los espantaría y ya estaba. No dejaría que nadie se interpusiera esa noche. Cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, él perdió el equilibrio y dio pasos tambaleantes y torpes hacia dentro del cuarto intentando mantenerse en pie para no caer.

— ¿Qué diablos?—preguntó la princesa al verlo tropezar al entrar a su camarote— ¡Estamos de madrugada! ¿Por qué vienes haciendo escandalo?

—Sss-sabes porque—su lengua estaba adormecida y le costó hablar. La joven alzó ambas cejas y cerró la puerta después de mirar por el pasillo por si alguien más había despertado.

—Estás borracho—lo acusó apoyándose en la madera. El príncipe se cayó a la cama y se volteó para quedar boca arriba y mirarla mientras negaba como un niño.

—No—dijo sin mirarla—solo bebí unas copas con Ron y… y… el tuerto—murmuró frunciendo el ceño—maldito barco se mueve como la mierda—se quejó gruñendo. Bulma sonrió al verlo, el barco no se movía como otras veces pero podía suponer que en su estado cualquier movimiento era molesto. Suspiró y se acercó a él— ¿Pasaremos la noche… juntos?—preguntó cuando la princesa se agachó a su altura.

—Claro—asintió ella mientras desabotonaba su camisa—quédate quieto—él obedeció. Le quitó la ropa con calma, dejándolo solo con su ropa interior—metete a la cama—le ordenó mientras caminaba hacia el mueble para apagar la linterna de aceite. Al estar a oscuras, movió sus manos hacia delante para evitar chocar con algo en su camino, tropezó con las botas del saiyajin a la vez que lo oyó susurrar su nombre—aquí estoy—respondió llegando al borde de la cama. No había ido a cenar con los demás, tampoco había comido cuando le llevaron alimentos. La plática con él esa tarde la había dejado deprimida y podía suponer que a él también. Los saiyajin tenían resistencia a los químicos y venenos, que Vegeta estuviera borracho era por algo… pero a pesar de ser la causante de aquello, se sentía culpable por sentirse aliviada de verlo allí con ella, de ser ella a quién él buscara en esa situación donde su cuerpo y mente estaban vulnerables—yo te cuidaré esta noche—le dijo mientras se recostaba a su lado.

No alcanzó a acomodarse cuando el saiyajin "vulnerable" se le subió encima—Vegeta—susurró como si alguien más pudiera oírlos. Tragó saliva nerviosa, y él no tardó en subir su remera larga hasta sus caderas para acomodarse entre sus piernas. A pesar de lo que él quería hacerle, no tenía miedo ni mucho menos, al contrario. Había expectación y a la vez culpa. Él no estaba en sus facultades mentales estables y a pesar de ser él quien la estaba acosando, sentía que se estaba aprovechando del saiyajin. Era absurdo lo sabía, pero le era difícil evitar verlo de otro modo. Acarició su cabello cuando se acercó a su cuello y se dejó caer en la almohada a su lado, su peso la hizo contener la respiración unos segundos y tuvo que abrir sus piernas para él para que se acoplaran sin problema. Él estaba ansioso, podía suponerlo al sentir su erección latente en su intimidad. Sus manos fuertes subieron por su vientre hasta sus senos y los descubrieron con torpeza—tranquilo—le susurró apoyándolo entre sus pechos mientras lo abrazaba con cariño—ve con calma—pidió cerrando sus ojos a la vez que enredaba sus dedos en su melena y lo acariciaba. El saiyajin lentamente dejó de palpar sus senos y se quedó quieto. Bulma sintió su respiración adormecida a los cinco minutos del encuentro. Sonrió con dulzura y cansancio sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza y suspiró, sin importarle la incómoda posición o el peso extra o su desnudez a medias, la joven princesa se unió al sueño del saiyajin, descansando por fin después de tantas noches en vela.

Unas horas más tardes-quizá tres o dos-el saiyajin, despertó. Vegeta frunció el ceño al abrir los ojos y sentir los parpados pesados. Tragó saliva para aliviar la sequedad de su garganta a la vez que restregaba su rostro en su suave y blandita almohada. Segundos más tarde notó ciertos detalles, lo primero: su almohada era demasiado suave al tacto de su piel, podía sentir que su cama no era una como tal. Se reincorporó con pereza y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Bulma debajo de él con su pijama arremangado debajo de sus axilas dejando ver su desnudez. La oscuridad del cuarto no era un problema para él, pudo notar a la perfección sus curvas. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó admirándola, pero mientras lo hacía recordó todo. Era lo bueno de las borracheras en los saiyajin, eran muy pocos los que se borraban al punto de no saber qué hizo cuando estuvo ebrio. Se apoyó en una mano y con la otra se sacudió el cabello, completamente decepcionado de sí mismo. Había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba y se rebajó a actuar como un tonto. No era solo que se ahogara en alcohol, era el que la hubiera ido a buscar después de que ella había actuado cobardemente diciéndole que podía estar con otras, como si renegara de lo que había entre ellos. Se sintió pasado a llevar y sobre todo, que ella estaba denigrando lo que tenían. Y ahí estaba, en su camarote y con ganas de besarla. Se sentía tan idiota.

A regañadientes se separó del cuerpo femenino. Se bajó de la cama y se fue al cuarto de baño para remojarse el rostro y despertar completamente de su estupidez. Salió del cuarto intentando no hacer ruido, avergonzado de sí mismo por su comportamiento de adolescente— ¿Vegeta?—se detuvo a medio camino antes de llegar a la puerta y antes de recoger su ropa. Su cuerpo se tensó de pies a cabeza y las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta— ¿Estás mejor?

—… Sí—tragó en seco y se agachó para tomar sus pantalones—no volverá a pasar.

— ¿Te irás?—sus dedos no alcanzaron a rozar la tela cuando la oyó. Levantó la mirada hacia la cama y la vio sentada buscándolo con dificultad entre los tonos oscuros y las sombras del camarote. Fue imposible no extrañarse al oír su tono melancólico y difícil ocultar la ansiedad que le produjo pensar que ella no quería que se fuera.

— ¿Debería quedarme?—se atrevió a preguntar. Pasaron minutos en silencio, minutos que significaron perder esperanza alguna de que ese momento sería diferente a los anteriores.

— ¿No quieres… pasar la noche conmigo?—percibió su timidez y vergüenza en ese susurro. Su cuerpo entero reaccionó al oírla. El calor irradió por cada poro y aunque se dijo que se calmara, que aquellas palabras no significaban nada, no pudo conseguirlo. Se puso de pie con calma sin recoger la tela y caminó hacia la cama, se detuvo en frente de la cabecera y se sentó en el borde sin dejar de mirarla. Ella, al sentirlo volteó hacia él— ¿Vegeta?

— ¿Estás segura que quieres eso?—preguntó sintiendo su propia voz demasiado ronca. Se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de ella sobre su pierna, una caricia inocente y gentil pero que lo alteró de todas maneras. Su cuerpo sobre reaccionaba a ella.

—Si—asintió sin duda en su voz y el saiyajin contuvo el suspiro de alivio. En silencio, levantó las cobijas y se recostó a su lado—lamento mucho lo que dije—le susurró imitándolo y acomodándose de lado para poder verlo. Vegeta no tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos—y lo que no hice y no dije…—hundió su rostro en su pecho duro y cerró sus ojos mientras se abrazaba a su cuello fuerte. Aun olía a alcohol, pero no le molestaba. Nada de él le molestaba. Se sentía como una niña que reconocía una travesura que negó durante mucho tiempo. Antes se había decidido a vivir la vida y estar con él, ver a Towa salir de su camarote le arruinó esa idea y los días siguientes. Pero él le había dicho-le dio a entender-que nada había pasado y ella le creía. Debía dejar su orgullo a un lado, debía asumir una vez por todas lo que pasaba entre ellos y reconocerlo ante él. Quería tener coraje como él lo tenía, quería ser valiente de ahora en adelante y se avergonzaba por no haberlo sido antes. Por no decirle a Milk que quería a Vegeta y que la dejara en paz para poder ir con él, pero eso había quedado atrás. Quería convencerse de eso. Haría las cosas bien, al menos por ella y por él—… quiero estar contigo… no sé si aún quieres estar conmigo ¿Sigue en pie lo que dijiste en el reino de los elfos?—su voz se quebró y tuvo que contener las lágrimas al preguntar. Todas sus emociones reprimidas salieron a flote, el miedo a su rechazo y la desesperación por una respuesta, la vergüenza por haber sido cobarde y a pesar de la confianza que había entre ellos, se apenaba en reconocer sus sentimientos ante el hombre que amaba. Comenzó a temblar después de unos minutos cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado. Quiso alejarse, pero tenía miedo. No quería ver su cara, ya podía percibir su rechazo y sabía que rompería en llanto al oír sus palabras.

—No recuerdo que te dije en ese estúpido reino—mintió—tendrás que decirme qué quieres—en sus labios se formó una sonrisa torcida burlesca. Podía sentir el manojo de nervios en que se había convertido la princesa y después de todo lo que había sentido por su culpa, se lo merecía. El saiyajin estaba más seguro que nunca de lo que sentía por ella, pero jugar un poco con ella no le haría mal. Bulma se alejó de su pecho y sin darle tiempo para actuar estiró su cuello y lo besó, sorprendiéndolo. Vegeta tardó unos segundos en seguir sus labios. Cerró sus ojos y se deleitó con su sabor dulce e introdujo su lengua con hambre en su boca. El beso duró unos minutos, ella rompió el contacto y él estuvo a punto de quejarse. La distancia entre ambos era de unos milímetros solamente. Podía sentir su calor y su hálito; la temperatura había subido como diez grados y la tensión sexual entre ambos estaba más latente que nunca.

—Te quiero a ti—susurró y lo volvió a besar, un beso casto y lleno de deseo que encendió aún más al saiyajin—quiero estar contigo—y él no necesitó más juegos ni palabrerías.

La apretó en contra de su cuerpo, sintió como sus blandos atributos se aplastaban con sus duros pectorales y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos en un gesto posesivo y demandante. Besó sus labios devorándolos ansioso, ella no se quedó atrás y comenzaron esa danza que tanto reconocían y habían extrañado. Esos días lejos el uno del otro les había pasado la cuenta y parecía que hubieran sido meses en que no se entregaron al deseo. Bulma había anhelado sus labios tantas noches que sentía como si fuera la última vez en que podrían estar juntos; lo besó con pasión, sin tapujos ni trancas. Le demostró lo mucho que lo deseaba y amaba. Él en cambio, estaba eufórico. Había estado con Trunks antes, ahora tenía a Bulma entre sus brazos y era lo que había deseado desde que supo que era mujer. A pesar de saber que era la misma persona, sentía que ahora era la primera vez que realmente iban a estar juntos, sin mentiras ni engaños. Solo ellos dos.

El príncipe estaba esmerado por desmenuzar a la mujer que tenía a su lado. Quería consumirla y memorizarla, aprender todo de ella y admirarla. Era una mezcla de sensaciones confusas que lo alteraban en más de un sentido y que le costaba trabajo controlar. Desde que Trunks se había aparecido en su vida que ya nada había sido como antes, y ahora que Bulma lo había aceptado, estaba seguro que todo sería mejor. Quizá era fe, o intuición, quien sabe. El punto era que, teniéndola a ella para él, ya nada podía resultar mal para él. Era ella quien lo confundía y preocupaba constantemente, era ella quien se metía en sus sueños y en su día a día. Ahora sería suya, no había vuelta atrás. Todo cambiaría para ambos, y no la dejaría ir nunca. Sea cual fuera las consecuencias después de lo que quedaba de noche, Bulma no se alejaría de él. No lo permitiría.

Poco a poco la fue dejando debajo de su cuerpo, acomodándola boca arriba para él. Dejó sus labios para bajar por su cuello y recorrer su piel con besos y lamidas apasionadas que sacaban suspiros de la joven. Se sentía tan bien el tratarla como se merecía, como una mujer. Podía ser atento a su manera y es más, podía ser él mismo. Muchas veces se sintió incómodo cuando solo él disfrutaba de sus encuentros con Trunks, a ella no parecía molestarle y aunque los gozaba de igual manera, su ego de hombre le hacía sentir incómodo. A ella más que nadie quería hacer sentir bien, y ahora era su oportunidad. Se alejó de su cuerpo y se sentó en la colchoneta y sin perder un minuto de esa noche, tomó el borde de su camisola y la subió por su torso en movimientos precisos. Ella estiró sus brazos para dejarlo cumplir su objetivo, y él se sentía en el cielo al ver su disposición. Volvió al ataque con un beso lleno de lujuria. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus manos y lo acercó más a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que abría sus piernas para él.

Vegeta se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo haciendo presión en sus pelvis, para ambos fue un alivio sentir sus intimidades acariciarse. Sus bocas se movieron ansiosas, con hambre y deseo que nubló sus sentidos. Las manos del saiyajin se arrastraron por su piel, Bulma sentía sus ásperas palmas rodear cada curva de su cuerpo y lo único que podía hacer era gemir bajo su boca. Meció sus caderas en un movimiento sugerente y felino que excitó al hombre sobre ella. Vegeta gruñó entre besos al sentir la calidez de su núcleo femenino rodear su hombría lista. No pasaron más de unos cuantos segundos para que la tela de sus ropas interior se humedecieran por sus fluidos llenos de ansiedad. Bajó a su cuello y continuó con su recorrido anterior, besó sus clavículas y su pecho, y descendió al plato fuerte. Sus senos. Sus manos grandes no lograban envolverlos en su totalidad. Jadeó desesperado al palpar su complexión blanda y no tardó en probarlos. Su lengua húmeda y caliente lamió sediento la curva de cada monte, se concentró en su cima. Su lengua rodeo la aureola rosácea de su seno izquierdo, y cuando su botón pequeño se elevó, reclamó su premio. Chupeteó y sorbió su pezón, sentía la saliva escapársele de sus labios. Su piel se le hacía agua y su botoncito caliente lo extasió más que nunca. Sin soltar su pezón comenzó a moverse sobre ella, restregando su erección y siguiendo el juego a las caderas femeninas que se mecían ansiosas debajo de él. Mientras se comía uno de sus senos, al otro le daba atención con su mano, las yemas de sus dedos daban pellizcos suaves a su botón y su palma palpaba ansioso su pecho lleno, soltó su alimento solo para recriminarle lo que venía pensando desde que la vio luciendo como chica esa vez que ella dio como finalizado su juego— ¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelas tanto tiempo? Eres cruel—gruñó con un tono de voz ronco y varonil que estremeció a la princesa.

—Pero ahora están para ti—susurró sonriendo al techo mientras cerraba sus ojos deleitándose con los movimientos expertos de su cadera y su boca en su pecho. El calor aplastante envolvía su cuerpo menudo. Sentía como su intimidad hervía debajo de su erección y no creía poder soportarlo más. Su respiración entrecortada elevaba su pecho arqueando su espalda a la vez que mecía su cadera suplicante por más. No había miedo ni dudas. Estaba decidida a entregársele, era algo que venía deseando desde que lo quiso besar en el bosque cuando él comenzó a entrenarla. Sonrió al recordar esos días, cuando él la empujó y la insultó creyéndolo un chico. En ese entonces solo podía imaginar y soñar con estar con él, ahora estaban allí. Besándose y tocándose y a punto de entregarse al deseo que sentían. Vegeta dejó de acariciar su seno derecho y lo besó y lamió dándole la misma atención que al izquierdo, gimió alto cuando comenzó a succionar su pecho y jadeó ansiosa cuando sintió una de sus manos bajar hasta su intimidad colándose entre ambos cuerpos—oh… Vegeta—gimió cuando sus dedos rozaron sus pétalos de carnes aun cubiertos por la tela húmeda.

El saiyajin se coló por la orilla de su calzón y palpó con cuidado su piel delicada. Se felicitó mentalmente al recorrer su camino mojado y listo para él. Relamió sus labios cuando soltó su pezón y subió para encontrarse con su rostro. La besó al mismo tiempo que introducía su dedo medio en su interior, haciendo suyo su gemido. Ella abrió más sus piernas, exponiéndose a su atención y él no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Movió su dedo de arriba abajo, tanteando su curva interna sin dejar de acariciar su interior, haciéndola gemir entre besos. Su palma hizo fricción con su carne hinchada al mismo tiempo que introducía y sacaba su dedo de su interior. Bulma ayudó a su tarea meciendo sus caderas en un vaivén hipnótico que lo hizo desesperar, que lo obligaba a terminar con eso y ser su erección doliente quien gozara de sus movimientos e interior y no su dedo suertudo.

Y no pudo contenerse más. Sacó con suavidad su dedo dejándola a medio camino de su placer. La vio fruncirle el ceño y dibujar una mueca de molestia en sus labios rosa cuando se alejó de su boca para poder probarla. Chupó su dedo afortunado y se dijo que debía probarla con más tiempo en otro momento. Desanudó su calzón con rapidez y se bajó su ropa interior ansioso. No tuvo necesidad de hacer lo mismo con ella, cuando la sintió levantar su pierna y hacerlo a un lado estuvo a punto de protestar. En cambio se maravilló con la flexibilidad de su movimiento y la esperó impaciente mientras ella se deshacía de la última prenda que estorbaba en ese momento.

Bulma se recostó y abrió sus piernas, ansiosa. El saiyajin le regaló una sonrisa torcida que logró vislumbrar ahora que ya se había acostumbrado a los tonos oscuros del camarote. No le importaba parecer desesperada o ansiosa por ello, era como se sentía y sabía que él estaba igual o más eufórico por concretar lo que hace mucho tiempo sus cuerpos les pedían. Vegeta no perdió tiempo y se acomodó entre sus piernas. La joven mordió su labio inferior al sentir su miembro amenazar su intimidad, podía notar como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante lo que ocurriría. Fue allí, en ese momento en que comenzó a temer-solo un poco-los nervios lentamente se subieron por sus piernas y tembló tontamente. Tragó saliva avergonzada cuando el príncipe levantó la mirada hacia ella antes de siquiera hacer algún movimiento— ¿Tienes miedo?—preguntó el saiyajin en un susurró al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba sobre ella y acercaba sus labios a los de ella—dímelo. No quiero que te sientas obligada a esto—el pecho de la princesa se llenó de calor al oírlo. Su respeto y consideración la emocionó, era el indicado. Lo sabía, él era lo que siempre soñó desde niña. Un apuesto y caballero príncipe, fuerte y varonil. Vegeta era eso cuando realmente te ganabas un espacio en su vida. Y ella lo había conseguido. Él la tenía presente y la cuidaba, y era feliz con eso.

—Si—asintió para besarlo después—no te detengas—y aunque sus palabras afirmaban seguridad, su cuerpo la traicionaba. Era como si sus piernas y caderas se mandaran solas y no dejaban de temblar cobardes y traicioneras. El saiyajin sujetó sus caderas y frunció el ceño—de verdad que quiero…—susurró molesta consigo misma.

—Tienes miedo—afirmó esta vez—no quiero que te arrepientas desp—

— ¡Quiero hacerlo!—lo interrumpió sorprendiéndolo—quiero tener sexo contigo… pero… es normal que esté algo asustada, es mi primera vez y… supongo que es inconsciente no lo sé—tragó saliva avergonzada y desvió la mirada. Sintió los dedos del saiyajin posarse en su barbilla y obligarla a mirarlo. Bulma relamió sus labios y esperó ansiosa por sus palabras.

—Si quieres que me detenga, dilo con confianza—murmuró serio. Bulma asintió y lo besó. Sus bocas se entendieron como solían hacerlo y mientras danzaban aquel baile preferido para ambos, el saiyajin comenzó a bajar sus manos por su cuerpo, tanteando cada curva de su piel. Recorrió sus pechos, su vientre plano, sus muslos y piernas. Sus manos demandaban por cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Se apoderó de sus muslos y los acarició lentamente, en un juego que cumplía con calmar sus temblores y calmarlo a él. Aunque no lo parecía, estaba igual de nervioso que ella y a la vez, ansioso. Se sentía primerizo y eso le molestaba, pero se le escapaba de las manos lo que ella le provocaba. Adentró sus manos al interior de sus muslos y llegó a su rincón anhelado. Se alejó un poco de su cuerpo para comprobar con sus dedos que la humedad y ansiedad de antes seguían allí para recibirlo. Se alegró al encontrarse con una respuesta afirmativa de su cuerpo femenino. Tragó saliva, nervioso y relamió sus labios al mismo tiempo que se concentraba en observar su rostro, buscando algo, cualquier cosa, que la delatara de no querer lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Mientras la miraba, su mano derecha tomó su erección caliente y lo guío a su núcleo íntimo, dejó reposar su cabeza hinchada en la entrada al paraíso y contuvo el suspiro de alivio que quiso escaparse al sentir su calor que ya podía ir prediciendo lo adictivo que le sería. Bulma pareció percibir su duda; la princesa tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó lentamente, moviendo sus labios con calma en un juego amoroso y gentil para ambos. Intentando que se comieran sus nervios y miedos. Respiró profundamente al separarse y sin pensarlo habló:

—Te amo—soltó de repente pero no se arrepintió de hacerlo. Era lo que cada fibra de su cuerpo le nacía decir. Su corazón bombeó rápido en su pecho casi doloroso, sintió sus manos sudar y sus tripas revolverse, pero no le importaba. Lo sentía, sentía lo que decía y él merecía saberlo. Vio en su rostro-maldijo no poder ver a la perfección sus pozos negros para poder leerlos con mayor claridad-la sorpresa y confusión que le ocasionó con sus palabras. Mordió su labio inferior, comenzando a dudar si había sido bueno decir aquello en esa circunstancia. Pero no lo había premeditado ni mucho menos analizado con calma. Simplemente le nació decirlo—no necesitas decir nada. No espero una respuesta—dijo con la voz entrecortada por la emoción—estoy conforme con lo que sé que sientes. Con esto… y con lo que hemos vivido—dijo intentando sonar segura y sin miedo. Era verdad. Ella no necesitaba su declaración de amor, sus actos le habían gritado en muchos idiomas que ella le importaba y con eso bastaba para la princesa.

Vegeta en cambio, estaba en shock pero no por sus palabras en sí, sino porque no lograba comprender como se podía sentir tan o más feliz que follarla al oír aquello. Ella era un misterio. Con una mirada, palabra o gesto lo elevaba al cielo o hundía en el infierno. Vegeta supo, en ese momento, que él no sabía en el fondo el significado de esas palabras pero las conocía. Eran la demostración de afecto máximo y ella lo sentía por él. Era feliz. Por primera vez en su vida podía decir que era feliz y con algo "tan simple". Con unas palabras de una mujer que lo traía vuelto loco. Quizá lo que él sentía también era amor, en más de una vez se lo cuestionó. Lo que ella le provocaba era más fuerte que lo que sentía por él mismo. Y él lo que más atesoraba e idolatraba era a sí mismo, entonces sí, la amaba. Pero no podía decirlo, le costaba… en cambio la besó, la besó con pasión y afecto, intentando demostrarle que en ese beso iban sus sentimientos y aceptando los suyos. Respiraron agitados y sin darle tiempo para recuperarse dijo—te protegeré siempre… no dejaré que nada malo te pase, nunca—afirmó lleno de pasión en sus palabras. Era la demostración suprema del interés que él tenía por ella, y sabía que Bulma lo entendería. Ella lo conocía y él a ella. El vínculo que los unía los hacía comprenderse, con miradas, palabras, gestos y acciones—eres mía—aseguró—y yo soy tuyo ¿Lo entiendes?—preguntó desesperado. Volvió a besarla, sin darle tiempo a responder al mismo tiempo que iniciaba su invasión lentamente. Bulma enterró sus uñas en su hombro por su intromisión paulatina y arqueó su espalda intentando contener aquellas sensaciones que su cuerpo le enseñaba pero más aún, intentando asimilar sus palabras.

—Entiendo—dijo con su tono de voz afligido por lo que pasaba entre sus cuerpos; Vegeta la miró deseoso y entregado al encuentro, la besó otra vez, desesperado y excitado, entrando por completo en ella. La princesa dio un respingo y soltó un alarido agudo y femenino. Él besó su barbilla y sus labios, pero ella se alejó para continuar con su declaración—entiendo… eres mío, y yo soy tuya, siempre—susurró intentando ignorar el ardor de su intimidad y lo besó. Enredó sus dedos en su melena espesa e indomable, él abrazó su cintura y se entregó a sus labios.

Sus bocas se comían hambrientas y después de unos minutos en que el saiyajin esperó que ella se acostumbrara a su invasión, comenzó un lento vaivén de caderas, donde no salía del todo de su interior y entraba con suavidad. Sintió las piernas de ella abrazar su cintura, asegurándose que su cuerpo no se alejara. No se sabía dónde empezaba un cuerpo y donde terminaba el otro. Estaban unidos y esa unión bastaba para reflejar que eran uno. No solo de cuerpo, también de alma. Sus palabras habían sido claras para ambos, estarían juntos, se pertenecían, se anhelaban… se amaban.

Bulma gimió en su boca ante cada movimiento de su príncipe, él gruñó excitado conteniéndose, intentando no perder la calma y hacérselo con cuidado. Ella podía notar su preocupación y no podía sentir otra cosa más que amor y dicha. Él era el indicado, él era lo mejor que pudo pasarle en esa extrema y peligrosa aventura. Era lo positivo de la situación, en lo que se enfocaría y se amarraría para no caer, para no rendirse. Movió tímidamente sus caderas, queriendo imitar los movimientos del saiyajin. Sin dejar de besarse y tocarse, sus cuerpos se movían en un juego rítmico y constante; Vegeta aceleró el juego, haciéndola jadear de placer y dolor. Hundió su carne dura cada vez más profundo, como si quisiera alcanzar algo más en ella. Sentía las uñas de la mujer rasgar su espalda y oía sus gemidos constantes, llenando su pecho de deseo y más. Quería más, más jadeos y más descontrol. La quería llevar a la cúspide del goce y no pudo contenerse más. Agarró su trasero con ambas manos, haciendo que la unión fuera aún más íntima y cercana, donde no había espacio que los separara. Y comenzó a entrar con más intensidad, más fuerza y más desenfreno. La joven dejó su espalda y se afirmó la marquesa de la cama, cerró sus ojos y se entregó sin protestas a su amante. No podía seguir el ritmo, solo recibir sus estocadas profundas que la hacían pensar que la partiría en más de un sentido. Gimió su nombre, y él el suyo. Se besaron sin aliento ni aire en sus pulmones, y encontraron en las bocas del otro la respiración que les urgía. El calor comenzó a hacerse presente en su cuerpo menudo, podía sentir las palpitaciones de su intimidad y como su núcleo ansiaba más de aquel movimiento salvaje del guerrero a pesar del ardor del encuentro. Tocó las puertas del placer y gimió alto, él dejó sus labios para poder oírla con atención. Pausó sus estocadas para perdurar el placer de su mujer en un toque intenso y profundo. La sintió respirar agitada y reír nerviosa, él llenó su pecho orgulloso y volvió al ataque, besándola y moviéndose sobre ella. Minutos más tardes sintió su placer aproximarse, y reaccionando a tiempo, saco su miembro rápidamente justo antes de liberar su semilla y la desparramó sobre su piel en el vientre de la princesa.

—Dios…—sollozó en un gemido seductor al oído del saiyajin que respiraba agitado sobre ella sintiendo su miembro vibrar y darle ondas de placer por todo su cuerpo mezclado con un cosquilleo adictivo—me perdí de esto durante meses…—susurró abrazándolo, haciendo que sus cuerpo se tocaran. El calor era soportable en la situación y ninguno se quejó de sus cuerpos sucios con sudor y fluidos. El momento los había envuelto en una magia indescriptible que los hacía obviar e ignorar cualquier incomodidad. Simplemente era perfecto. Su primer encuentro sexual había sido perfecto para ambos.

Y ambos sonrieron pensando que los que vinieran serían mejores. Empezarían por esas horas, no cerrarían sus ojos hasta quedar agotados de tanto amarse. Cerraron el trato silencioso de mutuo acuerdo en un beso entregado y lleno de pasión. Se olvidaron de los peligros y de la misión, solo eran él y ella, y ella y él. Dos amantes que no querían que saliera el sol, que querían seguir amándose siempre y sin pausas.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Creo que por fin podré avanzar la trama como quiero. Quería que pasara lo inevitable para poder centrarme en el Amo y sus intenciones xD y claro, en revelar lo del Salvador. Me costó escribir este capítulo, sabía qué pasaría pero me era difícil redactarlo y no sé bien porque... fue raro, quería que el lemon fuera entendible y sobre todo, decente. Espero poder haber cumplido con mis expectativa y las suyas.

Gracias a quienes comentan el cap, este fic es uno de mis favoritos y a la vez el menos popular que tengo, pero lo adoro con mi alma y por eso intento actualizarlo siempre que puedo.

Gracias otra vez y lamento la demora y cualquier falta ortográfica, letras mezcladas y palabras a medio terminar.

Nos leemos y que tengan un bonito resto de semana :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Advertencia** : Lenguaje vulgar, escena para mayores de 18 años.

* * *

La brisa salada se le pegaba al rostro, pero la princesa estaba más concentrada en lo que sus ojos zafiro admiraban. El brillo en sus orbes competía con el mar en su color e intensidad, la joven mujer sonreía emocionada hacia su destino. El Reino de los Elfos fue una visita casi mágica y espiritual, cada piedra y árbol desprendía un toque místico imposible de ignorar, pero el Reino que se alzaba imponente con sus muros y torres a lo lejos, pasando el enorme muelle y costa, era algo completamente diferente. Se podía inferir la prosperidad del Reino saiyajin con cada embarcación que los acompañaba con el mismo plan de arribar, con solo ver el muelle repleto de mercaderes y pobladores, Bulma comprendía la grandeza del Reino del príncipe y ahora entendía ese orgullo inherente de los saiyajin cada vez que hablaban de sus tierras.

—Es maravilloso—susurró ensimismada— ¿Cuánto más tardaremos en llegar al muelle?

—No lo sé—respondió fingiendo desinterés cuando en realidad disfrutaba de verla sonreír e idolatrar sus tierras—no soy Capitán.

—Hmp—frunció débilmente sus cejas y balbuceó— ¿Ese que se ve allá es el castillo?—preguntó apuntando con su dedo. Ambos estaban sobre la proa, apoyados en el barandal mirando su destino mientras que los marinos alistaban al _Terror de los kraken_ para arribar en el muelle _El llanto de la doncella_ , que era el más próximo a la capital del reino. Habían pasado un par de semanas después de su noche apasionada y desde entonces, cada noche era más candente que la anterior. Su relación fluía como el mar, inquieta pero constante, intensa e interminable, así se sentían. Cada vez que compartían el lecho, donde los besos, las caricias, las pláticas e incluso las discusiones bobas eran los protagonistas, corroboraban que no estaban cometiendo ningún error, ella sentía el coraje para afrontar su futuro incierto y él para enfrentar a su padre.

—Sí—murmuró mirando hacia el pico de la colina donde el palacio en que había crecido se veía pequeñito desde donde ellos estaban—te gustará. No es refinado como el del elfo—soltó fingiendo desinterés.

— ¿Estarás conmigo?—el saiyajin volteó hacia ella, serio y ocultando lo que sentía cuando ya no tenía caso, ella lo sabía al igual que él.

—Sabes la respuesta—contestó volviendo a mirar hacia el continente.

La pareja siguió platicando, ajenos a la curiosidad que provocaban en sus compañeros. La doncella suspiró mirándolos a cierta distancia, sabía que ella no la escucharía y después de aquella charla en que la princesa le había confesado que tenía una relación con el saiyajin que no tenía nada más que decir o advertir. Estaba segura que el príncipe saiyajin solo estaba jugando con la princesa, antes ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta cuando era Trunks y ahora ¿Eran una "pareja"? Milk creía que nada bueno saldría de ello, volvió a suspirar y miró el muelle lleno de vida; después de tanto tiempo en barco notó lo mucho que extrañaba pisar tierra firme.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó sonriente el soldado saiyajin, entusiasmado por volver a sus tierras.

—No es nada…—susurró volviendo a ver a la pareja. Bulma discutía algo que al saiyajin le parecía irritar, no lograba oírlos, solo podía fijarse en esa actitud déspota que tenía el príncipe hacia la princesa y no dejaba de cuestionarse cómo su amiga se había fijado en un ser como él. Le preocupaba, porque podía suponer que la princesa estaba realmente enamorada del guerrero de real estirpe como para olvidar su rol con tal de estar con él.

Piccolo por su parte, a pesar de estar conforme que por fin decidían estar juntos, no dejaba de sentirse preocupado con la situación. Los miraba desde lejos y no dejaba de pensar en sí debían o no intervenir, supuso que aquello tendrían que decidirlo en la reunión con el Rey saiyajin.

El Capitán Cleo no tardó en dar la orden de tirar anclas, cuando _Terror de los kraken_ tocó la madera del muelle, todos los jóvenes ya estaban en la cubierta principal para bajar del barco. El príncipe Tapion agradeció al marinero y los demás se despidieron amablemente. Les fue difícil caminar por _El llanto de la doncella_ , la multitud se aglomeraba alrededor de los puestos marisqueros para poder adquirir pescados y ostras frescas de la pesca de esa mañana, ajenos a los príncipes y princesa de reinos vecinos que pasaban observando la situación. El príncipe saiyajin no se hizo problemas con la situación, podían hacer alarde de su rango y así ser tratados como se debía pero sabía que sí lo hacían, tardarían todavía más en llegar al primer pueblo cuando todos quisieran saludarlo y congraciarse con él.

Al alejarse de la bahía donde comenzaba el primer pueblo cercano al palacio, se encontraron con un séquito de saiyajin que los esperaban. Tanto Bulma como Milk se sorprendieron al ver al grupo de hombres musculosos de piel bronceada y cabellos negros como el carbón. Goku se acercó más a la doncella después de saludar a los soldados, intentando hacer notar su relación al ver los ojos de sus compañeros sobre ella.

— ¿Todos los saiyajin son tan altos?—preguntó en un susurro la princesa. Vegeta la miró de soslayo y no fue necesario escuchar su respuesta para saber que se había molestado—me gustas así…—murmuró pero él no dijo nada.

Recorrieron la ciudad escoltados por el grupo de saiyajin, todos montados en caballos excepto los saiyajin. Se detuvieron para descansar y comer en un puesto de comida tradicional de la zona, dos horas más tarde siguieron con su marcha. Tardaron un par de horas más en salir de la ciudad costera y se encontraron en medio de una llanura llena de hierba alta un tanto seca. El sol perdía su intensidad a medida que avanzaban, cosa que Bulma agradecía mentalmente, el Reino de los saiyajin tenía un clima variado pero en la ciudad Real el calor predominaba, antes al estar cerca del borde costero no se había percatado del clima cálido. El trayecto se le hizo lento, en parte porque nadie hablaba y porque realmente fue un camino largo. Poco a poco los muros del castillo se hacían más grandes a sus ojos, podía notar la piedra azulada que hacía un contraste con los tonos cálidos de las hierbas y las colinas de fondo.

No se dio cuenta cuando los nervios comenzaron a florecer, el gran portón que se alzaba sobre ellos la intimidaba como todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, su semblante serio y ceño fruncido le alertaba de su humor, pero sus ojos negros algo desinteresados le inquietaban. Lo sentía un poco distante y a momentos sentía que tenía que ver con ella. La inseguridad hacía estragos en su cuerpo menudo y sin querer pensaba cosas que le hacían mal. Tenía miedo y no sabía muy bien de qué, supuso que las grandes murallas frías y un poco tétricas tenían que ver… conocería su entorno y estaba preocupada de que no la aceptaran.

Al estar a un par de metros del palacio las puertas se abrieron. Ellos no detuvieron su paso y antes de pasar por el portón pudieron ver al Rey que los esperaba junto a un grupo de vejestorios. Bulma miró sorprendida al hombre que portaba un emblema sobre su armadura, volteó hacia el príncipe quien se adelantó y fue el primero en saludar al hombre que la princesa catalogó como la copia de Vegeta. La diferencia más notoria era la altura del Rey, su color de pelo café y su barba y bigotes.

—Hijo mío—habló el Rey. Su voz ronca la hizo estremecerse y no pudo evitar pensar si Vegeta tendría tan buena vejez como su padre. El príncipe posó su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo y el Rey sobre el derecho de él.

—Padre—respondió serio, intentando esconder los nervios.

—Rey Vegeta—habló el príncipe Tapion al llegar a su lado, el monarca asintió en su dirección y el príncipe elfo correspondió su saludo al instante—espero no importunarlo.

—No se preocupe, príncipe Tapion—contestó—bajo estas circunstancias, ninguno molesta. Príncipe Piccolo—saludó al verlo llegar.

—Saludos, Rey Vegeta—dijo el namek al bajarse del corcel—ella es Bulma, princesa de los humanos—el Rey la observó fijamente, y la joven por un momento sintió que estaban sólo ellos en la entrada del castillo. No se dio cuenta cuando la ayudaron a bajar del caballo y se sintió todavía más diminuta delante del Rey—su doncella y Dende, mi hermano—tanto la humana como el pequeño namek reverenciaron al Rey, al igual que el resto de soldados saiyajin.

—Espero que todos se sientan a gusto—murmuró al no recibir respuesta de la princesa. Iba a hablar cuando una voz femenina se hizo oír entre el grupo llamando la atención de los presentes.

— ¡Bienvenidos!—entre el grupo de viejos, salió una mujer baja de cabello negro y corto. Bulma sonrió débilmente ante la que supuso era una saiyajin; la mujer trotó suavemente y pudo fijarse en su cuerpo tonificado, antes de poder sentirse inferior o fuera de lugar por su cuerpo la recién llegada se lanzó a los brazos de Vegeta, sorprendiéndola y borrando la sonrisa de sus labios— ¡Oh, Vegeta! Te extrañé demasiado—el rostro perplejo del príncipe y sus ojos negros llenos de culpa que voltearon hacia ella empeoraron la situación. Bulma sintió como el aire se le escapaba del cuerpo, y solo pudo desviar la mirada para poder controlarse.

—Suéltame…—exigió el príncipe entre dientes, la joven saiyajin se alejó al reconocer su voz demandante y le sonrió con culpa.

—Lo siento, es que no te veía hace mucho—murmuró arrepentida.

—Yrreb…—susurró el Rey—te dije que esperaras adentro.

—Perdóneme, mi Rey—sonrió agachando la cabeza—creí que sería apropiado recibir a mi prometido como es debido—y Bulma no necesitaba presenciar más para saber la situación.

En el grupo se formó una tensión extraña, que ninguno sabía de dónde provenía exactamente. Piccolo y Tapion se miraron en complicidad antes de seguir al Rey, quien los acompañaba hacia el interior del palacio. El príncipe Vegeta caminaba tenso y con la mandíbula sellada sin dejar de mirar hacia la joven princesa, la peor forma de la que ella se podía enterar de Yrreb había pasado y temía que no lo entendiera. Le era difícil de reconocer que había cometido un error al seducir a Bulma sin antes hablarle de su prometida ¡Pero nunca pensó que lo de ellos se volvería tan serio! Antes de pensar en Yrreb, ya estaba invitando a Bulma a vivir con él en su Reino y no pensó en su situación. Ahora temía que la joven que le quitaba el sueño no quisiera saber de él ni escuchar su excusa, porque podía ver en su postura esquiva y en sus ojos zafiro, que estaba molesta y mucho. La entendía, entendía su enojo y que no quisiera ni caminar cerca de él y se escondiera entre su doncella y el pequeño namek.

—Los guiarán a sus habitaciones, en unas horas serviremos la comida—informó el Rey. El grupo asintió y siguieron a un par de sirvientas. El príncipe iba a seguir a la humana cuando su prometida lo tomó de la mano deteniéndolo—Yrreb, deja descansar a Vegeta—sentenció serio, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Cuando la joven saiyajin lo soltó, él no quiso perder tiempo en regañarla o en hablar con su padre, debía ir donde la princesa y explicarle, disculparse.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Bulma vio como Towa entraba a un dormitorio y agradecía a la criada. Milk no dejaba de mirarla y contaba mentalmente para no gritarle, podía suponer qué estaba pensando la doncella y los demás. Casi podía oír los "qué tonta fue" "pobrecita" "le pasó por fácil", miraba a todos a su alrededor y suprimía las ganas de enterrarles flechas en los ojos. Sabía que todos se habían dado cuenta de que en la última semana ella y Vegeta tenían una relación, no demostraban afecto delante de los demás pero no se escondían para hablar o coquetearse, y ahora todos eran conscientes de que su rostro serio e imperturbable se debía a su engaño.

¡Qué tonta había sido! ¿Cómo no pensó antes que él tenía una prometida? Era normal que la tuviera, pero ese era el precisamente el problema, no pensó. Se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y la calentura del momento y se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a Vegeta, había olvidado su rol y ¿Qué había obtenido? Deshonor. Él tenía una mujer oficial y ella sería una más que él poseyó. Se sentía enferma…

—Por aquí, princesa—salió de su trance mental al oír a la mujer que la reverenciaba. La siguió en silencio y miró con ojo crítico las paredes oscuras y gruesas y ahora-con todo el despecho-pensaba en lo horrible que sería vivir en ese castillo. Milk la siguió a pesar de que su cuarto ya había sido señalado y podía imaginar que sería para regañarla.

Entraron a un dormitorio amplio, con una cama marital en el centro, muebles finos y pequeños, iluminada gracias al amplio ventanal abierto y con las cortinas separadas para dejar entrar la luz del crepúsculo. Se veía totalmente diferente al pasillo, donde la escasa iluminación y las paredes oscuras y de piedra fría le daban un toque lúgubre, pero su habitación parecía bastante acogedora. Agradeció a la criada y no tuvo necesidad de voltear para saber que Milk se había quedado, oyó la puerta cerrarse y dio vueltas en el cuarto, intentando pensar en algo más que esa mujer en los brazos del príncipe.

—Bulma—contuvo el suspiro, sin mirarla se acercó al ventanal y salió al balcón, se apoyó en la baranda y miró el atardecer. El viento meció su melena que entorpecía su visión y tuvo que sostener algunos mechones con su mano, ahora que estaba más largo ya empezaba a molestarle. Le fue cómodo llevarlo corto y pensaba seriamente si debía o no cortarlo nuevamente— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí—fue lo único que pudo decir al oír sus pasos detrás de ella.

—No lo pareciera—asumió la doncella llegando a su lado—no te culpes, él fue un mentiroso y tu muy ingenua—soltó ignorando el semblante sombrío de la princesa—no quiero ser molesta, pero te lo dije. Él no es el indicado, no debiste involucrarte con él y—

—No quiero escucharte, Milk—la interrumpió. La doncella alzó ambas cejas y la miró sorprendida. A pesar de que sonreía, podía ver la burla en sus rasgos pero sabía que no se reía de ella, sino más bien de sí misma. Su amiga y princesa siempre fue terca y podía suponer que ahora, que había cometido el peor error, debía sentirse más irritada que nunca.

—Está bien—asintió, suspiró y susurró imitándola, apoyándose en la baranda y mirando el atardecer—espero que no hayas dormido con él… ¡Eso sí que hubiera sido un error!—no se fijó en la mirada asesina que le regaló la princesa. Bulma tuvo que morderse la lengua para no insultarla ni gritar y aun así no pudo quedarse callada.

—Cometí ese error muchas veces y en distintas posiciones—gruñó con el ceño fruncido, la doncella giró hacia ella espantada, sus ojos negros brillaban de puro asombro y sus labios en una mueca horrorizada irritaron todavía más a la princesa.

— ¡Bulma!—exclamó incrédula—pero ¿Cómo pudiste?—preguntó y la princesa pudo percibir la indignación en su tono de voz.

— ¿Realmente quieres saber cómo?—soltó con rencor—da igual, él es hombre, y yo mujer… ¿Qué esperabas cuando te dije que tenía una relación con Vegeta?—preguntó realmente curiosa. La doncella frunció el ceño y la miró pensativa, Bulma negó meciendo sus mechones y suspiró— ¿Realmente creíste que Vegeta estaría conmigo sólo por unos besos y abrazos?

—Supongo que tienes razón… pero, Bulma—susurró arrepentida por decir todas esas cosas. Se dio cuenta ahí, que definitivamente su amiga estaba perdidamente enamorada del saiyajin y que ahora tenía en frente a una mujer despechada, y una princesa deshonrada. No sabía qué decir, podía entender que no lo estaba pasando bien y después de todo lo que había dicho antes no se sentía cómoda para apoyarla. El silencio de la princesa también la inquietaba, no sabía cómo tomárselo. Cuando por fin se armó de valor y abrió la boca, la puerta al abrirse la interrumpió, solo ella volteó a ver al recién llegado y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver al príncipe. Sintió una ola de rabia al verlo serio, indiferente y con esa postura de superioridad después de lo que le había hecho a su amiga.

El príncipe no dijo palabra alguna, caminó hacia ellas y Milk lo miró sin perderse detalle de sus movimientos, atenta, como si fuera una bestia que en cualquier momento se lanzaba y le robaba a la princesa. El saiyajin por su parte ignoraba la presencia de la doncella, creía que en cualquier momento Bulma le ordenaría retirarse. Llegó al balcón dando sonoros pasos, intentando hacerse notar pero la princesa no volteó hacia él en ningún momento. Quería creer que no era porque estuviera molesta.

—La princesa está muy cansada—habló Milk después de unos minutos de silencio, el príncipe la miró con desprecio y antes de hacerla callar a gritos e insultos, Bulma le habló.

— ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?—más que pregunta, fue una orden y la doncella lo supo. Frunció el ceño al príncipe y miró preocupada a la princesa que seguía pendiente del cielo, suspiró rendida y se retiró rápidamente del cuarto. Una vez que oyó la puerta cerrarse, él se acercó más quedando detrás de su cuerpo— ¿Qué quieres? Milk tiene razón, estoy cansada.

—Sabes a qué vine—murmuró escondiendo la culpa y los nervios que sentía. Apoyó sus manos en sus hombros pero la princesa se sacudió al instante, obligándolo a alejarse—Bulma…

— ¿Te divertiste?—preguntó con sorna— ¿Disfrutaste de todo el conflicto mental que me hiciste pasar antes de decidirme a estar contigo?—volteó hacia él conteniendo las lágrimas— ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? ¿Te pareció gracioso enamorarme? ¡¿Qué clase de hombre eres para hacer algo así?! ¡Responde!—terminó ahogando el llanto al mismo tiempo que lo empujó con sus manos empuñadas— ¿Cuándo pretendías contarme sobre ella? ¿O tu plan era que no lo supiera nunca? ¡¿Te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres?! ¡Enfermo! —él la dejó desahogarse, le permitió golpearlo y gritarle, después de todo merecía esas palabras por no haber sido sincero desde un comienzo. Recibió sus empujones y puños en su pecho, miró sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello que se meneaba según sus movimientos y a pesar de que se sentía mal por lo que le había provocado, no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía así, temperamental y escandalosa.

—No estoy, ni estuve jugando contigo—dijo sin dejar de recibir sus golpes.

— ¿Ah no?—preguntó, sentía sus ojos arder y sabía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas podrían traicionarla— ¿Y qué se supone que hacías entonces?—le reprochó y las lágrimas cayeron. Sintió vergüenza, en ese momento se percató de lo orgullosa que podía ser y lo mucho que le molestaba verse vulnerable. Quiso huir, huir y esconderse de esos ojos negros que no dejaban de mirarla y parecía que la engullirían en cualquier momento. Iba a alejarse pero los fuertes brazos del saiyajin se lo impidieron, la rodearon firmemente por su cintura y la apegaron a su pecho, sintió su cuerpo entero encenderse. Frunció sus delgadas cejas molesta consigo misma, trató de separarse de él pero fue en vano, su fuerza no era comparable a la del saiyajin—suéltame…—exigió avergonzada.

—No—sentenció el príncipe sin dejar de mirarla—nunca—levantó la mirada asombrada, a pesar de que el reciente dolor seguía latente, esas dos palabras la sacudieron. Antes de poder balbucear por alguna explicación, el saiyajin la alzó en sus brazos y la levantó desde su cintura, dejó su rostro frente al suyo a unos milímetros de distancia y continuó hablando—cometí un error al no decirte de Yrreb antes, pero es que no es importante para mí. Por eso no lo hice…— se excusó y aunque para ella aquella explicación la calmaba e inevitablemente aliviaba, no quiso rendirse tan fácil a sus encantos.

—Es tu prometida… ¿Cómo no va a ser importante?—susurró a la vez que su llanto se calmaba— ¿Qué es lo que planeabas cuando me invitaste a venir…?

—Hablaré con mi padre—prometió en un susurro, igualando su tono de voz—ese compromiso se suspenderá.

— ¿Hablas… en serio?—preguntó intentando contener su emoción, él respondió con un beso. La pilló desprevenida, pero segundos más tarde cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

—No suelo bromear—respondió segundos después al separarse de sus labios.

— ¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Por qué suspenderías tu compromiso?—preguntó agachando la mirada. El príncipe contuvo el suspiro, bajó sus manos de su cintura y las guío hacia su trasero, antes de que ella pudiera quejarse lo sujetó con fuerza y la levantó, obligándola a rodear su cintura con sus piernas— ¿Qué…?—Bulma parpadeó confundida y apenada cuando el saiyajin la tocó y llevó hacia el interior de la habitación, no fue difícil entender su idea cuando volteó hacia atrás y vio la cama.

—Sabes porque—finalmente respondió y besó sus labios nuevamente. La recostó lentamente sobre la superficie de las cobijas al mismo tiempo que se colocaba sobre ella. Los siguientes pasos los conocían bien, y por ello los anhelaban con todas sus fuerzas.

Bulma permitió que la tocara, dejó atrás cualquier tormento e inseguridad, sus labios se movían con intensidad y entendimiento. Sus lenguas se enredaban violentas intentando ganar sobre la otra; respiraba profundamente cada vez que podía levantando su pecho en contra del cuerpo varonil que tenía sobre ella. Aun podían oler la sal en sus ropas y saborearlas de sus pieles, el saiyajin relamió ansioso su cuello, dejando marcas rosáceas. Poco a poco el cuarto se fue oscureciendo a la par que el sol se escondía, ninguno se molestó en encender algún candil, lo que ocurriría se sentiría; no era importante verse.

Las manos del príncipe bajaron lentamente por sus muslos, arrastrando la tela de su vestido, dejando expuesta su tez blanca. Ella jadeaba en su oído y él succionaba la curva de su cuello cuando comenzó un intrépido vaivén sobre los calzones de la princesa. Bulma cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando en vano controlar el calor de su intimidad que pronto comenzó a temblar, enviándole pequeñas corrientes eléctricas desde su pelvis hasta su vientre y a cada parte de su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta se unió al movimiento de caderas del saiyajin y sus manos iniciaron una travesía desesperada por su ancha espalda, arañando su camisola, buscando el borde para deshacerse de ella.

El príncipe entendió su urgencia por rozar sus cuerpos, él también se sentía así. Se alejó de su calor para poder darle en el gusto y sin tiempo que perder se quitó su camisa, la lanzó a algún lugar olvidado del cuarto. Mientras deshacía el nudo de su correa, ella lo hacía con su ropa interior; Bulma buscó sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos se liberaban de sus vestuarios. Él respondió su beso, palpó sus muslos, ansioso, y la sujetó de su trasero para levantarla y acomodarla en el centro de la cama y así tener espacio para él. Sus manos descendieron por sus caderas hasta su vientre por sobre la tela de su vestido y llegaron a sus senos, donde bajó el escote para poder saborear sus pechos. Así, ella aun con el vestido y removido lo suficiente para el gusto de él, y él, con sus pantalones abajo listo para el momento, volvieron a besarse y acariciarse.

La punta de su miembro invadía la intimidad de la princesa, sentía su húmeda bienvenida y le costaba trabajo controlarse para no ser egoísta y salirse con la suya rápidamente como su cuerpo se lo exigía. Para su sorpresa, la cadera de ella se unió segundos más tardes a los vaivenes haciendo que la intromisión de su virilidad fuera más notoria para ambos, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba siendo egoísta por no darle en el gusto, ella estaba igual de impaciente. Soltó sus labios-le costó-besó su cuello, luego sus senos, lamió y succionó sus pezones al mismo tiempo que sus manos tomaban las de la princesa y las depositaban a la altura de su cabeza y sin más preámbulo, tomados de la mano, él entró por completo en ella.

Bulma gimió en su oído, un gritito que el príncipe había aprendido a conocer y que se había encariñado rápidamente de aquel-a su parecer-melodioso sonido; dejó sus botones rosa para volver a sus labios, y comió e hizo suyo cada jadeo y aliento de la joven, sin dejar de moverse sobre ella. Las piernas de la princesa se amarraron a su cintura, y él se movió libremente, haciendo que sus cuerpos se tocaran y alejaran en un juego rítmico y placentero para ambos. Sintió las uñas de la princesa enterrarse en el dorso de sus manos y la comprendió, pronto ella alcanzaría el goce máximo y era fortuito porque él no creía poder contenerse más, la fricción de su interior moldeando su erección caliente lo tenía en el límite.

Bastaron unos movimientos más, profundos e intensos, para que juntos se estremecieran de placer. Vegeta se apresuró en salir de su interior y esparramó su semilla sobre las cobijas, aun jadeando por el esfuerzo vio como la antes inmaculada tela se mojaba por sus fluidos. Levantó la mirada hacia la princesa, la vio con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba y se quedó pasmado mirando sus montes desnudos. Salió del trance cuando las manos de la joven los escondieron al abrazarse, volvió a mirar su rostro y notó el cansancio en sus facciones. Se dejó caer con suavidad a su lado, ambos mirando hacia el techo y sin dejar de respirar profundamente.

—Creo que me saltaré la cena…—susurró la joven, cerrando sus ojos.

—Comamos en el cuarto—respondió el saiyajin. Bulma sonrió sin responder y se acurrucó a su lado, él no tardó en recostarse de lado y rodear su cintura para abrazarla. La princesa hundió su rostro en sus duros pectorales y cerró sus ojos, dejando atrás la breve pero significativa discusión por su prometida.

* * *

(…)

* * *

La noche ya había caído cuando salió de la habitación de su mujer-no tenía problemas con reconocérselo a sí mismo-pero era hora de hacerlo público y quien primero debía enterarse era su padre. Caminó seguro por los pasillos de su castillo, ignorando piezas de arte, a guardias y cualquiera que lo reverenciara, su objetivo era el salón de consejos de su padre. Estaba seguro que allí lo encontraría incluso después de que la hora de la cena ya había pasado. Se sorprendió cuando nadie los fue a interrumpir, e incluso que la única vez que se acercaron al dormitorio fue para llevarles alimentos y que lo habían considerado a él también en el cuarto que le asignaron a Bulma. Sin embargo, con el cansancio y hambre del momento no le dio muchas vueltas, ahora sí.

Creía que su padre probablemente sabía de su relación con la princesa humana, pero que no le tomaba el peso real porque uno: la joven no tenía reino. Dos: era un simple humano y en nada les afectaba que se la follara. Tres: desconocía lo que sentía por ella y que interferiría en su vida y a la vez, en su legado. Y era por el punto tres que ahora caminaba con tanta convicción y seguridad.

La determinación de la valiente princesa le encandilaba, y reconocía que si ella había sido capaz de entregársele sin reservas, merecía lo mismo en devolución. Pero no era algo que le causara problemas o disgustara. Al principio le preocupaba la reacción de su padre en contra de Bulma, ahora era más consciente de su entorno y de lo que estaba dispuesto a ceder con tal de estar con ella. Se sentía seguro, y más fuerte y valiente que nunca. Él no se rendiría y si tenía que llegar al punto de desafiar a su padre a un combate y matarlo, lo haría sin pestañear.

Al llegar al salón entró sin tocar ni anunciarse; efectivamente su padre estaba en el asiento superior del mesón, bebiendo una copa de alcohol y mirando un mapa. No levantó la mirada hacia él, y el príncipe le pareció que su padre lo esperaba.

—Tengo que hablar contigo—ladró con su tono demandante, como si le hablara a un lacayo en vez de a su padre y Rey.

—Nos vimos cuando llegaste, luego desapareciste. Ahora estás aquí…—comentó sin alterarse y dejar de ver el mapa. Movió sus dedos sobre el papel añejo y con poca tinta—menos mal que apareces, así no te mando a llamar.

— ¿Disculpa?—cuestionó inseguro cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Habrá una reunión en unos minutos con los príncipes de los otros reinos—comentó y finalmente levantó la mirada hacia él. Vegeta frunció el ceño al verlo, parecía relajado y demasiado confiado, algo que no le gustó.

—No vengo a participar de esa reunión. Quiero comunicarte algo importante—anunció sin dudas.

— ¿Comunicarme? Algo importante que ya tienes decidido… ¿De qué se trata, hijo?—nuevamente el príncipe se sintió extraño. Sentía que en su mirada vieja delataba una realidad que no quería asumir: su padre lo sabía.

—Sí—aun así no demostró inseguridad. Se trataba de un juego de fuerza y determinación, si flaqueaba, su padre podría voltear el tablero a su favor y no podía permitirlo—cancelaré el compromiso con Yrreb—hubo un silencio extraño que los envolvió. Uno que al príncipe le incomodó porque irónicamente, no era molesto. Le pareció curioso que su padre no se hubiera levantado y gritado después de soltar esas palabras; su compromiso estaba planeado desde antes que naciera. La reacción de su padre definitivamente no era la que esperaba, más bien, la no reacción. Miró al viejo Rey, observó sus arrugas y su semblante serio pero sereno, y por un momento quiso saber qué pensaba.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó finalmente después de unos minutos.

Tragó saliva, no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que estaba nervioso, carraspeó su garganta y sin dejar de mirarlo directo a los ojos, habló.

—Deshonré a la princesa Bulma—antes no se había formulado con palabras exactas que diría y ahora se maldecía por eso. No fue capaz de decir que la amaba y no quería a otra, fue más fácil decir la realidad palpable—cumpliré con mi deber—su padre rio. Frunció el ceño molesto con su risa burlesca, el carcajeo grave resonó en las cuatro paredes y fue como si la humillación se multiplicara por cuatro.

—Ella no tiene importancia como princesa—dijo después de reír— ¿Por qué cumplir con tu deber con una humana sin hogar y poder?

Y Vegeta no supo qué responder. Ahí estaba el principal factor que podía anteponerse a su decisión: Bulma no tenía poder, ni físico ni económico. No tenía reino ¿Qué lo obligaba a corresponder a aquella situación? El honor. Pero el honor no era un motivo suficiente para su Rey, y si hubiera sido en otro momento de su vida y con otra mujer, para él tampoco lo hubiera sido. Entendía que su descendencia no podía arriesgarse por algo tan básico como el honor, no en ese aspecto al menos. ¿Cómo le explicaba a su padre que en esos pocos meses había sentido más que nunca por ella? ¿Cómo le hacía entender que ahora entendía el significado de proteger sin buscar gloria? ¿Qué podía decirle a un hombre que probablemente-al igual que la mayoría de los saiyajin, como en su tiempo él también-no creía en los sentimientos, que se había enamorado de la chiquilla? No había una explicación válida para él Rey, por su parte lo único que encontró válido para seguir con su decisión adelante fue su motivación.

—Porque así lo quiero—terminó diciendo. El semblante imperturbable de su padre le alertó que no era una explicación como tal—no te lo estoy consultando.

—Ya veo—murmuró el Rey, bebió de su copa y asintió—haz lo que quieras.

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza pero le costó trabajo entenderlas ¿Realmente sólo eso le diría? ¿No se opondría ni le reclamaría? De todas las posibles reacciones, esa era una que nunca imaginó. Vegeta contempló atónito a su padre sin saber qué decir. Por más que hubiera querido concentrarse en lo maravilloso que era el resultado de su "enfrentamiento" con su padre, no pudo dejar de pensar y cuestionarse todo eso; sentía que algo no encajaba y más importante aún, que había un detalle o quizá más, que él desconocía y odiaba no estar al tanto de todo. Sus ojos negros, suspicaces, parecieron alertar a su padre y fue allí que por primera vez desde que entró al salón, que lo vio nervioso. El viejo Rey desvió la mirada y fingió concentrarse en el mapa, lo vio mover sus dedos golpeteando la madera y estrechó sus ojos aún más. Definitivamente había algo que él no sabía, antes de poder preguntar y exigir información, golpearon la puerta.

Su padre no tardó en autorizar la entrada y la puerta se abrió rápidamente después de eso. Vegeta le frunció el ceño a Piccolo apenas lo vio en el umbral; haber viajado tantos meses con él y siempre verlo le ponía de mal humor. El namek entró sin saludarlo y detrás de él, el príncipe Tapion le sonrió al entrar.

—Buenas noches—saludó el elfo.

—Bien… tomen asiento—murmuró el Rey. Vegeta, de mala gana, se ubicó al lado de su padre y esperó que el esto se sentara—antes de planear alguna estrategia, me gustaría que me contaran que ha pasado en este viaje.

—Hemos tenido alrededor de… 4 ataques—comentó pensativo el príncipe namek—todos presuntamente ordenados por el _Amo_.

—Son pocos considerando el tiempo que llevan viajando—dijo el Rey mientras se rascaba el bigote.

—Probablemente tengan un clarividente en los suyos—habló Tapion; Vegeta, con los brazos cruzados, se obligaba a poner atención al grupo—y sabían de los saiyajin que los acompañaban.

—Kroög debió decirles después del primer ataque—asintió Piccolo, y al oírlo el príncipe Vegeta frunció el ceño. Recordar al orco blanco de ojos rojos era recordar la vez que hirió a Bulma, en ese entonces Trunks. Las dos veces… aunque la segunda fue la definitiva y más problemática.

—Sí es que ya no sabían antes—dijo Tapion—estoy seguro que tienen un clarividente con ellos, o un hechicero. Es la única explicación que tengo para entender la suma precaución con la que han actuado.

—Tiene sentido… sabían qué camino tomaríamos y quienes viajaban—murmuró Piccolo. Vegeta miró el mapa y recordó cada ataque que sufrieron, entonces notó un detalle que se repetía y que antes ya se habían quejado pero que ahora, al pensarlos con mayor detenimiento, notaba un patrón importante.

—Sí tenían información—comentó llamando la atención—buscaban a toda costa evitar un enfrentamiento con nosotros, solo buscaban a las humanas. La princesa específicamente.

—Quizás era una coincidencia—comentó fingiendo desinterés el Rey—los humanos son más frágiles, por eso la princesa salía siempre herida. Es una opción ¿No?—Vegeta se perdió la mirada insegura que Tapion y Piccolo le dieron al Rey, en cambio miró por sí mismo a su padre y gruñó grave llamando su atención.

—No estuviste allí—se quejó—cada ataque parecía planeado para Bulma. La intentaron separar del grupo en más de una ocasión. Es un factor importante a considerar.

—Probablemente hayan sido coincidencias…—insistió el Rey.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Coincidencias? No me jodas—sentenció mirándolo con rabia. Tapion y Piccolo guardaban silencio, oyendo atentos la discusión—la intentaban matar, no hay más explicación que esa y algo me dice que ustedes saben porque—murmuró mirando a cada uno; sus ojos negros parecían depredadores sobre sus presas.

—No seas absurdo, Vegeta—dijo el Rey, intentando restarle importancia— ¿Por qué querrían matar a la princesa de un reino caído?

—No lo sé—se encogió de hombros—dímelo tú. Son malos para ocultar secretos—dijo acusador—ellos sabían que Bulma era la princesa, la atacaron incluso vistiendo con ropa de hombre ¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto?

—Son imaginaciones tuyas—soltó Piccolo—es cierto que fue ella la que siempre salía lastimada, pero son solo coincidencias.

—Así que seguirán mintiendo—asumió el príncipe saiyajin, dio una última repasada al grupo y se puso de pie.

—Aun no planeamos la estrategia—comentó su padre—no puedes retirar—

— ¡No planearé ni una mierda con ustedes!—interrumpió el príncipe—no confío en ustedes, y al parecer ustedes tampoco en mí.

Y salió del salón dando un fuerte portazo. Dio zancadas fuertes y sonoras, sentía la sien palpitarle y era de pura rabia ¿Lo creían tonto? ¿Pensaban que seguiría acatando todo sin protestar o saber la verdad? No. Estaba harto de aquello, él no participaría en ninguna mierda si no le hablaban con la verdad. Lo único bueno que podía rescatar de haberse levantado y alejado del calor del cuerpo de su Bulma era que había informado de su decisión sobre Yrreb a su padre y que lo había tomado mejor de lo que esperaba. Pensar en Yrreb era contemplar su posible reacción y se detuvo en seco. Obviamente la saiyajin no lo vería con buenos ojos y querría saber el motivo, estaba seguro que cuando eso pasara el nombre de la princesa saldría a luz. Eso le preocupó.

La conocía lo suficiente para saber que la saiyajin no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y temía seriamente que tomara represalias en contra de la princesa, eso no lo permitiría por ningún motivo. Pero era consciente de que no podría estar todo el día al lado de Bulma ni vigilándola, debía ponerle escoltas a su mujer y espías a Yrreb. Hastiado, se devolvió hacia el salón. Solo su padre podía dar la orden de que los mejores hombres cumplieran esa misión y él no quería a cualquier zopenco al cuidado de su mujer.

La vacilante luz que proyectaban las lamparitas de aceite que reposaban en los candelabros era su única compañía cuando llegó al salón otra vez. Dio un profundo suspiro, armándose de tolerancia que en ese momento no sentía para poder soportar ver el rostro de esos idiotas. Iba a girar el pomo cuando oyó el grito de Piccolo del otro lado del cuarto.

— ¡Lo mejor es decirlo!—frunció el ceño automáticamente. El enojo del namek en sus palabras no pasó desapercibido, pero fue el significado de su frase lo que lo alertó—es normal que se cuestionen… y ya no tiene sentido seguir escondiendo—no necesitó oír más para saber que hablaban de la misión y fue suficiente para entrar abruptamente al salón interrumpiendo al príncipe namek. Apenas entró, los tres hombres giraron en su dirección, y con su semblante más despectivo que nunca, su mirada fría y su ceño arrugado, los encaró.

— ¿Qué es lo que es mejor decir, pepino?—gruñó con furia contenida, y cerró la puerta. Ninguno habló. Exhaló ruidosamente, miró a su padre que le escondía la mirada, al elfo que fingía mirar el mapa y luego a Piccolo, el único que se atrevió a enfrentarlo en ese pequeño duelo de miradas. Lo percibió nervioso, le pareció verlo sudar y eso le gustó, supo que no eran imaginaciones suyas y que había entrado en el momento oportuno. Algo escondían y lo sabría ahora— ¿Seguirán con sus mentiras de mierda?

—No…—suspiró el namek; el Rey volteó hacia él sorprendido y Tapion lo miró angustiado—ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo—le explicó al par—es mejor que lo sepan.

—Habla de una puta vez—demandó el saiyajin. Piccolo frunció el ceño y lo miró molesto, Vegeta se contuvo para no golpearlo ¿Incluso con todo en contra se mostraba altivo? ¿Qué se creía ese pepino? Cada día lo toleraba menos.

— ¡Bien! ¿Tanto quieres saber qué es lo que escondemos? ¡Pues te lo diré! —le gritó y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, sorprendiendo a los presentes que se sobresaltaron al oírlo—ya me harté de esto y no es justo preocuparme solo.

—Escúpelo entonces—susurró molesto.

— ¡Cómo quieras!—dijo mirándolo fijamente—lo que hemos estado escondiendo todo este tiempo es el origen del _Salvador_ ¿Feliz?—Vegeta lo miró confundido ¿Por qué algo así era importante de esconder? Recordaba claramente que debían juntarse con él, o la importancia que tenía aquel personaje desconocido para traer la paz al mundo y vencer al tal _Amo_ —pareces confundido, Vegeta—interrumpió sus pensamientos mirándolo con una sonrisa burlesca— ¿No entiendes la importancia de esto? Pues te explico ahora… el _Salvador_ aun no nace—alzó ambas cejas y sin dejar de poner atención y mirarlo confundido, Piccolo continuó—y es por tu culpa.

— ¿Qué mierda estás dicien…?—su voz quedó muda al mirar la sonrisa llena de burla y confianza del namek, de pronto sintió un nudo en su garganta y aunque en su mente aún no se formulaba una idea posible para las acusaciones de Piccolo, su cuerpo fue presintiéndolo y reaccionando por su cuenta.

—Lo que oyes. Eres el culpable de eso, porque eres el padre del _Salvador_ —Vegeta abrió la boca sin siquiera darse cuenta, miró estupefacto el gesto de superioridad del namek pero no le importó, no en ese momento al menos. Lo único de lo que era realmente consciente era del latido intenso y constante de su corazón y de cómo su pecho lo oprimía intentando contenerlo—Bulma es la madre, por si te lo preguntas.

—No puedes… estar hablando en serio—susurró inconsciente.

—Créelo o no—dijo Piccolo retomando la seriedad—es así. Tú y Bulma son los padres del _Salvador_ , y a estas alturas el bebé debería haber nacido según mis visiones y las profecías de Towa.

Vegeta tragó saliva con dificultad, el nudo en su garganta le incomodaba pero no más que sus propios pensamientos y sentires. ¿Sería… padre? Y ¿Con Bulma? ¿Ambos serían los padres del " _Salvador_ "? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? De pronto todo giraba a su alrededor, sentía el aire escaso y la temperatura demasiado alta. No era que la idea de tener descendencia con Bulma lo incomodara, el hecho era que sería demasiado pronto y es más, que su heredero fuera el tan aclamado _Salvador_ , del que se esperaba hace años, que estaba inmortalizado en los murales ancestrales, el que salía en visiones y profecías… el dueño de _Portadora de la luz_. Su hijo. Su hijo. Su hijo. Su hijo. Su hijo.

Se sentía mareado. Todas las fichas empezaron a encajar, desde el porque les mentían, porque su padre no se opuso a su decisión sobre cancelar el compromiso con Yrreb, hasta porque se sintió atraído por Bulma desde el principio: no era cuestión que lo de ellos simplemente se había dado con normalidad, lo de ellos estaba predestinado, de una u otra forma, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos y la idea le daba un poco de miedo. No porque su relación con ella sucedería si o sí, no, era el saber que su relación tenía un rol tan fundamental en una situación como esa. Sentirse confundido por tener sentimientos por Bulma le hizo pensar bastante, le fue extraño y le avergonzaba demostrarlo. Pero saber que nunca pudo evitarlo fue de cierto modo conciliador; no era tan degradante ni complicado si lo veía de ese modo y aunque aquello lo calmaba en cierta medida, un detalle no se le escapó de su vista. La privacidad.

Todo lo que Piccolo le había dicho era algo tan íntimo que desde un comienzo ninguno debió saber, le parecía injusto. Encima de todo, él fue el último en enterarse. Era una situación que la mirara por donde la mirara, le pertenecía sólo a él y a Bulma. Nadie, ni su padre ni Piccolo ni ninguna bruja de mierda debió saberlo. Sentía en cierto modo que habían invadido su privacidad, que su relación fue pública siempre y eso lo molestó y mucho. Era su intimidad y la de Bulma ¿Con que derecho todos comentaban sus vidas a sus espaldas? Tenía rabia, demasiada, tanta que no se dio cuenta cuando el cuarto comenzó a temblar por su poder que se desbordaba.

¿Cuántas veces se habían burlado de ambos o comentado su vida? ¿Cuántas veces murmuraron a sus espaldas cuando los vieron juntos? La idea le desquiciaba; saber que todos estaban al tanto de la vida sexual de ambos le parecía una mala broma.

—Vegeta…—comenzó su padre—cálmate. Entiendo que estés molesto, pero no podíamos decirles. El nacimiento del _Salvador_ es más importante que tu enojo.

— ¿Mi enojo…?—susurró sin mirarlo—mi enojo…—volvió a tragar saliva, mordió su mejilla interna y giró hacia su padre—hablan de esto como si fuera algo normal o sin importancia… es mi vida y la de Bulma de la que han estado cuchicheando todo este tiempo ¿Y quieres que no me lo tome a mal?—su voz era seria pero había un tinte diferente que supieron reconocer: la ira. Los decibeles eran graves e amenazadores, no necesitaba alzar la voz para hacer notar su humor.

—Tienes razón—concordó su padre, sirvió más alcohol a su copa y le ofreció al resto, pero nadie se atrevió a levantar la voz—pero debes entender que no era nuestra intención, creímos que era lo mejor para que la situación siguiera su curso… y no pensábamos decirlo tampoco.

—Es hora de que madurez—habló Piccolo, llamando la atención de los saiyajin. Vegeta le frunció el ceño y antes de quejarse o defenderse, el namek continuó su regaño—entiende que hay cosas más importantes que tú y esta, definitivamente lo es. El _Salvador_ debió haber nacido para este entonces y no hay señales de él…

—Deberías saber porque ¿No? Eres el de las visiones—respondió con ironía y aunque demostraba apatía y en cierto modo incredulidad, la verdad era que le interesaba saber el motivo de ello, pero no lo asumiría abiertamente y menos delante del pepino.

—Es debido a Trunks—comentó Piccolo, soltó un suspiro cansado y lo miró fijamente—no estaba en nuestros planes ni visiones que Bulma viajara como un chico, eso atrasó lo de ustedes.

Vegeta guardó silencio ¿Qué podía decir? él no lo pasó bien cuando conoció al chiquillo, estaba confundido y por ese tiempo, le daba vergüenza pensarlo. Ahora lo entendía en cambio, entendía que su confusión era natural porque Trunks no era un chico, entendía ahora más que nunca que aunque lo conoció como chico le gustó de todas formas porque lo suyo con Bulma tenía un toque especial que no se podía negar y que por lo que sabía, estaba escrito de antes y trascendió cualquier condición con la que se habían conocido. Era extraño pensarlo de ese modo… si antes creyó que el del problema nunca fue él porque Trunks era chica, ahora no sabía si se debía a esa relación destinada o a algo netamente de ellos dos como pareja y la atracción que despertaban en el otro. No tenía como comprobarlo, como entender el motivo de sus sentimientos ¿Era algo natural o que estuvo siempre planeado por alguna entidad enferma que se divertía jugando con los sentimientos de los mortales?

Tenía tanto por lo que pensar… levantó la mirada del grupo y dejó un poco de lado el enojo, los observó con cansancio y finalmente se rindió. Lo del _Salvador_ era un hecho, algo que al parecer existía y no había que darle más vueltas al asunto y entendía-a regañadientes-la importancia de aquel personaje y por qué su padre y los demás se habían esmerado por mantenerlo en secreto para resguardar su inminente llegada. Él y Bulma eran una pieza más en aquel juego extraño que llamaban vida, al final, era de su hijo quien se escribía e inmortalizaba, era su hijo por quien esperaban y quien temían…

— ¿Por… por el _Salvador_ , intentaban matarla?—preguntó en un susurro.

—Si…—habló Tapion—sabían que nada podían hacer en contra de ti. Bulma era más fácil de eliminar—apretó los puños con fuerza, y aunque sabía que era lo que más sentido tenía y que si él fuera el malo de la historia, pensaría lo mismo, no pudo dejar de pensar que era un acto cobarde… pensó en cada ataque que sufrió la joven y la rabia era inevitable. En parte se sintió culpable, la atacaban para evitar el nacimiento de su hijo al fin y al cabo, hijo que naturalmente era parte de él como de ella, un niño que él era igual de importante para crear como lo era Bulma y aun así, solo ella sufrió por ello.

—Es importante que no se lo digas—comentó su padre, sacándolo de su trance mental.

— ¿Por qué? Ella merece saberlo—se quejó al oírlo— ¿Para qué seguir mintiendo y ocultando esto?

—Puede tomárselo a mal… puede traumatizarla—comentó inseguro el Rey.

—No—comentó Piccolo, pensativo mientras acariciaba su barbilla—Bulma es quién más está comprometida con la causa, no se negará a cumplir su deber ni se espantará por esto.

— ¿Cumplir con su deber, eh?—preguntó el príncipe saiyajin, la sorna era palpable en su voz.

—Vegeta por favor—pidió el Rey—no es momento de discutir entre nosotros, esto es serio y debemos mantenernos unidos—miró a su hijo fijamente a la cara, y sabía que debía estar pensando lo mismo que él ¿Cuándo los saiyajin habían actuado de ese modo antes? Nunca. Eran seres egoístas y arrogantes, nunca trabajaban en equipo ni con otras especies, pero la situación había cambiado. Él era consciente de la importancia de todo ello, que si el _Amo_ conseguía concretar sus planes ni él ni su hijo, podrían hacer algo. Pero su hijo era inteligente, y estaba seguro de que también lo comprendía, más ahora que nunca al sentir lo que sentía por la princesa. Él no era tonto, lo veía claramente y comprobaba que todo lo que Piccolo le había dicho antes era verdad. Cuando el namek había llegado a su reino y le había contado todo, no lo creía ¿Su hijo enamorado con una humana? No. Era una mala broma. Pero la situación se volvió cada vez más real cuando los mensajeros reales le informaron sobre los avistamientos de hordas de orcos y trasgos, o cuando comenzaron los sueños raros.

La guerra era inevitable y debían participar, no se quedarían de brazos cruzados cuando toda la acción ocurriera y el destino de la tierra se apostara entre unos cuantos solamente. Además… su nieto sería el héroe de todo ello. No podía dejar de sentir orgullo por ello, lo único que lamentaba era no poder vivir para verlo.

—Me largo—terminó diciendo el príncipe, confundido, pensativo y un poco alterado, volteó hacia la salida, lo único que quería y necesitaba era un abrazo de ella.

—Vegeta, espera—lo detuvo su padre—espero que ahora que lo sabes, pongas de tu parte—el príncipe no se giró a verlo, pero pudo ver la tensión en su espalda—no creo que sea un gran esfuerzo lo que tienes que hacer ¿no?—el saiyajin joven no respondió, salió rápidamente de la sala y cerró la puerta dando un fuerte portazo que sacudió todos los muebles del salón—… no salió tan mal como pensé.

— ¿Eso crees?—preguntó con sorna el namek—me pareció lo contrario…

—Creo que pudo ser peor—murmuró el Rey mientras se ponía de pie.

—Claro… si hubiéramos dicho la verdad, habría sido mucho peor—se quejó imitándolo mientras se levantaba, Tapion los observaba en silencio.

—Sabes que no podemos…—murmuró el Rey, incómodo con la reacción del namek. Le parecía injusto que ahora actuara molesto por comprometer su ética cuando antes fue el primero en dar la idea de aquello—si Vegeta se entera, definitivamente no se lo tomará bien.

—Claro que no se lo tomará bien…—susurró con un nudo en su garganta.

— ¿Acaso estás arrepentido?—preguntó incrédulo el Rey.

—No es eso—agachó la mirada y tragó con dificultad—solo que me molesta seguir mintiéndoles… creo que tienen derecho de saber y decidir por ellos mismos…

—No tenemos otra opción—interrumpió Tapion—si el príncipe Vegeta se entera que Bulma morirá al dar a luz al _Salvador_ , se negará a concebirlo.

—No podemos hacer más, Piccolo—el príncipe namek hizo rechinar sus dientes y sin responder, salió del salón.

Antes la idea le parecía lo mejor, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en que Bulma no se merecía eso. Ni siquiera Vegeta. Por primera vez desde que había iniciado su viaje, se sentía perdido y confundido.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Perdón por tardar tanto con la continuación de este fic, sé que son pocos los que lo siguen pero que igual están pendientes, y que esta historia les gusta tanto como a mí. Me cuesta actualizar seguido porque como deben saber, no es el único fic que mantengo y además, los altibajos de ánimos, inspiración y tiempo juegan en contra lo quiera o no. Este cap en particular me costó bastante escribir y eso que cada vez se acerca más a lo que quiero... en fin. Lo lamento.

Muchos ya suponían quién era el Salvador, y bueno, ahora lo confirmo xD pero bueno, también solté un detalle importante... xD en fin, espero que el cap les haya gustado y que no tenga tantos errores de ortografía, redacción y eso... Lo siento si es así!

Gracias a quienes se toman su tiempito y dejan rw :) ánima mucho a seguir poniéndole ganas y bueno, espero que mis ánimos vuelvan xDDDD

Gracias y nos leemos :D


End file.
